Return of the Speaker's Heir
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.
1. Suspects of a Demigod Nature & Retrieval

**To All Authors: **

**This is an alert to all authors who have a 'Reading the Books' story under 'My Stories/Favorites' tab. The author known as 'Heart of Aiur' has returned to FFN. He has since then contacted 'Lady Celestial Star' twice and gotten her 'Exploring Harry Potter's Life' pulled from her story list. **

**We as authors are in the right on this issue and have the right to continue these stories as JK Rowling is not on the banned list and furthermore there is no violations occurring concerning these stories. **

**The 'War' got so bad last time that the Admin got into the fray. Should the Admin get into it again, I shudder to think of the consequences. At best, the Admin could just delete and bar 'Heart of Aiur' from the site. And at worst, the Admin could just pull the plug on the entire site. **

**If he does that then we will know who to blame. So in the words of Mad-Eye Moody, "Constant Vigilance!" Watch for problem reviews and bar those that throw a fit for you (the author) typing out word for word Rowling's books. **

**Again we ask that you help us in containing this threat as our very pastime is at stake. **

**Be Wary and Good Luck. **

**- Winged Seer Wolf and the Potters of the Future **

_**Prince of Death: **_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir **_

_**By: The Potters of the Future **_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf **_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts, **

**characters and places belong to **

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian **

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers **

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I **

**get to this point. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia **

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.) **

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Summary: **

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**SeanHicks4**

What I said earlier may or may not stay the same.

**Robotic Worm**

One of you guesses is right.

**skidney**

I've planned for a while for Morty to be Harry's familiar but Morty needed to do his job first.

**0dinson**

That's what I've done.

**Guest**

Well I already know what he's going to do when he grows up. There's nothing wrong with a witch/wizard being married to a Muggle with the Muggle working in the Muggle world whilst the Wizard/Witch works in the Wizarding world. Why should there be any problem with Thalia doing whatever she does and Harry working in the Wizarding world?

**mudbloodpotter05**

I think the two worlds go very well together. I have more plans on how I can further put them together. I do the main bulk of the writing but my Beta helps me on ideas when I'm struggling and has added a paragraph in here and there as well as making sure my writing and spelling is correct. As you can see it's another story. Yeah he is.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 1 **

**Suspects Of A Demi-God Nature and Retrieval **

Harry got off the train at Platform Nine and three quarters. He saw Hermione rush off to greet her parents who were looking very nervous surrounded by all the witches and wizards. Harry could spot the odd Muggle in the crowd that mainly consisted of witches and wizards.

'So these are your friends?' asked Mr. Granger suspiciously.

'Yes, Dad,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Aren't they a bit old for you?' Hermione's father asked eying up the twins warily who were grinning manically.

'Oh stop being silly, Mike,' interrupted Mrs. Granger, 'Hermione's a sensible girl.'

'But they're so much older than her,' Mike Granger said, 'she's much too young to be interested in boys.'

'Dad,' said a blushing, mortified Hermione.

'Mike, stop embarrassing your daughter,' Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes.

'Fred! George!' a high pitched screech came from somewhere near.

'Mum,' groaned George, 'we were just saying goodbye to Hermione.'

A gaggle of red haired children following behind a harassed looking woman had arrived where they were standing. Harry noticed that the little girl with brown eyes as wide as saucers was gaping at him like he was the star attraction.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' she squeaked in a very high pitched voice.

Harry winced, 'oh look there's Mister Brunner,' Harry said quickly, 'well we got to go.'

Harry pulled Cat and Eve off hearing the twins' raucous at the fact that out of everything Harry Potter could be afraid of it would be a ten year old girl who was more than a head shorter than he was.

The girls too were looking very amused at this fact. Harry ignored them waving goodbye to Neville who had sidled away from the noisy red headed family in favour of meeting up with his grandmother who was looking him over critically. Harry remembered the same look that Aunt Petunia got whenever he, Dudley or Uncle Vernon carried muck into the house.

'I think you've got yourself a fan girl,' chortled Cat.

'Oh joy,' Harry scowled.

Harry made his way to Chiron who looked at him slightly suspiciously. Harry realized that the centaur suspected him of stealing Zeus' Master Bolt for his father. Harry didn't say anything to the centaur in disguise knowing that Chiron would probably talk to him later about it.

Harry fell into step beside the five seventh years that were at Hogwarts. They were looking back the train softly. It was obvious that it was a sort of bittersweet farewell to them now that they were heading out into the world.

'Can't believe we're not coming back here,' Daniel son of Athena said softly. 'It feels like only yesterday I was being sorted,' he shook his blonde head. 'Still can't wait to begin my Magical Restoration Apprenticeship in Ireland.'

'Only you,' Raven snorted.

'Well it's better than ending up in the Ministry,' retorted Daniel.

'The only way to improve the Ministry is by working your way through the ranks,' retorted Raven.

'He does have a point, brother,' said Beckie interrupting their heated discussion, 'though I agree with you. I hope to get a place on a Curse Breaker course in London. I'll be able to discover Ancient Artifacts.'

'What's the use of artifacts that you can't fight with,' growled Wanda daughter of Ares, 'being an Auror is the only job.'

Anne daughter of Apollo rolled her eyes, 'well when you get yourself cursed I'll be there to fix you up.'

'Any way we all have to wait for our NEWTs results in July,' interjected Beckie.

'I know I'll pass,' smiled Anne, 'courtesy of being the daughter of the God of Prophecy.'

Chiron cleared his throat loudly, 'if you'd all make your way in threes out of the platform there is a bus waiting for us.'

Harry, Eve and Cat followed the others to the bus which seemed to be grey. Harry had a feeling that it had once been white but just hadn't been washed in a while. The twenty children and Chiron piled in on the way to Diagon Alley.

Sometime later they piled off the bus which drove away. It had obviously been hired by Chiron for the one ride using the money they got for strawberries and other produce of Camp Half Blood.

'Okay everyone go get some dinner,' Chiron called to them, 'Harry can I speak to you for a moment,' Chiron added.

Harry had a feeling that he knew what it was about considering that his father had been under suspicion for many months for having harry steal the Master Bolt. Harry had hoped that Chiron at least would realise Harry would never steal the Bolt. Never mind the fact Harry hadn't been anywhere near Olympus at the time.

There was a silence between the centaur and the demigod. Chiron waited until things quieted down and the other demigods weren't anywhere in the hearing range. Chiron hoped that Hades hadn't convinced Harry to steal the Master Bolt. Zeus would incinerate the boy in a second if that were the case.

Harry could see what his mentor was thinking and felt very bitter at the thought. Despite the fact he'd spent almost half his life in Camp Half Blood. Still the ones who knew who his father was didn't fully trust him. Not even Chiron. It was little wonder that so many children of Hades went psycho to try and get some respect.

'I know what it is you want to talk to me about,' Harry said breaking the silence.

'You do?' asked Chiron surprised that Harry would reveal having knowledge.

'Of course, dad warned me that the Lord of the Sky would be more likely to kill me than usual,' Harry said. 'And I don't know where the Lightening Bolt is,' Harry said emerald eyes glinting.

'You do realise that it would be your father who would benefit the most from having a war with the gods,' Chiron said.

Harry snorted at this, 'there's barely any space for the number of dead already. There are queues all the way back to the eighteenth century with rising costs there is nowhere near enough wealth to cover it. You should really be looking at his Poseidon,' Harry said angrily ignoring the clap of thunder that resounded after what Harry had said, 'after all he's the only one whose Symbol of Power hasn't been stolen.'

Harry then realised what he had said in his anger. Harry's emerald green eyes widened like saucers almost comically had the situation not been so grave. Harry clapped his hands over his mouth hoping naively that the thousand year old centaur had missed what he had said.

Chiron had been observing the son of Hades as the shadows flapped around him. He could feel the death coming off him in waves. There was a rumbling from underneath them. Chiron knew that he had to calm Harry down if they didn't want an earthquake in London.

Then Harry revealed what he was obviously not supposed to reveal if the hands clapped over his mouth and the widening of emerald saucers were anything to go by. Chiron didn't want to think what it meant if the Helm of Darkness was missing to. It could mean one of two things.

One Poseidon had stolen both his brothers' symbols through a demigod in order to claim kingship. Percy would be the first person that everyone would be suspicious of. That would be the case if Chiron did not know the boy. There was no way he could have done it he was completely ignorant of Greek Gods at the time. It had taken a few weeks for Percy to even believe that Greek Gods existed.

Poseidon could have used another demigod but Chiron couldn't think of any child who would risk Zeus' wrath for a god other than their own parent unless Poseidon had another child out there. Chiron doubted it. It was exceptionally hard to keep a Child of the Big Three away from monsters and satyrs especially when the child knew of their parentage which the child would have to steal the bolt.

Chiron didn't think that was very likely. He'd known Poseidon for many years and knew that the god was happy where he was under the sea. Poseidon didn't want to over ruler and he had little choice of demigods to use.

The second option was even more disturbing than Poseidon or Hades deciding he wanted to usurp Zeus from his throne; an unknown third party wanting a war with the gods which would undoubtedly lead to the end of western civilisation as they all knew it.

The thing was Chiron couldn't think of anyone who would want to destroy all the gods worked for. There was the odd demigod dissatisfied with their parents but they wouldn't have the power to hide the Lightening Bolt from Zeus. This implied that an immortal deity was involved.

Percy's prophecy confirmed that suspicion with "the god who has turned" in the West. Originally Chiron had believed it to be Hades, but if Hades' Symbol too had also been stolen, then who was the god who was behind the Master Bolt and Helm's disappearance.

There had been several conflicts with the gods over the years but never had they stooped to stealing each other's Symbols of Power. This was turning out to be far worse than Troy and it hadn't even started yet.

Then he realised something. He'd just sent the son of Poseidon who was the most obvious suspect to Hades. If Percy didn't return the Helm of Darkness to Hades he'd stay in the Underworld forever.

'Are you saying that the Helm of Darkness has been stolen?' asked Chiron.

'No I just meant that it could have been Poseidon too,' Harry said quickly.

'Please, Harry, don't lie to me,' Chiron said serious brown eyes boring into worried emerald ones. 'Has your father's Helm been stolen?'

Harry nodded once, 'yeah.'

'When?' asked Chiron quietly.

'He brought me to the Underworld on the twenty-first,' Harry said.

Chiron nodded, 'so he would have found out at the same time as the Lord of the Sky?' asked the trainer of heroes.

'Must have,' Harry agreed, 'he sent Alecto to find whether there was a child of Poseidon around.'

'Well there was one,' Chiron said gravely.

'Well does he have them?' Harry asked impatiently.

Chiron shook his head, 'no. He didn't even know about the gods when we found him. He faced a Kindly One-'Chiron began.

'Alecto,' Harry interrupted.

'Quite,' agreed Chiron, 'as well as the fates, and Pasiphaë's son and it still took him a few days to accept that he was a demigod.'

Harry snorted, 'idiot.'

'The point is that he's gone on a quest to face "the god who has turned" the Oracle pointed him west,' Chiron explained, 'if he turns up in the Underworld accusing your father having stolen the Master Bolt.'

'Dad will not be happy,' Harry said quietly.

'To put it mildly,' agreed Chiron. 'We've lost track of them.'

'I can Shadow Travel to them,' Harry said, 'I'd have to go alone because of the distance.'

Chiron nodded looking tired, 'I thought you'd say that.'

'Where are they?' asked Harry.

'That's the thing we lost track of them five days ago when they released some circus animals,' Chiron said, 'so we have no idea.'

'Have they reached the Underworld?' asked Harry.

'I have no idea,' Chiron sighed.

'I can't Travel to a place I don't know unless I've know someone there,' Harry said, 'you said "them",' Harry noted suddenly, 'who else is there?'

'Annabeth Chase-'Chiron began.

'A son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena are getting on?' Harry asked surprised.

'Being cordial at least,' Chiron said.

'Still with their parents it's quite surprising,' Harry commented. 'It's like me having a truce with a child of Demeter.'

'Well I think it's more Annabeth wants to go on a quest,' Chiron admitted.

'That sounds like Annabeth,' Harry said. 'Just those two?' asked Harry. 'No mediator?'

'Grover,' Chiron said.

'Grover?' asked Harry surprised.

After Thalia Grace had been almost killed and turned into a tree the Council of Cloven Elders had told the satyr that he was to wait before guiding another demigod to camp. It had been hot gossip at camp considering that a daughter of Zeus had been involved and there hadn't been a child of Zeus since the end of the Second World War.

True they didn't speak about this while Luke and Annabeth were around considering they had been the one who had been close to Thalia Grace. To this day they didn't discuss her. Harry couldn't help feel a little guilty knowing that she had been practically killed as his father's retaliation for Zeus attempting to kill him.

'He was given a second chance,' Chiron explained, 'he found Poseidon's son.'

'He does have a knack of finding the children of the Big Three,' noted Harry.

'So he's got his Searcher's license?' asked Harry.

Grover may not particularly like him but Harry like everybody else at Camp had heard of Grover's ambitions to become a Searcher. Harry had thought he'd never get it considering what had happened with Zeus' daughter but apparently he'd made up for it with the son of Poseidon.

'There were …' Chiron seemed the search for the right word, '… complications,' Chiron said carefully settling on a word, 'if they succeed the quest then he'll get his license.'

Harry shrugged, 'I should be able to get to them as there's two people I know.'

'Come on Morty,' Harry called.

'Where did you get him?' Chiron raised an eyebrow.

'Oh he's my familiar Mortis Cohortis,' Harry said, 'son of Cerberus.'

'How did you meet him?' asked Chiron.

'Long story,' Harry laughed, 'I'm sure Cat and Eve will be willing to tell you.'

'Good luck, Harry,' Chiron said softly.

'Tell Eve and Cat goodbye from me,' Harry said.

'Of course,' Chiron nodded.

'Morty we're going to be Shadow Travelling follow my path,' Harry told his dog.

'We get to see father,' Morty's second head practically squealed.

'What if he doesn't remember us,' worried the third head.

'Of course our _father_ will remember us,' the second head said as though this was obvious.

'Are you sure?' asked the third head.

'Follow me,' Harry shouted.

Chiron watched as the son of the Lord of the Dead and the son of the Guardian of the Underworld disappeared into the shadows. Chiron just hoped that they would make it alright.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**According to HP lexicon the train takes the Hogwarts students back to London on the twentieth of June which is the day before Zeus' ultimatum and the day that Percy, Annabeth and Grover get out of Lotus Casino.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**What will Percy, Annabeth and Grover say about Harry turning up?**

**Will they discover on the trip to the Underworld who he is?**

**Will Harry arrive in time to save his half-siblings from Casino Lotus?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2: To the Underworld We Go**

**Harry arrives at the entrance to the Underworld just as Annabeth is trying to bribe Charon. They then reach the Underworld where secrets unfold about Harry, The Traitor, and a possible reason for why the Symbols were stolen in the first place. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	2. To the Underworld We Go

_**Prince of Death: **_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir **_

_**By: The Potters of the Future **_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf **_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts, **

**characters and places belong to **

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian **

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers **

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I **

**get to this point. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia **

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.) **

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Summary: **

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**candinaru25**

Things are going to heat up between the gods and demigods. He is but I wouldn't recommend saying talking about the Lord of the Sky that way too loudly.

**DestroyerDRT**

Nico and Bianca will be making a brief appearance.

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow**

Harry can just tell them the truth – Chiron sent him. I think Annabeth may put the clues together but Percy is still too new to the Underworld to realize what the clues mean. Bianca and Nico are going to mention slightly in a couple of chapters.

**the22thdoctor**

Harry will be being intimidating. Percy will feel his place as leader is being threatened.

**heleanna**

The trio and Charon are going to get quite a surprise.

**Beezlebubbles**

It was certainly not luck that saved harry. Voldemort's just going to have to suck up his defeat. Good question. They are both heading straight to the Fields of Punishments anyway. We will have a few chapters of pure demigod fun.

**Guests**

Yeah harry will be helping on the latter end of the quest.

I plan on Harry making quite an impression on Percy.

**Pleasant Sea Nights**

Percy is coming into this chapter.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Hades isn't going to be impressed at the fact his son his helping his "enemies". Morty is cute.

**Zak Saturday 1**

That would be funny but I've had this scene in my head for a while.

**Robotic Worm**

Fraid not sorry but feel free to worship me anyway. Well it's the summer so Persephone isn't around anyway.

**Sanity Is Over Rated – Go Nuts**

Don't worry about being a little crazy I talk to my computer. Percy's a cool character even if he tends to act before he thinks all the time. Still with Annabeth the brains and Percy the powerhouse they make a good team. Still he's got bravery too outweigh his stupidity. A Gryffindor if there ever was one. The movie just was not canon. Come on Percy was sixteen in it. The whole series is about him getting to sixteen and they just bypass that completely.

**Joe Lawyer**

Thanks for the tip I'll bear it in mind. I have no idea what pairings anyone else is having. It will probably not come up until a later year anyway.

**mudbloodpotter05**

I will be doing it until both Voldemort and Kronos are defeated. There's plenty to fill my series with and without the Second Titan War.

**RedRangerBelt**

Yes he is. That's exactly what happened. I think Nico and Bianca will be found at roughly the same time as canon. They are just about to conclude.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 2**

**To the Underworld We Go**

Harry arrived in the shadows of a street looking up at the entrance of the Underworld from the surface world. He had been here before whilst exploring his father's territories but personally preferred to Shadow Travel. Harry could sense the gates and the dead moving right under his feet.

Harry looked up at the tall marble – black naturally – building that acted as the station between life and death. It went under the cover of _DOA Recording Studios _but no musicians went there unless they were dead of course. Harry rolled his eyes at the sign saying _No Solicitor. No Loitering. No Living._

Idly Harry wondered what happened to dead solicitors but put the thought aside for another day. Today Harry had a job to do. Harry pushed the door open being hit by a blast of cold air in the summer night's heat. Harry could hear some sort of classical music being played in the background.

Harry looked around at the grey walls and carpet that Charon had decorated the place with. As Harry understood it the grey was to signify the fact that they were in the half way stage between life and death.

Either that or Charon had a very poor taste in home decoration. Considering it was Charon it could be the latter. Harry had only ever spent one night with Charon and never felt the need to repeat the experience. Harry had never met such a moaner. And he was worse than sons of Aphrodite when it came to Italian suits.

There were the dead standing, sitting on the black leather coaches standing in the cacti. Harry could see the blonde, curly head of Annabeth Chase, the brown curly head of Grover and a head of hair that was as dark as his but unlike Harry's had a blue sheen to it like the colour of the ocean at night.

The second Harry entered the grey room the spirits of those who were waiting to enter the Underworld turned to look at him. Where before they had to been silent specters they had suddenly started talking to him. They began to congregate on him.

'They're going to delay us,' Morty's third head barked.

'Don't worry, the prince will look after us,' the second head said.

'Leave us,' snapped Harry.

After harry used his authority over the dead the spirits returned to where they had been before. Harry walked on with Morty hot on his heels. He could hear the conversation that the other two demigods and the centaur were having with the Ferryman.

'Leave while can,' warned Charon, 'I'll just take these and forget I saw you.'

Charon began to gather up the coins that the trio had been trying to buy a ride to the Underworld with. The blackish-blue haired boy snatched them away. Harry decided that it was time to make an appearance.

'I don't think you want to do that,' Harry said coolly.

Percy whirled around to surprised to see another living soul at the gates of death. Percy had to admit that whoever this boy was he seemed to just fit in with the dead. And he didn't mean that the dead just seemed to respond to the boy. It was his features, his clothes, his aura – everything.

The boy seemed slightly younger than Percy with hair darker than even Percy's like the darkest part of the night and deathly pale skin. He wore a long black trench coat over a black t-shirt with a skeleton riding a motorcycle with flaming wheels over skulls in a post apocalypse scene.

Percy wondered if this was what the world would be like if he didn't convince Hades to return to Lightening Bolt. What the world would be like if Hades took over the three kingdoms when Zeus and Poseidon had obliterated each others' forces. He shivered suspecting that the boy was the Thief.

He shook wondering how the boy could deal with the summer's heat in those black jeans held up by a thick black leather belt with a silver skull clip. Percy had to admit that the overall effect was very frightening and cool.

'Harry,' Annabeth's voice came from behind him. 'What are you doing here?'

'Chiron sent me,' Harry said promptly.

'Is this because of what I told Luke,' Percy said feeling slightly intimidated.

'We found out some new information,' Harry returned.

'What?' asked Percy.

'I'll explain on the way,' the boy said nodding at Charon. 'My friends and I are going to have a free ride.'

Percy watched as Harry bent forwards and whispered something in Charon's ear. Percy watched in surprise as the chocolate skinned god paled so he looked like the colour of old grass. Whatever the other boy had said terrified the minor god.

'Of course, go on right through,' Charon said.

'How did you do that?' asked Annabeth.

Harry smirked, 'oh I have my ways.'

'So how was Hogwarts?' asked Annabeth.

'Hogwarts?' asked Percy.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Annabeth explained.

'There are such things as wizards?' asked Percy sea green eyes popping.

'Descendents of Hectate,' explained Annabeth.

'I have a lot to tell you,' Harry grinned, 'but I think we've got somewhere to be,' Harry commented, 'come on Morty.'

'Is that the Cerberus?' asked Percy.

'Too small,' Annabeth said.

'I don't like the blonde girl,' sniffed the second head, 'I am not small.'

'Do you think we're too small?' asked the third head.

'Cerberus' son,' Harry explained. 'I found him and he took a liking to me.'

'You called him Morty?' asked Annabeth.

'Mortis Cohortis,' Harry explained.

'Death's guard,' Annabeth translated.

'She's smart, she could figure out who you are,' the third head worried.

'Our Prince can look after himself,' the second head assured his fellow.

'Come on,' Harry ordered.

'The boat's almost full,' Charon's voice sounded, 'I better well be off when you join.'

Harry nodded, 'coming.'

'Come along,' Charon said.

'Still can't believe you managed to convince him to let us board,' muttered Annabeth.

'Well we all have our secrets,' grinned Harry.

The demigods and the satyr followed after Charon. As Harry walked the dead parted easily before him as it was his will as a son of Hades. None of the dead dared to attempt a free ride with Harry around so they got into the elevator easily enough. Harry could tell that the other three were nervous being around the dead especially Grover.

'Right. Now no one get any ideas while I'm gone,' Charon ordered. 'And if anyone moves the dial off my easy listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?'

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at what Charon had said. It sounded like he was talking to a bunch delinquent children or toddlers not the deceased. Grover, Annabeth and Percy looked at him like he had gone mad.

'Something funny?' snapped Charon.

'Nothing,' Harry said unable to not grin.

'Just because your Hades-'began Charon.

'What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?' asked Annabeth trying to diffuse the situation.

'Nothing,' Harry said grimly.

'For how long?' asked Annabeth.

'Forever,' said Harry grimly.

'Or until I'm feeling generous,' Charon added.

'Oh … that's … fair,' Annabeth said obviously thinking the opposite.

'Whoever said death is fair, young miss,' responded Charon.

'Fair as it can be,' Harry retorted.

'Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough where it is your going,' warned Charon.

'I don't think so,' Harry said confidently.

'Maybe not you,' conceded Charon, 'but your friends.'

'What's special about him?' asked Percy a little rudely.

'Percy,' Grover said.

'What Seaweed Brain here means is why is Harry likely to survive when we won't?' Annabeth hit Percy.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' laughed Harry.

Harry felt it as they began to move forwards having reached the River Styx. The spirits clothing became grey cloaks that the dead all wore before they were judged. Charon too obtained a long black cloak and his eyes were full of the same things that Harry was full of – death, darkness, despair and fear.

Harry could see the other three shivering at what they were seeing. Harry didn't think it was any surprise considering they were being ferried by what looked very much a like a grim reaper without the scythe.

Harry could see over the black river Styx which was filled to the brim of lost dreams that had made their way down here. There were curling exam certificates where people had failed to get what they hoped to get. Wedding rings, marriage certificates and presents from relationships gone sour.

'The River Styx …' murmured Annabeth, 'it's so…'she trailed off.

'Polluted,' suggested Charon. 'For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across – hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management if you ask me.'

Harry could see the shore line that he hadn't seen since the previous summer coming into sight. Grover looked relieved to see it even if brought them a second closer to Hades. Harry saw the others panic as the despair got more. It didn't bother Harry being the son of the Lord of the Underworld but the others clutched at each other looking very ill. Harry heard Percy mutter a prayer in Ancient Greek to any gods that were listening.

'Old Three-Face is hungry,' Charon's voice interrupted their panic, 'bad luck for you godlings,' leered the skeleton faced man.

Harry just rolled his eyes at the obvious way that the ferryman was attempting to scare them. Harry shook his head at how well it worked on the others. He moved off the boat glad to see the others were following the only one who seemed to have kept any semblance of normality left.

'I'm good with Three Headed Dogs,' Harry told them.

The dead began to disembark leaving only the three visitors to the Underworld and the two citizens of the Underworld. The demigods and the satyr were the last to leave the boat as Charon warbled some song and left to collect more dead. There were always more dead, too many to possibly control.

Harry was leading the way as the only one who had any experience with the dead. Not that the others knew that of course. Harry could see the fast moving queue that was leading straight to the Fields of Asphodel, guards dragging newly judged to the Fields of Punishment, a few happy souls heading to Elysium or the Isle of the Blessed and a queue of those waiting to be judged.

'Look at the living,' Harry heard Cerberus' second head saying, 'disgusting little creatures. Why does this Prince socialise with such vileness.'

'Father,' barked Morty's second head happily.

'What do you figure?' asked Percy.

'The fast line goes straight to Asphodel for those who don't want to want to risk Judgement,' Harry explained, 'although the really bad don't get that choice as there crimes are too great.'

'I'm just glad that centaurs never have to come here,' shuddered Grover the Satyr.

'You know a lot,' Annabeth gave Harry a piercing look suspicion in her eyes.

'There's a court for dead people?' asked Percy.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'how else do they decide where people go?'

'There are always three judges,' added Annabeth.

'They change around a lot,' Harry said. 'It's usually intellectuals like Shakespeare or royals like Minos.'

'And the Lord of the Dead,' Grover shuddered.

Harry frowned at his satyr's attitude to Harry's father but didn't say anything. Annabeth scowled at the mention of Hades sadness in her eyes. She was obviously thinking of Thalia again. Harry sighed feeling guilt and loneliness well up in his soul. It was strange usually in the Underworld it was the only place Harry ever truly felt at home but with Harry, Annabeth and Percy it just served as a reminder that he never truly belonged here.

'You seem to know where you're going,' commented Percy.

'So what new information is there?' asked Annabeth into the silence.

'The Helm of Darkness has also been stolen,' Harry said grimly.

'But if it's not Hades…' Annabeth said wide eyed, 'no it can't be.'

'What?' asked Harry.

'I've been having dreams,' Percy said, 'a voice in a pit.'

Harry paled, 'it can't be. It just can't.'

'I know,' agreed Annabeth.

'If it is…' Harry said quietly, 'a war between the Gods is the least of our troubles.'

'I know,' Annabeth agreed desperately.

'What are you two talking about?' demanded Percy.

Harry just shook his head, 'let's just pray we're wrong.'

Annabeth was looking desperate, Harry was grim, Percy was confused and Grover seemed edgy in these caverns. They continued on making their way up to the black gates of the Underworld Palace past the Fields of Asphodel and Punishment and Elysium.

'Oooh the prince is here,' Cerberus' second head said brightly.

'With those who mean to challenge, our Lord,' said the first head anxiously.

'They're the prince's friends so must be good,' the second head said brightly.

Harry could see the towering form of Cerberus standing before him but he knew that all the others could see was a smoky form. Harry was the only one who was close enough to death to be able to see the Guardian of the Underworld. It was like Thestrals all over again.

'He's a Rottweiler,' Percy said from behind him.

'Father,' cheered Morty's second head.

'Mortis you've come home,' Cerberus' second had said brightly.

'It's wonderful to see you again,' Morty's second head said and Harry could hear the grin in his voice although he wasn't sure dogs could grin.

'Will we ever see you again?' whined Morty's third head pining for his father.

'Of course we will, idiot,' growled the first head.

'There's the strong one,' Cerberus' second head said brightly.

'Somebody has to be when you're stuck on the same body as these two,' growled the first head of Morty.

'It would be lonely without us,' Morty's second head said in a soft voice.

'Not likely,' snorted Morty's first head, 'I'd get some peace for once.'

'I'd miss you,' whined Morty's second head.

'I'm starting to see him better,' murmured Percy as they moved forwards. 'Why is that?'

'I think…' Annabeth trailed off.

'You're closer to becoming a citizen of the Underworld,' Harry explained grimly.

'But that's okay because we've got a plan,' Grover said desperately.

The three of them had obviously discussed the plan before Harry had joined the quest. Whatever it was Harry could only hope that it wouldn't anger Cerberus. This was something that Harry seriously doubted.

'Are we sure about this?' asked Grover as if hoping someone would change their mind.

'Annabeth?' Percy asked hopefully.

'Right,' Annabeth said weakly, 'a plan.'

'Percy?' Grover asked, 'are you sure you want to do this.'

'Err guys what are you planning?' Harry asked.

'Fetch,' Grover said nervously.

'Hey big fella,' Percy suddenly called out. 'I bet they don't play with you much.'

Harry was insulted by that insinuation. Harry played with him most days. Harry watched as the brave son of Poseidon began to wave a mahogany bed post in front of Cerberus face. Harry could already see where this was going to go.

'Good boy,' Percy said, 'fetch.'

Harry watched as Percy flung the post in the direction of the River Styx where it disappeared as though it had never been there. Cerberus was furious that the boy had taken the toy from him.

'Where's my stick,' howled the first head.

'Ten seconds to dinner time,' said the second head cheerfully.

'Um Percy he's saying that you have ten seconds till dinner,' Grover warned. 'Do we run now?'

Percy took one step back preparing to run but Cerberus was already preparing to pounce. It was Harry who jumped in between the dog and the demigod. Instantly the three headed dog froze still slavering out of it's three mouths.

'Stop,' Harry ordered.

'But I want to eat them,' the second head said brightly.

'No,' Harry said authoritatively. 'Nobody gets eaten today.'

'But they look so nice and tender,' moaned the second head slavering.

'I said no!' Harry said drawing his power around him. 'Let us pass.'

There was a sudden silence on the shores of the River Styx even the dead had stopped their chattering. Cerberus moved aside bowing to the young Prince. The other three were staring at him in shock.

'Come on,' Harry said not wanting questions about his powers today.

'How did you do that?' asked Percy.

'Voice tone,' suggested Harry weakly.

Harry didn't say anything else as the four of them ran past the giant three headed dog. He had got the three past another obstacle. Now he had to keep them from saying something stupid and frying them.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Harry reveal who he is when faced with his father?**

**Will Annabeth's suspicions be confirmed?**

**What will Hades say when he realises that his son has joined forces with his enemies?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3: Revelations of a Sinister Nature**

**Harry and Annabeth's worst fears are confirmed.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	3. Revelations of a Sinister Nature

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**SeanHick4**

Well I feel that they are both used to being the leader so now they have to contest their being two alphas as it were.

**litter jump**

Harry keeps a lot secrets from both friends and enemies a like. I don't think Percy will be finding out any time soon but I don't think he'll do anything as he likes Nico.

**Robotic worm**

I would like to see Harry meet up with Petunia and Dudley at some point but I'm not sure how I would arrange it. Maybe when they spend a few days in Diagon Alley Harry, Cat and Eve visit Privet Drive to catch up on old times as it were.

**Obake Kimmy**

Not necessarily.

**SeaBreaze2Ga**

Hades will be shocked to see Harry with his "enemies". Grover, Annabeth and Percy are going to get more suspicious of Harry's parentage as things go on.

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow**

I am in two minds about that. It would be really funny to watch them gape in shock as they realise Harry's father his Hades but at the same time it would be cool to see how long Harry can keep up the façade. I think Annabeth's just going to get more suspicious. I somehow don't think he'll be too impressed with Harry.

**Spaz86**

That is a good point. Thanks for the tip on remembering the perspective of the character I'm writing from when writing the story. Annabeth has no clue of who Harry's father is because she obviously doesn't like Hades because of Thalia's "death" so Harry isn't confident enough to tell her. Annabeth is certainly starting to guess. No update schedule it's just as soon as I've wrote it and it's been Betaed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 3**

**Revelations of a Sinister Nature**

They immediately found themselves in the Fields of Asphodel. Harry had been here many times before so it didn't bother him at all but he could tell that the others found it dreadfully depressing which it was. That's why you should always try to make your life worth it rather than just living. Harry walked on leading the way as the others stared around sadly.

'We should attempt to blend in with the crowd in case the guards try to stop us,' Annabeth said.

'They won't,' Harry said.

'You can't know that,' Grover said.

'I do,' Harry replied.

Sure enough they passed a guard in a black ninja outfit. Apart from a deep bow in Harry's direction there was nothing in the way of a comment. Annabeth frowned at this looking him up and down obviously suspecting who's son he was. He was secretly annoyed at Riko for making it clear that they held him in some respect.

'Did they just bow at us?' asked Grover.

He was a little confused but by what Morty had said by calling the demigod his prince and the fact that Harry had ordered Cerberus around then he was beginning to suspect it. If he was right there was little wonder that he wasn't popular with satyrs.

'Apparently so,' Harry said.

'That's not normal,' frowned Grover trying to see Hades in Harry.

'Why should they act like that?' asked Percy.

'I don't know,' Annabeth gave Harry a pointed look.

'Whatever it is it's better for us,' Harry said. 'So let's not worry about it.'

Harry sped up his pace not encouraging any questions. The dead would come up to Harry and begin to talk. It was only Harry who could actually understand what was being said. There was young woman who approached them first.

'Can I return to the surface to see my son,' the woman begged.

'It's depressing,' Percy shivered.

'Better than having the souls of dead congregating on earth,' Harry retorted.

'Still I wouldn't like to be stuck here for all eternity,' Percy shuddered.

'I like it,' Morty's second head growled.

Harry didn't answer because he liked the Underworld. It was the place that he considered to be home and it was where his powers came from. They ended up near the judgement pavilion where the dead would currently be being judged at this very minute. There were two lines leading to the Fields of the Punishment which Harry wasn't allowed to go to unsupervised and Elysium which Harry usually frequented.

'That's what this is all about,' Annabeth said softly.

'The place for heroes,' Harry smiled softly, 'my mum's in there.'

Annabeth smiled softly, 'I'm sure she is.'

'She died to save my life,' Harry said sadly.

They began to move further and further into the caverns of the Underworld. Harry could see the others were moving closer to each other and were shivering. Harry didn't understand how anyone could dislike the Underworld.

'It's getting darker,' muttered Annabeth.

'I suppose it's too late to turn back,' muttered Grover.

'We have to do this,' Annabeth said.

'I know,' Grover groaned.

'Or the gods will go to war,' Annabeth seemed to be trying to convince herself more than anyone.

'We will be okay,' Harry said with conviction.

Suddenly Grover's shoes spouted wings. Harry recognised them instantly as Luke's shoes that had been a present from his father Hermes. Luke must have let them borrow the shoes as the first people to get a quest since he had – the quest that had killed two demigods! Harry hoped it wasn't an omen.

Then Harry realised that something was wrong when Grover began to bounce all over the place. It wasn't Hades since he would sense his powers. Persephone wasn't here as it was the summer. So what was happening?

'What are you doing?' asked Percy.

'Stop messing around,' Annabeth ordered the satyr.

Harry watched in alarm as the shoes began to drag Grover further away from them. All three of them were very alarmed at what was being done. Harry began sprinting after the satyr. He may not like the other boy but that didn't mean he wanted to die by malfunctioning shoes.

'Grover?' yelled Percy in alarm.

'The shoes are malfunctioning,' Annabeth shouted.

She too took after the flying satyr. Soon all three demigods were running after the lone satyr. Percy made a grab for Grover's hand but to no avail. The wings were flapping furiously dragging him further away from the palace.

'Help me,' bleated Grover.

'Untie the shoes,' shouted Annabeth.

Grover attempted to do so but it wasn't easy to do when you were being pulled along by possessed flying shoes and trying to stop yourself from being injured. Grover was trying to sit up to untie the shoes but he couldn't get close to the laces. Harry, Annabeth and Percy were just trying to keep up with him.

Harry realised where they were going with a thrill of horror. They were getting closer and closer to Tartarus, closer and closer to his grandfather – Kronos the Lord of Time. Harry could smell the sharp tang of pure evil and power down here. If Harry wasn't allowed in the Fields of Punishment it was nothing compared to Tartarus where monsters were reborn and Kronos was kept.

When Percy had told Harry of his dreams about a voice in a pit he had suspected this. To know that it was indeed Kronos behind this was terrifying. What demigod would work for Kronos? Everyone knew of his evil. Harry hoped that his father (and he supposed the other gods) would be able to contain this before it became all out war.

Beside him Percy froze. Harry was sure that the other child of the Big Three had realised where they were. Who was behind all this! Who was attempting to kill his father! It wasn't a happy thought, not at all. Harry could understand the other boy's shock and fear. The evil that was palpable here was not like the rest of the Underworld that Harry quite enjoyed.

'Percy,' cried Grover realising his best friend had stopped in his tracks.

'Come on, Percy,' Annabeth moaned.

Harry was still racing after Grover who was still being dragged by the demonic shoes. Annabeth wanted desperately to believe it was Hades but she knew from both what Harry had said and where they were that Hades wasn't behind this. And that terrified her. She knew that she had to get Percy moving; he was the most powerful of them although she was beginning to suspect that Harry had a fair idea of who his father was.

'But that's,' Percy seemed to be in some kind of shock.

'The place you described in your dreams,' Annabeth agreed. 'But there's Grover.'

Grover was being pulled and smashed against the rocks. Then his trainered hooves were smashed against the rocks. The right shoe came flying off continuing on its way down to Kronos' pit. Grover was then able to slow himself down enough to remove the other shoe. The demigods caught up with him.

'Come on let's get out of here,' Harry said sharply.

He was very edgy around here. More so than the others because this was his home where you should feel safe and this wasn't safe in the least. Grover carefully picked himself up from the floor where he had landed and looked only too happy to be out of here.

'How?' asked Grover. 'That wasn't me … what happened …'

'We have to get out of here,' Harry said sharply.

'I know,' agreed a very pale Annabeth.

'What's that noise?' asked Grover.

'It sounds like chanting.' Annabeth said.

Percy pulled out a pen and uncapped it so that Harry could see a large bronze blade gleaming in the night. Grover pulled out his reed pipes but Harry knew that reeds pipes could do very little in face of the Titan King. Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife that had been gifted to her from Luke. Harry pulled out his wand.

'_Spathi,' _Harry yelled.

Harry pulled out his long, black sword that reeked of death. He heard a gasp from Annabeth and Grover as they saw the sword. Still the voice continued to chant in Ancient Words that were not Ancient Greek. They were darker and far more dangerous full of power and hatred and all things bleak.

'Harry's right we have to get out of here,' Annabeth said, 'facing Hades is better than the King of the Titans.'

They ran swords, daggers and reed pipes in hands. The sound of Kronos' chant was ringing in Harry's mind. Never before had Harry been so frightened of being in the Underworld. They arrived back in the Fields of Asphodel much to Harry's relief. All three of them were breathing heavily staring at one another in shock.

Harry could feel the cold blast of air that Kronos was still emitting. The King of the Titans was not impressed at having his attempt at gaining power thwarted. There was a wail of fury that had all the dead in the vicinity shivering at their fellow prisoner's anger.

'What was that?' Grover demanded. 'One of Hades' pets?'

Harry glared at the satyr for that insult, 'hardly.'

'Worse much worse,' Annabeth said looking terrified.

'The Titan King,' agreed Harry. 'We have to see Hades now,' he said sharply.

'As much as I hate to say it Harry's right,' agreed Annabeth, 'if anyone can contain The Titan Lord it's the Lord of the Underworld.'

They began to move back towards palace. There was a very tense silence between the four of them. As Harry came closer to the palace he could not help but smile. There was always a feeling to the palace more than anywhere else in the Underworld that he was home. And his evil stepmother wasn't here at this time of year.

All he had to worry about was a war between the gods. Did Harry say all? Harry could see the furies circling around. He saw Percy scowl at this and remembered that Percy had been attacked by one. Harry passed by Persephone's garden glaring at it slightly.

'Persephone,' muttered Harry darkly.

'Keep walking,' Annabeth said.

Harry was the only one who was immune to the smell of the fruit because of the fact that he was already a citizen of the Underworld eating them didn't trap him here like it would the other three. Harry dragged Grover away from the pomegranate tree before he could take a bite out of a juicy one.

The four of them walked up the large black, marbled steps through the pillars and into the palace of Hades. Harry got more bows from the various dead guards that were stationed around the hallway and his father's throne room.

'Hmh,' murmured Annabeth.

'I don't like the bows,' muttered Grover, 'it's creepy.'

'We at least they're not shooting us for trespassing,' Percy said cheerfully.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'he thinks you have the Helm of Darkness.'

'Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better about this,' muttered Grover.

Harry just grinned, 'well at least you know he won't kill you straight away.'

Annabeth just shook her head. The four of them continued to stride on. Soon as Harry approached the doors the two guards on the door who were dressed in US marine uniform stepped aside and a hot gust of wind blew the door open.

Harry was the first to enter his father's throne room with Percy and Annabeth hot on his heels and Grover looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Harry saw his father lounging on his throne. Unlike when Harry usually saw Hades (unless he was in trouble) the God of the Dead was in his giant form.

Hades was obviously trying to intimidate those he saw as his thieves. He had no idea how wrong he was with that assessment. Whatever else Percy was he was not the one to have stolen the Lightening Bolt or the Helm of Darkness. That was Kronos. The only question was who the Titan Lord of the Time was working for.

Hades had clicked open the door for the little thief to enter before him. He knew he was with the satyr fool that had attempted to save the Tree Girl and a daughter of Athena. That would sure shake up his thieving brother and his niece. Hades was sure that if Aphrodite got her way then the two would end up together.

What Hades didn't expect was that his son would be accompanying the two. He had only just finished the school year. He should be heading back to Camp Half Blood right now but instead he's flung his lot in with the thief. The brat who had somehow managed to hide both the Lightening Bolt and the Helm of Darkness from all the gods.

Hades felt furious but before he could say or do anything Harry dropped down into a bow before him. Hades' anger fell away instantly. Never before had Harry bowed to him … or anyone else for that matter.

'Lord Hades,' Harry murmured.

Hades raises an eye brow at his young son questioning what he was doing. Harry looked up at his father and gave a faint nod of his head in the other three's direction. Hades was no fool. He understood that Harry was not ready for the young demigods and the satyr to know of his parentage so played along with Harry.

'You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon,' he said softly turning in the direction of his enemy. 'After what you have done to me, very brave indeed … or you are simply very foolish.'

'Lord and Uncle,' Percy began.

Annabeth wisely took over, 'we have been sent west to retrieve the Lightening Bolt and have heard that you too are missing the Helm of Darkness.'

Hades fixed Harry with a piercing look at this. Harry had the decency to look abashed at having revealed the fact that Hades power was significantly decreased without his Helm of Darkness. Hades gave him a disapproving look and they were obviously going to be talking about this later something that Harry in no way was looking forward to.

Hades eyes burned as he realised that Poseidon's foolish son was still trying to pretend that it was not he and his fish brained father that had stolen _his_ helm and Zeus' flashy toy. Hades eyes turned fiery on the child standing before him. He saw him, his girlfriend and the satyr gulp as they took in the full fury that was Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

'You dare to keep up this pretence after what you have done,' thundered Hades.

'It wasn't him,' squeaked the Grover.

It was only loyalty to Percy that had him speaking up to the God of the Dead in the horrible Underworld so far away from any wilderness. He now understood what it was all about. Hades was under the impression that Percy had stolen his helm. It was understandable considering that the only member of the Big Three who had retained their Symbol of Power was Percy's father but Grover knew that it wasn't Percy.

'Lie!' roared Hades turning back to Percy. 'Your father boy may fool Poseidon, but I am not such a fool.'

'It wasn't Poseidon,' Harry suddenly shouted.

'Have you asked your _friends,'_ Hades sneered. 'What is in their bag?' Hades turned towards his son.

The three shared confused looks at this statement. Harry just hoped he could keep his father calm enough to stop his friends for being incinerated on mere suspicions. Of course, with his father's anger issues that was not a sure thing.

'Grover was nearly dragged into Tartarus,' Harry said suddenly, 'and chanting.'

Hades stopped at that. He stretched out his mind and sure enough father was having one of his active periods. It seemed he had been wrong to accuse his brother. It was really the fault of his father. Then what about what was in the boy's backpack. He could sense the power of the Lightening Bolt from the second they had stepped into his kingdom.

'Then how did the Bolt get in your backpack?' asked Hades coldly.

'What do you mean, Lord Hades, we've not seen the Lightening Bolt,' Annabeth said politely.

'Percy can't have taken it. He didn't even know until after it had been stolen,' Harry's said.

'Precisely,' nodded Annabeth.

'And what would be the point of sending it here once obtaining it?' asked Harry reasonably.

Hades ignored his son, 'open your pack then.'

Percy looked pale as he pulled off his pack and opened it. Harry widened as he saw a sixty centimetre long solid grey cylinder that looked deadly. Harry shivered wondering whether this was what had almost killed him and the Dursleys (and killed many mortals) when he was six and when the other students were learning how to fly.

'But Kronos,' whispered Harry.

'Are you working for my father boy?' demanded Hades. 'I see no reason that Harry would lie to me about this. Attempting to overthrow the gods will make Prometheus' torture look like the Isle of the Blessed if that is the case.'

'It can't be no demigod would betray the gods to Kronos,' Harry said feeling sick.

'Ares,' muttered Annabeth. 'Ares gave us the backpack.'

'Should have known it was too good to be true,' groused Percy.

'Ares really?' asked Harry surprised. 'It fits,' Harry said urgently eyes pleading with his father, 'Ares is the god of war. A war between the gods is exactly what he wants.'

'Yes, Lord Hades,' nodded Grover quickly agreeing with the boy he didn't even like.

'Please, Lord Hades, let us find Ares and retrieve the Helm,' Harry pleaded with his father.

'Please, sir,' begged Grover.

'What about my mother,' interrupted Percy.

'What about your mother,' frowned Harry.

'She was taken,' Annabeth said softly.

Harry frowned he knew what it was like to loose his mother (and he was still able to talk to her). He hated it when he saw the darker side of his father. One which he usually overlooked in favour of the paternal relationship the two dark haired males shared. Harry decided that he would help Percy out of this.

'Lord Hades,' Harry said respectively. 'If we find your Helm will you release Percy's mother.'

The satyr nodded in agreement. Hades was considering it. As much as he wanted to believe it was the boy. He had to say that he was willing to believe Harry, at least for now. He could always find and destroy the boy at a later date if it proved that Harry had been tricked by the brat Poseidon had fathered.

'I'll find your helmet, Uncle, I'll return it,' promised Percy.

'And please don't hurt her,' Harry said softly.

'Or I will be back for her,' Percy threatened.

'Percy,' groaned Grover looking at Hades fearfully.

'She's my mother,' retorted Percy angrily

The other boy's sea coloured eyes darkening and swirling like a dangerous underwater current. Harry could see what it was about him that made him the son of the Sea God. He was untameable as the sea. He could appear completely relaxed until he unleashed his fury like the sea could appear calm until the currents grabbed hold and pulled you under.

'I will give you this chance but only the one,' Hades said softly. 'Return the Bolt to Zeus, find my Helm and return it to me. I will keep precious Sally with me until that is done. And if I ever find that you were the thief you shall know the full power and might of Lord Hades.'

Hades glowered at the lot of them although Harry realised he was being left out of this ultimatum. He could not help but shiver at the sound of his father's voice. He had seen his father angry on several occasions; usually when Harry had attempted to sneak into Fields of Punishment, mainly because it was banned and that made it exciting for a child.

'We will succeed,' Harry vowed.

Grover looked relieved, 'we only have a few hours till the deadline,' he groaned.

'Can we borrow some Thestrals, Lord Hades,' Harry inclined his head politely knowing the answer.

Hades clicked his fingers. Harry watched as four Thestrals came swooping in bowing before his father first, then him. He looked at the other three wondering if any of them could see the Thestrals. They didn't appear to be able to see them. There were two males and two females. Harry helped the others onto them.

'And bring me back the Helm, Harry Potter,' Hades shouted after them as they flew up out of the Underworld.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 4: Return to the Underworld**

**Percy confronts Ares so Harry can bring the helm back to his father.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	4. Return to the Underworld

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Robotic worm**

I think Annabeth and Grover are close to guessing. Percy has been known to be a bit slow on the uptake.

**Guest**

That's how I've always felt. Voldemort's supposed to be like a sociopath so how could he not realise that prophecies weren't things that should be messed with until you got more information. It needed to be explained.

**fatesmask**

They were ordered not to make it obvious that Harry is their prince otherwise Dumbledore would question what was going on. Harry has lived from the age of almost seven at Camp Half Blood.

**xfighter4**

Voldemort likes the killing curse.

**Beezlebubbles**

Percy's never too big on common sense or knowing when it's a good idea to back down from insulting someone bigger, stronger, smarter and older than you. He is incredibly brave though.

**Jupiterrising2010**

It will still be some time before Harry reveals his father but both Grover and Annabeth are almost certain on who it is.

**The Man of Time**

Don't worry I have a plan for that but it probably won't be for a while.

**Spaz86**

I could not find any date that Percy Jackson was set so I used the Harry Potter timeline. I realise that some of the technology are wrong but considering I wasn't even born until 1993 then don't be too harsh. I don't really know what technology was then.

I think a lot will be said and done.

**ultima-owner**

Gives a whole knew definition to all seeing parents.

**Penny is wise**

I think they will still be suspicious for a while but just wait until they have further evidence to confront Harry on it.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Hades definitely cares for Harry whether or not he'll admit it to anyone.

**SeaBreaze2Ga**

I think Harry's going to be the one who confront Ares. The gods will probably be arguing some more it's all they seem to do.

**percyjacksonfan135**

I somehow doubt that Harry being a son of Hades will easily forgive any grudge. Plus I simply don't like Percy Weasley.

**Warror**

I was half planning to have it revealed in this chapter but changed my mind. I imagine there will be a lot of shock but I think Harry overly worries about how people will react.

**Guest**

Yeah I'm thinking of Harry being revealed pretty soon. It is kind of obvious that Harry is Hades' son. Harry had to step in to save his friend. Hades has listened to Harry. I'm going for grounding.

I'd say so but I wanted a nice Petunia for a change. She may be jealous but you think that something like your sister's death would give you some perspective in life.

**mudbloodpotter05**

Nico and Bianca are going to be briefly seen in a few chapters but it won't be for a while that the Di Angelos actually come to Camp Half Blood. I hope to save Bianca. If she does die with another sibling Harry should be able to calm him down. Cat will be revealed either next year or the year after.

**Pleasant Sea Nights**

I reckon she will be.

**litter jumper**

Zeus would have ended up revealing Harry's parentage. Yeah Harry still doesn't fully trust the others just yet. Not quite yet though.

**RedRangerBelt**

Both Grover and Annabeth suspect that Harry is the son of Hades but they've been semi convinced with the whole Lord Hades act that Harry and Hades had going last chapter. Yeah Percy's either suicidal, insane or just doesn't think things through. Percy's older he will be thirteen on the eighteenth of August whilst Cat will be thirteen on the twenty fifth of August. Nico and Bianca will be coming out of the Casino after the quest but won't be coming to Camp Half Blood for another year.

**Slytherin Studios**

I'm thinking that Harry will fight Ares or Ares will reveal that Harry is a son of the Lord of the Dead. It will be fun either way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 4**

**Return to the Underworld**

They landed at Santa Monica beach slipping off the Thestrals who stood beside them. Harry was feeling oddly out of place as he always did after a visit to the Underworld. The Underworld was home. He was always a bit of an outside anywhere else although graveyards were fun. And people called him a goth.

The other three riders looked kind of green right now. Harry supposed it was hard to fly on something that you couldn't even see. Still it was better than walking. That would take far too long and they wouldn't want to see all the dead, again. Harry realised that it was dawn, dawn of the twenty first of June – the day of Zeus' ultimatum.

That was not good; by this evening if they didn't return to New York in time there would be an all out war between Zeus and his brothers – Hades may have _temporarily_ accepted it wasn't Poseidon's fault but Zeus had not – in attempt to find his missing Lightening Bolt. They also had to find Ares and convince him to give the Helm back.

'Look you three can take Kato,' Harry put a hand on the grey eyed male Thestral that had brought Harry here, 'Tristie,' Harry patted the small boned female that had brought Grover, 'and Obitus,' Harry patted young male that had only just reached maturity that had brought Annabeth. 'I'll find the Helm. Gotta save your mom after all,' he gave Percy a small smile. 'Your quest was to find the Bolt. You've done it. Now get it to Zeus.'

'We need a plan,' muttered Annabeth, 'instead of just splitting up and hoping our luck holds up.'

'Yeah we have one. You three stop the war and complete the quest,' Harry muttered. 'I fulfil my bargain with Hades for your mother's life,' Harry said pointedly, 'and save your life.'

'You're going to take on the God of War, _ALONE_?' Grover said incredulously.

'You need to stop the war,' Harry told them.

'He's right,' Annabeth sighed, 'we need to complete the quest.'

'So go,' Harry said impatiently feeling edgy, 'go, fly.'

'Good luck,' Grover said helpfully.

'Thank you,' Percy said.

'You can see them can't you,' Grover said, 'couldn't give us a hoof up.'

'Sure,' Harry nodded.

Harry moved towards the satyr. He held out his hands wincing slightly as he held the hard cloven hoof. Still soon Grover was up on Trisite once again. The dark eyed Thestral was very gracious about it bending when needed although that might be because of Harry's presence. Still it got them moving faster.

'Do you two need help?' Harry asked turning to Annabeth and Percy.

'Fine,' Percy sighed.

Harry grinned and guided Percy to Kato. Kato was a slightly evil tempered Thestral with grey eyes that were too like Draco Malfoy's for Harry's liking. He knew it was slightly cruel giving Percy the one with anger issues but he was the quickest one and Percy didn't have long to get to Olympus. He just hoped that Percy would see it that way.

'Now I want you to be good for him, Kato, okay,' Harry murmured.

'Are you talking to it?' asked Percy.

'Yep,' Harry said cheerfully.

Percy didn't look to confident with trusting an Underworld horse. Harry trusted them with his life but he supposed that leaving the son of Poseidon who couldn't even see it with the angry one wasn't the best policy. He couldn't leave Moira alone though (she got nervous around people she didn't know).

'You do know I can't fly,' Percy said, 'Zeus and my father want each other dead.'

'Trust me I know,' Harry said grimly thinking of his near misses in the sky. 'But don't worry about it,' Harry grinned, 'you'll be fine. The Thestrals are part of the Underworld so you can't be harmed whilst on them. Why do you think you can ride Pegasi?'

'Are you sure?' asked Percy looking to Annabeth for advice.

'He's right,' Annabeth agreed, 'just as long as you don't go _too _high.'

'So no circus tricks,' Harry said cheerfully.

'Don't worry I'll keep my brother in line,' Tristie assured Harry.

'Annabeth you'll be needing help too,' Harry said.

'Don't worry Obitus will be gentle with you,' Tristie assured Annabeth as though she could understand.

Moira pawed the ground nervously, 'I'm staying with you.'

'Come on,' Harry said.

Harry helped Annabeth onto Obitus' back. Obitus wasn't anywhere as near as grumpy as Kato so it was relatively easy. If anyone found it strange that Harry could see them they didn't say anything. Harry supposed it was something to do with the fact that those who were or had been close to death could see them since he had seen his mother's death he would be able to anyway.

'Fly,' Harry said.

Harry had to hit Kato on the rump to get him to fly. The rest of them were happy just to obey his instructions. It was only Kato who was insubordinate. Harry smiled watching them fly off into the night. He now had to find Ares. He really should have asked them where they had last seen him. Not that it meant much but at least it was a starting point.

That was when Harry saw him standing half way along the beach leaning on his motorcycle. Ares God of War. If his children were intimidating it was nothing compared to the God of War. But Harry had spent a good deal of his life with Hades. The only problem was the anger that Ares was causing to rise within him.

'Hey kid,' Ares greeted. 'Nice going getting rid of them. Shame they were supposed to die. Heard you were in a scuffle few weeks back. Shame could have caused quite a war.'

'And a lot of deaths,' Harry said hotly.

Ares grinned at this, 'and you'd know all about death being old coffin breath's kid.'

'My father already knows it was you who stole the Helm,' Harry said, 'so you might as well give it back.'

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In the air Percy had unwisely looked down. To his surprise he saw the wizard kid and Ares the God of War standing opposite to each other. Percy's natural saving people thing kicked in. The boy may have been at camp longer than him and have magical powers but it still went against Percy's instincts to just leave him there.

'Guys Harry's in trouble,' Percy shouted to the other two, 'Ares! We have to go back for him.'

'Percy he's been trained for longer than either of you,' Grover called back.

'He could still need our help,' retorted Percy.

'We should stick to the plan,' Annabeth shouted.

'He's your friend,' Percy retorted.

Annabeth was conflicted. She wanted to help the younger demigod, but at the same time if they didn't hurry up there would be a terrible war destroying much of western civilisation. She didn't want Percy's fatal flaw of loyalty to destroy them all. If there was a war between the gods it would make Kronos' escape only too easy.

'He told us to go,' Grover called back.

'Is that what Thalia said,' Percy retorted.

Annabeth flinched back and she was sure that Grover was doing the same thing. It was a low blow. The worst thing was that he was right. Then she was just a kid but now she was not. Annabeth couldn't believe that she had been about to sacrifice another friend's life. Percy was right they had to go back for him. They still had some time left.

'Look I'm sorry I didn't mean,' Percy said.

Percy felt he had gone too far. Percy often said things before thinking. He knew that both satyr and demigod felt guilty for Zeus' daughter's almost death. He wanted to save the boy even though the boy was far more trained than he was and had the help of not talking and acting before thinking. It was something that got Percy into trouble time and time again.

'No your right,' Annabeth said quietly, 'if we don't get the Helm back there will be a war anyway but it will be Hades doing not Zeus'. We still have time as long as we're quick.'

Percy felt that it probably wouldn't be easy to take on the God of War, but for once decided that saying something like that to Annabeth when she already looked so unsure. He reached out for what did Harry call him? Oh yeah Kato which Percy could somehow understand as down in Greek which made sense as it lived in the Underworld.

However, he couldn't find Kato's mind. He supposed that it was something to do with the fact that instead of being created by Poseidon as horses and zebras were these invisible things that felt like skeleton horses were created by Hades. Harry had ordered it to do as he wanted by speaking to it maybe he could do the same.

'Down,' Percy ordered.

'Down,' Annabeth too shouted.

'Down,' called Grover.

Annabeth and Grover instantly began moving to the ground. Typical he would get the one that didn't listen to orders. Percy was convinced that the fates hated him or maybe that was just the Harry kid. He squeezed his knees together like you would control the Pegasi at Camp to see if that would help any.

'Grover little help,' Percy called.

The satyr looked back to where he was trying to control his stubborn Thestral. Grover now knew why it was that Harry had told the Thestral name Kato to be good. Grover's suspicion since the Cerberus incident grew. It could be because he had lived for nine months at Hogwarts where there was supposed to be the second largest population of Thestrals in Europe.

Or it could be as he suspected that Harry Potter was the son of the Lord of the Dead. That idea made the satyr shiver. He had nothing against the pale boy who gave off some major bad vibes which would be explained by being the son of the Lord of the Dead that went against a wannabe searcher of the Lord of Wild Places.

'Oi Kato,' Grover called, 'come down let us help Harry.'

'Thanks,' Percy called down.

'You've got the bad tempered horse,' Grover replied.

'The fates hate me,' Percy muttered to himself.

The Thestral slowly and unhappily and with a lot of encouragement from Grover flew down. The two demigods, one satyr and three Thestrals landed back on the beach where Harry and Percy still seemed to be at a stand off. There was something about the boy with night black hair that reeked of danger and death.

'So why did you betray your family to our _lovely_ grandfather?' asked Harry sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Annabeth heard the word grandfather but not your, no Harry had said our. That set the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom's brain whirring. Harry may not have said it in so many words but with everything that Harry had been done in the Underworld. The little scene between him and Hades had stumped her but it seemed that he was at least a son of one of the Big Three or Demeter (and he hated the children of Demeter).

Percy meanwhile had seen Ares' fiery eyes widen minutely, shock coating his dark face. It was obvious to him that the War God had no idea who he was actually working for even if he was sure that Ares' ego would convince him that it was an alliance. But the Titan King didn't have allies he only had people that he used to do his bidding.

'You didn't know,' Percy suddenly said.

'Okay I can understand that,' Harry muttered, 'so since you were used you wouldn't mind giving the Helm back so I can return it to the Underworld?'

'You lie! Ares roared. 'The plan was perfect my father would blame Barnacle Head and Corpse Breath for the theft. Hades would blame your father,' Ares said looking at Percy. 'Hades would kill you. Your father would be furious. All three of the Big Three would be fighting one another and dragging the rest of the gods into the war. Already the sides are being drawn. Glorious war,' sighed Ares. 'But then you,' Ares glowered at Harry, 'you just had to spoil it convince old Coffin Dweller that it was not Poseidon. And now you have to die.'

'Hades knows. Just give us the helm,' Harry tried.

'Oh you mean this?' smirked Ares.

Ares took out a black ski mask that Harry could feel the power of his father from it. He instinctively moved towards before he restrained himself. Ares put it down on his motorbike where it changed into a night black Greek battle helmet that would cover one's face. Harry had seen it before but had never been stupid enough to go near it.

'Didn't you hear us it's too late,' Percy shouted

Ah, but if you die nobody will realise it was me,' Ares smirked. 'Hades will be blamed for your deaths. Poseidon will go to war with him over that. Zeus will never get his Bolt back and will go to war with his brothers. Nothing will change.'

'Hades knows,' Percy tried.

'Ah but nobody likes or respects or listens to the dead man's god,' Ares said, 'he can't even get to Olympus for another six months. By that time the war will be on,' he smirked.

Harry knew that the man was right. He hated it but nobody would listen to his father. They hated anything to do with the Lord of the Dead and had done so for three thousand years. Looking at the others Harry could see that they were thinking the same as he was. It seemed very hopeless but Harry couldn't believe that he had just stopped one war he couldn't stand the idea of there being another one.

'You are being ordered around,' Percy shouted, 'you think this is on your whims. This is Kronos corrupting you.'

Harry winced knowing that this wasn't going to go well. True enough Ares' fiery eyes began smoking around his sunglasses. Harry could feel the rage emanating from the War of God. Ares was too prideful to even consider the idea that he might not be the one in control of this bargain but you know what they say – pride comes before a fall. And Ares had fallen into a trap set up by Kronos.

'It is, sir,' Grover nodded hurriedly.

'I am the god of war!' roared Ares. 'You punks think _I _am so easily swayed! I take orders from no one.'

'You do from Zeus,' bit in Annabeth.

Ares appeared not to here her, 'I don't have dreams!'

There was a silence amongst the three demigods, the satyr and the god of war. Nobody had even mention dreams and Ares was claiming he didn't have them. This suggested that he was being sent dreams by something. Kronos must have been lulling him to his plans without the god realising what was going on.

'You've been having dreams,' frowned Harry, 'about a dark pit.'

Percy shivered slightly remembering Tartarus; the smell of evil there. The dark presence that was there that was the Lord of Time. It seemed that it wasn't only demigods that Kronos was getting to. It seemed that Harry was reading between the lines as well understanding what Ares wasn't saying. Harry had to hand it to the boy – he was smart and knew how to get to the god without outright angering him.

'Tartarus,' Harry sighed.

'Doesn't that prove that you are not the one in control,' Percy said desperately.

Ares looked somewhere between angry and scared and very agitated. It was a classic case of denial if Harry had ever seen one. And he had spent the better part of year trying to convince too loyal Gryffindors that their teacher was a psychopath which left him with more than one angry face in the Common Room.

'That's not the point,' snapped Ares.

'I think it is,' Harry said coldly.

'Are you challenging me mortal,' flamed Ares. 'The point is that you, son of Poseidon are still alive. I can hardly have you convincing my father that it is not Hades now.'

Ares click his fingers and out of the sand below his feet burst a wild boar that was too large to be any mortal bull. Its massive white tusks gleamed dangerously in the morning sunlight. Harry watched as it pawed the ground, its black eyes glaring at Percy murderously. Harry was pleased when Percy stepped into the water without Ares noticing.

Harry knew what the other boy was doing, even if Ares remained oblivious; as a son of the God of the Seas Percy could naturally gain power and control of the water. Right by the sea was where he was strongest. Harry realised that it was two children of the Big Three (one at his power source) against an angry god.

'Percy,' hissed Annabeth, 'don't do anything stupid you've ticked off enough gods.'

Harry didn't know what that meant, but gathered that Percy hadn't been entirely respectful to the gods. Honestly Harry wasn't exactly surprised; the seas bowed to no one (well except Poseidon) and it was the seas that ran through the boy's veins. Percy just better be careful with exactly what gods he insulted.

'Percy,' groaned Grover when Percy did not move. 'Come on man.'

Harry on the other hand pulled out his sword as well. One rule that Harry followed was that he didn't anger gods as he had angered enough of them just by being born as a child of one of the Big Three who had sworn never to have children and being a child of the exiled Lord of the Dead. Plus angering gods just wasn't a good life plan but well he was hardly going to let his cousins fight it out alone.

'I've got your back,' Harry told him.

'Good luck,' Grover said weakly.

'Fight me alone,' Percy demanded.

Harry could have groaned. This boy just didn't know when to stop, did he? Fighting any god was bad enough but fighting the god of war was just insane. The best he could hope for was to trick him. Ares had brawn and pride but he wasn't too hot on intelligence. It was clear why he was the grandfather of Godric Gryffindor.

'Percy are you insane?' Grover looked faint.

'I think he might be,' Harry replied, 'he hasn't spent too much time with Mr D has he?' Harry asked sarcastically.

'Oh ha, ha,' bleated Grover.

'Scared?' taunted Percy.

'He's got worse,' muttered Grover.

'Percy run,' shouted Annabeth.

The boar charged at Percy. Percy swung around seeing the giant black monster running full throttle at him. Percy uncapped the sword ready to take it on. He was ready to take on Ares too. He was feeling that furious but as Ares was too cowardly to so he settled for the god's pet. He slashed the boar's right tusk clean off.

Okay that was good the beast was disorientated and in an environment that it's enemy had power over it. On dry land it would be far harder for Percy to fight it when he was already feeling so tired but here it was only too easy for Percy to control the water of the sea; salted sea water as well although he could control fresh water almost as easily.

'Wave,' Percy shouted.

Harry had been about to step in to help but it turned out that Percy needed no help. The water surged around the black bull. The currents were dragging the bull down to the depths. Harry for the first time found himself impressed with the very impulsive boy. He was definitely powerful. Ares looked furious as Percy turned back feet still in the water to face us.

'Very good boy,' Ares bit out bitterly, 'so you can fight.'

'Are you going to fight me now?' questioned Percy. 'Or are you going to hide behind another pet pig?'

Grover groaned, 'did he really just say that?'

'Watch it kid,' growled Ares.

'He's going to get himself killed,' Grover groaned.

'I'll turn you into a rat,' Ares scowled.

Harry shivered, 'why does that sound familiar,' Harry muttered.

'Don't do this Percy,' Annabeth called, 'he's a god you can't win.'

'The sea bows to no one,' Harry muttered.

'He's an idiot,' Annabeth retorted.

'He's going to get himself killed,' bleated Grover.

'Probably,' Harry agreed casually.

'That's not a good thing,' bleated Grover.

'I never said it was,' Harry retorted.

'For once Percy, think,' Annabeth pleaded.

'He's a coward,' Harry retorted.

'He's really done it now,' groaned Grover.

'Yeah he has,' agreed Harry.

Annabeth sighed frustrated with her friend. It would seem that despite everything the idiotic, hard headed, recklessly brave son of Poseidon was going to do battle with the God of War. She ran up to him taking off her Camp Half Blood necklace including her beads and her father's necklace which he got from her mother.

'If you're going to do this, take this for luck,' Annabeth said in explanation.

'So what do Poseidon and Athena think of your friendship?' asked Harry with a grin.

'Err thanks,' blushed Percy.

'And take this,' Grover added.

The satyr handed Percy a flattened aluminium can. Harry knew that aluminium can (even flattened) ones were like a marvellous feast to satyrs as aluminium lead to strong bones for satyrs which helped them grow their horns, something that the satyrs prized above all else. In the same way as demigods prized muscles strength.

'Don't get yourself killed,' Harry added.

'You done saying your goodbyes,' sneered Ares. 'You may think your some hot shot being the son of Fish Face but here I am immortal, three thousand years battle experience and unlimited strength.'

Harry was glad to see that Percy didn't rise to the bait. Both god and demigod had their swords drawn ready for a fight. Naturally it was the God of War who made the first move by violently slashing down upon the twelve year old blue-black haired demigod who had so unwisely challenged Ares.

Had Percy been there he would have been cut clean in two. However, a wave had suddenly risen from nowhere pushing Percy out of the way so that Percy was now nowhere near where Ares' sword was. Harry couldn't tell whether it was Poseidon looking after his son or whether it was Percy's powers; he was going with Percy's powers as gods could rarely interfere with their children's battles.

As Percy was in mid air suspended by the tide he slashed down upon the War god. The god was fast though and had plenty of battle experience. Ares spun out of the way of the celestial bronze weapon that Percy wielded like a pro even though he had only just recently found out that he was a demigod.

Harry could hear the clang as Percy's celestial weapon and Ares' large two handed sword clashed dangerously together. Harry could see the Helm still resting on the motorcycle was undefended. Harry felt it calling to him again. This time the young son of Hades could not resist the call of his father's symbol.

Harry ran across the sand taking care to avoid the water fight between Percy and Ares was still ongoing. Harry noticed that Percy had left the water in an attempt the avoid Ares' sword. Percy wouldn't stand a chance outside of his father's domain. Harry half noticed Ares prevent the son of Poseidon from returning to the sea.

Harry had grabbed his father's symbol of power. Harry was about to return to the Underworld when he caught sight of Percy and Ares still locked in battle. Percy was being pushed further and further away from the sea by Ares who had realised that Percy was only able to hold up against him with help from the oceans.

Percy attempted to get in closer but Ares realised what he was doing. Ares then kicked Percy so that he landed in a pile of sand. It looked painful. Ares approached the twelve year. Then Harry noticed that there were police cars and cops coming. A mortal had obviously noticed the fight and called the cops on them.

'Cops,' shouted Grover.

Percy didn't move as Ares bore down on him. Harry feared that the god would kill him before anything else could happen. Around him the police were beginning to approach Percy and Ares. There were sirens blaring in the distance. Harry hoped it would make Ares pause for a second but somehow doubted it.

'It's the kid from the TV,' shouted an officer.

Harry didn't know what the man meant but he assumed that it meant that Percy had gotten recognised during the course of his quest. Still it didn't help Percy much in his predicament. Ares didn't care for mortals and the Mist would cover up anything that they saw anyway so it didn't help them any.

'I've got the helm we can leave,' Harry shouted.

'They're armed,' shouted a different officer.

'Call for back up,' shouted the original officer.

'Uh oh,' Grover said.

Annabeth couldn't help but thinking things were not going well considering Percy had just rolled out of the way to avoid being slashed by Ares. Harry was at the other end of the beach with the Helm of Darkness in his hands. She and Grover were at the opposite end of the beach with the cops almost on them.

Harry looked at then clutching the Helm to his chest Harry ran up the beach. Percy had just picked up his sword again slashing Ares with it. Once again the God of War was easily able to deflect the blow. Harry reached the two fighters with his sword containing his wand in his right hand and the Helm of Darkness in his Right hand.

Percy was now able to head back to the tide. Ares didn't seem to notice this as he followed the demigod back to the sea. The police were coming closing in on them. Ares too had noticed it appeared. He looked at them angrily smoke coming out from under his sunglasses once more. Harry didn't know what the mortals were seeing but whatever it was it wouldn't be pretty.

'Drop the weapons,' called out an officer.

Well that explained that question. Harry supposed that celestial weapons and the fact that in the twentieth century swords were not common among mortals owed to the fact that they appeared to be guns. Percy looked monumentality confused before understanding crossed his slightly tanned face.

'Well that's never going to happen,' Harry muttered to himself.

'Look office-'Annabeth was saying having no idea how she was going to explain this to the mortal.

'Be gone,' Ares roared at the mortals.

Ares waved his hand. Out of which came white hot flames which surrounded the place in fire. It destroyed more than one police car and scattered the civilian onlookers. As well as separating Percy from the others so he was fighting Ares without any chance of back up. Before Harry had been ready to join the fray once he had got the Helm but now there was no chance of that.

'Very brave,' Percy said, 'threatened by mortals.'

'Ready to join the barbecue little hero,' scowled Ares.

Ares slashed at Percy again. Percy reflected the blow again. Percy attempted to feint but Ares once more knocked his sword aside. Percy was at the sea now the water swirling around his torso. Harry thanks to ADHD noticed that the tide just seemed to stop. Harry wondered what it was that Percy was doing.

Percy seemed to put his sword down looking weak and defeated but Harry knew that there was something else going on. He was tricking a god with the god's own ego. Ares smirked triumphantly about the gut Percy with his sword but suddenly he was pushed back by a huge two metre wave that carried the son of Poseidon with it.

Ares was spluttering for breath choking on a piece of sea weed that had got caught with the tide when Percy pushed him out. Ares may be the God of War but Percy was the son of Poseidon only living son. Before Ares could get his bearings Percy stabbed him in the foot leaving Ares without enough time to foil the attack.

Ares roared pure fury. The water literally blasted off him leaving only steam behind him. Fire danced in those sockets – his sunglasses had came off in the wave. Ares looked positively murderous and Harry spent his nights with the Lord of Dead. Ares was glaring at Percy looking like he was about to kill the boy.

Ares limped over to Percy. The fire between Harry and Percy had been put out now. He went to stand by the boy's side as Ares looked somewhere between furious and incredulous. Harry wondered how long it had been since he had been challenged. More so how long had it been since he had been wounded by a mortal.

Then Harry felt the presence of pure evil. It was as though time had suddenly stopped. A dark cloud hanging over all of them even when there was not a cloud on the morning of what was sure to be a glorious summer's day. It was terrifying and wrong. Harry knew of only one deity who could cause this.

The idea that Kronos was becoming conscious enough to be able to reach out of the Underworld was terrifying. Looking over to Annabeth's pale face and Ares' shocked one it seemed he was not the only one who was beginning to realise what was happening here. Harry needed to return to the Underworld to inform his father of this latest development.

Then the darkness was lifted. Harry felt his heart lift at this to be free in a world full of colour and sunlight. Harry looked around seeing the others all look around frightened even Ares. They knew what it meant. Ares now had to accept that they were telling the truth about Kronos even if he didn't want to believe it.

'Kronos,' muttered Harry darkly.

'That was…' Percy trailed off looking shaken.

'That was scary,' muttered Grover.

'Do you see now,' Percy said calmly.

'Hard not to,' bleated Grover.

Ares didn't say anything. Harry could see his body begin to glow. Grabbing Percy around the waist and forcing him into the sea as Ares took on his divine form. Harry could only hope that Annabeth and Grover had done the same thing. Ares hadn't given them much warning Harry thought annoyed with the god.

After the burning behind Harry's eyelids disappeared Harry got to hid feet looking around. Percy followed his example. Harry saw Annabeth and Grover had their backs to him. They slowly and all so carefully turned around. Apparently they were relieved that they hadn't been disintegrated into ashes, which was always a plus.

The five of them met up half way across the beach. Harry was still holding the Helm of Darkness in his left hand. Percy retrieved his backpack containing the Lightening Bolt. They stood there with the two children of the Big Three holding two of the most powerful weapons that the gods had created which were about to start World War Three.

'That was cool, man,' Grover complimented Percy.

Annabeth hugged Percy, 'if you ever make me worry like that again _I'll _kill you,' she threatened letting go of him.

'Aw,' Harry grinned, 'is Annie in love?' he teased.

Annabeth and Percy both blushed making Harry grin wider. Harry just simply loved winding Annabeth up, it was just too easy even if it did leave him with more than a few bruises after she hit him. And now Harry had a cousin to bug to although said cousin didn't realise they were cousins quite yet.

'Shut up,' growled Annabeth predictably punching him.

'Love you too,' laughed Harry.

'Guys,' Grover interrupted, 'the Helm and the Bolt.'

'I'll take the Helm to Hades,' Harry said calmly. 'You three complete your quest and return the Bolt to Olympus before Zeus begins this war.'

'You want to go the Underworld on your own,' bleated Grover.

'Hades told me to return it to him,' Harry shrugged.

Annabeth nodded. If her suspicions were correct then the demigod eleven year old had nothing to worry about. Before she said anything to the others she'd need more proof though. Annabeth hated being wrong more than anything so wasn't about to say it only to be proved wrong at a later date but she thought he was.

'Come on Percy we have to go,' Annabeth said.

'Good luck,' Grover said nodding.

'I'd say you need it more,' laughed Harry, 'at least Hades believes us,' Harry pointed out, 'and doesn't like throwing lightning bolts around when he's angry,' Harry muttered.

'You shouldn't say that too loudly,' warned Annabeth.

'And we've got to convince him,' Grover groaned.

'That's your job,' Harry grinned, 'and Percy do try to think before you speak.'

'I've given up on that,' Annabeth said.

'Probably wise,' Harry agreed.

'She is a daughter of Athena,' chipped in Grover.

'Fair enough,' Harry agreed. 'Do you need help again?' asked Harry.

'If you could,' agreed Annabeth.

Harry walked over to her taking her by her left hand in his right. He had put his sword away but had kept the Helm of Darkness in his left. He guided the blonde girl to Tristie. It was easy to get Tristie to agree to have a rider. It was only Kato who was at all antisocial and Moira who was timid. It was hard to believe that Kato was Moira's son.

'There you are, Annie,' Harry said with a cheeky grin.

'Give me a leg up, could you,' Grover said.

Harry nodded and walked up to Grover guiding the satyr to Kato. Grover as a satyr would be able to talk to the Thestral even if he couldn't see it. That meant that he would have some degree of control over the creature. Or at least the ability to reason with it which was the best Harry could hope for as he couldn't come along.

'Thanks,' Grover grinned.

'No problem,' shrugged Harry.

'This one is the one who doesn't like doing as he's told,' muttered Grover.

'Well at least I don't have it this time,' laughed Percy.

'At least you can speak to him,' Harry pointed out.

'How can you control them?' asked Grover.

'There's a pack at Hogwarts,' Harry said truthfully. 'The groundskeeper showed me how to look after them,' Harry downright lied.

'Oh,' Grover frowned trying to see if the boy was lying to him.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed.

Harry turned to Percy hoping to get them out of the before he had to lie some more. He guided him to Obitus who was happy to take his new rider. Harry watched as the three rode off to save the world. Harry could only hope and pray to the gods that Zeus and Poseidon would listen to the three of them.

Harry then got on Moira. He could have Shadow Travelled back himself but he needed to get Moira home anyway. Plus he had a feeling that he would need his energy later. Moira was the one who Shadow Travelled back to the Throne Room where Hades' son had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Well at least Persephone wasn't around.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Annabeth and Grover share their suspicions with Percy?**

**Will Annabeth and Grover confront Harry?**

**Will Zeus or Poseidon let Harry's parentage be known?**

**What will Hades say?**

**What has happened to Quirrell and the Flamels' souls?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 5: A Talk with Our Fathers**

**Harry has a lot to explain to Hades whilst Percy attempts to stop the war.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	5. A Talk with Our Fathers

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point. **

**I would also like to take a moment to celebrate the birthday of my Beta Winged Seer Wolf who turns twenty five, who has helped me get this far and has helped shaped this book and the ending of Book 1. **

**Also, we celebrate the birthday of an amazing actor, Daniel Radcliffe who turns twenty three, who has helped shape Harry into the hero he his today by helping all of those people who need a helping hand and a light in the darkness. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**InToTheFire**

I do not have a updating schedule I just publish it when I have finished but it is usually 2 or 3 days to write the next chapter.

**EragonandMurtagh**

Yeah but everyone thinks that he's a Death Eater.

**Robotic Worm**

Well Harry's not a Parselmouth in this story. I have got a way of finding out information from the Chamber. I don't know if Harry will still be found in the vicinity of the attacks. Polyjuice potion? Probably not but Harry does not need a potion to hide himself or get where he is not supposed to be. Still they'll need someone to question Draco if that happens.

**Beezlebubbles**

Harry was busy getting the Helm and was going to step in but was stopped.

**Janelly Slytherin**

You gotta love Percy. He was kinda forced to do so. He just banished them. Well there are a lot of clues that Harry let slip but what did you think was going to happen when you met your friends in your father's realm. I'm planning to have the three discuss it and then later after Luke attacks confront Harry. Children of Hades are never well accepted.

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

I wouldn't put it past Zeus but I don't think that he will. I don't think that those who cared for Harry would mind that much as they already know him.

**RedRangerBelt**

Percy rarely thinks before he acts but it somehow always turns out alright. Harry's going to have a lot to explain. Of course Percy will succeed. I think Hades will prepare but Zeus won't even consider it. I think so when they get back to camp.

**Guest**

It's the summer holidays. So, no, Persephone isn't going to be there as it's her time in Olympus. The only reason that Persephone was there in The Last Olympian was because it was away from the war.

**Penny is wise**

That's a good point. I still haven't decided when they are going to realise that Harry is a son of Hades.

**Slytherin Studios**

I think Annabeth will keep quiet for now but Grover will tell the other two of his suspicions. Zeus would probably just tell them for the hell of it but Poseidon probably not. That's part of what they're going to be talking about. Quirrell's obviously going to the Fields of Punishment. The Flamels I'm not to sure about. If it had not been for the fact they had been cheating death for six hundred years then they'd probably end up in the Fields of Asphodel.

**Laura**

About it not being Poseidon and Hades yeah. About Kronos being behind it not so much.

**Spaz86**

I understand the timing is a bit of between the two stories but it is Au considering your crossing two stories. I'll try to keep up to date with when it's happening.

**ultima-owner**

That was the reason that there was a lot of tension between the gods and demigods in the lead up to it.

**SeaBreaze2Ga**

It was quite the battle wasn't it as I wanted it to be? I'm thinking of Harry returning to them when they return it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 5**

**A Talk with Our Fathers**

Harry landed in the Throne Room of the Underworld. He slipped off Moira coming face to face with his father. Hades was looking pensive until Harry came into view and then filled with obvious relief at seeing his Helm. Hades held up his hand. The black helmet flew into Hades hands. He nodded and placed it in its hold on the side of his throne.

'Harry,' greeted Hades. 'Thank you for retrieving the Helm my son.'

'Well I didn't really want a war,' Harry said grinning. 'Just stopped one.'

Hades frowned, 'ah yes I heard all about that. Quirnius Quirrell was very informative about the danger you found yourself in.'

'Well it wasn't really my fault,' Harry protested.

'Oh I know,' Hades agreed.

'It was Dumbledore's,' Harry said before realising what his father had said. 'Oh,' he blushed.

Hades however frowned, 'I was about to say it was Quirrell's. What has Dumbledore done now?'

'You know Dumbledore then?' asked Harry.

'Answer the question, Harry,' Hades said.

The room swirled with dark power as Hades' fury rained supreme in the Underworld Throne Room. The souls from the Fields of Punishment sown onto Hades' night black robes screamed and were more ambitious than usual in attempting to escape from their prison. There was a rumbling as Hades caused an earthquake to occur.

'Dad,' Harry rolled his eyes. 'You are so overprotective.'

'You really need to learn manners,' Hades gave Harry a reproving look. 'And don't change the subject. What did Albus Dumbledore do?'

'Who said he did anything?' asked Harry.

'You,' Hades reminded him glaring at him. 'Now talk.'

'Okay, okay, he knew exactly what Quirrell was going to do and manipulated everything so it would be us two down in the chamber,' Harry said. 'Happy?' Harry rolled his eyes.

'With you?' Hades demanded. 'As long as you learn to treat your father with the respect he deserves. With Dumbledore,' frowned the Lord of the Dead. 'First Gellert, then the Elder Wand and now his manipulations I think it is time Dumbledore saw why you don't mess with me or mine.'

Hades grabbed the Helm. It turned into a modern military style hat. Hades placed it on his head. Harry saw him about to disappear off to give his headmaster a bit of his mind. Harry rolled his eyes. As much as he didn't trust the old man, Harry felt it would bring attention of the Ministry to their kind.

'Dad, before you leave to murder Dumbledore, we have bigger problems,' Harry said amused.

'My father,' Hades agreed.

'From what you described it would appear so,' Hades agreed frowning.

'He tried to cause a war between the gods,' frowned Harry, 'so that he could take over from the mess he left behind.'

'And very nearly succeeded,' Hades frowned, 'if it had not been for you my brave son,' Hades said proudly.

'And Percy-'Harry began.

'Bah Poseidon's bastard,' sneered Hades.

'All demigods are bastards,' Harry muttered. 'And Annabeth and Grover,' Harry continued as though his father hadn't spoken.

'I see you found Cerberus' son,' commented Hades.

'Yeah Dumbledore had him guarding the Philosopher's Stone,' Harry shrugged. 'Quirrell got past him in like a second with a bit of music. There weren't even restrictions on magic and all you needed to get through the door was an Alohamora. That's a _first _year spell. A first year could get into the corridor,' Harry ranted.

'Well what can you expect from my brothers' descendent,' Hades said in disgust.

'Descendents?' Harry asked.

'Back in the seventeen hundreds Dovea Dumbledore had a son with Zeus,' explained Hades.

'I didn't know that,' Harry muttered.

'It's been forgotten now,' Hades said. 'It's not exactly recorded. It's doubtful even Dumbledore knows it was so long ago in a mortal sense.'

'Hey,' Harry complained, 'I'm mortal.'

'Only by half,' Hades reminded him.

'No wonder he's so powerful,' Harry muttered.

'Never mind that it was four generations ago that Hectate was last in his line,' Hades added.

'So what happened to Quirrell?' Harry asked into the silence.

'Fields of Punishment,' Hades said calmly.

'I guessed that,' Harry said. 'What's his punishment?' Harry said rather eagerly considering they were talking about eternal torture.

'I left him with Cerberus,' shrugged Hades. 'I needed someone to look after him and Cerberus wanted to show him what happened to people who attack his son.'

'Ouch,' laughed Harry. 'I almost feel sorry for sorry for Quirrell,' he paused for a second. 'Nah. I didn't see him when coming past.'

'Well he tries to escape every so often,' Hades admitted, 'the Furies then drag him back flaying him.'

'And he hasn't learnt not to attempt escape?' asked Harry.

'He's only been here a week,' Hades reminded his son.

'Feels longer,' muttered Harry, 'the Flamels?'

'Nicholas and Pernelle have too been sentenced to the Fields of Punishment for daring to think that they could escape from me,' Hades' eyes flashed and over head things rumbled. 'They liked gold so much I have them bathing in molten gold for all eternity forging me riches.'

'Inventive,' muttered Harry.

'Why thank you,' smiled the Lord of the Dead.

'Well I better get back to Camp I have a feeling that I'm going to have a very angry daughter of Hectate to deal with,' Harry muttered darkly. 'And have you sent Percy's mother back.'

'Already done,' Hades said, 'she's currently explaining her disappearance to the police and her mortal.'

Hades nodded once in understanding watching as his son disappeared from sight. He knew much of what had happened between Voldemort and his son. Hades was just glad that he was okay for now. It was the worst thing about being a god that no matter what happened you would always watch your mortal children die whether because of a monster or because of old age.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Percy, Annabeth and Luke landed in front of the Empire State building. The journey took quicker than it would had they gone by plane. Percy slipped off the Thestral named Obitus glad to be back on something he could see. He clutched the backpack to him not wanting Zeus' Master Lightening Bolt to be stolen.

'They're returning to the Underworld,' Grover said.

'Hades must have ordered them to do so,' Annabeth said, 'or Harry,' she muttered under her breath.

'You talking to the dead horses again?' Percy asked.

'They don't like being called that,' warned Grover.

'Let's get going,' Annabeth said, 'and Harry was right Percy don't say anything that will make Zeus incinerate you.'

'Hopefully your father will be there,' Grover said hopefully.

Annabeth nodded, 'have you got the Bolt?'

'He's got it,' Grover said.

'You have to get back to Camp,' Percy said sharply.

'Percy we've got this far together,' Grover shook his head, 'we should keep going.'

'I need someone to tell Chiron what's happened if I fail,' Percy said.

'Harry will be doing that,' argued Grover.

'I know,' agreed Percy, 'but I just have a feeling this is how it's meant to go down.'

'Your instincts,' groaned Grover, 'but you've ignored them before and that hasn't turned out well.'

'Be careful Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth hugged him.

'We'll get word to Chiron,' agreed Grover.

'If you die I'll bring return your soul from the underworld and kill you again,' threatened Annabeth.

'You still got the can for luck,' asked Grover.

Percy nodded and turned to enter the Empire State building leaving his friends behind him. He still had the backpack that Ares had given him in Denver that had secretly held the Lightening Bolt. Harry pushed the doors open entering the famous landmark hearing music playing in the background.

Percy walked up to the desk where a security guard was reading some book with a picture of a wizard of the front. Percy wondered what Harry the Wizard felt towards mortal's attempting to recreate the Wizarding World. Percy then shook his head sometimes he really hated being ADHD despite it keeping him alive in battle.

'Six hundredth floor,' Percy said.

Annabeth had told him that was the way to get to Olympus what seemed so long ago even though it could only be a month ago. Since he had found out he was a demigod and his mother had been kidnapped he had to growing up. Percy shook his head again; sometimes he really hated ADHD.

'I need to get an audience with Zeus,' Percy continued.

'Sorry,' the guard said finally looking up from his book.

'You heard me,' Percy said sounding braver than he felt.

The security guard didn't answer as he read the next paragraph of his book. Percy was beginning to get annoyed now. He had only hours to stop the war just because Hades wasn't involved anymore didn't mean that his father and Zeus would stop. If he failed because of one stupid, ignorant mortal….

'No appointment,' the guard said suddenly, 'no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced.'

So that was the problem was it. Percy may not have an appointment but as clear as the sky was blue he had an audience. Zeus would see him whether just to kill him for what he perceived as stealing the Bolt or to listen to his tale of what had actually happened. That it was Ares and Kronos who were to blame.

'Oh I think he'll make an exception,' Percy said assuredly.

He pulled off the grey backpack that he had slung over his left shoulder and unzipped it just enough that the security guard could see what it contained. Sea green eyes met wide dark brown eyes ringed in black. Percy had a feeling that the surprised man was reaching the end of shift.

'That isn't,' breathed the brunette.

'It is,' Percy assured the man, 'do you want me to take it out and show you?'

The guard's fair face paled dramatically, 'no, no, no,' he said hurriedly.

The guard was obviously afraid of the weapon forged in Hephaestus' forges. And for good reason Percy thought grimly. The Lightening Bolt was worse than any of the nuclear devices that mortals had come up with at the end of his brother's and cousin's war.

The man with mousy brown hair reached under his desk fumbling with a key and desk drawer. He then pulled out a golden key card that reminded Percy startlingly of the Gold Member's Card of Lotus Casino. Percy took the key card from the man who pushed it forcefully at him.

'Insert this in the security slot,' instructed the guard. 'Make sure no one else is in the elevator with you,' the guard ordered.

Percy walked up to the elevator pressing the up button. He waited for the elevator to come down wishing that it wouldn't take so long. After what seemed an age it opened and was mercifully empty. Some god must have been shining down on him. He entered the elevator inserting the key card.

As soon as Percy had inserted the golden key card into the security slot the elevator appeared to eat it. Then a new button appeared housing the number _600_ on a blood red button. Percy hoped that it wasn't an omen about what would happen between him and Zeus.

Percy pressed the blood red button and felt the lift jolt to life under his scuffed trainers. Soon he was rocketing higher and higher as bad music played in his ears. As fast as it was he couldn't help but worry that he would be too late. That it would be the twenty second before he could stop the war.

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors automatically moved open. Percy's mouth fell open at the sight of it. No wonder Hades was so bitter at having been exiled from Olympus. Olympus was quite simply beautiful. Free from the fumes that humans had been making it shone like a spot of Ancient Greece hanging above New York.

Percy was standing on a narrow stone walk way that lead the Olympus. There was nothing to support them. Percy looked down at Manhattan's bustling city life ignorant of what was directly above them. There was a spiral staircase made out of white marble curling around the cloud; the misty structure somehow supporting the heavy rock.

On top of the cloud supported stairs was the top of a mountain peak hanging over Manhattan unsupported and unfettered by the modern world. A city of marble palaces clung to the side of the mountain; the homes that the gods and goddesses of Olympus inhabited whilst on Olympus.

Roads designed for carriages wound in between the columned palaces. The largest palace of all perched precariously on the peak of Mount Olympus gleamed golden in the sunlight against the snow covered mountain top. That was where he had to go. That was Zeus' palace. Never before had Percy felt so small as looking on at the giant palaces.

Percy walked passed garden growing the most exquisite plants from the seven corners of the earth. Then there was the amphitheatre and the market place which begged the question what in the name of Hades did gods have to buy. Percy somehow didn't see them needing groceries.

Then there was a massive coliseum that made the training Camp look like a kids play area. Then there was a hippodrome with several horses of different breeds racing each other. This was Ancient Greek as it was supposed to be. Not grumbling into ruins as they were today.

As Percy walked past olive trees the wood nymphs chucked their olives at him. In the market place he was offered ambrosia on still. Percy wasn't stupid enough to buy it knowing that he could only consume a certain amount without literally burning up and as he had no idea how much that amount was then he wasn't stupid enough to take it.

There was a concert in the park with the nine muses playing surrounded by a crowd of centaurs, nymphs and teenagers that were all too attractive. Percy guessed they were gods and goddesses. Nobody would be able to guess that there was a war approaching as they were too busy celebrating the Summer Solstice.

As Percy reached Zeus' palace he was struck by the thought that it looked almost exactly like Hades' palace. Except for the fact it was white and gold instead of black and bronze. No wonder Hades was so bitter after being exiled from Olympus and condemned to the Underworld for all eternity.

Percy then walked into the Throne Room. It was unlike anything Percy had ever seen before. There were twelve giant thrones made for beings that were Hades' size. All of them were empty except the two largest ones where sat two giant men. The feeling of power and tension filled the Throne Room.

Outside the tensions of the upcoming war may have been forgotten but in here between Poseidon and Zeus it had not been forgotten. They were preparing for war. One little thing would tip them down into World War Three. No matter if Poseidon didn't want war or not.

Zeus was sitting on the centre throne. The throne was made of solid platinum. The God of the Skies had a neat, well trimmed hair and beard that was dark grey like the darkest most threatening storm clouds. He wore a pinstriped suit the dark blue of the evening sky. His rain grey eyes pierced Percy's soul.

Percy had to force himself to approach the god who had long wanted him dead. The atmosphere was charged and crackled with electricity. Percy could smell ozone around the God of Lightening. It was the same smell that was around after lightening had struck.

The god on the throne to Zeus' left was undoubtedly his brother. Poseidon was as casual as Zeus was smart. Where Zeus with his grey hair and beard and pinstriped suit looked like a lawyer Poseidon was dressed like a holidaymaker. For the first time in Percy's memory Percy was looking onto the face of his father.

Poseidon was wearing dark brown leather sandals that were more worn than they were fashionable. More like a deckhand than a tourist. That was reflected in his scarred fisherman's hands. The khaki shorts and Hawaiian t-shirt were in contrast to that. He was deeply tanned and had lots of black hair like Percy's. His sea green eyes were exactly the same as Percy's with smile lines surrounding them.

Poseidon's throne was completely different to Zeus'. Zeus' was a traditional Greek throne whilst Poseidon's was a modern fisherman's chair. It was made out of lots of black leather and could swivel around. On the arm where usually a fishing pole would be placed there was a Trident.

Percy approached the two gods carefully. He was well aware of the fact that either of the two gods could turn him to dust before he could draw a breath. He looked up at his father who hadn't shown much reaction to him being here. He felt the old resentment to the man who had abandoned him well up in his heart again.

'Father,' Percy greeted.

'Son,' nodded Poseidon.

Percy's heart almost against his will soared at the admission. At the same time the voice recalled memories almost forgotten. Percy knew that the god must have visited him as a young child. The question remained why wouldn't he stay? Percy hated that the gods never spent time with their children.

'Should you not address the master of this hallowed hall first, boy,' demanded Zeus.

'Peace, brother,' spoke Poseidon. 'The boy defers to his father. This is only right.'

'You still claim him then?' asked Zeus menacingly. 'You claim the child you sired against our sacred oath?' evidently forgetting about his daughter.

'I have admitted my wrong doing,' Poseidon rumbled, 'now I would hear him speak.'

Percy's heart sank at his father's words. Wrong doing? He had visited Percy as a child. That meant Poseidon had to care for him. Didn't it? Or was he just a mistake that should have never happened. Percy suddenly found his dirty, scuffed trainers that he had acquired from Water land's Souvenir Shop very interesting.

'Let us hear him out, brother,' Poseidon said.

'I shall listen,' Zeus decreed. 'Then I shall decide whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus,' the King of Gods warned.

Percy looked between the two gods and then began to tell his story. He began with the Furies apparently looking for something even though they had thought that it had been Hades. He continued onto Ares giving him the backpack. Then Percy spoke about finding the door to the Underworld in Los Angeles.

'…we were just about to bribe Chiron into letting us board with the dead,' Percy was saying, 'when another demigod turned up,' Percy frowned, 'Harry. He's kind of gothic looking and is a wizard. Apparently Chiron sent him to tell us that Hades' helm was also missing. He whispered something into Charon's ear. Charon was only too eager to let us through after that.'

'He would be,' muttered Zeus darkly.

Percy frowned at him, 'he didn't tell us how he had done it.

'Wise,' murmured Poseidon.

'Continue, son of Poseidon,' instructed Zeus.

'Patience, brother,' Poseidon cautioned.

'Fine,' Zeus scowled.

'Perseus, continue,' Poseidon said.

'Our plan to get passed the Cerberus with a stick didn't work,' Percy continued.

'Of course it didn't,' Zeus said imperiously.

'Harry somehow commanded it so we could get it passed,' continued Harry after the King of the Gods had spoken. 'The dead were acting odd bowing to us. Then the shoes that Luke had given me tried to drag Grover into Tartarus that I had been seeing in my dreams. There was something evil there. The others thought it was Kronos. Harry managed to convince Hades that I hadn't taken the Helm of Darkness and return mom if we retrieved the Helm. I then battled Ares for the Helm. Harry grabbed it. Then there was the same evil presence and Ares fled. We then flew back here.'

'I sense that the boy tells the truth,' the god of justice nodded, 'but that Ares would do this surprises me.'

'Not alone,' Percy said.

'Father,' Poseidon said grimly.

'No,' Zeus denied, 'whatever it is your friends believe. It is Ares who has been behind all this. It's not the first time that Kronos has stirred. They are completely unrelated matters.'

'Lord Zeus-'Percy began.

'Zeus don't take this lightly,' warned Poseidon. 'If our father is stirring we have to put measures into place.'

'The matter is closed,' Zeus said harshly. 'I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from the metal. You have done me great service boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much. To show my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of family I shall let you live. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation.'

'Yes, sir,' Percy replied.

'Enough of the dramatics,' Poseidon rolled his eyes.

Thunder shook the white marble palace. In a flash of lightening the Lord of the Skies was gone. Percy was left alone with his deserting father who was an immortal god. Strange a month ago he would have sworn to anyone that the Greek Gods were just a way that the Ancient Greeks explained stuff they didn't understand.

'Your Uncle has always had a flair for dramatic exits,' smiled Poseidon. 'I think he would have done well as the god of theatre. You should put the matter of your grandfather out of your mind for now. This isn't the first time he has stirred until further evidence to the contrary we must take it as just that.'

'But you-'Percy began.

Percy then stopped. It probably wasn't the best idea to anger the only god that was still on his side. As much as Poseidon seemed to be unsure of him he would support him as he was his son. However, Poseidon seemed to be smiling gently at him as Percy stopped mid rant.

'Obedience does not come naturally to you does it?' the Sea God questioned.

'No … sir,' Percy admitted.

His inability to do as he was told was part of what got him into so much trouble with his school teachers and Smelly Gabe and more recently gods. As well as his inability to concentrate and dyslexia (for the teachers he doubted that Smelly Gabe even knew he was dyslexic). Never mind the ones that were monsters.

'I must take some credit for that I suppose,' admitted Poseidon. 'The Sea does not like to be restrained. You must go child, but know that your mother has returned. You will find her at home.'

Poseidon then stood to his full giant human form. He took up his trident. Percy tried not to be cowed by this. Then the air shimmered gold but not the way it had done when Ares had taken on his mortal form. Then Percy's father stood before him like a mortal man. Sea green eyes met sea green eyes.

'She's back,' breathed Percy.

'Hades returned her when he received his Helm even the Lord of Death pays his debts,' Poseidon explained.

'Thanks to Harry,' Percy said.

Percy felt a debt of gratitude to the boy who had bargained with Hades for his mother's life. He didn't know how the other raven haired boy had done it but he had. Poseidon for his part was giving Percy a searching look as though trying to figure out how much Percy knew.

'Indeed,' Poseidon finally said. 'When you return home, Percy, you must make an important choice. You will find a package waiting for you. You will understand when you see it. No one can choose your path.'

'What?' Percy asked.

Poseidon gave him a small smile, 'you must decide your own destiny. Your mother is a queen among women,' Poseidon smiled softly memories flickering in his sea green eyes. 'I had not met such a mortal in a thousand years.'

Percy smiled, 'she really is amazing.'

'Still I am sorry that you had to be born into this life,' Poseidon sighed.

Percy felt like one of the stalactites from the Underworld Harry had seen had fallen through him. His father wished that he had never been born. His shoulders slumped. Poseidon realising what he had said eyes softened and placed a hand on the twelve year old's shoulder.

'Percy,' Poseidon said softly, 'I did not mean it like that. A demigod's life is nothing but tragic and I am sorry that you have to live like that. One day you will understand what I mean,' sighed Poseidon.

Percy nodded jittery and turned. Poseidon often didn't want him around. It was just not fair; Athena got a vanishing cap and Clarisse got an electric spear whilst Poseidon told him he wished he had never been born. Percy began to walk towards the door of Zeus' palace with a heavy weight upon him.

'Percy,' Poseidon called back. 'Know this that whatever else you do in your life, you are my son. You are the true Son of a Sea God.'

Percy nodded feeling drained, 'I will leave now.'

'Perseus you did well,' Poseidon said.

Percy smiled slightly at the compliment but he could have been talking about any demigod not his son. As Percy walked through the city of Olympus he felt the sudden urge to see his mom. The conversation between him and his father had been hurtful but he still after everything had his mom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I've always thought that the electric blue eyes that Thalia is described as having is very similar to the piercing blue eyes that Dumbledore has which is where I decided that he could have some of Zeus' blood in him.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Hades get his revenge upon Dumbledore?**

**Will Percy and Poseidon mend their relationship?**

**What will Percy say to Harry when he gets back to Camp?**

**Will Annabeth and Grover speak about their suspicions?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 6: Ominous Beginnings**

**Harry is in the Underworld after his birthday but who is this brining with him dire warnings.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	6. Ominous Beginnings

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. **

**These concepts,** **characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**13animaluver**

I just thought that Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fit together. Harry and Thalia won't get together until after the Second Titan War. Don't you think that this generation of demigods seem to just go out of their way to end up with someone their parents won't approve of? There's a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon. Then there's a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades.

**Ashletta Everdeen**

Percy is still the child of Prophecy as Harry is a year younger and I will explain Thalia later.

**kimera225**

I know. I don't think that was quite what Poseidon meant. He's not exactly great with words. Zeus is definitely a hypocrite. Zeus was the first to fall for the charms of a mortal. It was like five years before Poseidon did. Nice saying but I don't think I'll be saying that to the King of Gods he'd electrocute me. I know. And the Pact was his and Poseidon's idea anyway. Hades didn't want to sign it.

**Penny is wise**

I know Poseidon wasn't the most welcoming of fathers. Poseidon seemed to keep digging himself further and further into a hole. It's not like he's the only member of the Big Three to break his oath. I know Hades actually cares for Harry and shows it unlike Poseidon who manages to tell his son that he wishes he had never been born.

**Slytherin Studios**

I actually have a semi plan forming in my mind about the end of fourth year when Hades is invited to the school as the family of the Champion. I'm sure that Hades and Dumbledore aren't exactly going to hit it off. Yeah I know Poseidon really needs to show his son that he cares. That's Percy. I think they'll probably hold off questioning him.

**SeaBreeze2Ga**

I'm sure it will be horrific but not for a while. Percy's homecoming isn't much gone into here.

**AryanLyaCaady**

He will fight it but he will go about it differently than he did in the books. Possibly earlier than June. I was thinking about having it like the Drakon in the Last Olympian considering I thought the two descriptions of a drakon and basilisk to be very similar. The only difference is the fact that the Drakon didn't fully petrify the demigods but did leave them frozen for a few seconds but that could be chalked down to them being demigods.

**Guest**

Sounds like Darth Vader. I think Dumbles will attempt to harness Harry's power for himself if he ever found out.

**Robotic Worm**

I'm sure he will eventually.

**kiskaduna**

I never thought of it like that but you are right. In most literature prophecies seem to be self profiling. What would happen if no one heard the prophecy? Harry wouldn't be targeted so he wouldn't be rallied around and given the gifts that would make him understand what was happening. I think there would always be a choice for someone to make regarding Kronos. I think its because Hades understands what it's like to be hated by his family.

**Lord Jace**

It will probably be just flirting until around fifth year but yeah that's the main pairing I'm going for. I'll see what other pairings I'll have as I go along. Percy and Annabeth obviously but apart from that I don't know.

**SeanHicks4**

They sure have one hell of a dysfunctional family. I had actually planned at the beginning to make him a son of Zeus but decided against it. Plus they are both manipulative old men who have no qualms in getting children to do their dirty work and think they always know best.

**RedRangerBelt**

I think he will eventually but not for a few years. I'm sure that Dumbledore and Voldemort will both agree that they don't want to be going to the Underworld any time soon. Dumbledore definitely deserves the field of punishment. Not yet. Not murder but not going to be very pleased with him. He was after all ordered by Chiron to get there quickly. I think being a demigod (that isn't a child of Athena) is being a poster child for ADHD.

**ultima-owner**

And Voldemort thinks he knows a lot about torture. I doubt that Harry will be that impressed with Voldemort's methods considering he's half grown up in the Underworld.

**Janelly Slytherin**

I think they will understand each other just Harry's own fears of acceptance will get in the way. Yeah got to love Dobby.

**percyjacksonfan135**

Over time Harry and Percy will become friends. Yeah Poseidon will become a better father to Percy.

**VanillaLilly**

I'm not ADHD and I feel that way. That's why I wrote it like that.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 6**

**Ominous Beginnings**

Harry arrived back at Camp before any of the others did. Chiron was sitting on the porch playing pinochle with a few satyrs. Mr D was sitting near the game watching it unfold. The two turned to stare at him. Chiron stood up which meant removing himself from his magically expanded fake legs and wheelchair. Mr D just glared at him whilst Chiron smiled at him.

'Chiron, Mr D,' greeted Harry.

'Ah Harry your back,' Chiron said.

The centaur was obviously not at all surprised to see the young son of Hades appearing in front of him. Harry just grinned at his mentor. Undoubtedly Chiron was a better mentor than Albus Dumbledore tried to be. The old centaur didn't feel the need to act like a senile fool whilst manipulating his students.

'Yep,' Harry said popping his p. 'Dad has his Helm back and the others are on their way to give the Sky God back his Bolt. As long as they get there in time war will be averted,' Harry reported back, 'and hopefully Percy won't say anything to anger _another_ god,' Harry muttered under his breath. 'He's already threatened my father. My father only let him live because I told him they were my friends. Then as soon as we left the Underworld, Percy barely survived my father's wrath, Percy insulted Ares and challenged him to a duel. Luckily he won,' Harry ranted, 'or he wouldn't be here to tell the tale. Never mind. I heard Annabeth say that he had done something to anger the gods.'

'I take it you two didn't hit it off,' Chiron commented.

Harry grimaced, 'he is brave and loyal but I think he needs to control his temper a bit.'

'A habit of a lot of children of Poseidon,' smiled Chiron sadly.

'The sea bows to no man,' muttered Harry.

'Indeed,' agreed Chiron. 'Be that as it may, wisdom will come with time. Now I think you should go and meet up with Cat and Eve.'

Harry groaned, 'are they furious.'

'They were quite upset when they learnt that you were going off to save the world without even saying goodbye,' agreed Chiron.

'What did they say?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'I believe Eve said that if you didn't come back she'd go to the underworld and turn your soul into a cricket,' Chiron said seemingly fighting a smile. 'And Cat muttered something about Harry Potter and stopping wars alone.'

Harry blushed, 'well what can I say, trouble finds me.'

'Because of course you would never go and find it,' Chiron sounded amused.

Harry blushed, 'wish me luck.'

Harry left the centaur to find his angry friends. He found them at the Arena with their swords in hand. Eve was currently fighting the silvery blonde haired Tanya, daughter of Aphrodite. Despite Tanya being almost two years older than Eve the daughter of Hectate was thrashing the other girl. Cat was fighting with Willow, a daughter of Apollo and was loosing to the older girl.

'Hey,' Harry greeted.

'Harry,' Eve looked at her friend.

'I'm back,' Harry grinned.

'So I see,' Eve agreed. 'You could have at least told us that you were leaving,' the daughter of Hectate sounded annoyed.

Eve quickly ended the duel between herself and Tanya. The dark haired girl moved towards her black haired friend. Tanya picked up her sword rubbing her forearm that Eve had hit. The daughter of Aphrodite looked quite relieved that the fight was over. Harry watched as Tanya moved over to talk with some of her siblings who were currently not fighting.

'So you manage to keep your father from killing Annabeth?' asked Eve in a low voice that nobody else could hear.

'Yeah,' Harry grinned. 'And managed to hide my heritage as well,' Harry said a little smugly. 'Although I think Annabeth has suspicions. Grover too as he could understand what Morty and Cerberus said to me. Still I hope that with the act me and dad put on, it should be okay.'

'Wouldn't it be easy to just tell them?' asked Eve. 'At least Annabeth,' Eve continued when Harry didn't look convinced.

'She hates my father,' Harry reminded his friend.

'She's been your friend since you were both seven,' retorted Eve. 'She may have no love for the Lord of the Dead but she likes you. She wouldn't hold your parentage against you. Just like Cat and I have no problems with you being Hades' son.'

'Maybe,' Harry conceded. 'But maybe not,' Harry added just when Eve thought he was about to agree.

'You are impossible Harry Potter,' Eve shook her head. 'But you'll see that those who care for you will not care who your father is. Raven's an idiot but he hasn't revealed to anyone that you are a son of Hades. People will find out eventually and your friends would prefer it if you told them rather than find out on their own. I understand with Grover as you don't like each other and you've only just met this son of Poseidon that we've heard all about. He's certainly quite famous around here,' laughed Eve. 'He is the first known child of the Big Three in fifty years who actually survived to get to Camp as you technically haven't been claimed or at least not publicly.'

'So Percy's caused a lot of fuss around here,' chuckled Harry.

'Yep,' agreed Eve. 'According to Luke he arrived after killing Pasiphae's son. Almost died doing so. His mother died to bring him here,' Eve said sadly.

'No she didn't,' Harry interrupted.

Cat was still loosing against Willow. Cat appeared to fall to the ground but Harry knew the daughter of Bellatrix well enough to know when she was acting. Cat then as soon as Willow's guard seemed to be down thinking that Cat was down brought across her sword. Willow's sword flew through the air. Cat practically jumped up putting her sword to the other girl's throat.

'Remind me not to underestimate you again,' muttered Willow darkly.

'I though you were going to loose,' commented Harry.

Cat grinned, 'I'm insulted Harry you should know I always have a trick up my sleeve. I wasn't going to go down to anyone.'

'Thinking of going Slytherin,' laughed Harry. 'You certainly sounded like it just there. Or our cabin mates,' Harry said jokingly then Cat's face fell. 'Oh Gods Cat. I didn't mean it like that,' Harry said eyes widening. 'I just meant that they are crafty. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I mean it's not like with Eve and I… sorry,' Harry said. 'I should have thought before speaking. Sorry,' Harry repeated.

'Honestly its fine, Harry,' Cat rolled her eyes.

Harry smiled, 'good fight. Shame I didn't see all of it,' Harry grinned. 'I'm sure there were several close calls before the fight's end. You always are the best fighter of the bunch well except in the shadows but that's different. You can actually hold your own against Luke.'

'So tell us your story,' Eve ordered.

'Okay let's go back to the cabin,' Harry shrugged. 'Everybody's training,' Harry explained to his friends.

'So nobody will be there to overhear us,' understood Cat. 'Good idea.'

'Thanks,' Harry grinned. 'That's what I thought. Come on.'

Harry began walking out of the arena. Cat and Eve followed him. They entered Hermes' cabin. As expected it was empty. Harry lay down on his bed. Harry began to speak telling them everything from the moment he had left onwards. Harry was sure that Percy's story was more spectacular but he had a bit to tell.

'And that's what happened,' Harry finished.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Just over a month had passed since Harry had come back from helping with Percy's quest. Percy and Grover had returned not long after Harry had. Percy came back a day later having caught up with his mother and convinced Zeus and his father not to go to war. Harry had seen the three of them watching him and guessed they were waiting for confirmation of his parentage.

Harry, Percy, Annabeth and Grover wore laurels that night and had a big feast in their honour. Their shrouds were burnt. Percy thanked him for seeing his mother's return. Harry had just shrugged and said that he would never want someone to loose their mother having lost his at such an early age. Soon camp life went back to normal (well as normal as a camp for the mortal children of the gods ever was).

At the Camp fires Harry had heard the other satyrs complimenting Grover for his new searcher's license. Harry knew that the satyr would be leaving before long. Harry wondered if Harry would ever see Grover Underwood again. Harry hadn't ever met a searcher because none returned. To achieve in becoming a searcher you had to do something spectacular.

The Ares siblings had obviously heard most likely from there father or maybe someone else of their father's defeat at the hands of a twelve year old demigod. They were understandably furious at Percy. If it hadn't been for Percy's watery powers Harry had a feeling that the Sons and Daughters of the War God would have killed Percy despite Camp rules.

Fourth of July came. That evening the Hephaestus children set up the fireworks display on the beach. Harry could tell that Percy was very impressed having never seen Camp Half Blood fireworks. It was no surprise really that Doctor Filibuster the wizard who provided fireworks for everyone and everything in Wizarding World was a son of Hephaestus.

Harry found out the next day from Annabeth that Grover had left to search for Pan the day before. Harry hadn't known what to say to that. Annabeth had looked so worried about her satyr friend. Harry had tried his best to reassure the girl but what could he say? No satyr had ever come back from the search in two thousand years!

Soon it was Harry's twelfth birthday. Harry didn't receive anything by owl from his Wizarding friends. He hadn't done so since he had arrived, which was strange as Cat and Eve and the rest of the witches and wizards had. Harry had no idea why his friends weren't writing to him. According to Cat and Eve they were asking if they knew why Harry wasn't answering his mail.

Cat had got him really cool dress robes. Apparently she had got them from Madam Malkin's in the few hours that they had at Diagon Alley. It was naturally night black made of a charmed unicorn hair. The bright silver buttons around the collar, lapels and sleeves were shaped like dragons. The inside and collar were dark purple.

Eve had got him a leather jacket with skulls sketched onto the back. She too had been shopping at Diagon Alley. Preferring to go to _Moon's Muggle Masquerades._ Harry recognised the name as that of a Ravenclaw girl in Harry's year. Harry was glad that he had got something he could comfortably wear without others questioning him.

Luke and Annabeth didn't get him anything as they didn't leave Camp apart from the Winter Solstice. Luke had been acting very oddly recently. In fact when he had found out that war had been averted Harry was sure that he had seen a flair of anger in those periwinkle blue eyes. Since then Harry had been watching Luke carefully for any sign of being allied with Kronos.

Harry was now waiting for the others to fall asleep in Hermes' cabin. Finally Guy fell asleep allowing Harry to slip out of his bed. He quickly flung on his new leather jacket over dark jeans. Lastly Harry grabbed his wand that concealed his sword which he didn't show off at camp. It was easy to find a shadow to disappear into at this time of night.

'Dad,' Harry greeted.

Harry righted himself. He saw his father smiling softly at him. Harry had to say that he had a far better relationship with his father than Percy had with his. Not that he was competing or anything. Harry made his way over to the table as his father lounged on his throne. Harry helped himself to some food glad that being the son of Hades made him immune to the curse of Underworld food.

'So how's things been?' asked Harry. 'Do you like my new jacket Eve got it for me? Cat got me some quite cool dress robes.'

'I'm glad you are having a good birthday,' Hades interrupted his hyper son.

'I am,' agreed Harry.

'Well what are you going to be doing today?' asked Hades.

'Thestrals,' Harry decided. 'I want to see how Moira is. She's been really nervous since the trip out. I don't know why you chose her to take us no offence, Dad, but wouldn't it have been better to have one of the more confident ones. See you,' Harry said cheerfully.

A few hours later a very tired Harry finished with the Thestrals with the sole intention of going to bed for a few hours. Harry was well known for liking his lie ins because few of the other children had any idea that he was up half the night. Harry was just about to go to bed when his father came forward with a present wrapped in black wrapping paper.

'Happy birthday Harry,' Hades repeated earlier sentiments.

'Thanks,' Harry grinned.

Harry took the present and began to unwrap the thin paper. Harry could tell what it was almost as soon as he had felt it. True enough as he opened it out came a long black bow. He'd need to fill it with arrows but arrows were easy to come by at Camp Half Blood. Harry grinned up at his father as he opened it.

'Thanks, dad,' Harry smiled. 'Night.'

Harry left for his bedroom passing Persephone's garden and everything else that was on the way to his quarters. The door opened as he came fuelled as it was by the power of the Dead and recognising it's owner and a child of Hades. Harry was about to get into his pyjamas and head straight to bed.

However, something else had already taken up his bed. Harry looked at the little creature dressed in rags. It's large lime green eyes widened when it saw Harry. Harry's hand instantly went to his sword. He knew that he had never been attacked in the Underworld but one could never be too careful after all.

'What are you?' asked Harry suspiciously. 'More to the point what are you doing in my room? It would be foolish of you to attack me here.'

'Attack the Great Harry Potter sir no never,' the creature looked like it was about to cry.

Harry frowned only one group of people called him "The Great Harry Potter". Harry could have groaned at this. Some one from the Wizarding World was trying to contact him. It couldn't be Hermione as she was a Muggleborn. That left Fred, George and Neville or an unknown person. Harry wouldn't put it past the twins to try something like this.

'You're from the Wizarding World,' Harry commented.

'Yes, sir,' nodded the house elf eagerly.

'Who sent you?' asked Harry. 'Was it Fred and George? If this is there idea of a joke…' Harry trailed off darkly.

'No, sir,' the creature shook his head.

'Who are you?' Harry asked. 'Who sent you? Why are you here?'

'Dobby the House Elf, sir,' the little creature said. 'It is difficult my masters would be most displeased if they were to ever find out,' shuddered the little creature.

'Your masters?' asked Harry.

'The Wizard Family Dobby is bound to serve until he dies,' Dobby's ears drooped. 'But Dobby had to come, sir.'

'Why?' Harry asked warily.

'There is a plot, Harry Potter, sir, a plot to make most terrible things happen, Harry Potter, sir,' Dobby said.

'What things?' demanded Harry. 'Who's plotting them?' Harry asked as an after thought. 'Voldemort?' a paused. 'Dumbledore?' Harry questioned.

Dobby's eyes widened almost comically, 'Albus Dumbledore, sir? He is a good man. He is the only one He Who Must Not be Name ever feared. He would never plot sinister things.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'he would for the greater good,' Harry muttered.

'No, no, sir, he's a good man,' Dobby said wide eyed.

'So not Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'What about Voldemort?' asked Harry. 'You've been quiet about him. You didn't deny it.'

'Not He Who Must Not Be Named,' Dobby said carefully.

'What aren't you saying?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts,' Dobby insisted.

'Why me?' Harry asked, 'if its not Voldemort. Unless it's one of his Death Eaters.'

'Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord,' Dobby said. 'House elves were treated like vermin. Of course Dobby is still treated like vermin,' sobbed the little elf. 'Harry Potter must not risk his life.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'saying this makes me more likely to go. Hogwarts needs me!'

'Oh Harry Potter so noble, so brave,' Dobby sobbed. 'Willing to risk his life for friends who don't even write to him. But he must not go back to Hogwarts.'

'How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?' Harry asked coolly.

Dobby paled, 'now Harry Potter mustn't be angry at Dobby.'

'What did you do?' growled Harry the shadows lapping at him.

'Dobby thought that if Harry Potter thought that his friends thought he had forgotten him Harry Potter might not want to go back to Hogwarts this year,' Dobby said.

'Give me those,' ordered Harry.

'Swear that you will not go to Hogwarts this year,' squealed the little elf.

Harry laughed harshly, 'you think I'm an idiot to give you an oath for something I will not do? Now give me those letters!'

'No,' squealed the elf.

The little elf began to run away. Harry didn't know what he was going to do but he followed the little elf. The little elf had looked around seeing the black and the animated skeletons milling around. Dobby's eyes went very wide and looked at Harry in fear. Harry could almost hear the elf's thoughts. His facial expression was just that clear.

'Dark magic,' squealed the elf.

'Saphir, restrain him,' Harry ordered.

'Yes, my prince,' the dead soldier agreed.

'Don't hurt him,' added Harry.

The little elf squealed and yelped as he was held by the skeleton. Harry removed the letters and presents from the elf. Then he left back for his room. Harry began sorting through the letters on his bed. Harry knew that he should go to bed but he just wasn't tired. Okay he was but he was too eager to open his presents.

It turned out that Aunt Petunia was putting up her cousin and her son. There house had been destroyed in a freak fire killing Aunt Petunia's cousin in law. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about it but accepted it because Aunt Petunia made him. Dudley didn't like sharing his home and parents with another two people.

Aunt Petunia had got Harry a snow globe with the Great Wall of China. It was one of the expensive ones. Harry smiled it was cool. Harry placed it on the bedside table deciding to keep it here. Living with children of the God of Thieves had long taught Harry to be careful with what he kept in Hermes Cabin.

Aunt Petunia had suggested if he had time before school started whilst he was in Britain he could visit them. His second cousin was starting Hogwarts apparently. Harry knew that he probably could. If he left at the same time as the others he'd have seven hours with his aunt and his wizard second cousin.

Harry then opened his present from the twins. They had sent him a whole lot of joke materials that they had made and some from Zonkos as well as Dr Fillibuster fireworks. Harry wondered how Persephone would look with bright green hair. Harry entertained the idea for a moment before remembering that Persephone wasn't around and he'd probably use it on Malfoy by Christmas time if he returned for the holidays.

Fred and George told him that there sister was obsessing over him. Harry rolled his eyes remembering the screechy girl so like her overbearing mother. Harry just hoped the girl would either stay away from him or try to treat him as Harry rather than the Boy Who Lived. Hopefully she would take more after the twins than the insensitive prat and the "I Know better than you" prefect.

He had also been invited over to the Burrow. Harry wrote a note back saying that he was at Camp until the end of the summer. As he didn't know what he was planning to do at Diagon Alley he didn't say anything about meeting up there. He thanked them for their letters as well. He would give his letters to Chiron to send off tomorrow.

Neville sent Harry a remembrall. Harry smiled at the smoky ball. Harry wondered if the children of Hephaestus would be able to upgrade it so that they could see images or writing of what it was they had forgotten. It was a problem that Neville had found repeatedly over the course of the year. Harry smiled remembering them all try to guess what Neville had lost. It had become sort of a game to Harry.

Hermione had somehow acquired a book in Greek. She also wrote her letter in bad Ancient Greek. Apparently she had been teaching herself in order to understand her friends. She had found the book in her Aunt Jennifer's bookstore. It was on the history of magic. That had somehow fallen into a Muggle fantasy section.

Harry smiled putting it on his bedside before he finally was able to go to bed. Today had certainly been a surprising birthday. Harry wondered what Eve and Cat would say if they realised that they were in for another exciting and dangerous year at Hogwarts. Harry dreamt of elves and ghouls that night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Will Dobby still close the barrier at Kings Cross?**

**What will Eve and Cat say to Harry's latest bout of trouble?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 7: Family Decisions and Meetings **

**Hades makes a decision regarding two of his children and Harry meets his second Cousin. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	7. Family Decisions and Revelations

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Ashletta Everdeen**

It had to be done. Plus I love Dobby. Not if he doesn't want Zeus to strike him down no.

**Deviously Fiendfyre**

It's the summer so Persephone is not in the Underworld at this time.

**Robotic Worm**

Oh you'll see but all will not be revealed until later.

**AryanLyaCaady**

Salazar was the child of two demigods; a son of Hermes was his father and daughter of Hectate was his mother. The reason he can speak Parselmouth his from Hermes who has George and Martha the caduceus which is twin snakes so he can keep control of the drakon because of his parents blood.

**SeaBreaze2Ga**

He won't be suicidal enough to fly in the flying car no matter what anyone else says. Zeus would shoot them down in a heart beat.

**VanillaLilly**

Of course he could easily Shadow Travel but I doubt he'd leave any of his new friends behind.

**imgonnadie**

He apparated out when he realised that Harry was a "dark wizard".

**Tyche**

I was planning to have Dobby wait for Harry like in the book but be unable to spot Harry as he was surrounded by a gaggle of other demigods.

**RedRangerBelt**

I thought it made sense to me. I don't know about the mortals but Cat and Eve definitely. Of course she if. When Hermione puts her mind to something she does it. I felt that when Hermione found out that her friends were fluent in Ancient Greek she would hate someone to be better at something than her so learnt it as fast as she could. Ah you will have to wait and find out about Harry's second cousin. He is a boy though. Yeah I felt it was about time that they came out.

**Beezlebubbles**

Nico lives in canon as well.

**percyjackson135**

But his friends can't.

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

Probably what in Hades. It would effect most of the demigods as they arrived together.

**The Retired Pokémon Master**

I think the idea is that the death gods are a little creepy dealing with all the dead souls has to be taxing on one's own soul. Get some sleep your not making much sense.

**Penny is wise**

No he is another OC character but he is to do with Harry's past.

**Slytherin Studios**

I doubt Harry would be stupid enough to willingly go into the sky. I doubt that Zeus will stop trying to blast his nephews out of the sky. When does Harry get a quiet year at school?

**ultima-owner**

That would be awkward for Harry. Not so secret with Ginny and Colin stalking Harry and Romilda slipping Harry love potions.

**mudbloodpotter05**

Nothing happened to Dobby he was allowed to just Apparate away after Harry had got the letters from him.

**jayswing96**

Dobby will be at Platform Nine and Three Quarters but he will not keep Harry out of it.

**SeanHicks4**

Ah you'll have to wait and see for the second cousin and I will be giving clues along the way.

**Janelly Slytherin**

No he had no idea he had accidentally popped down to the Underworld.

**Sanity and Katlin**

Good point closing the wall would not help in anyway. Harry can't have a single year without trouble but at least he has good friends to help him.

**gryndylows forevah**

I have a feeling that they will frustrate Bianca to no end.

**Legolas's Mione0233**

Don't worry he's not. Ginny has always annoyed me because I've never seen any depth to her. Basically she stalks him and is in love with his fame and heroism before she's even met him. He ignores her until she gets pretty and then fancies her. How they ever have a solid marriage I don't know? Ginny is an obsessive fan girl and Harry only likes her for her looks. Maybe they get to know one another better between the end of the war and the epilogue but that's how I've seen it. Well it's what everyone seemed to want. I can't wait for his reaction to his daughter going out with a son of Hades. I think Percy and Harry are fighting for position as leader which is why they don't get on.

**kiskaduna**

Dobby rather got the shock of his life at seeing his hero in his home. Well they do say that you should never meet your heroes. Light doesn't necessarily equate to good and nor does darkness necessarily mean evil. I think Harry is the champion for the good rather than the so called Light. I mean Dumbledore is the light's leader but he's hardly a good person. That would make Harry and Cat in laws. Poseidon only claimed Percy because he needed help to stop a war. Then he told his son he wished he had never been born. Hades does care for his children somewhat and I think that Zeus was kind of relieved when Thalia joined the hunters. I think Zeus would have turned her back after the prophecy had come to pass for some one else. If Kronos knew then the king of gods had to know. I've always thought that Ginny and Harry's relationship was terrible. She won't stay away from Harry because she's a crazy obsessed stalker but I think Harry will give her a glare of death whenever she's attempting to flirt with him.

**Hade's-Daughter17**

I think Harry will be protective of his younger siblings. Harry and his second cousin will get on.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 7**

**Family Decisions and Revelations**

Hades was sitting on his throne and frowning. He had a decision to make, but he wasn't sure what the right decision was. He considered the reason that he had decided the hide his children away in the first place. He remembered dear sweet Maria's death. It was all because of his little brother being frightened of losing his power.

Then he considered the fact that both Zeus and Poseidon had also broke the pact. They couldn't really say that his children deserved to be destroyed. Zeus would probably try anyway as he had done with Harry repeatedly, but as long as he kept them grounded then they would be fine. Wouldn't they?

Harry had lived for twelve years and was still alive. True it had been hard for him at times but he'd done it. He would be able to look after Nico and Bianca even if neither of them had magic. Chiron had proved that he had no problems with Harry and there were Harry's friend too. It was time for his children to be brought back into the world.

As much as he worried what would happen to them he was quietly confident that they would be able to survive for at least some time before anyone found out that Zeus hadn't killed them when he had killed their mother. He would just have to hope that they would be able to make it through the years.

Hades vanished from the Underworld throne room leaving his kingdom. Hades looked up at the starry night sky. It felt good to be able to breathe the air again even if it was dirty Vegas air. Hades knew that people would be avoiding him because he gave off such a sense of terror. He was quite glad of that as it meant he could use his godly powers without any problems.

Hades was mortal sized as he could hardly fit in with the mortals at giant size and had no wish to frighten his amnesiac children. He got rid of his robes with the screaming dead. Instead Hades was in a black suit and shirt and tie. Hades wasn't exactly one for colours. He was after all the Lord of the Underworld.

Hades entered the sliding doors ignoring the bell boy. The crowd of confused mortals parted easily for him as he headed for his children. He found his nine year old son playing a computer game ironically about Greek Gods and his ten and a half year old daughter who was at the archery course. They had apparently forgotten about each other.

Soon as they had left Lotus Casino it was like a mist had fallen from their eyes. The two brown eyed children stood staring around. The two children of the 1940s stood in the back alley of 1992, properly alive for the first time in fifty years. He was glad that he had kept them out of things for this long, but now they had to become part of this world.

Hades brought the two dark haired children to a military school in Maine called Westover Hall. He signed them off as his children. He used the identity that he often used in the mortal world and signed his children in. It wouldn't be long until a satyr stumbled across the two of them and brought them to Camp.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

'So this house elf warned you that somebody was plotting something?' asked Cat.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded. 'He wouldn't tell me what.'

'Probably couldn't,' murmured Eve.

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

'House Elves are bound to obey their masters,' explained Cat. 'They cannot go against their masters instructions.'

'Although they can bend them,' Eve added, 'don't underestimate house elves.'

'We had a few working at the orphanage,' Cat said, 'they were the only people there who were ever nice to me.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He and Eve just exchanged a sad look. It was lucky that they were interrupted saying that Chiron wanted to see the three of them up at the Big House. Harry guessed that their school books and lists had just come. He hoped their Defence teacher would be better than last year or at least not try to kill him that would be pleasant.

The three of them made their way up to the Big House, where he could see the other Hogwarts students coming as well. There were less witches and wizards than last year and none of them were first years. There were a lot of new books this year. All of them brightly coloured with a handsome golden haired man on them. Harry could see the name Gilderoy Lockhart written on each of them.

Chiron waited for them all to enter. Evan O'Reilley, one of Annabeth's older brothers, was the last one to enter as he had been getting his armour fixed at the armoury. Thank the gods for the children of Hephaestus or they would always be out of decent armour, something that all demigods needed at some point or another.

'I have your letters and your new textbooks here in Ancient Greek,' Chiron said. 'Any new robes you'll have to get yourself measured for in Diagon Alley. You all know the schedule for getting to London,' Chiron said giving Harry a pointed looks.

Harry nodded along with the rest of the Hogwarts demigods. They picked up their books. Harry was eager to get a good look at what the new defence teacher was like this year. Hopefully they'd get a better one than last year Harry having killed off the Quirrell. Quirrell couldn't teach and attempted to kill him upon the orders of a deranged mass murderer.

They left Chiron after collecting their books. Harry, Cat and Eve ended up back in the Hermes cabin. There was the second standard book of spells. Then there was a pile of books written by a blonde idiot. Harry only flicked through the book in incredulousness. What the hell was Dumbledore doing hiring a fake like him?

'He's got to be kidding me,' Harry ranted, 'since when can you kill a crazy vampire by some sort of chant everyone knows that it's the old fashioned way or none at all.'

'I know you can magic up stakes but that's about it,' Eve added frowning.

'What's the betting that he's going to go mad or die by the end of this year?' questioned Cat.

'That's what they seem to do,' agreed Harry.

'Don't kill this one off,' Cat said giving Harry a mock glare.

'He was working for Voldemort,' Harry retorted angrily.

'Gods I was joking Harry,' Cat rolled her eyes, 'you take things too seriously.'

'And try not to radiate death it's creepy,' Eve added.

'Okay, okay I'll be good,' Harry relented. 'So what do you new classes look like?' asked Harry.

'Reading tea leaves seem a little vague,' Eve murmured. 'I mean the difference between an arm signifying love and a diver which to a lover it reveal's a deception.'

'Why did you choose Divination, again?' asked Cat shaking her head, 'Care of Magical Creatures is far more fascinating.'

'Only if animals like you,' Harry muttered darkly.

'If you have the Gift it will be a really useful skill to have,' Eve argued.

'Do you?' asked Harry.

'My grandfather Courtney Knight was a famous Seer,' Eve said. 'Dunno if I've got the gift. I can always drop it if it turns out pointless.'

'I would,' advised Cat.

'What about Ancient Runes?' asked Harry changing the subject.

'Seems good,' Eve nodded, 'The Greek section seems good.'

'Cool,' Harry said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The weeks passed quickly soon it was the last day before they were back off to Hogwarts. The Camp Bead this year was a trident signifying the first son of Poseidon to have come to camp in fifty years. Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon who had ventured to the Underworld to stop a war between the most powerful gods and proved himself to be a true hero.

They left out that he had a satyr and a daughter of Athena helping him all the way there and an "unclaimed" demigod guiding them through the Underworld (although that part was a blessing). Harry supposed that the tales never remembered the numerous people who had fought for good, only the vanquishing hero.

Harry had rolled his eyes a bit at the darkest parts of the Underworld. Harry liked the Underworld there was nothing wrong with it. Anyway they'd have a far tougher time getting through it without Harry's help. But he wisely kept his mouth shut. Annabeth was suspicious enough as it was. Harry remembered her confrontation when she had returned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Harry,' Annabeth called._

'_Hey did you do it?' Harry asked._

'_I hope so,' Annabeth said. 'Percy's gone on. He sent us back to tell Chiron everything.'_

'_I told him that Ares and Kronos were behind it,' Harry said._

_Annabeth nodded, 'I know. I think … I think he just didn't want us to be there if Zeus-'_

'_Got Lightening Bolt happy,' Harry said drily._

'_He's very loyal,' Annabeth said._

'_Let's hope he doesn't put his foot in it, again,' Harry said._

'_I don't think he's as stupid as he acts,' Annabeth said._

'_No,' Harry agreed, 'he seems able to plan well enough which is the reason he won against Ares but he doesn't always use his brain.'_

_Annabeth nodded, 'I know.'_

'_I'm sure he'll be fine,' Harry felt he had to say. 'Poseidon's going to be there. He'll keep his son out of harms way.'_

_Annabeth smiled, 'your right,' then she frowned. 'How did you know your way around the Underworld?'_

'_I read,' Harry said drily._

'_And controlling Cerberus and Thestrals?' Annabeth pointed out._

'_I have Cerberus' son as a familiar and there are Thestrals at Hogwarts,' Harry said accurately. 'I treated the father as I did the son. That's all. And as for Thestral's they are much like horses, just dead.'_

'_Horses don't like you,' Annabeth reminded him._

_Harry shrugged smirking, 'maybe it's the magic.'_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, 'you knew their names without being told.'_

_Harry's eyes flashed he was beginning to get annoyed. He took a deep breath. All he needed to stir up her suspicions was to start radiating death. He looked at her she didn't seem upset about it. Harry knew she was just being a Daughter of Athena obsessively seeking knowledge of everything. That calmed Harry down considerably._

'_I have my ways,' Harry's eyes glittered mysteriously._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, 'when your done being all mysterious.'_

'_I'm a demigod and a wizard. I think I have reason to be mysterious,' Harry laughed._

'_You are impossible, Harry,' Annabeth shook her head. 'And stop trying to distract me.'_

'_Isn't it working?' asked Harry innocently._

'_Did you really think that would work?' Annabeth asked. 'I am a daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom.'_

'_Point taken,' Harry smiled._

'_You managed to get Hades to listen to us,' Annabeth said._

'_I know, lucky, huh,' Harry said trying not to show how nervous he was._

'_Lucky,' snorted Annabeth. 'The satyrs have always said you smell of death and animals are scared of you.'_

'_What are you getting at?' snapped Harry eyes flashing._

'_Are you a son of Hades?' demanded Annabeth._

_Harry's breath caught. She had figured out. He had to admit that the evidence was all there and Annabeth being Annabeth was sure to realise this. Why did he make friends with a daughter of Athena again? He shook his head hoping that this would quell Annabeth's suspicions though somehow doubting it._

'_Not to my knowledge,' Harry said shortly. 'Whoever my father is doesn't care enough about me to claim me, remember,' Harry said icily._

_Harry knew it was low to use her own sympathies to make her stop questioning him but desperate times call for desperate measures. Harry walked away very conscious on the fact that a pair of grey eyes were watching his every move. Harry was careful not to let his control on his powers slip for the rest of the holidays._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On one of the later days Harry accompanied by Eve was at the armoury getting his armour mended by Auberon a child of Hephaestus. He was talking to the other boy perfectly happy about what schools they were attending. Auberon had actually managed to keep a school for two years something that didn't happen for demigods in the mortal world.

Magical schools were different thankfully partially due to the wards keeping out things that threatened the students including most monsters. Also, the fact that at magical schools the main emphasis was on - surprise, surprise – magic and not so much writing and reading helped (although there was some just to show you knew the stuff).

Plus the magical world considered the older languages not to be dead. Some of the old Purebloods taught there children to be fluent as a tradition and a forgotten reminder of where they came from. Magical schools dealt with lots of students with powers so that demigods weren't as out of place even if their powers (in many cases) were different and more powerful.

This meant that demigods actually managed to get through their education in one establishment. Something that was good as there was only one school in each country. Or less, like in Eastern Europe where Bulgaria and Russia were the only countries with a large enough magical communities to warrant schools meaning that in the smaller communities children were either sent to Durmstrang or Veles.

Harry had just been thinking that the magical world was good for some things even if severely flawed in a lot of other things. Just look at the pathetic excuse that they had for a Ministry of Magic and teachers. The only reason that so many demigods went to Hogwarts was because of the trouble there and demigods were always at the centre of trouble.

Then suddenly as though he had been run over by a hoard of stampeding Pegasi he felt it. That he clamped his hands across his ears. His ears felt like they were vibrating beneath his hands. Harry could feel someone was dying; someone he knew and they were close. He closed his eyes for a second.

It was the thirteen year old son of Poseidon. Harry didn't know what had happened but considering he was a child of the Big Three. And unlike him, who Hades had tried to keep hidden for as long as possible he was well known, too well known. Knowing the all Percy Jackson/Ares enmity it could well be some child of Ares seeking vengeance for their father.

'Harry,' shouted Auberon in shock.

Auberon watched as the black haired gothic boy ran off in the direction of the forest. Harry Potter had always been odd even for a wizard. He wouldn't attend Pegasi lessons. Then he would disappear off the face of the earth for periods of time. Auberon had seen a darkening in those luminous green orbs.

He had always felt sorry for those that had been unclaimed. He had never spent a night in the Hermes cabin. Hephaestus had claimed Auberon as soon as he had entered Camp almost two months ago. But for a lot of the children in the Hermes cabin that was not the case. Auberon shook his head and returned to caring for the armour which he had a natural proficiency at making.

Harry ignored the dark haired boy running towards the wood. Eve took of after him having seen him. She didn't know what the matter was with Harry, but with all of his senses then it was likely to be bad. It seemed even worse when she realised that her friend was heading towards the monster infested woods.

Cat was racing against the wood nymphs and loosing quite spectacularly. Then suddenly, going the opposite way as she was, a black haired boy in a black trench coat and black jeans rushed past her with a dark haired girl following behind him. Cat blinked at the two of them for a second before she ran after them too.

'What's going on?' Cat called.

'No idea,' Eve shouted back.

Harry, of course being the only one who knew what was going on made no sign of what was going on. He wanted to get to Percy before the older boy died of whatever it was he was dying of. He wasn't going to waste time or energy relaying what was going on. The only time this had happened before he had been able to do nothing….

But this time would be different. Harry was determined that it would be so. He would save the older boy. He had to. He didn't know the boy very well and they weren't friends. Not yet at least but the son of Poseidon seemed to be an alright kind of person, very loyal to his friends if he spoke before he thought.

Harry didn't want him to die. He may be the son of Hades and knew death was inevitable and as long as you had lived a good life (which many didn't) you had nothing to fear. But dying at the age of just turned thirteen he never wanted that. That was how old that one of the boys that went with Luke had been.

Harry found Percy lying his hand half submerged in the creek. He had obviously been trying to heal himself when he had passed out from the scorpion bite. He was just lucky that the water although not powerful enough to heal him was powerful enough to slow down the poisons effects. However, he would still die if they didn't do something soon.

'Is that…?' asked Eve trailing off.

'Yeah,' Harry said harshly, 'Cat help me with him,' Harry ordered.

Eve had always been a little on the short side even if her agility and magical prowess made up for that in Capture the Flag and duels. Cat on the other hand was tall and always carried herself with a strong presence. She was physically stronger than Eve so when it came to helping to carry a poisoned thirteen year old demigod out of the creek (as you do) she was the better to do it.

'Eve go tell Chiron,' Harry ordered.

Harry and Cat rushed forwards and pulling the unconscious boy along by the arms. Trying their best to avoid roots and trees and falling in the creek along the way. Harry had considered Shadow Travelling Percy to the Big House but he didn't think he could carry Percy. Nor did he know the effect of Shadow Travelling on a poisoned person.

In short Harry didn't want Percy to become his test subject for Shadow Traveller's that were poisoned. So Harry was left to mortal methods of getting Percy out of the woods. Harry didn't know what Percy had been doing in the woods alone. Not that it would help Percy any way to know and that Harry reminded himself was the most important thing.

Harry and Cat arrived dragging Percy along with them just as Eve had arrived with a grim looking Chiron. He picked the dark haired boy out of the two demigods' hands. He galloped up towards the Big House where Percy would get the help he needed. Hopefully in time the scorpion venom didn't leave them much time.

'We should tell Annabeth,' muttered Eve. 'Do you know where she is?' Eve asked Harry.

'She's overseeing the canoes being put away,' Hansika daughter of Demeter told them.

'Thanks,' Eve said.

Eve was the only one who bothered to thank the older girl. Harry would never apologize to a child of _Demeter._ Cat who had the harshest life out of the three of them had been forced by the Matron of the Orphanage where she grew up to be polite even to those who spent the time picking on her. Naturally due to this Cat would rarely use manners unless she liked you.

Harry was the first to arrive at the lake. Annabeth was with a son of Ares trying to get him to cooperate with putting the canoe they were standing over away. She obviously had no clue what had befallen the friend that she had risked her life with. Harry walked up to Annabeth with Eve and Cat behind him.

'Annabeth,' Harry said grimly. 'Percy has been bitten by a scorpion.'

Annabeth paled, how?'

'We found him in the woods,' Cat said, 'dunno what he was doing there.'

Annabeth raced off to tend to Percy's care. Those left at Camp was quiet that evening knowing that one of their own had been injured where they were supposed to be safe. Well except from Ares' children who seemed quite happy that the one who had defeated there father had almost died. Quite a few thought that it was his fault.

Harry went back to Cabin that evening with the Year Rounders and those who had let to leave for Hogwarts or one of the other magical boarding schools. It was that night that Harry realised that Luke was gone. Luke hadn't left since he had gone on the quest that failed and now he had gone. Harry felt something wrong there.

Nobody else seemed to find it suspicious as he was nineteen and it was the end of the summer. A few seemed to think he had gone to College. When Harry mentioned that he had never told them he was reminded that Luke was a very private person. It was only Annabeth who really knew anything about him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Percy blinked slowly to life seeing the figure of Annabeth golden locks reflecting in the afternoon light. He was sipping what could only be nectar as it tasted of his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies (liquidised). Annabeth looked relieved when he awoke. Not that Percy blamed her considering the chances of him dying.

He couldn't believe that Luke had done this. He'd liked the older boy and all this time he had been faking it. That hurt a lot. However, he imagined it would be worse for Annabeth who fancied Luke and had known him since she was seven. He wondered if anyone had noticed that Luke was missing yet.

Percy wondered who or what had found him and brought him back to the medical room of the Big House that he had only been once before the poison had set in. The water had obviously not been enough to heal him. Maybe his father had helped he thought somewhere between hopeful and bitter towards the god who had wished he had never been born.

'Ah Percy good afternoon,' Chiron said smiling sadly.

'You idiot,' Annabeth shook her head. 'You were turning grey and green when Harry and Cat dragged you out. If it wasn't for Chiron's healing skills…' Annabeth trailed off. 'And if Harry hadn't found you,' Annabeth shot Chiron a look. 'If they'd been any longer…' she trailed off again.

'We were lucky that you were found in time and you'd got to water. You gave us quite scare. You have a strong constitution as well,' Chiron said.

'How are you feeling?' asked Annabeth.

'Urgh,' grimaced Percy, 'I feel like my insides have been frozen then microwaved.'

'Apt,' murmured Chiron, 'considering it was scorpion venom. Could you tell us what happened?'

'Can't believe you got attacked at Camp, _again,'_ Annabeth shook her head.

'It was Luke,' Percy said.

'It can't be,' whispered Annabeth.

'Go on,' frowned Chiron.

'He lured me into the forest to find a monster to fight-'Percy said.

'Boys,' muttered Annabeth shaking her head.

'Then he told me he was leaving and summoned the scorpion,' Percy said. 'He admitted that it was him who stole the Lightening Bolt and was in league with Kronos.'

The air darkened around them as Percy said the cursed name of the Lord of Time. All three of them shivered at it. Then as quick as it had come it had gone. There was a silence. Percy observed Annabeth wondering what she would say. They'd been friends for so long and now he had betrayed them all.

'I can't believe it,' murmured Annabeth taking the betrayal hard. 'He was never to same after his quest.'

'I have to report to the gods,' Chiron said.

Chiron left leaving Percy and Annabeth. There was a very tense moment after he left as Annabeth and Percy avoided looking at each other. Percy was feeling exhausted but he wanted to get up. That's the problem with ADHD even whilst ill it was still playing up. He like the sea hated being confined.

'May the gods curse him,' muttered Annabeth darkly.

'Annabeth how did Harry find me?' asked Percy. 'I know he's staying for another few days but what was he doing in the woods? It was very lucky that he arrived in time to save my life,' Percy was nothing if not perceptive.

'Well he said that he wanted to go for a run and fight some monsters,' Annabeth said not sounding as if she was buying it.

'You sound disbelieving,' Percy said.

'Well the new boy from Hephaestus' cabin was with Harry when he suddenly ran off and dragged you back,' Annabeth said.

'How did he know?' asked Percy.

'I'm not sure but if I'm right about his parentage then he might have…' Annabeth trailed off.

'Annabeth what do you think happened?' Percy demanded.

'You were very close to … dying,' Annabeth said unhappily. 'If I'm right he might have sensed that.'

Percy closed his eyes and nodded, 'that would explain a lot. He saved my life then.'

'Yeah,' smiled Annabeth.

'Glad he's here then,' Percy said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

That evening Harry was sitting outside. Luke still hadn't turned up. Not that anyone but him was worrying about it. Annabeth had left for the first time since she was seven years old, a little delayed by her friend almost dying. He wasn't sure if Percy was going to stay and train or not. He looked out at the strawberry fields.

Percy looking a lot better than he had when Harry had last seen him came up to him. Percy sat down beside him outside of Hermes' Cabin. Harry remembered that before he had been claimed by Poseidon he too would have lived in Hermes' Cabin. The two dark haired boys were quiet for some time.

'You're looking better,' Harry commented breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'Hard not to,' Percy muttered darkly.

'Oh I don't know about that,' Harry said. 'You've never met Voldemort.'

'Voldemort?' asked Percy distracted.

'Psychotic dark wizard who likes attempting to kill me,' shrugged Harry nonchalantly. 'Snake faced bastard,' Harry said going from nonchalant to vehement in under a second. 'Nose less, red eyed, scaly skin. No idea why anyone would follow him.'

'Could say the same about Kronos,' Percy said darkly.

The sky predictably darkened and Harry shivered at the feeling. Would Percy ever learn that names have power and using them was dangerous to put it mildly? Harry somehow doubted it. Harry shook his head looking down at Percy's hand that was still bandaged from the wound but it could have been worse.

'Be careful about names,' Harry said, 'they have power,' warned Harry.

'You sound like Annabeth,' muttered Percy annoyed.

Harry laughed, 'is that a compliment or an insult?'

'Insult,' grinned the son of the Sea God.

'Of course it is,' smirked Harry. 'So you staying?' asked Harry.

'No,' Percy said shaking his head looking in two minds, 'I want to spend some time with my mother. I thought I'd lost her. I didn't go through all that to never see her again. I know Chiron wants me to train, but I want to see her, monsters and all.'

'Go for it,' Harry told him. 'Don't let being a demigod or anyone or anything else control your life. Make your own decisions and to hell with the rest of the world.'

'Good advice,' smiled Percy.

'It seems we're all leaving; me, Cat, and Eve off to Hogwarts, you and Annabeth to your parents. Luke is gods know where. The others say he's probably just gone to college or something,' Harry said doubtfully. 'But I don't know Luke's always been a little distant. Annabeth said he wasn't like this when Thalia was around,' Harry's eyes darkened. 'The quest just made it worse. But this summer he's been angry and having nightmares. I don't know where he's doing but I doubt he's just gone to college.'

Percy sighed, 'he was the Thief.'

Harry paled feeling betrayed, 'I'd love to say it's not true, but I hate to say it fits. He's got a lot of anger in him. I can see him fighting the gods but I can't believe he'd join the Lord of Time.'

'He admitted it,' Percy said. 'He wants to rip down the gods, send the humans back to the caves,' Percy said in disgust, 'and join Kronos, where only the strongest survive which of course includes him,' Percy said bitterly.

'He has problems with both his mother and father,' Harry said feeling angry that his friend wanted his father dead.

'I know about Hermes but his mother?' questioned Percy.

'I don't know the full story but he gets angry whenever his mother is mentioned,' Harry said. 'He'll be caught,' Harry said confidently. 'The King of the Titans is still in pieces. He can't help himself never mind hide a demigod from the gods forever.'

Percy nodded, 'Annabeth and I are going to get a quest next summer to find him,' Percy said. 'And if Chiron won't give us we'll sneak off anyway.'

Harry laughed, 'I like the sound of that. Maybe I'll come with you.'

'Yeah,' Percy said. 'Well got to go my mom's picking me up. Thanks for saving me.'

'Well I wasn't going to leave you to die,' Harry shrugged. 'See you next summer.'

Harry watched as Percy walked off. He watched as Percy met up with his mother at the top of the hill. Whatever the next few years would bring the two children of the Big Three then they would have their friends and each other to get them through it. Harry waved a good bye before heading off to bed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Will Harry end up going with the others?**

**Does Kronos know that Harry's a son of Hades?**

**Will Luke find out?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 8: The Family Reunion**

**Harry returns to Privet Drive for the first time since he was seven years old. He meets his mysterious second cousin who is awfully familiar.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	8. The Family Reunion

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter but my laptop crashed just got it back today. Uni is starting back soon, so there may be longer waits as I'll have lectures, workshops, lab and coursework to take up my time. – Potters of the Future.**

**Plus I (Winged Seer Wolf) am moving to Arizona in the next week to three weeks so if we don't get the chapters out as fast as Potters of the future and I used to, me moving would be the reason as to way that is. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as we did thinking it up. The OC Nathanael belongs to me. So I hope you like him. – Winged Seer Wolf **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Robotic Worm**

He can be counted as both OC and canon. You'll see what I mean later.

**BengalDarknessTiger**

I already have a plan concerning entering the Chamber. Actually I have several but I think the one I will be involving is concerned with his cousin. I had wondered if Eve could blow it up or if Harry would go through alone.

**Skidney**

I am sure that Harry will have a lot to share with his younger siblings when he finally meets them.

**Oraman Asturi**

Maybe, maybe not. I know who her father is now but it won't come out for a while. Her father's a god not her mother.

**Sanity and Katlin**

Yeah we're meeting the second cousin now. He'll probably come in towards the end of the quest again as he did last time. I don't know I'll just see how it fits with the HP timeline. I don't think that Kronos will tell Luke his suspicions unless he feels that Kronos needs his servant to know. Kronos probably has worked out that a child who spends that amount of time in the Underworld without Hades causing an earthquake has to be a son of Hades.

**mudbloodpotter5**

Ah I supposed you could say neither but you could also say HP.

**Lord Jace**

I felt that I hadn't had Annabeth and Percy speak about their suspicions or confront Harry so I put in both in that chapter. Ah well that won't come out for a while.

**Slytherin Studios**

Harry will most likely be involved in the Sea of Monsters. Luke hasn't found out that Harry's the son of Hades. But Hades would probably have felt Harry's repeated presence in the Underworld and put it together that Harry is a child of the Underworld. That would be cool if Luke found out in the middle of fighting Harry.

**RedRangerBelt**

Well it's not exactly hard. Lockhart's such an idiot he almost has fake written across his forehead. Anyone who reads his books (and doesn't fancy him) can see that. Ah there's a lot about the cousin that will come clear later in the series.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Well they were going to eventually. It's going to be a lot of fun with three children of Hades in Hermes' cabin. I think Harry will be a little over protective. Good question I haven't planned out Bianca yet.

**kiskaduna**

I checked the two time lines and that is the date that Hogwarts let out and it fit with Harry going in and threatening Charon. Harry is the child of the Underworld so it makes sense that he be the guide. Harry will get better at Shadow Travel as time goes on. That makes sense. Kronos will be able to sense a demigod's repeated presence in the Underworld so will be sure to work out there's a demigod there. However, he will not be able to tell the name of said demigod but I think he'll keep watch on the demigods to try and tell who the son of Hades is. I doubt Hades will be thrilled that House elves can get into his kingdom. However, I don't think Dobby will be doing it again in a hurry. I'd imagine that Hades was rather angry at Hectate but since when did he get on with the other gods and goddesses. I didn't mean that you did I was just saying that though Harry's power comes from the dark of the Underworld it doesn't mean that he's evil like some would believe because of his parentage. Harry's just not the stereotypical Light wizard. Definitely the British Wizarding World. I don't know enough about the rest of the countries to say so one way or another but they can't all be that bad. Can they? It's prejudice and stereotypes gone crazy. Not that prejudice is ever good. That's how I feel as evil as Voldemort is. He is at least honest about what he is rather than Dumbledore who pretends he's a saint whilst plotting how to get a child to sacrifice himself for the so called greater good. Harry the leader of the next generation of Light wizards always attempts to keep people out of danger and is willing to save his enemies life. And when he is forced to allow his friends to fight he makes it quite clear what's going to happen. Where Dumbledore sends his Order to do the battle until the very end Harry is right there in the thick of it. I know Dumbledore doesn't even appear to have tried to find a way to remove the soul piece from Harry. I wonder what he would have done had the blood ritual not be undergone? I reckon Albus would have sacrificed Harry's life once and for all with very little guilt. And Harry's apparently Dumbledore's favourite student. I'd hate to see what happens to least favourite student if that's the case. Dumbledore is no saint. I actually have a plan for Dumbledore's death but it may or may not happen and not until GoF. That would be funny but I don't think so.

**Mor de interfico silvam**

Well I already said that Quirrell and Flamel are dead. Well there has to be one sensible god. No Percy is not a wizard. Zeus only got the position because he was the one who won the war against Kronos the first time around. It's been thirty thousand years people time enough for a change. He wasn't even the oldest (that was Hades). I think that's why Zeus tricked Hades into picking the shortest straw (the Underworld) and exiling him from Olympus. I don't think Poseidon would want to be king of gods. He's happy with where he is and a bit too laid back for that. The sword-wand is cool isn't it? I liked it when I invented it. It's a bit two for the price of one. Well he didn't mean to he was just angry but he got what he wanted in the process. It's illegal but the Wizarding World isn't exactly filled with all good people. Well a son of Hades can't fly and Zeus leave him alone. I wasn't about to kill him off but neither was I going to leave him unharmed. I hate to break it to you but Ron wouldn't be harmed as Zeus has neither negative nor positive feelings towards him. Dumbledore will not find out the truth until it's too late for him to do anything about it. I just wanted to have a reason other than fearing the prophecy for going after Harry. I don't like Zeus either. Are you planning to do a crossover? I think that Voldemort wants both Dumbledore and Harry dead. Dumbledore is a bastard isn't he. Well he'll get his comeuppance eventually. I can't believe you got it. Well done you're the first person to get it. Take a round of applause. Precisely. I wonder how long it will take for others to get it. Only on a subconscious level.

**RosalieLestrange**

I thought that Harry being Hades son would be interesting.

**Belthezzor**

I've brought the Percy Jackson timeline back about a decade so that it fits with my timeline.

**oh the pain the horror**

Well done you are the second to get it. Take the silver medal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 8**

**The Family Reunion**

On the morning of the twenty eighth of August, Harry Shadow Travelled directly into Diagon Alley. He had considered going directly to Privet Drive. He had no need of anything, but he wanted to take out some money to last the year. He'd probably end up spending half of it on sweets on the way to and from Hogwarts and the other half on presents for his friends.

Harry had sent Neville a present over the holiday. Harry had convinced Annabeth to ask an owl to take a small package to Neville. He had given the other twelve year old boy a book called _Almanac of Flora and Vegetation Native to the Americas. _He hoped that Neville liked it and hadn't got one like it before.

Nobody paid him much attention as Harry, sick and fed up of the attention he received had decided to grow his fringe longer so that it now completely covered his forehead. He just looked like another Hogwarts student who had either left his shopping to the last possible meeting or had decided to meet up with his friends for ice cream in the sun.

Harry walked calmly towards the marble white building. He walked through the door that was manned by goblins and most likely a whole platoon of spell work to prevent thievery. Not that it had stopped Voldemort last year Harry thought bitterly. Well hopefully they had increased security measures and spells by now.

Harry walked up to the desk. He didn't have long to wait luckily as it was early on the summer holidays so people were either in bed or at work. He approached the goblin on the desk who was weighing a solid block of gold that glowed against the mahogany desk. The goblin wrote down a scribble that was not English and turned to Harry.

'I would like to take money out of the Potter vault,' Harry said.

'And do you have your key Mr Potter?' the goblin asked.

Harry took the little key out of his pocket that he had made last year as his key had gone missing. Harry suspected that it was Dumbledore who had taken it but as none of his money was missing or tampered with in any way then it seemed to be panning out fine. Anyway it wasn't like anyone would believe that Dumbledore would steal a key of an old vault.

The goblin inspected the little key for a while holding up to the candle light searching for the Potter seal that was on the key. Then he nodded finding it. Obviously the key was for a trust vault rather than an old family vault that the young boy wouldn't be able to get into until he turned of age. Until then the vaults in his name would continue gathering interest.

'Nagback take Mr Potter to the Potter trust vault,' the goblin on the desk instructed.

Another goblin came forward. The goblin seemed very old with a Dumbledore-Esq. style hair and beard that fell down to his legs. He had skin that was so wrinkled if it was fruit the nymphs would have chucked it away a long time ago. His eyes were of two different colours. His left eye was icy blue and his right eye was dark brown.

'Come with me, Mr Potter,' Nagback the goblin motioned.

Harry followed the old, little creature who moved quite slowly. Harry wondered if he had arthritis and why he wasn't retired. However, Harry had heard enough about goblin rebellions from Binns to not say something rude to him resulting him being exiled from Gringotts or something. Then something else occurred to Harry.

'You said trust vault?' Harry asked.

'Indeed, Mr Potter,' agreed Nagback. 'You will not receive your full inheritance until you come of age.'

'Oh,' Harry said.

Harry followed the goblin into the cart as they manoeuvred there way through the dark caverns. Harry could see pretty well in the gloom considering he was used to the darkness of the Underworld. Then suddenly came rushing to a halt outside of Vault 687. Harry Potter's Trust Vault that his mother and step father had opened when he was just a child.

Harry got out of the cart. The hallway was as grimy as ever. Harry was careful to avoid to stalactite. He knew from time spent in the Underworld what a bad idea if one of them happened to fall onto someone living. Nagback followed him out of the cart painfully slowly. Harry once again wondered why they didn't have someone younger working.

'Key, please,' Nagback interrupted Harry's train of thoughts.

Harry wordlessly handed Nagback the small golden key with an emerald set into the middle of it. Nagback had just finished removing the heavy wards around the Potter vault when the twelve year old boy handed him the key. He slipped it into the slot which only a goblin could open without turning to dust.

The door of the trust vault to the Potter heir swung opened soundlessly. Shining in the gloom were mounds of golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. And this was only the trust vault Harry had to remind himself. He filled his black velvet pouch that was charmed so only he could remove anything from it with money.

As soon as he had got enough money to last him Harry returned to the cart with Nagback. Together the ancient goblin and the young demigod were raring along back to the ground floor with Harry's money pouch full. Harry was planning to get breakfast here before returning to Privet Drive to see how the Dursleys were.

'Thank you, Nagback,' Harry said politely.

'You would thank a goblin?' asked the ancient goblin.

'Of course,' Harry said shrugging.

'You are a very strange wizard,' Nagback commented.

'And you are a very old goblin,' returned Harry.

Nagback watched the twelve year old wizard go. That preteen was going to change the world he could feel it. Whether it was for virtue or ill only time would tell. Nagback wondered if he would live to see the changes made. He shook his head and left to accompany a half blood witch from a wealthy pure blood family.

Harry meanwhile had went into Cantu's Coffee Parlour. It was at the end of the street just passed Gringotts. There weren't many people here. Harry got himself a glass of water and a butter and jam croissant. He listened to the other coffee goes talk about how attractive Gilderoy Lockhart was and complain over the rising prices of Hogwarts school books conveniently forgetting it was because of Lockhart.

After Harry was done he left Diagon Alley for the Muggle Street outside of the darkened pub. Harry had got new school robes as his last ones were a bit short on him and new shoes as he had moved up a shoe size. Apart from that he already had all his school equipment packed (Chiron was bringing his stuff over by plane and he would meet them later this evening).

Harry checked the area where he was standing to check that nobody was around (Muggle or wizard) to see him disappear. Muggles because watching someone disappear from anywhere was regarded as impossible although the Mist would cover it up. More importantly witches and wizards who due to their ancestry could always see through the Mist would think it was underage magic (which didn't apply to demigods) and report him.

Harry didn't really want the British Ministry to find out about his parentage. The Ministry was completely corrupt. With Dumbledore being so involved in the running of the Ministry (even if he pretended not to be) and those Death Eaters who had bought their way out of Azkaban and were still bribing officials.

If the Ministry ever found out that Harry Potter was not a Potter at all but a demigod well then it would spell disaster for him. Dumbledore would use him as weapon worse than he already was thinking he was an average wizard. The ex-Death Eaters would _attempt _to kidnap him for his powerful blood.

No, Harry was well aware that the majority of the British Ministry could never find out. The British Ministry flitted from being either in love with Dumbledore, the so called leader of the light. Or they were quietly supporting the Dark ideals whilst working for the benefit of all. Or they didn't care who they harmed and worked for as long as their hands were filled with cash.

At least in America they were free to show who they were because of the tight laws that bound the population and the respect that the American witches and wizards had for their more powerful demigod counterparts. After the wars of freedom there were laws on bribery and blackmail so that to get into power you had to make an Unbreakable Vow on your life to never give into either.

The only reason that so many demigods currently attended Hogwarts was because of the struggles that would come soon. The gods wanted to make sure that the British people didn't fall into darkness because of two power hungry men. Of course they each had different reasons for wanting their children to be part of the more dangerous British Ministry like Hades who hated Dumbledore because of what he did to his older son.

Harry shook his head attempting to get the thoughts out of his head. He hadn't taken anything in from his check to see if anyone was there. There were two people there. There was a tall, dark haired, woman with pale green eyes. Embracing the dark woman was a small, dark haired, teenaged girl with eyes like the woman but more grey than green she seemed embarrassed at the show of affection.

Harry waited until they had moved into a music store near the Leaky Cauldron. Harry then ran into the shadow that the Leaky Cauldron emitted in the morning sunlight. Harry felt himself going through the shadows. He aimed himself towards the side of the garage that would be effective in shielding him from sight as it was hemmed in by the two neighbour's walls.

Harry felt himself hit the solid world again. He smelt the smell or the garbage cans. He smiled at that thought. The last time he was here he would have called them rubbish bins. That's what a life in America did you. He doubted that Uncle Vernon would be happy to hear him mess up the English language which was what he'd always called it ignoring the fact that he and his son talked in grunts.

He could hear someone at the door of his mortal relatives. He stepped outside where he could see a large, dark haired boy. Harry could only see him from his back but he guessed that it must have been one of Dudley's gang. He hoped that his cousin had stopped bullying anyone smaller and weaker than him.

However, Harry doubted it very much. It was something that had always irked him about his aunt and one of the many things he hated about his Uncle. Uncle Vernon couldn't see his son doing anything wrong and Aunt Petunia just couldn't bear to discipline her son in anyway. One fake tear was all it took.

'Is Dudley there Mrs Dursley,' said the boy.

Harry recognised the boy's sharp voice as that of Malcolm White one of Dudley's old gang from his school days here. They'd never really bullied Harry as they were kind of frightened of him. It was in the days before he had learnt how to control his powers so he radiated death and frightened all around him.

'Yes, Malcolm, dear,' smiled Aunt Petunia. 'Dudley,' Aunt Petunia called. 'Malcolm's at the door.'

'Coming mum,' called Dudley.

Harry watched as his even fatter cousin came waddling out of the house with a pink frosted donut in his chubby hand. Harry shook his head at the sight of the other twelve year old. Harry was used to being with people who trained all day and all the food was healthy. The sight of his obese cousin was disgusting. He'd never last a day in Camp Harry knew.

'Hello Aunt Petunia, Diddykins,' Harry said making his presence known.

'Harry,' smiled Aunt Petunia, 'you said you'd try to meet up I didn't know if you were going to make it. You could have written,' she reprimanded slightly.

Harry shrugged, 'you know what I'm like with writing,' Harry said slightly sheepishly.

'Do you need any money Dudders?' Aunt Petunia fawned over her son.

Harry made a face at his cousin. Dudley glared at him for that. Harry glared right back inserting some of the fear into it. Dudley flinched back but still held a pudgy hand out to his mother. Petunia smiled and gave the pink faced boy a twenty pound note that would undoubtedly all be spent on sweets. Dudley didn't appear to have changed in the years apart.

Dudley left with Malcolm for the shops in the centre probably. Harry watched him go with a shake of his head. He'd never last a day on his own in the real world. Then he turned to Aunt Petunia who was looking at him slightly reprovingly. Harry guessed that she had caught the glare of death that Harry had given her son.

'I wish you wouldn't use that on people,' Aunt Petunia said slightly reprovingly.

Harry shrugged in response to the reprimand not looking even an ounce guilty. Petunia just shook her head. She had always been really bad at getting people into trouble. The only reason Harry hadn't turned out like Dudley was because Vernon told him off for everything that he _and _Dudley had done wrong.

'Vernon and Marcus – my cousin – are at work. Dudley as you can see has just gone with his friends. He has so many friends,' Aunt Petunia said proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes at this. Aunt Petunia was so wilfully blind about Dudley all the time. He had four friends who only used each other to be the biggest bullies at the school. Everyone else just agreed to what they said as they knew what would happen if they didn't - being beaten into a bloody pulp by The Gang as they were referred to.

That, of course, was unless Dudley had drastically changed from the bully when they were at school together five years ago. Considering what he'd just seen it didn't seem likely. He seemed to be still the arrogant bully that believed the way to get your way was to hit it. Actually that was a child of Ares mentality with fat instead muscles.

'Nathanael's having breakfast in the kitchen,' Aunt Petunia continued.

'So what's my cousin like?' asked Harry.

'Real prankster,' Aunt Petunia shook her head.

'Sound like twins I know,' murmured Harry.

'Aunt Petunia?' asked a chirpy voice that sounded familiar somehow.

'Nathanaelm this is my nephew Harry I was telling you about,' Aunt Petunia replied.

Harry followed his aunt into the kitchen. Sitting at the table drinking orange juice was a boy roughly Harry's age. The boy was paler than Malfoy. He had longish snow white hair that came halfway behind his ears and skin as white as snow. He had eyes that were as green as Harry's. He had the mischievous expression and upturned eyebrows that reminded Harry of his once friend Luke Castellan.

He couldn't place his finger on it but Harry was sure that they had met before somewhere when or where, Harry couldn't tell. He wondered if they'd met as children before Harry had left for Camp. He didn't have a soul that Harry recognized meaning that they'd either never met or they'd met before Hades taught Harry to see souls at the age of nine when Voldemort's Horcrux had been extracted from within him.

'Have we met before?' asked Harry frowning.

'You couldn't have,' Aunt Petunia said, 'Marcus and I haven't spoken since we were teenagers.'

'I just feel I've met you somewhere before,' frowned Harry.

'Me too,' Nathanael agreed. 'Freaky isn't it?'

'Freaky,' frowned Harry.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Albus was sitting in his office trying to think of a way to get Harry Potter back under his thumb. It was impossible to do so whilst he was on American soil. He couldn't remove him from America without causing a huge international incident. He had asked the Americans to find out about this Camp but they had turned him away.

Albus had never been able to recruit the Americans for the war before. The Americans refused to get involved in it for some reason. They seemed to particularly dislike Albus for some reason. Albus suspected there were those powerful freaks holding powerful positions in America so he couldn't do it.

Albus cast his mind over the so called demigods who were more powerful than any other witch or wizard. Albus had always hated them. They who had power that even Albus could only dream of. Albus wanted that power. What he could do with that glorious power. He could destroy Voldemort once and for all and build the Ministry up with his ideals.

All those years ago when his lover confided in him that he was a freak. That he, Albus Dumbledore had managed to fall in love with one of those. Albus had tried to convince Gellert to share his powers between the two of them. However, the freak refused to do so. Albus couldn't have a freak as a lover so there was a fight.

Arianna ended up dead because she thought to protect the freak. The freak didn't care about him or his heartbreak. He had gone onto slaughter wizards all over the world with his Muggle half brother. For what? Revenge? It was Albus who lost his sister to the Underworld and his brother to Abe's misconceptions.

Then Albus heard the Floo network going. He turned to see the face of Arabella Figg in his fire. Albus hadn't heard of her since she informed him that Harry Potter had been sent to a year long boarding school in America. He had tried to remove him from that Boarding School but he had been stopped by the Headmaster, a Mr Brunner on all attempts.

It was only when he was threatened by the American Minister of Magic that Albus stopped looking for him. He supposed that even in America they wanted a bit of the Boy Who Lived Albus thought jealously. Albus needed Harry Potter and he didn't tell trust Albus. What had Albus ever done to the boy?

Albus turned around and put on his nicest face whilst talking to the squib. Albus knew that the way of getting the people that he wanted on his side was to get them to like and sympathise with him. Unlike Tom who would threaten and kill anyone to get them to do what he wanted. Of course Albus was more than willing to set up the deaths of those who were no longer useful to him.

'Arabella?' asked Albus. 'Has something happened with the Dursleys?' he asked making his face look concerned. 'I haven't heard anything since Petunia decided to send Harry to America.'

'He's back,' Arabella replied.

'Who?' asked Albus mind jumping to Voldemort and the possibility of his return. 'Who has returned to Privet Drive?' Albus questioned calmly.

'Harry Potter,' Arabella said quickly.

Albus smiled at this the fact that despite the Americans involvement with Harry Potter the boy had willingly decided to return to his aunt's home. Now all Albus had to was get the boy to return there next year or even at Christmas. He may have survived so far in America but if Voldemort returned he would not be so lucky.

Albus had to make sure that Harry Potter survived to be the martyr to defeat Voldemort. Albus needed Voldemort defeated but to do required Harry Potter the Horcrux to be destroyed. He couldn't be seen to kill the boy because they'd turn on him in a second.

The boy would have to choose to die himself. If the boy survived then it would be him who got the fame, glory and political power. However, if he died leaving no heir then Albus as magical guardian would be able to apply for the many seats that Potter owned. As well as using his dead name to sway the public by saying that it would be what Harry Potter wanted had he lived.

It would be only too easy to remove the soul piece from Harry Potter. All Albus had to do was get in touch with a skilled Empathist to extract it. There weren't many around Britain fair enough. There were a large grouping in America thanks to the unique teachings of the Native Americans that had passed down the years and the Americans would never help him against Potter.

Albus doubted he could guilt trip the boy into doing what he wanted. Albus when placing the boy with the Dursley's had hoped that he would be abused enough so that he could bend the boy to his will but unfortunately that didn't work. Petunia hadn't done what was expected of her. She had felt so guilty of never making up with Lily that she had tried to make it up to her nephew.

But that might help. The two of them were close meaning that it should be only too easy for Albus to use those feelings to _persuade _the boy to stay with his beloved aunt. But how could he do that? He thought briefly of having her attacked apparently at Death Eaters hands. However, there would be an investigation and the useless Minister would never allow Boy Who Lived where he was believed unsafe.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At four, Uncle Vernon came home from work. He complained about his new secretary who spent more time at work on the phone to her girlfriend than answering phone calls from possible buyers. Then Uncle Vernon went into a long winded speech about homos. Harry was getting angrier by the second. Vernon Dursley had evidently not changed one bit.

Vernon shuddered suddenly and stopped mid sentence. It felt like someone was crawling over his grave. He then spotted a face beside the white blonde relative of his wife another set of emerald eyes glowering at him. The bastard son of Hades had returned to his house after he had caused them to almost be killed.

'Your back,' growled Uncle.

Harry wasn't surprised that the obese man who appeared to have got fatter and greyer from the time away (honestly what did Aunt Petunia see in him) hadn't changed one bit. He had been nice the few days after Zeus brought down the plane and before Harry had found Camp Half Blood. He must have been in shock to be nice to Harry.

'Obviously,' Harry said coldly. 'You wouldn't have a problem with that, Uncle Vernon, dearest, do you?' Harry asked would be innocently.

'Harry,' Aunt Petunia reprimanded.

'Well there's no room in the house,' Vernon said.

'Don't worry I've got a hotel room booked,' shrugged Harry.

'Good,' Uncle Vernon said.

The man sounded thrown by the latest information given to him by his nephew. Harry could only presume that it was because Harry had taken away his source of things to rant about. Uncle Vernon love to complain about things. Complaining about his freakish nephew staying was Uncle Vernon's favourite past time.

'I've loaned out Dudley's second bedroom and Marge's room,' Uncle Vernon complained. 'What if an important businessman needed to stay?'

'Stay in a posh hotel,' Harry suggested. 'I am sure the rich businessman would prefer that anyway; private room service, trained chefs, entertainment, and all that. I know I would,' Harry commented. 'Don't know about you. Anyway Nathanael's only staying for a couple more days.'

'I am sure you can delay any business tea parties for a few days,' Aunt Petunia added.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry and Nathanael as though it was their fault that his wife was disagreeing with him. Okay Harry had pointed out several reasonable arguments to this. Nathanael hadn't even said anything. Aunt Petunia had hardly even backed him up. Harry wished that his aunt would grow a spine and leave the walrus.

'Don't you two, fr-'Uncle Vernon began.

'Vernon,' cautioned Aunt Petunia.

'-okay, okay, why don't you two go off and do whatever it is you do all day long,' Uncle Vernon said.

'Okay, okay, we're going,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Why don't you go outside for a bit,' Petunia suggested.

Harry nodded with a last glare at Uncle Vernon who shuddered slightly. Harry grinned as he left his uncle and aunt in the hall. Nathanael followed him out. They ended up in an area of the park often used for camp fires by the scouts. Nathanael took a seat on a mossy rock that was just outside the fire ashes.

Harry was content to stand slightly leaning against the rock that Nathanael was sitting on. There was a comfortable silence between the two emerald eyed boys. Harry wasn't surprised that Uncle Vernon hadn't changed a bit. He still wondered why Aunt Petunia was still with the obese man. If it were him he would have left him a long time ago.

'You can be pretty scary when you want,' Nathanael commented.

'So I've been told,' Harry shrugged.

'How-'Nathanael began but was interrupted.

'Ah Nitty has a friend,' Malcolm White sneered.

'Shove off Malcolm,' muttered Nathanael.

'You know I don't think I will,' smirked the dark haired boy. 'We like it here.'

'Well we were here first,' Nathanael glared.

'Well then if you won't leave willingly,' smirked Malcolm. 'We'll just have to make you.'

The five bullies cracked their fists. Harry was sure that they thought that they looked very threatening. They probably would be to the seven year olds that they beat up but Harry had grown up around Hades, swords and had fought with Voldemort. Five overweight twelve year olds no longer frightened him.

'I wouldn't if I were you,' warned Harry.

'Potter,' growled Gordon.

'Oh you remember me,' grinned Harry.

'Big D's scrawny cousin,' Dennis said.

'Big D?' asked Harry incredulously. 'That's worse than Aunt Petunia's Diddykins.'

'Shut it, Potter,' snapped Dudley.

'Aw don't they know what mummy calls you?' Harry smirked.

'And what about your mummy?' smirked Dennis.

'Where's your mum?' sneered Piers Polkiss. 'Is she dead?' he laughed.

The sound was echoed by the rest of the gang. Harry was barely angered by this at all. His mother might be dead but that didn't mean he had to say goodbye to her forever. That was the lucky thing about being a child of the Lord of the Dead. But the idea that the five boys would sink to taunting an apparent orphan about his deceased mother was low.

'Are you actually taunting me about my dead mom?' Harry asked coolly incredulous.

'No wonder you like each other so much,' smirked Piers.

'The two mum less boys,' smirked Malcolm.

'It's actually motherless,' Nathanael said angrily.

'Even I know that,' Harry inserted. 'And I'm dyslexic.'

'If your going to insult someone at least have the intelligence to insult them,' Nathanael said. 'True that will be hard with the brain the size of a splinter.'

'That big?' asked Harry.

'If you don't shut up we'll make you,' Malcolm growled.

'You don't want to do that,' Harry said.

Harry allowed the shields around his power to drop minutely so that the boys he was facing as well as Nathanael shuddered. It was enough to make the five of them clear off. Harry smirked at their retreating backs. Even after all these years Dudley's gang hadn't changed one bit. They still threw around their combined large weight but were really cowards.

'What did you do to get on their bad side?' asked Harry.

Nathanael grinned at this, 'I superglued him to the floor.'

Harry snorted, 'bet he loved that.'

'I don't think he did somehow,' grinned Nathanael. 'He didn't even realise that all he had to do was step out of his shoes.'

'Dudley never was that bright,' Harry agreed.

'Uncle Vernon – who by the way isn't biologically related to me,' Nathanael said.

'Me neither,' Harry said.

'Thank Merlin,' Nathanael said.

'Thank the gods,' Harry said at the same time.

'Who would want to be related to the walrus?' laughed Nathanael. 'Anyway Dudley has hated me ever since.'

'He never liked me neither,' Harry said, 'nobody did at primary. I was a loner. It wasn't until Aunt Petunia sent me to boarding to school in America to help me with my ADHD and dyslexia did I make friends.'

'I never went to primary school,' Nathanael said. 'Dad taught me Muggle subjects and Mum taught me Magical subjects. I was going to take exams in both Muggle and Magical subjects,' Nathanael's emerald eyes dimmed obviously thinking of his late mother. I hope I'll still be able to do that.'

Harry nodded, 'my school wasn't big on exams as we were all ADHD and dyslexic but they encouraged sports. I was best at fencing.'

'Cool,' Nathanael said.

'You'll meet Cat and Eve in a few days at Hogwarts,' Harry said.

'I'll be in your year,' Nathanael said. 'I'd not be going to Hogwarts at all if it wasn't for mum passing.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

'You know what it's like to lose a mother,' Nathanael said. 'Still at least I still have dad.'

'Yeah,' Harry said softly.

Harry didn't know Nathanael well enough to know if he could trust him with his biggest secret about his father. It had occurred to Harry that both green eyed boys were in almost exactly the same position where it came to parents. Both had lost there mothers and both lived with their fathers. The only thing different was the fact that Harry's father was a god although that was a large difference.

'It must be almost dinner,' Harry said breaking into the awkward silence.

'Yeah,' Nathanael agreed heavily.

'Come on,' Harry said.

'We're having fish and chips tonight,' Nathanael said.

'Mmh,' Harry murmured.

The two boys walked into Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia appeared in the hallway obviously having heard the two of them enter. She was wearing an apron over her violet dress showing that she was cooking or had just finished cooking. She smiled at the white blonde boy and black haired boy whose emerald eyes glowed in the dimly lit corridor.

'Harry, Nathanael I was just serving up dinner,' smiled Aunt Petunia. 'Dudley's having dinner at the Lovels tonight.'

'With Gordon?' asked Nathanael.

'And the rest of his friends,' smiled Aunt Petunia, 'such a popular boy.'

'Of course he is,' grunted Uncle Vernon from the dining room. 'Unlike you two freakish loners.'

'Vernon,' warned Aunt Petunia.

'Your son is a bully,' a rich male voice came from the dining room.

'Dad's home,' grinned Nathanael. 'Come on you'll have to meet him.'

'Be careful Vernon's still angry with you about earlier,' Aunt Petunia murmured into Harry's ear.

Harry rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since Harry had been frightened of a mere mortal. Before Zeus crashed his plane, before Voldemort and Kronos which made his Uncle pale in comparison. Nathanael dragged Harry into the dining room by the arm. Harry went along with it because he was curious about his mother's cousin.

Marcus Evans looked very much like his twelve year old son. Marcus too had snow white hair, although he had the beginnings of silver hairs streaking through making it look like ashy snow. His hair was in a mop of messy curls looking like it had never seen a hairbrush unlike his son's which was semi long and straight.

The two white haired Evanses had the same large emerald eyes. Harry too had the same eyes that he had inherited from Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. They both had the same mischievous expression and upturned eyebrows. Harry was sure that they had to be related to Hermes with that expression. Harry wondered if Mr Evans to liked pranks.

'So your Lily's son,' Marcus Evans spoke with a rich English accent.

'Yeah,' Harry said awkwardly.

'You look a lot like her,' smiled the blonde man. 'Her eyes we inherited them from Grandmother Harriet who you were named for.'

'Really?' asked Harry surprised. 'I didn't know that.'

'You were named after a woman,' giggled Nathanael.

'Be polite,' Mr Evans shook his head.

'Sorry dad,' Nathanael said in such a way that it was obvious he said it a lot.

'It's only Tuney who missed out on the emerald eyes,' he grinned at Aunt Petunia. 'Black hair like your father though.'

Harry could see where the man got that impression. Harry wondered if it was James Potter who had inherited the black hair from Hades, his ancestor through Ignotous Peverell. It would make a lot of sense. Most people who had known his father could see in an instant that he looked nothing like James Potter but Marcus didn't seem to know his father that well.

'I met him at the wedding,' Marcus continued, 'and a few times afterwards. Its thanks to Lily that I met Susan.'

Then the man's emerald eyes dimmed a bit obviously saddened by the recent loss of his wife. Harry was no child of Aphrodite but he could see straight away that the green eyed man loved his late wife dearly. It was the same expression Harry had seen on his dad's face when he had brought up the topic of his mother.

'Dinners served,' Aunt Petunia interrupted the very tense silence.

'Good,' Uncle Vernon said gruffly.

Uncle Vernon not wanting to miss out precious time with his food grabbed the best china (it seemed that with guests even if they were family, Aunt Petunia took out the best china) out of Petunia's small hands. With all the grace of a starving boar Uncle Vernon dug in. You could see where Dudley had got his manners from.

'So tell me about Hogwarts,' Mr Evans said. 'Is the curriculum any good?'

'What about transfiguration?' interrupted Nathanael.

'Don't interrupt Nathanael,' scolded Mr Evans.

'Sorry, Dad,' Nathanael said not sounding sorry at all.

'It's fine Mr Evans,' Harry said politely.

Harry had grown up around a bunch of ADHD demigods. Most of them had a problem with saying whatever came to mind so it wasn't anything new to Harry. He turned back to Nathanael, about to start talking about McGonagall turning into a cat on their first lesson with the stern head of Gryffindor house.

'Please call me Uncle Marcus we are family after all,' Mr- Marcus smiled.

'Unfortunately,' muttered Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Marcus completely ignored him, 'no need to stand on formalities.'

'Okay Uncle Marcus,' Harry said, 'but I don't mind Nathanael.'

'It's just transfiguration is my favourite subject,' Nathanael grinned. 'I hope I'll be able to be an Animagus one day.'

'Animagus?' asked Harry confused.

'The ability to transform into an animal that reflects your soul,' Nathanael explained.

'Freaks,' muttered Uncle Vernon even though nobody was listening to him.

'Like McGonagall our transfiguration professor can turn into a cat,' Harry said.

Vernon frowned at this remembering the cat reading the map on the day that the freak was dumped on their doorstep. Could it be the cat freak? This was why he hated having these freaks in his house. Why you would ever marry a freak knowing what they were Vernon had no idea but obviously the lawyer loved the freak.

'She can. cool,' Nathanael grinned. 'Do you think she would teach me?' questioned Nathanael.

'Doubt it,' Harry said. 'She's very strict.'

'Oh damn,' Nathanael said. 'Do you think we'll be able to teach ourselves?'

'No,' Uncle Marcus said. 'All I need is for you to pester me in animal form.'

'Your no fun,' complained Nathanael happily.

'Fred and George would be well up for it they're right trouble makers,' Harry said.

'Can't wait to meet them,' grinned Nathanael. As Nathanael blinked he thought he heard a voice say, _'Hello Evans.'_ But he dismissed it.

'Please try not to get expelled,' Uncle Marcus groaned.

Marcus shook his head at the idea of his prankster son getting involved with more trouble makers although he wasn't surprised really. He just hoped that Harry had enough of Lily in him to keep his son in line. However, he had heard tales of James Potter's misdoings in school. Hopefully the school would still be standing by the end of the year after letting those four have a go at it.

'Eve would join in to push her magical boundaries, Cat would join in to prove that her soul is pure-'Harry began.

'Why does she think she's not?' asked Uncle Marcus.

'Her mother is a murderer,' Harry said quietly. 'But whatever you do don't ask or compare Cat to her. She's likely to never speak to you again.'

'I may be a prankster but I'm not cruel,' Nathanael protested.

'Be nice to her,' Uncle Marcus gave his son a stern look.

'Neville would probably believe he can't do it. He's more capable than he looks. It's his confidence more than anything that keeps him down. Hermione, however, she's a stickler to rules,' Harry said, 'although she has relaxed a bit.'

'You're a bad influence,' intoned Aunt Petunia.

Harry grinned, 'probably.'

'Do you think we can convince her to join in?' asked Nathanael.

'If it's in the pursuit of knowledge yes,' Harry said.

'Don't corrupt the girl,' Uncle Marcus shook his head.

'We won't,' Harry and Nathanael grinned.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Marcus groaned in unison. Apparently regretting letting the two green eyed boys from ever meeting. Nathanael didn't know why. It wasn't like learning to become an Animagus was illegal. Well as long as they registered if they completed the transformation. Something that Nathanael wasn't sure about.

'Why did we ever let them meet?' asked Uncle Marcus.

'Insanity,' suggested Aunt Petunia.

'Insanity,' agreed Uncle Marcus.

'Freakiness,' muttered Uncle Vernon.

'Where do you think they got it?' asked Uncle Marcus.

'Well it wasn't Lily she was always very sensible unless she was angry,' Aunt Petunia smiled wistfully.

'She had an awful temper,' Uncle Marcus laughed. 'Whenever I was like that as a child Dad would always blame his biological father who ran off as soon as he found out Grandmother Harriet was pregnant though a lot was blamed on him.'

'Oh I forgot that you have a different grandfather to us,' Aunt Petunia said.

'Dad met him,' Uncle Marcus said. 'I never did.'

Harry frowned wondering who this unnamed grandfather of Uncle Marcus was. He had a suspicion but he couldn't know for sure. Half an hour later after saying his goodbyes Harry left for the Leaky Cauldron. Harry would be meeting the other demigods before going straight bed. It had been a long day meeting old bullies, long time not seen families and meeting new cousins.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Who is Nathanael?**

**What house will Nathanael be in when he gets to Hogwarts?**

**Will Harry meet Luna?**

**Will the gang attempt to become Animagi?**

**Will Hermione join in?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 9: Return to Hogwarts**

**Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts for another year. Nathanael meets the trouble making twins. Gods help us with what those three will get up to.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	9. Return to Hogwarts

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Lientjuh**

Ah you'll have to wait and see about Nathanael but there are subtle hints in there.

**Lord Jace**

Yes you would be right. What give it away the upturned eyebrows or his knack for pranks? Can you guess how recent? I did put in a hint.

**Robotic Worm**

Yeah they are. So you think they should become Animagi. I think they would go unregistered.

**Percyjacksonfan135**

Yes he will be.

**Guest**

A little obvious that is isn't it. Well I think it is. I put plenty of hints in the chapter. I have no idea. How long does it take to become Animagi anyway.

**SeaBreaze2Ga**

Oh I'm sure you can guess where Nathanael is going to go already. I hope he does to. Dumbledore has to go down.

**Orman Asturi**

That's what I was going for. Guess why that is. Nathanael is not a son of Hermes. Severus is going to be in for a shock.

**BamRose19**

Nathanael definitely will fit right in with the Gryffindors especially the terrible twins.

**ThomasNealy**

Yeah he is. Glad you got that. I put hints in.

**Slytherin Studios**

He is glad you picked up on that. Good point but considering his cousin will end up introducing him to a truck load of Gryffindors he'll probably end up in Gryffindor. I'm planning to have them meet. Just not sure how just yet. wonder what their Animagi forms would be. She'd probably be coaxed into joining in for academical reasons and be the only one to actually register.

**Ian**

No I didn't. I said that he knew that demigods existed. He just didn't know which were which. Go back and read Prince of Death Chapter 17: The Americans Invade Diagon Alley. "_This was what they always told people who asked why they were attending Hogwarts when they lived in America and all knew each other and appeared to travel together. The odd teacher at Hogwarts knew the truth but most had no idea. Not even Albus Dumbledore knew. He knew that there were such things as demigods and was sure that he knew that some were bound to come to Hogwarts but he didn't know which one was which. This was mainly because demigods didn't like to attract the attention of monsters by shouting about being demigods to the world_." He just doesn't know that there are demigods in his school and doesn't know that Harry is one. So the facts do stay consistent.

**mudbloodpotter05**

Yes he is the grandfather. Which voice?

**BlackHoleLord**

He was let go as soon as Harry had left and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. I'm having Luna and Harry meet but I'm not sure how yet. That would be cool but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet. How would she be connected to spirit world? maybe Xenophillus is the son of Melinoe or something.

**Writer in the Valley**

The Evans sisters and Marcus Evans are cousins not siblings. It's just easier to call them cousins than write out the full thing. Marcus' father and the Evans sister's father were different. They had the same mother. Marcus' biological grandfather abandoned them soon after his grandmother became pregnant. She then got married to Mr Evans so that she and her young son got his name. Mr Evans is considered to be the father as he is the only one that Marcus' father had ever known. Well he's related distantly to Hecate as well as Hades.

**RedRangerBelt**

Nathanael and the Weasley twins are going to give Snape a heart attack. They are going to cause chaos at Hogwarts. Yeah they are. I think that the Weasleys and Nathanael would make good business partners.

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow**

Yeah with all his personality he was never going to be a Hufflepuff although he probably is sneaky enough to be a Slytherin. However, I don't think he'd want to be. Yes Luna is my favourite Harry Potter character. Have you been stealing my notes? That's what I was going to do. I think it would be cool to see them attempt to become Animagi. Wonder how they'll get the library books. I think she will. She loves rules but loves learning just as much.

**Sanity and Katlin**

Well I'll continue leaving hints about Nathanael's past. Just look at his character and I'm sure you'll guess. Some people already have. It will probably not be fully revealed into number three. You are right and it shall be revealed later on in the Return of the Speakers Heir. I think he's too much of a rule breaker for Ravenclaw. He'd make a good Gryffindor though. I don't think he'd do too badly in Slytherin. I do agree he'd probably terrorize the badgers. I think he wants to learn not for the sake of learning but so he can use the knowledge. Yeah I'm going to have the conversation about Animagi soon. They probably won't become Animagi until the end of third year since it takes a few years to become them but I want them to become Animagi whilst Lupin's still around. I wasn't going to use a crow because one they creep me out and two they are birds and I can't imagine Harry becoming a flying animal when he's so strongly against flying. I don't think he would be a black sheep either as they are pretty soft animals. I imagine Harry as an animal that looks cute and innocent but is pretty deadly. I will look up animals and symbolism when they start to learn how to become animals. I was thinking of Cat as having some sort of bird form but I'm not sure which yet. Cool creature I wasn't sure what to make Eve. I was sort of playing around with a phoenix but this will definitely go into my possibilities. I was thinking of a snake or a fox for Nathanael as they are traditionally animals of trickery. Neville I was thinking of a wolf. A wolf is loyal to it's pack as Neville is and will attack anyone who threatens it's pack members and looks after it's own. Definitely an owl for Hermione.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 9**

**Return to Hogwarts**

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron as the sky was darkening in the background. Harry walked in where a large table had set out for the twenty or so American demigods or transfer students as they were known in Britain. They were eating sandwiches that had been laid out for them and chatting amongst themselves.

Eve had been sitting at the table in the Leaky Cauldron eating a chicken sandwich in between Eve and Sophie fifteen year old daughter of Aphrodite. She had just been wondering about Harry because he should have arrived before them although he had mentioned that he was going to be spending the day with his family.

'Hiya guys,' Harry greeted cheerfully.

'I was just thinking of you,' Eve said. 'What are you telepathic?'

Harry snorted as he sat beside Cat who was at the end of the table. He had no wish to learn Legimency. It would be a pain in the neck. As long as his godly part of him meant that wizards like Dumbledore could not read his mind harry was fine. He had no wish to hear all the thoughts of his fellow students.

'American sarcasm,' Harry grinned. 'Glad that I never picked up that habit,' Harry said sarcastically.

'You're impossible,' Eve shook her head.

'Thank you,' Harry grinned.

'It wasn't a compliment,' muttered Eve.

'Love you too,' Harry replied.

'You hungry?' asked Cat.

'Had fish and chips with Uncle Vernon, Uncle Marcus, Aunt Petunia and my second cousin Nathanael,' Harry shrugged.

'What about your bully of a cousin, Dusty or something?' asked Eve.

'He was at a friend's,' Harry said. 'Though we did run into him earlier it seems that my cousin is quite the prankster,' Harry laughed.

'Fred and George are going to love him,' laughed Cat.

'Not another one,' groaned Eve.

'For a girl, who lives in a cabin full of pranksters you sure hate pranksters,' laughed Cat.

'Only a few months a year,' grumbled Eve.

'You'll be meeting him in a few days,' Harry said.

'As long as he doesn't prank me,' muttered Eve.

'I'll be sure to pass the message one,' Harry said.

'He probably won't after you unleash your powers on him,' laughed Cat.

'So is he a first year?' asked Cat.

Harry shook his head, 'second year.'

'But he wasn't there last year,' frowned Eve.

'He was home educated but his mother died over the summer,' Harry said.

'Oh,' Eve said.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'So are you two going to get something for Hermione's birthday tomorrow?' Harry asked changing the subject.

'Yep,' Cat said.

'Of course,' Eve agreed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dobby was at the train station watching out for the Boy Who Lived. He had to protect him from his Master and his Master's youthful Master. If he couldn't convince the great, good and powerful Boy Who Lived to not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his own protection then Dobby would stop him.

Dobby for once would be the hero rather than the servant to the Boy Who Saved Us All. His attempts to make the boy vow not to come back had been thwarted by the boy's only rightfully superior intelligence and the boy's ghostly guards. Dobby failed to suppress an invisible shudder from where he was hidden as he remembered that day.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Dobby had been waiting for a chance to sneak out to give Harry Potter Dobby's warning. It wasn't until the thirty first when the Malfoy family left for their holidays that Dobby was able to sneak out from the older house elves careful watch. They thought that he had gone to do the gardens which could take all night so no one questioned him._

_Dobby magicked Dobby to the room that Harry Potter would be sleeping in that night. He came out in a black stone walled room with fiery green torches lighting the room in an eerie light. There were black sheets on the beds and the furniture was made out of black wood. In the green light it looked decidedly creepy but that didn't phase Dobby because it was Harry Potter's room._

_There was a small, three headed dog growling at Dobby from the dog's black basket. Dobby sent a sleeping spell at the Harry Potter's guard and it fell straight to sleep. Dobby had worked with his master's guard dogs that patrolled the borders of Malfoy Manor in case enemies of the Malfoy family approached._

_Then a few minutes after Dobby had arrived a twelve year old walked into the black room looking decidedly tired out. Harry Potter didn't look like the Brave and Honourable Lord James Potter that Dobby had seen at Ministry gatherings and raids that the young Auror had attended before going into hiding._

_The Heir to the Brave and Honourable House of Potter looked somewhat like his mother with those large emerald orbs practically glowing in the green light. His silky black hair windswept from whatever it was the Boy Who Vanquished the Dark Lord had been doing. His white skin contrasting to the black jeans and leather skull sewn jacket he was wearing._

_Then the Saviour of All that's Good noticed Dobby. Dobby suddenly felt a wash of fear that wasn't what Dobby was expecting when he finally met his hero. It wasn't fear born of experience but fear born of magic. Dobby didn't know what to make of this at all. This Harry Potter wasn't the Saviour he was expecting._

_Then Dobby found himself met with a forty inch black sword pointed straight in his face. Dobby was used to pain and punished. A house elf had to be when they were in service to such Dark Wizards as the Malfoys were. However, they had never threatened Dobby's life as Dobby was too useful to Lord and Lady Malfoy._

'_What are you?' asked Harry Potter._

_Of course Harry Potter had not been brought up in the Wizarding World so he didn't know things that were common place to any other wizards like House Elfs. The Potters had a large collection of well cared for House Elves whose current job was the upkeep of the Potter properties._

'_More to the point what are you doing in my room?' demanded Harry Potter._

_Dobby realised how rude and uncouth he had been to presume to take up residence in a wizard's room. He had even made himself comfortable on the Great and Good Harry Potter's bed. Dobby's ears drooped in shame at having upset the Wonderful Saviour Harry Potter._

'_It would be foolish of you to attack me here_,' warned the Beacon of the Light.

_Dobby didn't know why he gave off the impression of wanting to attack Harry Potter. He would never dream of attacking the wonderful Harry Potter even if his Master ordered it he would never do it. Dobby would rather die than attack Harry Potter and he told the Boy Who Lived that._

_'Attack the Great Harry Potter sir no never,' Dobby said passionately._

_Harry Potter began to frown at Dobby. Dobby wondered if he had done something wrong again. His ears were drooping again but Harry Potter's frown weren't angry just pensive. Harry Potter's eyes lit up in realisation. Dobby wondered what Harry Potter had just realised._

_'You're from the Wizarding World,' Harry Potter worked out._

_Dobby had always known that the Great Harry Potter was great, good, kind and powerful but he was also intelligent. It was little wonder that even the terrible might of Lord Voldemort had fallen to the Great and Good Harry Potter. Dobby's eyes lit up at Harry Potter's statement._

_'Yes, sir,' nodded Dobby eagerly._

_'Who sent you?' asked Harry Potter._

_Dobby's ears drooped again. Harry Potter thought that he had been sent. What would Harry Potter do when he realised that Dobby had broken the rules by disobeying Dobby's Master's instructions. Would he report Dobby to Lord and Lady Malfoy? Dobby knew what would happen if that were the case._

_'Was it Fred and George? If this is their idea of a joke…' Harry Potter trailed off darkly leaving the threat open._

_Dobby knew threats when he heard them and this was a threat if he had ever heard one. He wondered what Harry Potter would consider a punishment. He hoped that it wasn't the same as what his Masters and Mistress thought of as a punishment. Dobby quickly ridded Harry Potter of the notion that this was some joke._

_'No, sir,' Dobby shook his head ears flapping._

_'Who are you?' Harry Potter demanded. 'Who sent you? Why are you here?'_

_It was only then that Dobby realised in the light of the sword and the shock of meeting Harry Potter and finding that Harry Potter wasn't what he was like in the tails that Dobby hadn't so much as introduced himself. Dobby felt shame and the fact that he hadn't clearly stated that he wasn't sent by anyone nor explained his reasons for coming here._

_'Dobby the House Elf, sir,' Dobby finally introduced himself. _ _'It is difficult my masters would be most displeased if they were to ever find out,' shuddered Dobby._

_'Your masters?' asked Harry Potter confused._

_'The Wizard Family Dobby is bound to serve until he dies,' Dobby's ears drooped. 'But Dobby had to come, sir.'_

_'Why?' Harry Potter the Might of the Light asked warily._

_'There is a plot, Harry Potter, sir, a plot to make most terrible things happen, Harry Potter, sir,' Dobby said gravely._

_'What things?' demanded Harry Potter sharply._

_Dobby knew he was right to come here to meet with Harry Potter the Champion of the Light. This just proved it. The fact that Harry Potter was worried about the terrible things that were to come. The House Elves he worked with didn't care about the lives that were at risk as long as their masters were happy._

_'Who's plotting them?' Harry Potter demanded._

_Dobby desperately wanted to reveal all to Harry Potter but Dobby's bond to Dobby's Masters kept him from revealing the truth. Dobby wished that Dobby was the House Elf of a Light family like the Potters or the Bones'. Then Dobby tried to hit himself for that thought. That was a bad thought to wish himself away from Dobby's masters._

_'Voldemort?'__ Harry Potter questioned._

_Harry Potter the Brave felt no fear in saying the Feared One's nameless name. Dobby instinctively flinched back at the name. He had heard the story of Kreacher who had been murdered by the Dark Lord as an experiment. The Malfoy Elves talked about it in hushed tones making them fear the Dark Lord even more as an elf killer._

_'Dumbledore?' Harry Potter asked after a pause._

_This question confused and horrified Dobby that Harry Potter would think that Dumbledore could plot such a dastardly plot. Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore was the Leader of Light who would give anything to destroy the Dark. Yet here was his ally doubting him?_

_'Albus Dumbledore, sir? He is a good man. He is the only one He Who Must Not be Name ever feared. He would never plot sinister things,' Dobby said with conviction eyes wide._

_Harry Potter gave an eye roll that Dobby recognised from the young Master Draco when Master Lucius or Mistress Narcissa was trying to reprimand the Young Master. Draco knew it to be a human youngling's way of showing that they weren't going to listen to what mature humans believed._

_'No, no, sir, he's a good man,' Dobby said wide eyed._

_'So not Dumbledore,' Harry Potter said sounding almost disappointed. __'What about Voldemort?' asked Harry Potter_ _'You've been quiet about him? You didn't deny it.'_

_'Not He Who Must Not Be Named,' Dobby said carefully._

_'What aren't you saying?' Harry Potter asked suspiciously._

_'Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts,' Dobby insisted._

_'Why me?' Harry Potter asked. _'if its not Voldemort. Unless it's one of his Death Eaters.'

_'Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord,' Dobby said. 'House elves were treated like vermin. Of course Dobby is still treated like vermin,' sobbed the little elf. 'Harry Potter must not risk his life.'_

_Harry Potter rolled his eyes again and Dobby's heart plummeted. Harry Potter wasn't going to do as he asked because he wasn't listening. Dobby was just going to have to make sure that Harry Potter agreed not to go to Hogwarts whether Harry Potter liked it or not. _

'_Saying this makes me more likely to go. Hogwarts needs me!' Harry Potter said passionately._

_Dobby was honoured to be in the presence of Harry Potter so brave, so honourable. Harry Potter the one who banished the dark was still so willing to risk his own life for the lives of others. Dobby dabbed at his eyes a bit humbled to be in the Great Harry Potter's presence._

_'Oh Harry Potter so noble, so brave,' Dobby sobbed. 'Willing to risk his life for friends who don't even write to him. But he must not go back to Hogwarts.'_

_'How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?' Harry Potter asked cool and suspicious._

_Dobby paled at what he had let slip to Harry Potter. Dobby was an idiot and Harry Potter was so intelligent. Well if the game was up then Dobby was going to have to use this to his advantage. Dobby had picked up more than just cleaning whilst staying with the Malfoys._

'_Now Harry Potter mustn't be angry at Dobby,' Dobby pleaded_

_'What did you do?' growled Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter didn't look at all good anymore. He looked like a denizen of darkness now. A very dark and dangerous look was in Harry Potter's emerald green eyes. Dobby was just relieved that Harry Potter's sword stayed at his side. Dobby saw the shadows lapping angrily at him._

_'Dobby thought that if Harry Potter thought that his friends thought he had forgotten him Harry Potter might not want to go back to Hogwarts this year,' Dobby said._

_'Give me those,' ordered Harry Potter with darkness in his voice._

_'Swear that you will not go to Hogwarts this year,' squealed the little elf._

_At this Harry Potter laughed a dark laugh without any mirth. It wasn't like the Dark Lord's high and cold laugh when someone had amused him in some way or another. Nor was it like Mistress Bella's when she was in the middle of torturing someone. It was different and somehow much more scary with real power behind it._

'_You think I'm an idiot to give you an oath for something I will not do? Now give me those letters!'_

_'No,' squealed Dobby._

_Dobby was somewhere between stubborn and terrified of Harry Potter's dark and noble power. Harry Potter was a contradiction Dobby decided. Dobby could feel the darkness radiating in the room. Yet at the same time Harry Potter was good. How could dark and good be the same?_

_Dobby began to run from the young wizard who was approaching him attempting to get the letters of him. He would only give the wizard the letters if he agreed to Dobby's terms. It was for the Boy Who Lived's own good Dobby had decided when Dobby felt guilty for stealing._

_Soon as Dobby left the room he saw more black stone walls and skeletons patrolling the halls. Dobby couldn't believe it. Harry Potter the One Who Vanquished the Dark Lord was a Dark Wizard. It couldn't be true. Could it? Maybe he was held prisoner by a Death Eater?_

_Dobby turned around where Harry Potter was behind him. Harry Potter neither looked frightened or surprised at the presence of Inferi. He seemed perfectly comfortable with the Dark Magic. Dobby's heart sank when he realised that his hero was as dark as they came._

_'Saphir, restrain him,' Harry Potter ordered._

_The Inferius called Saphir readily agreed to what Harry Potter had told him to do. The Inferius said something which was strange since Inferi couldn't talk. Harry Potter apparently could understand the dead. What was Harry Potter? Whatever he was he was scary and dangerous._

'_Don't hurt him,' Harry Potter added._

_This confused Dobby even more. Dobby knew that Dark, Evil wizards didn't care who they killed especially if it was a lowly house elf. Then why did Harry Potter creator of Inferi order Dobby not to be harmed. It didn't make any sense to Dobby. Again here was Harry Potter being a contradiction to everything Dobby knew to be true._

_Harry Potter walked over to Dobby. Had Harry Potter just saved him from the Inferius to kill Dobby his self? But no all Harry Potter did was take the letters that Dobby had stolen from him and walk back into his room. Soon as Harry Potter had left the Inferius dropped him._

_The Inferius walked over to the door of Dobby's room apparently guarding it. The message was clear to Dobby. You do not touch or talk to our master. Dobby realised that Dobby's welcome had long come and gone. He Apparated out and back to the grounds of Malfoy Manor._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It had taken Dobby a few days to realise that even though Harry Potter was a practitioner of _Dark Magic, he _was still a good wizard. He had wanted to risk his own life to protect the innocents of Hogwarts. He could have easily of ordered the Inferius to kill Dobby and thus receive the letters from his friends. But he didn't meaning that he was a good wizard.

With this in mind Dobby had concocted a new plan to keep Harry Potter the away from Hogwarts this year. It was simple really. The same way that Dobby's masters kept unwanted visitors away from the Manor. They constructed wards around their manor. Dobby would do the same with the barrier at Kings Cross Station.

Now all that Dobby had to do was wait for Harry Potter to come to the station. So Dobby invisible watched as the children and their parents came. Dobby watched as a snow white haired father and son with large green eyes the same colour as Harry Potter walked through the barrier. Then a large gaggle of teenagers surrounding a man in a wheel chair followed them.

Before long it had passed eleven. Dobby hadn't seen the Boy Who Lived at all. Dobby was slightly down hearted that he had failed and hadn't seen his idol at all today. Then he realised that meant he wasn't at Hogwarts so had listened to Dobby's warnings after all. Dobby gave himself a silent little cheer and Apparated back to Dobby's masters manor.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry had awoke early in the darkened room that he shared with Storm a son of Apollo who had only been found a couple of days before term started who was already attending Hogwarts in Eve and Cat's year. Soon as he was awake he had got dressed and went down for breakfast whilst waiting for the others to get up.

Eve had joined him not long after whilst Cat had to be dragged out of bed by Eve. Eve was very excited with the prospect of meeting the mortal family of Harry's. Harry had just rolled his eyes at his hyper friend. It seemed that the sweets that Eve had bought yesterday at the London branch of Honeydukes were not doing wonders for her ADHD.

'Eve how much sweets did you consume?' asked Harry.

'Too much,' Cat said.

'Nope I'm completely normal,' Eve said bouncing up and down.

'If this is normal I'd hate to see hyper,' Cat said.

'We're going to have to put up with her through the bus ride to Kings Cross,' Harry said grimly.

Cat just groaned when she realised that Harry was correct in this statement. Harry and Cat sat beside each other in the bus whilst Eve sat behind them singing wheels on the bus. Harry thought it sounded like she was drunk rather than she was on a sugar high. Or at least how he imagined someone drunk would sound.

By the time she had arrived at the station she had calmed down somewhat. She was still a little bouncy but at least she wasn't drunk anymore. That was always a plus. At the station Harry had the strange feeling that someone was watching him but he couldn't see anyone around. It vanished as soon as they entered the platform.

On the other side Harry saw two familiar snow white, emerald eyed Evans' who had obviously arrived at almost exactly the same time as him. Harry pushed his trunk and Morty in a large dog basket up to them with Eve and Cat following behind him. Harry wondered if they had worked out where he was going.

'You two have eyes like Harry,' Eve commented.

'This is my Uncle Marcus and my cousin Nathanael,' Harry introduced them.

'We got them from my grandmother Harriet. Nathanael and Harry's great grandmother,' explained Uncle Marcus.

'Harriet,' Eve and Cat said together.

Harry groaned, 'yes I was named after my great grandmother.'

'She passed away a year before Harry and Nathanael were born,' Uncle Marcus said. 'Bright as a button right up till the day she died.'

'Sounds like a nice _woman_,' smirked Cat.

'Oh shut up,' Harry snapped.

'You four should go find seats,' Uncle Marcus interrupted the fight.

'Write Nathanael,' Uncle Marcus said. 'And do your best in your school work.'

'Yes, Dad,' Nathanael rolled his eyes. 'Come on.'

Uncle Marcus helped the children load their luggage onto the train. Morty was placed beside Harry's feet rather than in the luggage wrack. Otherwise Morty would complain something dreadful. Already Morty was pleading to be let out of the "prison". Honestly Morty could be such a drama queen at times.

'You have a dog,' Nathanael said excitedly. 'I always wanted a dog but dad's allergic to them and cats and rabbits and anything with fur. The only thing we've had is an old tortoise that slept all day.'

'Unlucky. Morty's got three heads,' Harry laughed.

'You've got a magic dog,' Nathanael said.

'_Stupid mortal,' murmured Morty's first head. 'I'm a half Cerberus not a magic dog.'_

'Come on let us see then,' Nathanael said.

'Let me stand back first,' Uncle Marcus said.

Harry opened the container and let Morty out of the cage. Nathanael grinned at the sight of the small three headed dog. Nathanael scratched behind the ear of the third head luckily getting the nicest head rather than the moody first head who barely put up with Harry never mind Nathanael. It seemed that the third head like Nathanael though.

'The second and third head's are nice,' Harry said, 'but the first head would probably bite you if you tried that,' warned Harry.

'Noted,' Nathanael said.

'You never had it with you at Privet Drive,' Uncle Marcus said sounding relieved at that fact.

'I flew ahead so I could spend some time with Aunt Petunia,' Harry said.

'We brought his luggage,' added Eve, 'so he didn't have to lug it all over town.'

Soon Neville and Hermione joined them on the train. It wasn't until last possible minute did Fred and George join them in the carriage. By this time it was lucky that the carriage was magical so that it expanded to fit more people in it as there were eight children in their compartment. All of whom were very excited to see one another.

They waved off to Mr and Mrs Granger, Mrs Longbottom, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Uncle Marcus as the train chugged out of the station. When the platform was out of sight the eight of them relaxed in their seats no longer on top of each other trying to wave off their family (well apart from Eve and Cat who had left the window alone).

'So when did you three-'Fred began.

'-arrive back-'continued George.

'In the glorious-'continued Fred.

'-wet,' added George.

'-shores of Great Britain,' grinned Fred.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'will you two ever change?' Harry shook his head.

Fred and George shared identical grins, 'never,' the chorused.

'I see why you like them,' laughed Nathanael.

'And you would be?' asked George.

'Nathanael Evans,' Nathanael introduced himself.

'My cousin,' Harry added.

'I thought you only had one cousin,' Hermione said.

'Well technically he's my mum's cousin's son,' Harry said.

'Bit of a mouthful,' agreed Eve.

'So just cousins,' Nathanael agreed. 'So who are you lot?'

'I'm Eve,' Eve said. 'But if you ever try to prank me I'll turn you into a gorilla.'

'A gorilla?' Harry asked incredulously. 'Seriously where do you come up with these?'

'She would as well,' Hermione said.

'She has,' muttered Fred darkly glaring at Eve who was grinning.

'I'll bear that in mind,' Nathanael replied.

'Cat,' Cat grinned.

'Neville,' Neville smiled. 'Thanks for the book Harry I've never been to America half those plants I've never even heard of.'

'Oh what did you get him?' asked Hermione leaping on her favourite subject – books.

'_Almanac of Flora and Vegetation Native to the Americas_,' Neville said excitedly.

'I'm glad you liked it,' Harry said. 'I just picked it up on the way back from Santa Monica.'

'What were you doing there?' asked Hermione.

'Field trip,' Harry replied giving Harry a piercing look.

'Not in trouble again?' Hermione said would be joking.

Harry laughed, 'now how would I get in trouble on a field trip?'

'Oh I'm sure there's lots of ways,' smirked George.

'Mum and dad always kept tight watch of me when I was on trips after I was given a life long ban at the Natural History Museum,' Nathanael said.

'That was you with the dinosaur bones, wasn't it?' Hermione asked sounding scandalized.

'How was I to know that they were so insecure,' Nathanael said defensively.

'You knocked down the skeleton,' Hermione retorted hotly.

'I think we're going to like you Nathanael,' grinned George.

Eve and Hermione groaned together. Eve hated pranks against her with a passion although she didn't seem to mind pranksters. Hermione hated anything that went against her nice, neat and ordered world although after a year with a bunch of demigods and pranksters as friends in the Wizarding World were beginning to loosen her up a bit.

'We're not going to get any peace, are we?' Eve groaned.

'Nope,' Fred grinned. 'I'm Forge.'

'Interesting name,' snickered Nathanael.

'It's really Fred,' Harry said.

'Oh spoil my fun,' pouted Fred.

'Don't worry, you'll always be Forge to me,' Nathanael fluttered his eyelashes.

'At least someone loves me,' Fred said triumphantly.

'Yay one person loves you,' laughed Eve. 'Go Fred!'

'Your mean,' Fred pouted.

'Yes I am,' agreed Eve.

'But we love you anyway,' Harry grinned.

'And I'm Gred,' George added.

'George,' Cat laughed.

'And I'm Hermione,' smiled Hermione.

'You're the stickler to rules,' Nathanael said. 'Harry told me when I suggested we become Animagi.'

'Animagi that's complicated magic,' frowned Hermione, 'and dangerous.'

'Hard but not impossible,' Eve said, 'let's try it.'

'I doubt I'll be able to do it,' Neville said glumly.

'All you need is confidence,' Eve smiled at Neville. 'Oh come on Neville at least give it a go.'

'Okay but I doubt I'll be any good,' Neville said glumly.

'Not with that attitude,' George agreed.

'You can do it,' Harry encouraged.

Neville just shrugged, 'I'm not very good at magic.'

'Animagi training is more focused on strength of will than magic,' Nathanael said.

'You're very knowledgeable on Animagi,' Hermione said.

'I know,' Nathanael said, 'it's just some things I read and it's like I already know them. I got the same impression from Harry.'

'De ja vu,' Hermione replied. 'It's when you walk into a room that you've already been there and feel that you already seen it.'

'I get that a lot from my school books,' Nathanael said.

'You're learning magic already?' asked Hermione sound jealous, 'but your only first year.'

'Second year,' Eve corrected.

'Nathanael was educated by his mum last year,' Harry explained.

'Oh,' Hermione said.

'Professor McGonagall said that I will be sorted after the first years,' Nathanael said. 'So Hermione you up for Animagi training?'

'Only if when we achieve-'Hermione began.

'If,' Neville said gloomily.

'-it we inform the ministry,' Hermione said.

'Not likely,' Fred and George said together.

'There's a lot of time that we'll be training until we achieve,' Harry said, 'so we can wait and see what happens by then,' Harry said quickly.

Harry of course had no plans to announce to the world such a useful power as becoming an Animagus but he wasn't about to tell Hermione Granger that. If she wanted to sign up that was her business as long as she didn't force the rest of them to do the same.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The Dobby scene was because there had been so many questions on what had happened to Dobby that I decided I was going to fill everyone in on it. I was going to do a Diagon Alley scene instead but it didn't seem to be going anywhere so I switched it.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Harry sneak out of Hogwarts with the Eve, Cat, Fred and George on Hogsmeade weekends?**

**Will Dobby be back for more?**

**Will Dobby tell his Masters that Harry Potter is a "dark wizard"?**

**What do you think Dobby will do when he realises he's missed Harry Potter?**

**What house will Nathanael be in?**

**Will we seeing Luna soon?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 10: Sortings and New Friends**

**Nathanael and the first years get sorted. Harry saves a first year from being bullied.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **


	10. Sortings and New Friends

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

No you definitely haven't seen my notes. You just happened to coincidentally answer all my questions. You must be a mind reader. It seems the kind of thing Harry would do. He doesn't even have Sirius Black to keep him away. Not that the so called murderer would keep him away anyway. I doubt that Dobby will stay away for long with his fan boy crush on our favourite Boy Who Lived. I'd love to see Lucius Malfoy try and recruit him if he thought that. Depressed house elf alert. What other house could he be in? Love Luna got to include her when she starts Hogwarts.

**SeaBreeze2Ga**

Unless I change my plans I'm going to be having a talk between Harry and Dumbledore fairly soon about returning to Privet Drive. I somehow doubt that it will go well for Dumbles.

**Guest**

I know that Thalia and Harry are technically cousins but if you read The Last Olympian it says that since the gods don't have DNA demigods are not genetically related to each other. Otherwise Percy and Annabeth would be related. For your information I had a poll going and Harry/Thalia was what was decided on. Sorry I don't like Ginny. She's not going to be evil and try to feed him love potions or anything but he will be obsessed.

**Slytherin Studios**

Harry and his friends are a lot of trouble aren't they? You gotta love Dobby. I'll find some way to bring him back obviously different to cannon as Harry doesn't play Quidditch. Yeah otherwise Dobby will have to admit to visiting Harry Potter. So you don't think that Nathanael is a Hufflepuff? That was what I was planning.

**Lord Jace**

Yes he is. That's what I was getting at. Guess who?

**BamaRose19**

I was trying to think of what trouble Nathanael could get into in a museum and this is what my mind came up with. I thought it was funny so I kept it. Dobby had to be explained since I had done a poor job of explaining it before. I have ideas for some of their Animagi forms but they probably won't achieve it for a while. Harry is going to terrify Lockhart.

**Siren Called**

So Nathanael goes to Hogsmeade despite all the rules stopping him well he, Eve and Cat are used to do everything together. I agree that Dobby will return to Hogwarts to visit the boy he adores. It would be funny seeing what the Malfoys would say about the Golden Boy's supposed dark magic. Luna will be entering soon. The Loony and the Troublemaker that will change the perception of Ravenclaw as nerds. Nathanael does do his studying but I think he is more a troublemaker than bookworm.

**Robotic Worm**

Dobby is obsessed with Harry Potter isn't he. Harry's nice to people he thinks are worth it and not to those who annoy him as Dobby does. By the end of the school year it is important for this year's story line. I somehow doubt it. I am planning it but I'm not sure how yet. I'll have to re read the book.

**Ashletta Everdeen**

Well he could hardly tell her details of his quest in front of the others could he so he was giving her a warning look not to press matters and he would explain later.

**WhiteElfElder**

Yes Nathanael is. Hades hasn't publicly claimed Harry because he knows what a bad reception a child of his would receive but he has made it clear to Harry that he cares about him. Harry tries to control his aura so unless he's distracted by anger then he doesn't radiate it. Voldemort's terrified of death so the Son of Death is basically the last person he wants alive. He'll probably use his blood, organs and tissues after he has died though to increase his own strength.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 10**

**Sortings and New Friends**

The sky was just darkening when the eight Hogwarts students stepped outside of their carriage in their Gryffindor school robes (except Nathanael's who were plain robes enchanted to change the second he got sorted). It was a cold night even if it was the end of summer there was a freezing chill in the air.

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' the massive form of Hagrid was calling.

'Where do I go?' asked Nathanael.

'Let's go and ask,' Harry said.

Harry began to walk up to the half giant with Morty following excitedly behind him. Hagrid may not be Morty's owner any longer but Morty still liked Hagrid and Hagrid still liked Morty. Harry was the first to reach Hagrid with the others just behind him. By the time Harry had reached him Hagrid was surrounded by little first years.

'Hi Hagrid,' Harry greeted.

'Harry,' smiled the half giant.

'This is Nathanael,' Harry introduced the snow white haired boy. 'He's a second year who was home educated last year. Does he go with you?'

'Aye,' Hagrid said gruffly.

'Okay see you Nathanael,' Harry said.

'See ya,' Cat added.

'Good luck,' Eve waved.

'Our sister's a first year,' Fred pointed Ginny out.

Nathanael nodded and watched as the Gryffindors left. Nathanael went to stand beside the red head that had been pointed out. The red head girl was at least a head shorter than Nathanael was. Compared to her brothers she was a lot paler. Not like Nathanael's naturally pale skin or Harry's but unhealthy pale.

'I'm Nathanael,' Nathanael introduced himself. 'I know your brothers, Fred and George. So what's you name?' Nathanael said happily bubbly as usual.

'Ginny,' the girl said very quietly.

'Are you alright?' asked Nathanael.

'Fine,' Ginny said.

'You just seem kind of pale,' Nathanael replied.

'People have been saying that all month,' Ginny said sounding disgruntled.

Nathanael grinned, 'that got a rise out of you.'

Nathanael and Ginny headed out for the fleet of boats. Before Hagrid had even told him what to do Nathanael knew what it was that he had to do. He got another sense of that De Ja Vu here. It was like he had been here before which was impossible as he had never set foot in the castle but he had been feeling this all day.

'You're remembering,' a feminine voice said.

A small, slender girl with long dirty blonde, curly hair and large silvery grey eyes that seemed to see and know everything slipped in beside Nathanael and Ginny. Nathanael didn't understand what she meant. He was remembering? Remembering what? Nathanael decided to write it off as the girl being crazy.

'I'm Nathanael Evans and this is Ginny Weasley,' Nathanael said.

'Luna Lovegood,' Luna said airily.

The last person to get into their boat was a small mousy haired boy who introduced himself as Colin Creevey. Colin apparently was a Muggleborn and hadn't even heard of Hogwarts before he got the letter in August. Luna would make strange comments about everything. Colin gave her a frightened look while Ginny looked at her like she was insane but Nathanael felt there was something very refreshing about the way she saw the world.

Then there was Nathanael's first sighting of Hogwarts. Again he had another sense of De Ja Vu. Luna looked at him like she knew what he was experiencing. Nathanael shook his head. All that Nathanael was experiencing was his mother's description of Hogwarts and her school days with that thought firmly in mind Nathanael calmed down a lot.

They came to an underground harbour where they had to duck down in order to avoid being hit by the rocks. It was especially hard for Nathanael who was twelve years old and would be thirteen in December. The three first he was sharing a boat with seemed especially on the short side even for first years.

'The firs' years Professor McGonagall,' Hagrid introduced them.

Nathanael saw Minnie for the first time in his life. Then he shook his head reminding himself she was his teacher not a friend. He'd never been taught by anyone apart from his mother and father before. The new concept of having proper teachers was more than a little daunting. But he new that this new teacher was not one that he should prank she was strict and put up with no nonsense.

'Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here,' McGonagall said.

The moved into the castle standing closely together at the massive castle that was bigger than anything that Nathanael had ever seen before. Ginny was practically clinging to him. It was rather annoying actually. Luna was standing a little apart from them looking somewhere into the distance. Colin was bouncing hyper on his feet.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.'

By the time this was over Nathanael was feeling a little bored; Nathanael felt that the speech was repetitive and a little obvious. Nathanael just wanted to get the sorting ceremony over and done with. It wasn't like he didn't know what was about to happen. Nathanael's mum had told him about the hat before made by Gryffindor himself.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor,' began McGonagall.

Just when Nathanael had thought it was over. However, Nathanael did feel a lot of pride to the first house mentioned which was McGonagall's house and the house that his cousin and new friends had been sorted into. Nathanael couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at that thought, something that made McGonagall look at him with a hint of a smile on his face.

'Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,' McGonagall continued.

Nathanael couldn't help but sneer at that house which got him angry looks from several of the larger boys and girls. There was just something about the Slytherin house which got on his nerves. He got into a glaring match with one such dark haired, angry looking boy with dark eyes. It wasn't until Luna nudged him did he turn back to McGonagall.

'Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will loose house points,' McGonagall continued.

Nathanael grinned at this. He wondered how long it would take him to loose house points. McGonagall sighed at this and shook her head. Nathanael was no Legimens but he could practically read her thoughts in that second – not another one. Nathanael just grinned at the strict witch cheekily.

'At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup currently in Gryffindor's possession,' McGonagall boasted. 'A great honour, I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.'

'Gryffindor,' murmured Nathanael.

'If I could have silence,' McGonagall gave Nathanael a pointed look. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

McGonagall looked at a black haired, hazel eyed boy whose cloak and hat that were expected to be worn on feast days were still in his hands. Then towards a girl with dark brown hair and light green eyes and facial features similar to Nathanael's who was somehow covered in dust. Then she looked to a tall, muscular, boy with black hair and pale blue eyes who was soaking with a shake of her head.

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said professor McGonagall. 'Please wait here quietly.'

'How do they sort us?' Colin asked sounding like a chipmunk.

'Mum and Dad won't tell me,' Ginny said. 'Mum says it should be a surprise; family tradition or something. Dad wants us to experience it like Muggleborn's do. Dad loves anything Muggle. Fred and George said it hurt a lot.'

Nathanael snorted, 'and you believed them?' he asked disbelievingly. 'Mum told me years ago how Hogwarts students get sorted. She just never expected me to need it.'

'Why?' asked Ginny.

'I was being homeschooled,' Nathanael shrugged.

'I am sorry about your mother,' Luna said.

'How did you know?' Nathanael demanded angrily.

Luna just smiled mysteriously at the snow white haired boy not answering his question. Just then McGonagall walked back into the antechamber where the first years and Nathanael were waiting. Luna barely blinked at the return without showing any surprise. The first years got the nervous look once more.

'The Sorting Ceremony is about to start,' McGonagall announced. 'Now form a line,' ordered McGonagall.

The first years and Nathanael were quick to form a line. Nathanael ended up behind a small, skinny boy with neck length, messy black hair and in front of a tall, blushing girl with long, chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. Ginny had gone to nosey up to a handsome first year with dark brown eyes and a short pony tail.

Luna was floating towards the back of the line looking vaguely into the distance unseeingly. The first years were giving her a wide birth. Nathanael understood that she came across as insane but Nathanael liked that about the girl. Nathanael decided to keep an eye out on her to make sure that she wasn't bullied.

Nathanael followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. He heard the children around gasping him. Nathanael looked up at the ceiling. It was exactly like his mother had described it being. He knew he should be shocked at it but it was far too familiar for him to feel that way. It was like he had already gotten used to it.

Professor McGonagall was placing a raggedy old hat on a stool. Nathanael knew this was the Sorting Hat. Nathanael hoped he was sorted into Gryffindor with his cousin and cousin's friends. For some reason he desperately hoped not to be placed into the house of the Snakes even if Harry had no problem with them.

The brim of the hat opened and began to sing about the Hogwarts founders and their attributes. Nathanael desperately wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. Somehow Nathanael knew that he would be in Gryffindor. Soon the Hat fell silent as though it had never been in the first place. Nathanael joined in with the applause finding the Hat funny.

McGonagall stepped forward once again this time holding a long row of parchment that had to be the list of new students. The applause quickly died down until it was only the Weasley twins left clapping. At a sharp look from Eve, Cat, Hermione and McGonagall (the latter two scarily similar) the twins shut up mainly because of Eve and Cat.

'When I call your name you will out on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' McGonagall announced to the new students. 'Adelardi, Angelino,' McGonagall began.

A tall, round faced, grey eyed, blonde haired boy walked up to the stool. He carefully placed himself on the stool. The boy looked shyly around at the tables. He was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff and was greeted by a very handsome older boy with solemn grey eyes and dark curls. The Hufflepuffs clapped politely whilst the Gryffindors and Slytherins looked down their noses at him.

'Afolayan, Montana,' McGonagall called.

Montana was a small, pale faced girl who despite looking fit still had baby fat on her face. Her messy dark brown hair fell just above her neck. She strode forward confidently plopping herself on the wooden stool. Nathanael realised that sometimes the hat took longer than others as she was on the hat for several minutes.

'Ravenclaw,' the hat finally shouted out.

'Amerighi, Axel,' Minerval called.

The boy was tall and slim. He had long, messy strawberry blonde hair that had obviously never seen a hairbrush and made him look almost wild. Axel had bright, blue, intelligent blue eyes set in a thin, pale, pointed face. He walked up to the stool with a smirk on his face and McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat onto his head.

'Ravenclaw,' shouted the hat.

So the sorting went on. Courtney Blanchett a raven haired boy became the first Slytherin. Quite a few of the highest classed Slytherin's gave him a bad reaction so that very few clapped for him. There was a polite applause from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs. A lot of the Gryffindors and Slytherins glared at him.

The first Gryffindor was a tall, thin, gangly boy called Reid Blum. His short carefully styled white blonde hair and fair skin contrasting with the dark irises and black pupils in his eyes. The Gryffindor table was certainly the loudest in welcoming a new member. Fred and George Weasley cheered the fair boy to their table.

The short, mousy haired Muggleborn boy also joined Gryffindor taking his seat beside a couple of other newly sorted first years. He sat in between gangly Reid and Omar Cmela the boy with intelligent dark brown eyes who had to be shushed by the red haired prefect several times before he got the message.

Luna was sorted in Ravenclaw. Somehow Nathanael wasn't surprised. As dreamy and distant as she was she did seem to have a knack of knowing what you were thinking. The Ravenclaws clapped politely but went back to sitting straight faced soon after. The Ravenclaws were certainly a lot more composed than the Gryffindors which Nathanael knew he'd never fit into.

Ginny Weasley was too sorted into Gryffindor. Nobody seemed very surprised at this. Ginny practically flung herself at Harry in her desperation to get close to Nathanael's raven haired cousin. Nathanael and Harry were complete opposites and looks; snow white hair compared to raven locks. If it hadn't been for their startling emerald green eyes you'd never guess that they were related.

After Ginny had been sorted there were only two first years and Nathanael left to be sorted into their houses by the hat, a set of fraternal twins Aubrey and Albreda Wood. Aubrey was sorted into Gryffindor where he was greeted cheerfully by an older boy who had the same brown eyes as Aubrey whilst Albreda was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Albus Dumbledore stood up, 'this year we have an unusual event as Nathanael Evans previously homeschooled has decided to attend Hogwarts this year. I trust you will make him welcome,' then the old man sat down again.

'Nathanael Evans,' McGonagall called out.

Nathanael was blushing at being so keenly identified something that was clearly identifiable on his pale skin. Nathanael walked up to the stool where he sat down just as all the first years had done so. McGonagall lowered the frayed and patched Sorting Hat onto his head. Nathanael almost jumped at the voice in his head apart from the fact he knew it was coming.

'Ah welcome back,' the Sorting Hat breathed.

'Back?' asked Nathanael.

The Sorting Hat didn't answer him, 'do you still wish to be Sorted into Gryffindor?'

Nathanael glanced towards the Gryffindor where Harry seemed to be hiding behind one of the twins to get away from Ginny Weasley whilst Eve and Cat were laughing at his displeasure. Nathanael desperately didn't want to become a Snake but didn't mind the other two houses even though he wanted to be in the House of the Brave.

'You haven't changed,' chuckled the Hat.

'Changed from what?' Nathanael demanded hotly.

The Sorting Hat didn't answer again just shouted out, 'Gryffindor!'

Nathanael heard the cheering from the Gryffindor table and went to sit beside Harry. The rest of the night was wonderful. The feast was scrumptious. Gilderoy Lockhart was announced as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher something that Harry groaned at insisting he was fake whilst Hermione refused to believe this apparently she had a crush on the handsome blonde.

Then the feast was over. Nathanael hoped that they didn't eat like this every day otherwise he would end up looking like a much paler Dudley Dursley. Percy Weasley – who had pompously introduced himself over Nathanael's noodles – was gathering up the first year Gryffindors to lead them to their dorms.

'Come on we'll show you where to go,' Fred grinned.

Together the seven Gryffindors began to make their way up the twisting stairs which were moving something that the other Hogwarts students took for granted when Nathanael pointed it out to them. They arrived at a portrait of a very fat woman in a long white toga like dress and flowers in her hair.

'This is Metrodora Antoniou,' Harry introduced. 'She guards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.'

'Wattlebird,' Hermione spoke.

The portrait swung open the group of Gryffindors walked in. Percy was standing in the middle of the Common Room speaking to the twenty or so new first year Gryffindors who were standing close together rather nervously. The older years were either making their way to their dormitory or greeting their friends in different years.

'Come on lets go up to our dorm,' Harry said. 'Ron, Dean and Seamus haven't gone up yet. We can talk.'

Nathanael followed the others up to the dormitory where six beds now were. Harry flung cloak on his bed and sat down. Eve, Cat and Hermione did the same whilst Fred and George sat on either side of Neville on his bed. Nathanael stood a little awkwardly in the doorway not sure which of the beds was his.

'The bed over there,' Harry pointed at the bed that had been moved in since last year.

'Right,' Nathanael said, 'thanks.'

Nathanael sat down on his bed which had his large wooden trunk was underneath. There were another three beds apart from the three that they were occupying. Nathanael guessed that it would be for Ron, Dean and Seamus that Harry had mentioned in passing. He wondered what they were like.

'So you still up for trying to become Animagi?' asked Nathanael.

'I'll try,' Neville said.

'Illegally trying to achieve-'began Fred.

'-advanced magic-'continued George.

'-that we can get into-'continued Fred.

'-all sorts of mischief with-'continued George.

'We're in,' the twins said together.

'You know I am,' Harry said.

'As long as we register then fine,' Hermione gave the impossible twins a sharp look. 'After all there's nothing illegal about training to become an Animagus just not registering once you are one.'

'I understand why the Ministry has to regulate Animagi,' Nathanael said. 'Otherwise you could have thieves and murderers getting away with their crimes.'

'Exactly,' Hermione agreed.

'But we're not thieves or murderers,' argued Harry. 'As long as we don't go and break the law in our Animagi form what's the harm?'

'It's against the rules,' Hermione said stiffly.

'But do you really want people in power to know?' asked Harry. 'Bribery and corruption is rife in the Ministry I don't want them to know. We can always register with the American Ministry if you really insist on registering,' Harry suggested.

'Can we do that?' asked Neville.

'Harry, Eve and I can as we are American citizens,' Cat said.

'Harry and Cat have lived in America long enough that in the eyes of the Ministry they count as citizens,' Eve said.

'What about us?' asked Nathanael. 'Britain's relationship with America isn't brilliant.'

'_We _don't think you are a democracy,' Eve said. 'It is the Lords and Ladies in the Wizengamont that elect your Minister instead of the people which leaves Muggle-borns and many Half-bloods and magical creatures completely unrepresented,' Eve said hotly.

'Whereas they abolished Lords and Ladies in America when you broke free from Britain,' Neville said. 'Gran taught me politics both in the Wizengamont and International Confederation. The American body is made up out of fifty elected people one for each state.'

'Yeah and the National Wizarding Body of America have a hundred and fifty elected in it each state has a member of the three parties,' Eve said.

'Light, Dark and Neutral,' Neville remembered. 'Gran was disgusted that the Dark actually had a party.'

'Well having political representation means that they don't turn to a madman to get representation,' Eve retorted.

'I never thought of that,' muttered Nathanael.

'At the moment it swings between light and neutral of having the power,' Eve said. 'My Dad supports the neutral party.'

'But will we be able to Register with the Americans?' asked Hermione.

'The Law only says to Register not where to,' Neville said. 'It assumes you'll Register with your native country but there's no official thing saying where. It's a loophole.'

'Plus we know Minister Olhouser distantly,' added Harry.

'Plus he'd do anything to get a one over Dumbledore,' laughed Cat.

'You yanks really don't like Dumbledore,' laughed Nathanael.

'Well I won't pretend that I've always fallen for his doddery old man act. You can't be half insane and such a wily politician,' Neville said.

'I swear he must have confounded the whole of Britain to make them believe him,' Eve said.

'Mum never really talked about the Wizarding World,' Nathanael said.

'Your mum?' asked Neville.

'She home schooled me last year,' Nathanael explained. 'She died in June just after my exams,' Nathanael sighed.

Harry reached across and placed a hand on Nathanael's, 'she is in Elysium now, at peace.'

'Why didn't she talk much about the Wizarding World?' asked Hermione quietly.

'Hermione,' reproached Harry.

'Oh sorry,' Hermione said sounding guilty.

'So are you going to do it or not?' Harry asked changing the subject.

'Come on Mione,' Nathanael gave her the look like a kicked puppy.

'It's not like your going to be breaking any rules to try,' Cat reminded her. 'For all you know you won't be able to achieve it.'

'Of course I will,' snapped Hermione.

Everyone in the second year boys' dorm grinned at each other except Neville and Hermione. Hermione scowled when she realised that she had been manipulated into agreeing by the unclaimed demigod. Neville gave Hermione a sympathetic smile but appeared to be trying to repress a smile at Hermione's expense.

'And you say that Dumbledore is manipulative,' snickered Nathanael.

'Some friends you are,' muttered Hermione darkly whilst blushing. 'How would you like it if I went off and became friends with the Slytherins?'

'Then you wouldn't be able to advance your magic and become Animagi with us,' Eve reminded Hermione.

'You love us really,' laughed Harry.

'They're just messing with you,' Neville said quietly.

'Hermione you really have to learn to take a joke,' Nathanael grinned.

Hermione huffed, 'I can take a joke.'

'Of course you can,' Nathanael said eyes twinkling. 'Just not one at your expense,' the green eyed boy added on at the end.

'I don't like being laughed at either,' Neville supported Hermione.

'It was in good humour,' Eve said.

'I just don't like being laughed at,' grumbled Hermione.

'Were you bullied at primary?' asked Harry suddenly.

'Primary?' asked Neville.

'School for younger children where they learn stuff like reading, writing and maths,' Harry explained. 'You're all homeschooled instead.'

'Different members of my family taught me different things depending on their area of expertise,' Neville said.

'I was homeschooled too,' Nathanael said.

'For both magical and Muggle subjects,' Harry remembered. 'I went to primary in England till I was seven then I lived in an America year round boarding school.'

'I'd love to go to America,' mused Neville. 'They have so many interesting plants.'

'You and your plants,' laughed Cat. 'Where are we going to practice?'

Everyone turned and looked at Fred and George being the twins who knew the castle the best which was why they were able to escape trouble so often. If it hadn't been for their knowledge of the inner workings of Hogwarts they would have probably been expelled by now. They were currently wearing innocent looks that fooled nobody.

'I can ask Professor Snape,' suggested Harry. 'Though I don't think I'll tell him why I need a secret room,' Harry muttered under his breath. 'He's stricter about rules than Hermione is.'

'Oi!' defended Hermione.

'You know it's true,' smirked Harry. 'But we love you anyway.

'You need someone to keep you out of trouble,' Hermione shook her head.

'Well that's your job,' Harry grinned.

'What's Hermione's job?' asked Dean walking in.

'To keep this lot out of trouble,' Hermione replied, 'which has proven to be impossible. How they can get into so much trouble I do not know,' she shook her head.

'You haven't even heard what Harry got up to over the summer,' Cat added.

'I don't think I want to,' Hermione groaned.

'You left us-'began George.

'-of your adventures-'continued Fred.

'-again,' finished George pouting.

'You're actually jealous that Harry left you out of his death defying stunts,' Hermione shook her head.

'You're not still going on about last June,' the obnoxious voice of Ronald Billius Weasley floated through the Common Room door followed by a mane of red hair. 'Fred and George went all about it all summer. Like an eleven year old could really best You Know Who in a duel. I don't care what Dumbledore says but I don't believe it.'

'Of course you don't,' muttered Hermione darkly.

'Well if idiots are going to start populating I'm going to bed,' Hermione said. 'And remember we have classes at nine get to bed at a sensible hour.'

'Yes mum,' Fred saluted.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stalked off towards the door. Harry didn't blame her for wanting to get away from Ron. He was just a jealous, immature prat. Of course, Fred and George were a little on the immature side about most things but they were a joy to be a round. They reminded Harry a lot of the Hermes Cabin which is probably why Harry liked them so much.

'Know it all,' muttered Ron.

'She may come across as stuffy but she's got a good heart,' Neville said quietly. 'She is just trying to help us.'

'Unlike some people,' Harry glared at Ron.

'Um hey Nathanael right?' Dean asked avoiding the staring (glowering) match.

'Yeah,' Nathanael agreed.

'I'm Dean Thomas,' he held out a hand.

'Nathanael Evans but I guess you already know that,' smiled Nathanael. 'Harry hasn't told mentioned you.'

'Oh you know Harry already?' Dean asked surprised.

'They're cousins,' Neville said.

'Look at their eyes,' laughed George.

'Are you seriously looking into Harry and Nathanael's eyes George,' Eve questioned. 'I didn't know they were your type.'

'Urgh,' Ron said.

'Something wrong Ronniekins?' asked Fred smirking.

'Ronniekins?' asked Harry incredulously.

Ron turned beetroot, 'what are you two doing here anyway?' he demanded. 'This is the second year dorm and your fourth years! Why don't you go an annoy Percy or find Lee or something,' muttered Ron.

'Well we can see when we're not wanted, right Forge,' George said.

'Right Gred,' Fred agreed.

'See you Americanos, Neville, Nathanael,' George said.

With that Forge and Gred . Fred and George sped off without another word to their friends. Harry shrugged it was getting late anyway. Usually he stayed up late visiting the Underworld but school has started again and with Dumbledore hovering around like an oversized fly then it was impossible to go to the Underworld.

'Americano,' muttered Eve darkly.

'You're the only Americano here,' laughed Harry. 'Cat and I were born in Britain.'

'Can't believe how long it's been since we first met,' Eve shook her head.

'I know,' Harry agreed.

'I want to change,' Ron grouched.

'Can't you do that behind the curtains?' asked Harry.

'It's my dorm,' Ron retorted. 'I want to be able to dress in peace.'

'It's our dorm too,' Neville said gesturing to Nathanael and Harry.

'Thank you,' Harry agreed. 'And we say that the girls can stay, Ronniekins,' Harry smirked at the red's head blush.

'Shut it,' Ron muttered embarrassed.

'Sure thing, Ronniekins,' Harry grinned.

'Well as much as I'd like to see Ronniekins strip I think it's time for us to leave,' Cat said.

Cat and Eve got up and hurriedly left the room. Harry didn't much blame them. Seamus joined them soon after. Apparently he had a crush on Cat and was avoiding her. The boys then got changed and then went to bed. Harry was unable to get to sleep for many hours until finally he slipped into a restless sleep about drakons and red haired girls.

Harry awoke sometime later in the night with a grown. He sometimes really hated being a demigod. Faint light was filtering through the curtains. Realising he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight Harry decided that he may as well start looking for a place for Animagus training. At this time in the morning it should be quite enough for his explorations to remain undiscovered.

Harry slipped out of the garish red and gold and bed and into his black robes with the Gryffindor badge as the only spot of colour. He made sure that his wand-sword that he always kept on his bedside just in case was in its holster ready to be drawn at a flick of a hand. His dreams were making him edgy.

In the early morning the Common Room was empty of everything but the crackling of the embers in the fireplace. Harry left the silent room. Soon as he got out of sight of any portraits he cloaked himself in shadows so that nobody could see what he was looking for. Harry began his exploration of the castle.

Harry found a kitchen full of house elves. Harry looked around as they rushed up to him with offers of food and drink. Harry quickly assured them that he did not anything. The elves ears drooped at this. Harry did ask for a seat which brightened the elves somewhat. Harry found him on a small stool by the blazing fire.

'Do any of you know a House Elf named Dobby?' asked Harry.

The Master Elf stepped forward, 'I trained him before he was bought by Lord and Lady Malfoy.'

'Malfoy?' asked Harry surprised.

'Yes, sir,' bowed the elf.

'As in Draco Malfoy?' asked Harry.

'Yes, sir,' nodded the elf.

'Mmh,' murmured Harry. 'So what the Malfoys plotting?'

'Sir?' asked the elf.

'Nothing,' Harry said quickly. 'I just have to keep an eye out on Malfoy from now on. Thanks for the help err?'

'Hans,' the elf replied.

'Well thank you Hans,' Harry smiled.

Harry left the kitchen frowning thinking on what he had just found out. So Dobby's masters were the Malfoys. That meant that either they had sent Dobby to try and get Harry to not come back to Hogwarts. Harry wouldn't put it past Draco. But Harry had a feeling that the scared little elf was genuine.

Anyway if they had sent Dobby then they would have found out about Harry being "dark". They would have then either tried to recruit him to their so called cause in wiping out Muggles and all those who had impure blood. Or reported him to the Ministry and have him arrested on account of him using illegal magic.

That left the only other option as Dobby had seen his Masters plotting something that he did not agree with and snuck away to try and protect his hero. Harry felt that this was the most reasonable theory. He wondered how much Draco knew. It was most likely his father considering Draco's talents did not lie in masterful plots.

At around eight Harry had decided mainly due to his rumbling stomach that it was time for breakfast. Harry was walking up to the Great Hall when he saw the small blonde girl with the large eerie grey eyes who had been sorted into Ravenclaw yesterday – Luna Lovegood. The girl was backed into a wall by a couple of Gryffindor first years.

The taller of boys was Aubery Wood brother of Captain Wood. The first year had hair like his brother's was brown but was far messier. He still had a round look that Captain Wood had grown out of sometime before Harry's first year and the same brown eyes as his brother. He actually looked very much like Oliver Wood apart from the fact that where Oliver was muscular Aubery was a little bit weedy.

His fellow was a square jawed with curly, short black hair boy that Harry had not caught the name of. His grey eyes shone with intelligence even if face looked blank and naïve. His face was pale like he didn't go out into the sun very often. Harry had a feeling that this boy was the one behind this display of bullying.

'Oi leave her alone,' Harry snapped at the two boys.

'Or what?' demanded the young Wood.

'Or we can speak to your brother about bullying your sister's house mate,' Harry said coolly.

Harry didn't know Oliver Wood well but if half the things that Cat said about him were true then he would not stand for his younger brother ganging up on a petite girl two on one. Neither of the first years were particularly muscular but they both seemed to be tall well taller than the little blonde girl anyway.

True enough Wood paled and snapped his jaw shut stepping away from the little girl. He looked between his new friend, Harry and the blonde girl. He was obviously rethinking his actions now that his sixteen year old brother was involved. It was as Harry had suspected that he was only acting this way out of loyalty to his friend.

'Coward,' muttered the other boy.

'Torin,' muttered Wood. 'Just leave it.'

'Torin you're calling him a coward yet it is you who is ganging up two on one on a little girl,' Harry said.

'She's a freak,' Torin argued, 'going on about things that don't exist.'

'Is she now?' Harry asked icily.

'Yeah,' Torin said thinking he was being agreed with.

'So you decided the gang up on her?' asked Harry.

'We were being Gryffindors and defending against dark ways of thinking,' Torin said. 'She's trying to infect us with her insanity. We have done nothing wrong. Nagles and Erumpets everyone knows they are only figments of the insane!'

'You told me we were defending my sister against Dark Magic,' Wood said angrily.

'Aubrey,' hissed Torin.

'I'm sorry my sister was always the smart one,' Wood said. 'I should never have listened to him.'

'It is not me that you have to apologize to,' Harry said.

'I'm sorry Luna,' Wood said.

'Good,' Harry said.

'It is okay Aubrey Wood,' Luna Lovegood said dreamily.

'You should choose your friends carefully,' warned Harry.

'I'm sorry,' Wood said.

'Both of you are cowards,' scowled Torin. 'How either of you got into Gryffindor…' Torin trailed off.

'No that is you,' Harry said taking a step forward. 'It is not brave or noble to gang up on minorities. She may be a little on the odd side. And if she's talking about unknown creatures how are we to know whether or not they just haven't been discovered yet? Are you really so arrogant to believe that wizards have discovered everything? Don't you think your acting like Muggles? Refusing to believe out of fear!'

Harry stepped forward and pinned the first year to the wall. Harry let his own walls drop minutely. The boy shuddered feeling the death in the atmosphere. Harry didn't usually use his powers to frighten people but when it was the case of preventing bullying Harry was more than happy to make an exception.

'You are being neither brave nor noble,' Harry said coolly. 'You are just a bully. And if I ever here of anything like this again I will make sure you regret it. Do you understand me Torin?' Harry demanded.

'Y-y-y-yes,' stuttered Torin.

'Good,' smiled Harry.

He let go of the boy and pulled his walls around his power back up so he was no longer radiating death. Torin scampered into the Great Hall obviously not wanting to remain in the Prince of Death's presence a moment longer. Harry watched the boy going hoping this would stop the boy becoming a bully.

'That goes for you too Wood,' Harry said.

'Fair enough,' agreed Aubrey.

Aubrey left trying to make it not obvious that he was running away from the Boy Who Lived. He had been trying to show he was as good as his Captain and Heir big brother and Ravenclaw twin sister. Aubrey was not sporty like Oliver nor was he smart like Allie who was their parents little girl. He was just the third Wood sibling.

'You okay?' asked Harry as soon as the first year Gryffindors had left.

'Thank you Son of Hades,' the blonde girl said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry it's been so long I've been writing this between course work. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be done as soon as I have time.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**How does Luna know who Harry is?**

**Will Luna tell anyone?**

**Will anyone overhear their conversation?**

**What's up with Ginny Weasley?**

**Will Luna join the Gryffindors?**

**Will Luna become an Animagus?**

**Will they find the Room of Requirement?**

**Where will they practice?**

**Will McGonagall catch what they are up to?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 11: Wisdom's Ghost**

**Harry finds out how the weird Ravenclaw girl knows who he is and Luna joins the group of Gryffindors in their schemes. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	11. Wisdom's Ghost

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Kitsune95**

Yeah I think Harry will meet Bianca and Nico. I don't know whether Bianca will die or not. I am in two minds about her.

**KnoxAingeal**

Yes he is. Hades children are never really accepted at Camp because of who there father is. To protect Harry from that Hades has not publicly claimed Harry.

**RedRangerBelt**

It's Nathanael. Marcus is his father. Yes he is. Can you guess who? No she's not but it's a good guess. Nobody's got it right. Some have got it close and some have made me want to change my mind.

**mimi2012**

Yes he is well done for working it out.

**Valetine Alexandrea Sparrow**

Good idea your not the first one to mention that but no she will not be a Seer although it is a good idea. No she will not tell anyone. She's my fave character too. Wonder what Luna will be. The Room of Requirement is so cool they have to use it. I don't think McGonagall will help them.

**Sanity and Katlin**

Of course Luna's going to know. She wouldn't be Luna without having her way of knowing way more than she should know. Seer? I've read fics with Luna as a seer they are pretty cool but I've already got a plan for how she knows. Yes. I wonder if you can guess who before I tell you. Think of her looks. I think she'd tell Harry. There were no onlookers. Of course Luna's going to join them. How could she not? Plus she's my favourite character in the series. Harry is fiercely loyal of his friends. He'll stick up for. Plus they are all a little odd; the know it all, the twins who can't take anything seriously, the clumsy one, the son of Hades, the daughter of Hecate and Bella's Gryffindor daughter. Wonder what Luna's Animagus form will be. It will probably be something weird and wonderful. I have an idea about Luna finding the Room of Requirement but I'm not sure yet.

**SeaBreaze2Ga**

I doubt that Harry will be very happy with a unknown person finding out his secret but I'm sure Luna will get through to him.

**E J Ect**

Would you expect any different from Luna? I never thought of that when I wrote it but I see what you mean.

**Orez Lanrete**

Well she is going to be powerful and a demigod but not related to Nyx sorry.

**Robotic Worm**

Of course Luna is going to join the gang even if she is difficult to write for. Finding the balance between her genius and insanity. I just love her.

**WhiteElfElder**

I will continue to put hints about who Nathanael is. There have been several correct guesses.

**Impstar**

The clue is in the title of the next chapter. Of course she's odd she's Luna.

**Siren Called**

I don't think McGonagall is going to catch them. If she did I don't think she'd let them away with it. As kind hearted as she is she is also a stickler for rules and very strict. Luna just seems to be scarily omnipotent. Sorry if you think it is cliché but that's what I'm doing. I thought that it would be easy enough to find out who owns Dobby just by asking. I was going to have Harry talk to Snape about it as a "friend" of the Malfoy family he would most likely know. But this popped up out of the blue when I was trying to decide what Harry should do while waiting for the rest of the school to wake up. Finding the kitchens seemed a good idea. Then the fact that the House Elves were there made sense to talk to them about Dobby. I just don't think that Harry would stand for bullies and Ron blushing well you can't get enough of it really.

**Slytherin Studios**

I hadn't thought of having Luna as a descendent of Apollo. It is a good idea but I have already got an idea about Luna's omniscience. Luna won't tell anyone their secret. Lupin has not joined Hogwarts yet. You've still got a bit of time until that. Of course Ginny is. Some things just don't change even with Harry being the son of Hades. I think Luna will be a good adage to the rather large group of friends that Harry has amassed around him. She'll finally have people who see her as unique rather than mad. She is slightly mad but that's why we love her. They will defend her from the idiots who only see what she is on the surface not the intelligent, brave, loyal girl beneath the mad exterior. I was going to have Luna's form as some sort of magical animal. I think a swan is too pretty girl. I agree with that. I know it's pretty early but I think it is a good place for them to practice plus in starting up a defence group earlier on than in the books later on around the time that the first attack happens as Lockhart is useless. I think Luna being Luna will be able to find it. I doubt that McGonagall would agree with a bunch of first to fourth years becoming Animagi. She'd probably consider it way to dangerous. And I doubt she'd want the Weasley twins to become Animagi.

**ultima-owner**

She is not a Seer. Some of them will be real whilst others will not be real.

**mudblood05**

there have been several correct guesses as why Nathanael has been to Hogwarts before. I will continue to hint at who he is or more correctly was before I reveal some time in the third instalment of the Prince of Death.

**bookwormrdd**

Harry can see life auras but as he doesn't really know Ron that well he hasn't been shown Scabbers. Sirius will probably get out earlier when Scabbers is being attacked by Crookshanks and shakes him around for the whole world to see but not until then. That's why I have purposefully kept Scabbers out of the story.

**Lord Jace**

There is a reason for her knowing the truth. I will explain it quite quickly in the next chapter. Yes Nathanael is. I can't believe how many people are guessing correctly.

**theHuntress101**

No she already knew. Did you expect her not to? She is Luna!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 11**

**Wisdom's Ghost**

'Thank you Son of Hades,' the blonde girl said.

Harry's heart almost stopped beating at this point. How was it that this little witch knew who he was and more to the point what he was? He would have to make sure that she swore to never reveal this to anyone if she wasn't a threat. If she was then he would Obliviate her of all knowledge concerning gods and demigods.

Harry quickly pulled the girl off into a deserted room just off the hallway. He put up Notice Me Not Charm and Privacy Bubble. Then Harry put a locking charm on the door. Whatever the first year knew he didn't want anyone overhearing. Especially those who were likely to report to Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort and considering there were few neutral witches and wizards about that was most people were on one or the other.

'Nobody was there,' Luna said calmly as though this happened all the time.

'How do you know?' Harry asked gruffly feeling threatened.

Luna just smiled mysteriously, 'the Nargles told me.'

'The Nargles don't exist do they?' Harry asked.

Luna smiled mysteriously once again, 'they infest the mistletoe.'

'There's no mistletoe around,' pointed out Harry.

Luna smiled, 'no there is not.'

'Distracting me won't work,' Harry said. 'How do you know who my father is?'

'The Nargles told me,' Luna said.

'Uh huh,' Harry sounded disbelieving. 'How do the Nargles know?'

'They are Melinoe's,' Luna said.

'Melinoe?' asked Harry. 'As in the Goddess of Ghosts?'

'And your half sister,' added Luna.

'I never thought of it like that,' mused Harry. 'She lives in the Underworld but I've never really seen much of her. But what do Nargles have to with her? You mean spirits who do not have a true form don't you?'

'You know a lot about spirits?' Luna said.

'Son of Hades,' Harry smiled. 'They speak to you,' Harry murmured. 'You're not Melinoe's daughter?'

'Granddaughter,' corrected Luna.

'Granddaughter?' Harry asked. 'What does that make me your great Uncle or something?'

'Demigods are not related to one another,' Luna said calmly.

'I know, I know, otherwise most gods and demigods would be incestuous,' Harry said.

'That is why dad was able to have me with my mum,' Luna said.

'So are both your parents demigods?' asked Harry.

'Just Dad,' Luna said. 'Athena's my mum.'

'That explains you being in Ravenclaw. How many goddesses are in your family tree?' asked Harry. 'Athena and Melinoe to start off with then you're distantly related to Hecate.'

'People think I'm weird,' Luna said offhandedly. 'They call me Loony,' she said casually.

'They do, do they,' Harry scowled.

'I don't mind really,' Luna said.

'Well I do,' Harry said sharply.

'You're radiating death,' Luna said casually.

Harry forced himself to relax, 'sorry it just reminded me of the way I was treated at Saint Grogory's. They were scared of me.'

'Do they think you're a Heliopath?' asked Luna.

'Fire spirits?' Harry asked.

'Helios' fire spirits,' agreed Luna.

'Before he faded,' Harry said. 'Well no they do not think I'm a Heliopath. I do radiated death though which tends to creep people out. You're not mad. Most mortals – even descendents – don't get people like us.'

'Thank you Harry Potter,' Luna smiled.

'Why don't you go to Camp?' asked Harry. 'I know some of your half siblings. I'm friends with a girl called Annabeth Chase. She wants to be an architect when she's older.'

'Dad was made to feel unwanted,' Luna said softly.

'Because Melinoe is a minor goddess or because of the death thing?' asked Harry.

'Dad doesn't like talking about it,' Luna replied.

Harry nodded, 'I can understand that. Few people at Camp know who my father is. They just think I'm another unclaimed kid. Not even Annabeth knows. Cat, Eve, Raven and Chiron are the only ones who know.'

'Dad taught me about the beings that exist,' Luna said.

'Of course he did,' Harry grinned. 'So do you want to meet my friends?'

'As long as we are not caught up by some Heliopaths,' Luna said.

Harry snorted, 'that would cause a delay.'

The Granddaughter of the Goddess of Ghosts and the son of the Lord of the Dead walked side by side into the Great Hall. Luna followed Harry to the Gryffindor table. It wasn't common for the houses to intermingle but there wasn't anything in the rules against it. It was only feast days and when they had visitors was it mandatory for you to present yourselves at the house tables at meal times.

'Hey guys,' Harry grinned. 'This is Luna Lovegood.'

'I met you before the Sorting,' Nathanael said looking unnerved.

'Nice necklace,' Hermione said looking unimpressed taking in her Butterbeer cork necklace.

'Hermione,' Harry frowned.

'You're in my sister's house, right,' Captain Wood asked.

'I actually wanted to talk to you,' Harry said. 'About your brother, Aubrey.'

'Harry,' moaned Cat looking embarrassed.

'He and his friend Torin had Luna pinned to the wall,' Harry said hell fire green eyes flashing dangerously.

'I doubt Oliver cares what his Gryffindor brother was doing to the Ravenclaw Loony,' Ron Weasley spoke up.

Harry's eyes burned like the killing curse, 'Luna is not a loony. She is unique which is a lot more than I can say about you. You are nothing but a jealous, bullying, bastard with the IQ of a flobberworm. The brightest part I can say about you is your hair.'

By the time Harry had finished his speech waves of death were rolling off him. And people said that Harry had inherited his father's temper. Not that Harry really had much of a chance of being even tempered with the Lord of the Dead has his father and a fiery red head as his mother. Harry had a feeling that when he was angry he took more after Hades than Lily.

Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood and everyone else in the vicinity appeared to be shuddering at the waves coming off him. It was only Luna who appeared unaffected standing calmly beside him. Harry had a feeling it was his goddess half sister's blood in her that was protecting her from feeling the same as everyone else was.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Slowly those around him stopped flinching and cowering away from his fury. He really had to stop doing that. Harry blamed being a preteen son of Hades. You had all the power of being a son of Hades combined with hormonal imbalance. It was not a good combination.

'You calm?' asked Nathanael. 'You're certainly scary when you're angry. '

'No kidding,' George shook his head for once not laughing.

'Your not like I expected you to be,' shuddered Ginny. 'Are you always like this?'

'Only when he loses his temper,' Cat said casually. 'He's fine every other time. Just don't get on his bad side and you'll be fine.'

There were mutterings around the hall. Harry decided that it was probably better to leave before he did or said something that he couldn't take back. His group of friends followed after him out of the Great Hall. It was only after he had left did Harry realise that he wasn't sure where he should go now.

'Hey Luna you wouldn't happen to know of any large, secret rooms in Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

Considering it was his long dead half sister who had placed much of the magic within the walls of Hogwarts then it was more than likely that Hogwarts herself could have communicated with the blonde girl. Otherwise Harry would just go and raise the Founders of Hogwarts to see if they had created any places that Harry could use.

'How would she know?' asked George looking insulted that a new first year could know more about Hogwarts than he.

'She just seems to be very knowledgeable,' Harry shrugged giving Luna a pointed look. 'So do you?' Harry asked.

Eve raised an eyebrow giving Harry a look that told him that after they got rid of the ones not in on the secret they were so having a long talk about throwing around his powers and Luna Lovegood. Harry was more than happy to tell his friends once they were on his own. It wasn't like they would betray one of their own.

'There's nothing in any books,' Hermione muttered.

'Are you okay?' asked Neville. 'I know what it's like to be bullied. Harry won't stand for anyone hurting you he really hates bullies.'

Neville knew what a lot of the "braver" Gryffindors could be like. To people like Neville and Luna and Hermione the odd, brainy and shy. Neville had been called a Squib by both Gryffindors and Slytherins. If it wasn't for Harry he doubted that he would have anyone for that he would be forever grateful.

'I know what it's like to be an outside,' Harry explained. 'I was one when I lived in Britain. I was never bullied. The other school children were a little frightened of me because of my accidental … magic but I had no friends so I won't stand for others to be bullied. So I seem to gather around the lonely and odd. Apart from Fred, George and Nathanael,' Harry grinned quite suddenly at the twins. 'But Nathanael's family.'

'Why become friends with the Weasley terrors?' asked Eve.

'Amusement,' Harry said straight faced. 'Got to have some laughter in life.

Hermione snorted, 'don't be ridiculous we all know that you care for them.'

'I also care for Morty,' Harry said. 'A three headed dog with a taste for human flesh.'

'That's disgusting,' Neville muttered.

'It's no worse than Devil's Snare,' Harry replied. 'How many man eating plants are there?'

'Hundreds,' muttered Hermione.

'Precisely,' Harry grinned. 'How is Morty any worse than them, Neville? He eats what meat is available to him so do they. It is just nature.'

'You can be very grim sometimes,' George commented.

'Can't help my personality,' Harry replied.

'I can't see anyway he wouldn't be,' Eve shook her head.

'But that what makes you fun to be around,' grinned George.

'You cause so much trouble,' grinned Fred.

'Thanks,' muttered Harry darkly. 'Glad to know you love me,' Harry muttered.

'Didn't know I was your type,' grinned George.

'Not really,' Harry shuddered slightly.

'What you against gays?' Fred pouted.

'Of course not,' Harry said thinking of his late stepfather. 'Just you!'

'The Come and Go Room on the seventh floor corridor,' Luna said dreamily.

'The Come and Go room?' asked Nathanael.

Since arriving at Hogwarts Nathanael seemed to half remember so much of the castle but not this Come and Go room. Nathanael was quite relieved by this fact. He was sure that he was going mad. He'd never stepped foot in the castle yet he knew it. It was impossible but true. And he couldn't explain it away by his mother's stories because not all of this was in her stories after all she had been a Snake.

'I've never heard of it,' Nathanael admitted.

'It's not in _Hogwarts a History_,' Hermione said sounding insulted that one of her precious books at failed her.

'Aw did Hermione's precious books fail her,' sang George.

'Considering it's a room used for rule breakers do you think that anyone's going to publish it?' asked Harry. 'What trouble maker do you know is going to do something as academic as writing a book?'

'I can't believe how many trouble makers I'm involved with,' groaned Hermione.

'Do we have time to go now?' asked Harry.

Eve checked her watch, 'ten past eight.'

'Fifty minutes to check this room out,' Harry grinned. 'Lead the way Luna.'

The group of friends began to make it up to the seventh flour corridor where the Come and Go Room was located. Luna began pacing back and forth opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls how to tap dance. Harry was convinced that Dionysus had driven him mad for some reason because no sane wizard would try and train trolls.

'Err Luna what are you doing?' asked Harry.

'Have you forgotten how to get there?' asked Neville. 'I do that all the time.

'Harry,' whispered Hermione sidling up to her friend. 'Are you sure she knows? She seems a little… odd…' Hermione trailed off. 'How do you know her anyway? Harry, tell me what's going on.'

Hermione fell silent as a door appeared in the middle of the wall. The strange girl smiled dreamily and entered. The others followed her in. They were now in a large, airy room with lots of paintings and several squashy arm chairs and a large rug. Luna ignored the arm chair in favour for the rug where she sat cross legged humming a Muggle tune under her breath.

'Oh,' breathed Hermione.

'Yeah,' grinned Harry. 'Told you she'd know.'

'Sorry,' Hermione said. 'But what is this place?'

'The Come and Go Room,' Eve said. 'Just like Luna said,' grinned Eve.

'How did she know?' demanded Hermione.

Eve shrugged, 'does it matter?' the brunette asked. 'We've found a room.'

'So we're still going to do it?' asked Hermione nervously looking nervously at Luna who looked far too all knowing. 'Does she know?' Hermione asked Eve.

'What are you two girls whispering about?' called Nathanael.

'Nothing,' Hermione said quickly. 'We were just talking.'

'Come on Hermione let's sit,' Eve said.

Eve jumped onto a brown leather wing backed armchair. Hermione wondered whether she had any sugar recently or whether it was just her normal hyperactive behaviour. Hermione much more gracefully sat down in a brown leather chair beside Fred. The group of friends both old and new found their seats.

'Cool room,' grinned Eve. 'Can we move the chairs though?' she asked.

'It changes on your wishes,' Luna said quietly. 'Most people find it by accident. You can practice your Animagi transformations here. I wouldn't mind joining.'

'Of course you can,' grinned Harry. 'Just don't tell the teachers.'

'How did you know?' demanded Hermione. 'Harry did you tell her?' she turned to the green eyed demigod.

'No I didn't,' Harry replied looking completely calm.

'So how did you know?' asked Eve.

'The Nargles told me,' Luna said seriously.

'The Nargles are quite chatty,' laughed Harry.

'What in gods name are Nargles?' demanded Cat staring at the smaller blonde girl. 'I've never heard of them.'

'I'll explain later,' Harry said quickly giving Cat a pointed look.

'Alright,' Cat understood.

'Shouldn't we go and get our timetables?' asked Neville.

'Yes. We should I completely forgot,' Hermione squealed.

She hopped out of her seat and rushed off leaving the rest of her friends gaping after her. It was as though the timetables wouldn't be there anymore if she left it any longer. Harry was actually surprised that Hermione had forgotten about the new years time tables at all. He knew she would have memorized the timetables by the end of breakfast.

'Why don't you boys go on ahead,' Harry said. 'I'd like to keep the girls to myself.'

'Ah a boy after my own heart,' Fred grinned. 'We will see you and the lovely ladies later.'

Fred, George and Nathanael took off with Neville following after them after giving them a strange look. Harry was sure that it wouldn't be long until the Heir of the Longbottom house began to question the oddities about his friends. Harry pulled them into an empty classroom where there was an old blackboard with a series of complicated equations.

'I'm guessing you two want to know about Luna,' Harry said. 'Yes she knows about us. No she will not tell anyone. She and her father are one of us.'

'You're kidding,' was the first thing Cat said. 'So do you know who your mum is?' she asked trying to keep jealously out of her voice.

'Two gods in two generations,' Eve said. 'You must be very powerful.'

Harry smiled sadly at Cat, 'Athena,' he said immediately. 'And her grandmother is Melinoe; my goddess half sister,' Harry laughed.

'Harry Potter's my great uncle,' smiled Luna.

'So what does that make you wisdom's ghost?' questioned Cat with a laugh.

There was silence, 'right lets get our timetables,' Harry suggested.

'You gonna radiate death?' asked Cat with a grin. 'You've terrorized enough people for one day.'

'You don't want Dumbledore questioning you,' warned Eve.

'I'll be good,' Harry promised.

'Good,' Eve said.

Harry dropped the wards around the classroom. The four of them left the small classroom running into a teacher with long dark hair cascading around her. She was dressed all in maroon including the hat. The students rarely wore their school hats except on the Welcoming and Leaving feast. They nodded at her and continued on their way.

'Who was that?' asked Cat.

'You've been here longer than me,' Harry said.

Cat rolled her eyes, 'but you're nosey,' Cat's eyes twinkled.

'I like to think of it as inquisitive,' Harry grinned.

'Sure you are,' Cat said sarcastically.

'Would you two stop bickering,' Eve rolled her eyes. 'Or I'll turn you into puppies.'

'But they're so cute,' grimaced Harry. 'That's just cruel,' Harry said looking disgusted. 'I don't do cute! I'm a son of Hades for crying out loud. I am anything but cute.'

'I think you'd make a nice terrier,' Luna interjected.

'Gee thanks,' muttered Harry darkly. 'As long as you two don't gang up on me I'll be fine,' Harry told them. 'Don't,' Harry added seeing the two girls' smiles even if Luna's was sort of distant. 'I'm going to regret you two becoming friends. Aren't I?' Harry groaned. 'How did you find the Room anyway?' asked Harry changing the subject.

'Don't worry we won't hurt you,' Eve grinned.

'Well thank you,' muttered Harry.

'No problem,' Eve said chirpily. 'You are my best friend after all.'

'What about Cat?' Harry responded with a grin.

'One of my best friends,' Eve glared at Harry.

'What about-'Harry began.

'Shut up Harry,' snapped Eve glaring.

'You love me really,' Harry grinned.

'You are so frustrating,' Eve groaned.

'Yes I am,' agreed Harry. 'You do know my glare is better than yours,' Harry pointed out to the still glaring Eve Knight.

'Of course it is,' laughed Cat.

Harry grinned back at the girls, 'my glare far more powerful than yours,' Harry said. 'Mine is powered by the Underworld, the dead and Hades himself. Yours is just a mortal glare.'

'Harry Potter's Glare of Death,' laughed Cat. 'Terrorizing the innocent.'

'Hardly,' Eve shook her head.

'Unless it's Ronald Weasley,' Cat laughed.

'Always fun scaring Ron,' Harry agreed with a smirk.

'You're definitely Hades son,' Cat commented.

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Harry retorted. 'I happen to like being a son of Hades.'

Harry and the four girls re-entered the Great Hall where there was a sudden silence. Harry ignored them and slipped down into his vacated seat. He met the eyes of Severus who shook his head at the boy's stupidity. Harry couldn't help but agree loosing his temper like that was not a good idea. Harry had managed to inherit Hades temper making him a volatile person to be around at times.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 12: How to Scare a Fraud**

**Severus tells Harry off for loosing his control with Ronald Weasley and Harry meets Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I thought that though Nargles are just what Luna calls the ghosts who talk to her the fact that the stem world of Heliopath is Helios the Titan Lord of the Sun that they could be real.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Luna ever go to Camp?**

**What will Harry do to Lockhart?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**B- There were some minor sentence corrections. Nothing overly serious. I sent 'Lightning God' to you and Darksider82 for Beta'ing so please return it sometime this weekend. I hope to get it uploaded before the weekend is over. - D**


	12. How to Scare a Fraud

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**UnknownPerson87**

That will be explained eventually. I know why his age is in question even if nobody else does.

**Wolfking57**

She will in a little bit. I always imagined her inability to break rules was because of her parents influence on her and she will calm down after a few weeks of staying away from her parents.

**DoctorWho41**

I haven't planned anything about the Titan's Curse. I have a vague idea about saving Bianca but I do think that Zoe will still die.

**kiskaduna**

I just had to include Dobby at some time especially as lots of people were questioning what had happened to Dobby. I had to show that he had not been killed by the dead. Plus I just love Dobby he's just so sweet. Dobby will definitely find out the truth that Harry has returned to Hogwarts at some point. I don't know what he'll do to try and get Harry return home. I had considered Dobby telling Dumbledore that Harry's a "dark wizard" in attempt to Harry expelled so that he will be expelled and away from the danger. That would be funny if the Ministry attempted to invade the Underworld. I think Hades would probably kill them. Of course, it is impossible anyway. Dumbledore is very power hungry. They do take offence when their children are harmed but as the only one Dumbledore has managed to take is a child of Hades before they got wary of Dumbledore and made sure not to tell anyone. Hades wanted to kill Dumbledore but Gellert who was still in love with Dumbledore begged his father not to so Hades has not harmed Dumbledore on his son's account. Again until is downfall he hadn't done anything to personally offend the gods. After he fell, trying to murder a son of Hades but because he was in constant agony he was left alone and also they cannot interfere in demigods' quests. As Harry, a demigod, has been prophesized to defeat Voldemort that is basically a quest issued to a demigod so they can't interfere no matter how much they want to. Luna's my favourite Harry Potter character. Teachers often miss bullies if they are not alerted to it by other children, the child being bullied, the parents of the child being bullied or they witness them being bullied then it can be overlooked. I was verbally bullied in school and it wasn't until a fellow classmate told them what was going on did anyone step in. Children can be exceptionally cruel and it's the same in adults. Harry who has always been considered odd and scared never wants anyone to feel like he did. I agree that's what I tried to portray with Aubrey Wood as the untalented brother. He tried to make himself look big in front of his family and new friends by bullying and it backfired on him dreadfully. Xenophilius has taught Luna how to fight and how to use the powers that she inherited from him and Melinoe. I'm sure that Harry, Cat and Eve will try and convince Luna and her father to let her come to Camp. I don't think it will be anything major just his glare of death. Maybe Lockhart will be killed by the monster.

**WhiteElfElder**

Harry is going to terrorize the poor blonde fraud or maybe not so poor. Yay you got it. Err how would he be Sirius? Sirius is still alive. Luna will certainly bring a lot of variation to the group. It would be funny to see her at camp rooming with the serious children of Athena.

**RedRangerBelt**

The granddaughter of Melinoe bit was pretty much a spur of the moment idea but I've had the daughter of Athena idea around for a while. Hell no. If Lockhart is left with his sanity in tact it will be too much to ask. Not until it is too late for Dumbledore to do anything about it. I'll have to work out on the series. I think it will be a while but he'll feel a bond to them straight away.

**kelseyPJHP1997**

Hermione will find out about Harry's adventures. I'm not sure if Luna will go to Camp or not.

**ultima-owner**

I like that description might use that.

**Robotic Worms**

It seemed a good idea to basically have Nargles as Luna's explanation of how she knew everything. Don't try and con a son of Hades that's all I can say.

**Guest**

Glad you like it. I'm sure that Lockhart's going to be terrified of Harry after this. I will have to see where there are overlapping bits of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson timelines but I will have the Di Angelos and Harry meeting. I don't know it Bianca will still die. If she does Harry will get himself into a real flunk. If not then they'll probably be really close as siblings go.

**MoonlitDiamond**

Well I'll add more hints about who Nathanael is.

**SeaBreeze2Ga**

Severus at least looks after Harry. Lockhart's going to have his work cut out for him.

**Polar-Bear-King**

I had considered making Lockhart a son of Aphrodite. Still don't know if I will or not.

**Missy Nichole**

Glad you liked my explanation for Luna. I like bashing Ron.

**Slytherin Studios**

Luna would definitely confuse all the other daughters of Athena. Lockhart's not going to be so brave with Harry around. I don't know about tormenting him with ghosts but he'll definitely be tormenting him some how.

**litter jump**

I wonder what the other campers would think of Luna.

**Lord Jace**

Harry's hardly going go easy on the blonde haired wannabee. Lockhart's going in for the fright of his life. Can't wait for Lockhart to come up with out favourite son of Hades.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 12**

**How to Scare a Fraud**

Harry retrieved his second year time table from Professor McGonagall after a piercing look mingled with concern. As strict as McGonagall was she had a heart of gold. When she became the Headmistress of Hogwarts Harry would be only too glad. He really hated the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

'Oh no,' groaned Eve.

'What?' asked Neville nervously.

'Something wrong,' Hermione said doodling on her timetable.

'Eve's not looking forward to Defence,' Luna said knowledgably.

'Lockhart looks like a pompous arse,' agreed Dean.

Harry nodded, 'his books seem more about his hair than defence. We're going to have another useless defence teacher.'

'Isn't that always the case,' nodded Eve. 'So what have you lot got first?'

'Charms,' Luna said softly.

'Herbology,' shrugged Seamus.

'Brilliant,' grinned Neville.

'You're obsessed,' Harry told the other boy.

'It's not his fault you don't like Herbology,' Eve shook her head. 'I do prefer Transfiguration though.'

'I think we should head to class,' Harry said.

Harry got up. There were other students beginning to move towards their classes depending on how far away they were. Considering it was a large castle then it could be quite a distance with a few flights of moving stairs and corridors between them and their class. Harry often wondered what they did with all the spare rooms.

Harry, Hermione, Nathanael and Neville headed outside to the greenhouses whilst the others headed up the stairs to their various classrooms. The three of them were the first to arrive outside the greenhouses. The Hufflepuffs arrived soon after but the class had almost started before the others Gryffindors came.

'Greenhouse three,' Sprout said cheerfully as always.

Harry took a bench with his other three friends (Harry and Nathanael on one side with Neville and Hermione on the other). Neville and Hermione were both looking as eager as each other. This of course was Hermione's normal expression for any class but it was only Herbology that Neville did a Hermione in. If Neville didn't end up doing a Mastery in Herbology Harry would eat his father's cloak of the souls of the dead.

Harry still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Probably not an Auror as he was more likely to stab Dark Wizards than capture them. Nor was he interested in animals or plants. Healing wasn't really his thing. He wanted to do something that kept his interest but he had no idea what. Still he had plenty of time to decide what to do.

Harry looked around the greenhouse. Professor Sprout was standing at a trestle bench at the front of the other benches that the students were arranged around in sets of four. There were a bunch of multicoloured ear puffs that looked truly sickening in Harry's opinion. Harry would have been much happier if there was a nice pair of black ones somewhere.

'So what are the plants?' asked Harry.

'Mandrakes,' Neville whispered.

'What?' Harry asked blankly. 'Plants are not my forte,' Harry muttered darkly.

'We'll be re-potting mandrakes today,' Professor Sprout said calling silence to the chatting students.

'Shh,' hissed Hermione at her friends. 'Professor Sprout's talking.'

Professor Sprout gave a sharp look to the demigod, the witch and the wizard having heard the three students chattering amongst themselves even if it was about the subject. Pomona Sprout wasn't a strict teacher but didn't approve of people interrupting her lesson.

'Mister Longbottom since you seem to know so much about mandrakes you can tell us the properties of the mandrakes.'

Neville unsurprisingly went red but answered whilst inspecting the scuffed leather of his shoes, 'err the mandrakes have a piercing cry that when mature will kill the listener.'

'Useful,' murmured Harry.

Neville heard and gave his friend a small grin, 'they are also used in restorative potions.'

'Very good Mr. Longbottom,' Professor Sprout gave a small smile. 'Take ten points to Gryffindor.'

The Gryffindors grinned at each other. Harry clapped Neville on the back whilst Neville looked quite shocked. Neville's confidence issues rather than intelligence were what kept him from getting more points than he did. Neville if possible went redder but looked quite pleased with himself at the points he had received.

'As Mr. Longbottom has just pointed out only the cry of full grown mandrakes will kill you so we're starting off with seedling so we don't have any accidents,' Professor Sprout started making several Hufflepuffs and Neville look relieved whilst Ron Weasley rolled his eyes gaining attention from the Herbology Professor. 'However, they will knock you out for several hours. As I am sure Madam Pomfrey doesn't want to have to deal with unconscious students on the first day back be sure to make sure they are on tight,' she said looking directly at Ronald.

There was a rush to get the earmuffs as known one wanted the lurid pink ones that Harry was sure that Dumbledore would have loved. Harry inwardly shuddered at having to wear bright pink earmuffs which were liable to make is ghostly skin look even more ghostly in comparison.

Once everyone had their earmuffs safely on and Professor Sprout had given them the all clear making sure that everyone was safely wearing their ear muffs. Professor Sprout wore one of the left behind pink earmuffs that clearly none of the class had wanted.

She grabbed one of the plants and pulled up revealing a very ugly baby. Harry gaped. Plants had never been his forte but even he could see that this plant would be favoured by Demeter. Under the brightly coloured leaves the fat baby was mottled green. Professor Sprout buried the mandrake in a pot of soil. Then signalled that they could take their earmuffs off which the class all did.

'Did you see that?' asked Neville excitedly. 'I can't believe we're on greenhouse three already. She must have moved us ahead. Usually you don't enter greenhouse 3 till March.'

'How did you know that?' asked Hermione.

'Gran takes me to all the Ministry conventions she's invited to,' shrugged Neville. 'I talk to the other kids there.'

'Okay quieten down,' Professor Sprout called over the students. 'I want you the re-pot the mandrakes safely,' Professor Sprout said sternly looking at some of the students who had to be corrected on wearing mandrakes safely. 'There will be four to a tray. And be careful of the Venomous Tentactla it's teeth,' she slapped a plant with dark red, spiky leaves.

'Wow that comes all the way from China,' Neville whispered.

'Where did you read that?' demanded Hermione.

'Oh one of the books in the Longbottom Library,' shrugged Neville.

'You have a library?' Hermione demanded enviously.

'Most archaic families do,' shrugged Neville. 'The Potters have a large collection on Transfiguration which is something the Potters were famed for their transfiguration skills.'

'In the Potter Mansion, right?' Harry asked.

'Yeah you'll inherit when you turn 17,' Neville smiled.

Neville and Hermione's conversation on libraries was interrupted by Ron Weasley attempting to join them. Harry had to bite down a groan. The youngest Weasley had wanted to be friends with the Boy Who Lived since they'd met but Harry had no interests in a boy who just wanted him for his fame.

'Hello Ron,' Harry said coolly. 'Aren't you going to join Dean and Seamus?'

'Parvati and Lavender are working with them,' explained Ron.

'Of course they are,' muttered Harry. 'But as you can see Hermione, Neville, Nathanael and I make up four.'

Thankfully they were told to put their earmuffs on so conversation was ceased once again as Ron was forced to join a group of three Hufflepuffs. Harry could never understand how the Weasley twins and Ronald Weasley were related. As much as the twins pretended otherwise they were intelligent but Ron was just an idiot.

The class was quiet and hard work but it flew by so they were thankfully saying goodbye to Ron and heading up for a quick wash to get the mud and sweat accumulated in the greenhouses off. Neville was grinning red faced.

'That was fun,' Neville sad happily.

Transfiguration was next the next class which was Hermione's favourite subject so they were forced to sit at the front of the class by the bushy haired twelve year old. They were asked to transfigure the beetle into a button which Harry honestly couldn't see the point off.

'When will this ever be of use in real life,' muttered Harry darkly.

'Be quiet,' hissed Hermione.

Professor McGonagall looked over at the three students, 'Mister Potter would you please repeat the question?'

'When will we ever need to transfigure beetles into buttons in real life?' Harry repeated staring McGonagall right in the eye.

'Your right in all likelihood this will never be needed,' agreed McGonagall. 'However, the basic wand movements, incantations and magic used in these simple transfigurations will be needed for the more advanced transfigurations which will be used in real life. Does everyone understand?'

'Yes, ma'am,' Harry muttered.

'Good, Mister Potter if you have any problems with the syllabus you are more than welcome to discuss them after class,' professor McGonagall said sternly.

'The incantation is "bruchus pyga" with a sharp prod towards the beetle. Like so bruchus pyga,' she demonstrated easily turning the beetle into a perfect black button.

Harry had never had any real problem with transfiguration unlike poor Neville who struggled with the basics of transfiguration. He understood the theory which was what got him Acceptables in the subject. However, he really struggled with the practical side of things for some reason Harry didn't get. True enough he hated the theory side of things but that was his dyslexia for him.

Harry jabbed his wand at the beetle which was scuttling towards Neville, '_Bruchus Pyga_'.

He imagined his magic embracing the beetle with its tendrils and transforming it into what Harry wanted. He focussed on the round and shininess of the beetle which was already in line with a button. It transformed into a perfect black button. Beside him Hermione had done the same thing. Neville, however, was struggling to do anything.

'I don't understand why it's not working,' Harry frowned. 'You've got the right pronunciation and wording.'

'I'm just useless at transfiguration,' Neville said downcast.

'Do you want it and believe that it can be transformed into a beetle?' Harry asked. 'For successful transformation you have to believe it can work. Like this imagine your magic embracing the beetle looking at how round and shiny the beetle is recall the same structures within a button. If you can make the beetle into a button in your mind your magic should be able to replicate it.'

It wasn't until Harry had finished speaking that Harry realised that a lot of the other students were listening intently to what Harry had been saying. Neville's button still had antennae but he was doing a lot better than before. McGonagall was smiling slightly at him.

'Thank you Mister Potter for the succinct summary of effective transfiguration,' Professor McGonagall said. 'I hope you all will remember that for future lessons.'

'Thanks Harry,' beamed Neville. 'I've almost got it now.'

'No problem,' Harry smiled, 'I just understand transfiguration you know.'

Neville smiled, 'you are a Potter Transfiguration and Defence are your best areas.'

'Err yeah,' Harry said. 'So do you reckon Eve will have survived Lockhart?'

'Of course she will,' Hermione said bossily before going into a stream about how wonderful Lockhart was.

'I think Hermione has a crush,' grinned Harry.

Hermione blushed, 'do not.'

Harry just grinned at his friend. Hermione scowled at the raven haired boy and hit him lightly on the arm causing the boy to grin more widely. They found the two third year girls and two fourth boys they were friends with already at the table.

'Hermione has a crush on Lockhart,' Harry sang as Neville snickered.

'Does she now?' grinned Fred.

'That idiot,' snorted Eve making room between her and Cat for Harry. 'His first lesson was a test on his books.'

'There is a lot of knowledge-'Hermione began.

'That began with Lockhart's favourite colour,' Eve continued.

'You're kidding?' Fred asked incredulously.

'I wish,' Cat scowled. 'How are we going to learn anything with idiots like this teaching us?'

'Maybe we should start at up a study group,' suggested Neville. 'What?' asked Neville as everyone stared, 'my parents met at one where do you think a seventh year Hufflepuff met a fifth year Gryffindor?'

'We should talk to Luna,' Harry said, 'get the Ravenclaws to join. It should be open to all houses. Yes even Slytherins,' Harry fixed the twins with a glare, 'as long as they are willing to be respectful to all members.'

'We should talk to McGonagall find a study space,' Hermione said.

'I'll talk to Snape see if he has suggestions for Slytherins,' Harry said. 'Hermione can talk to McGonagall and whoever sees Luna first can talk to her.'

'We need a name,' grinned Fred.

'How about DWL,' suggested Eve.

'What's DWL?' asked Neville.

'Down With Lockhart,' grinned Eve.

'I don't think McGonagall would agree with a hate campaign against one of her colleagues,' Hermione said shrilly. 'How about the DA,' suggested Hermione, 'standing for the Defence Association? It tells people what we do without being biased,' she threw an annoyed look at Eve.

'But it's so boring,' moaned George.

'Why don't we ask the members when we start it up,' Harry suggested wanting to break up an argument.

They were about to continue the discussion when suddenly there was a flash causing the group to blink. Harry saw the little first year boy that had been sorted into Gryffindor yesterday grinning up at the older students.

'I'm Colin Creevey,' he said in a high pitched voice that made Harry wince.

'What was that for?' muttered Harry.

'I just wanted to prove that I've met you,' Colin grinned.

'You've met me so leave,' Harry said angrily he really hated people who only saw his scar.

Colin's face fell, 'but I wanted to ask if you would sign it?'

'No I bloody well will not sign your blasted photograph,' Harry snapped. 'I am trying to attend school in peace without any bloody stalkers who only see me for the scar I got when my parents were murdered for gods sake!'

By the end of his rant Colin was shivering along with anyone with the vicinity. Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something but from the look on the son of Hades' face decided against it. Harry stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

'Harry,' called a girl's voice.

'What?' Harry wheeled around coming face to face with Luna.

'Luna?' Harry asked in surprise.

'You're radiating… anger,' Luna told him.

Harry knew what the blonde girl meant and closed his eyes taking a deep breath calming himself down. Harry knew what he got like when he was angry thanks to his father's ichors. He then smiled at the small girl.

'Thanks,' Harry sighed, 'sorry about that bad temper.'

'Don't worry about it,' smiled Luna. 'We all have problems,' she said referring to demigods.

'Tell me about it,' muttered Harry. 'Hey, Luna how about you join our Defence Club?'

'Of course,' smiled Luna as if she knew he was about to ask this which she probably did.

'Thanks Luna,' Harry smiled.

'Have fun in defence,' smiled Luna.

'Fun?' asked Harry. 'From all the things I've heard about Lockhart fun is going to be the last thing on my mind.'

Harry was the first to arrive at Defence Against the Dark Arts class where he found a seat at the back of the class. Hermione and Neville soon joined their dark haired friend. Neville smiled sympathetically at the black haired boy whilst Hermione gave Harry a sharp look for his display.

'Sorry about back there I hate it when people mention my fame,' Harry said.

'I get it,' Neville said and he did. 'I'd feel the same if people came up to me and wanted to know me just because of what happened to my parents.'

Harry nodded sadly, 'thanks.'

Lockhart then walked in with a ludicrous grin on his face like he had just been awarded immortality by Zeus. Harry just stared at him like he had lost his mind shaking his head. He didn't understand how a man could be so narcisstic. Harry almost groaned he had heard at camp that one of Narcissus' many children had married into a wizard family. Could it be the Lockharts? He'd have to check up with Eve and Cat after class.

Lockhart picked up one of Parvati Patil's Lockhart books where the photograph of Lockhart was smiling and waving roguishly at the students. Harry wondered how many pictures of Lockhart there were in this room between the books and the walls that were plastering the wall. You could see what Lockhart thought was most important in the world.

'Me,' Lockhart pointed at the picture.

'I'd never guess,' Harry whispered drily ignoring the annoyed look from Hermione and giggles from Neville.

'Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!'

They were the handed out the papers which were as useless as Eve had told them they were. Harry had been hoping that his friend had been over exaggerating somehow. Harry didn't even bother to pick his quill up. Instead he stood up which got the whole class staring at him.

'I'd like to ask you Lockhart how is _this_,' he sneered, 'is going to prepare us for fighting the Dark Arts or even our OWLs?'

'Now Mister Potter,' Lockhart said in a voice Harry hadn't heard since he found Camp Half Blood. The "I am a teacher I know better than you" voice, 'I have been fighting the Dark Arts for many years. That you would know if you had read the books.'

'Really because all I've got is your favourite colour is lilac,' Harry said coldly. 'For example you said you were able to change the Waga Waga Werewolf back into human form by a charm. I know for a fact that is impossible. The spell you used is used to turn Animagi back into the human forms but does not work on Werewolves or wolves would already be cured.'

Gilderoy Lockhart had a shocked look on his face at being caught out by a twelve year old child. Gilderoy was planning to obliviate the boy and the whole class of the fact he had failed to properly check up the material for his book.

'You should know Transfiguration is my second favourite subject next to Defence. And I do mean proper Defence not the stuff you teach. Then there is the fact that your travels overlap. For example, you were defeating the Banshee in Ireland at the same time that you were employed to hunt down vampires in Transylvania.'

Gilderoy flushed at this comment.

'You know what I think your nothing more than a fraud,' Harry said coldly radiating death once more making the class shudder.

'You don't know what you're talking about,' Lockhart said.

'Okay then duel me,' Harry said.

'What?' asked Gilderoy shocked.

'If you are capable of all you say you are the surely beating a twelve year old boy will be no problem?' asked Harry. 'Or are you just a coward more concerned with his good looks and reputation than the truth and the ability to actually duel?'

'Okay Potter but you should know that I am a fully trained wizard,' Lockhart said.

Harry just smirked, 'then show me what you've got!'

'Now this is a complex shield charm,' Lockhart began doing a funny wiggling motion with his wand.

'Expelliarmus,' drawled out Harry.

The spell was so strong that Lockhart was flung into the wall. Harry smirked catching the wand with his carefully honed battle skills. Harry stalked towards the man with a hard look on his pale face that came with the many years he spent training for battle, his bright green eyes were blazing as furious as hell fire.

'You're pathetic,' murmured Harry into the man's ears, 'I'll bet if anyone else was willing to teach you'd be out of a job. Don't you dare try and take me on you have absolutely no idea what I am capable of? I could have a better duel from a firsty than you Lockhart,' Harry stood up. 'Don't expect me back in class. I can do better without you.'

Gilderoy looked at the boy with fear feeling as though something was crawling over his grave. The boy had a dark look on his face as though he was deciding the best way to torture him. Gilderoy was relieved when the boy turned on his heal and stormed out of the classroom.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I had considered making Lockhart a son of Aphrodite but I felt that was an insult to both Selena and Piper.**

**Any suggestions for a name for the Defence Club?**

**Will Harry skip Defence and teach himself?**

**What will Hermione say?**

**Will he be called out of class?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 13: Feline Conversations**

**Harry is called in to discuss his bad attitude in Defence.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	13. Feline Conversations

**_Prince of Death:_**

**_Return of the Speaker's Heir_**

**_By: The Potters of the Future_**

**_and Winged Seer Wolf_**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 13**

**Feline Conversations**

Harry was sitting at the table for dinner having cooled down considerable since his confrontation with Lockhart mainly due to wandering around the Forbidden Forest getting into fights with the creatures there. Hermione accompanied by Neville and Nathanael was the first to arrive.

'What was that in Defence?' demanded Hermione.

'I was having a bad day,' Harry said.

'You challenged a teacher to a duel,' Hermione pointed out.

'Lockhart was pathetic,' Nathanael said, 'complex shield spell,' snorted Nathanael. 'He just waved his hand around.'

'He really is a fraud,' Hermione sighed.

'What did you say to him to make him so afraid,' Neville asked. 'He was shaking for the rest of the lesson.'

'I just told him that a first year could duel better than him,' Harry shrugged.

'Harry!' squawked Hermione.

'What it's true,' Nathanael said. 'We really need to start that Defence Club.'

'And private Animagi training,' added Harry in a low voice. 'We don't want the whole world to know about that.'

'I can't believe someone like that could have become a teacher,' Nathanael shook his head. 'I see why Mum kept me behind.'

'Me too,' agreed Neville.

Fred and George came in with grins on their faces. They had obviously heard about what had happened in Defence between Harry and Lockhart as had everyone else by the looks of things. What could he say nothing stays secret in Hogwarts. The Hogwarts rumour mill would be the envy of the worst child of Aphrodite.

'Heard about Defence,' grinned Fred.

'You were wicked,' agreed George.

'Thanks guys,' muttered Harry glaring darkly at them.

'Ah Gred,' Fred wiped imaginary tears away.

'We trained him well,' agreed George.

'Oh shut up,' Harry said. 'I was having a bad day and vented.'

'Vented?' demanded George incredulously.

'You knocked him out,' Fred added.

'Huh?' asked Harry confused.

'Since when did Harry knock Lockhart out?' questioned Nathanael.

'That's what I heard from Ron,' George said.

'Well that's not happened,' Harry scowled annoyed.

'Okay, okay, cool it,' George shook his head.

'What did happen?' asked Fred.

'Lockhart was giving out his test-' Hermione began only to be interrupted by the younger Weasley twin.

'When the idea of doing a test was so horrifying-'began George.

'-that you went mad,' Fred continued.

'Oh very funny,' scowled Harry. 'Is that what everyone thinks that I've gone mad?' asked Harry slightly worried.

'The boys find it funny,' George said.

'But the girls are angry at you hurting-'began Fred.

'-the smart, brave, handsome, heroic Gilderoy Lockhart,' smirked George.

'But watch out for Percy,' warned Fred.

'He's on the war path,' added George.

'He should see my war path,' muttered Harry.

'So what happened?' repeated George.

'As I was trying to say-' Hermione said annoyed but was once again interrupted by George.

'Harry was driven mad by the test,' George grinned speaking over Hermione.

'-called Lockhart a fraud and pointed out his mistakes,' Hermione continued glaring at the red head.

'Go Harry!' laughed George once again interrupting the Muggle-born.

'Harry gave him a chance to prove himself by challenging Lockhart to a duel,' continued Hermione sounding more than slightly annoyed.

'Where he knocked him out,' laughed George.

'Lockhart attempted to demonstrate an advanced shield charm by wiggling his wand,' snorted Nathanael.

'It was pathetic,' agreed Harry. 'Then I disarmed him.'

'With such force that it knocked him into the wall,' laughed Nathanael.

'I was in a bad mood with Colin before class,' explained Harry.

'We could tell,' Nathanael snorted. 'You have a terrible temper.'

'I know,' Harry agreed not telling them who he inherited his horrific temper from.

'But he taught the rest of the class fine,' Nathanael assured them.

'Oh yeah what did he do?' asked Harry.

'He still did the test,' snorted Nathanael.

'You're kidding?' George asked disbelieving. 'After Harry slaughtered him for giving it?'

'Hardly slaughtered him,' Nathanael snorted.

'Just embarrassed him,' Hermione said. 'Which I still can't believe you attacked a teacher. You could be expelled Harry James Potter.'

'He couldn't actually,' George said.

'It was in a Defence class-' added Fred.

'-where a duel was initiated,' George continued.

'-so would be counted as a demonstration,' finished Fred.

Hermione scowled, 'still Harry.'

'My anger is my worst aspect,' Harry agreed. 'Is the test all you did?'

'No,' Nathanael shook his head.

'He let loose pixies,' Hermione said.

'He couldn't control them,' Neville said.

'Did he try to contain them?' asked George.

'Yes,' Neville agreed.

'How?' asked George.

'_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_,' replied Nathanael.

'I think he meant "_Peskipiksi Lacessunt",_' Hermione said frowning. 'I can't believe I liked him!'

'Harry I've got a bone to pick with you,' Percy sat beside Harry.

'I take it this is about duelling Lockhart,' George grinned at his stuffy older brother.

'Not duelling the way I heard it,' frowned Percy.

'Where you there?' demanded Nathanael.

'No,' Percy admitted.

'Then how do you know what happened?' asked Nathanael almost reasonably except for the grin on his mischievous face.

Percy scowled, 'Ron was there.'

'Yeah well he claimed I knocked Lockhart out,' Harry bit out harshly.

'So you didn't knock out Lockhart?' asked Percy hastily.

'No,' Harry said frustrated how many times was he going to have to repeat the story before the day was out. 'I will say this one last time! I duelled Lockhart and disarmed him with such strength that it flung him into the wall and told him he was pathetic.'

'And you expect me to believe this?' asked Percy sceptically the Weasley prefect had never liked the Potter heir.

'The last time you didn't believe me it turned out that Quirrell was hosting Voldemort,' Harry reminded the older boy causing Percy to blush. Percy hated being proven wrong especially by a kid. 'You think you'd learn it is wiser to trust me,' Harry said coolly.

'Fine, but I am going to talk to McGonagall about this. It is my responsibility as a prefect to report any of my house's misdoings to the Head of House,' Percy stood up brusquely.

'Git,' muttered Nathanael. 'Hope I'm never a prefect!'

'What's wrong with being a prefect?' asked Hermione hurt.

'Nothing,' Harry said, 'my mum was a prefect and head girl. As long as you don't like your better than everyone else!'

'Do you have to terrify everyone?' asked George.

'I'm not that bad,' Harry complained.

'You really are,' Hermione said.

'I know worse,' Harry replied thinking of Hades.

'I'll bet you do,' muttered Hermione knowing you Harry was thinking of.

Cat and Eve gave Harry a pointed look at the time that Professor McGonagall hurried up the table. Her lips very thin and angry; very unlike how she had looked after his demonstration in Transfiguration clearly Percy had spoke to her.

'I take it this is about Defence,' Harry muttered scowling.

'Indeed Mister Potter if you would follow me,' McGonagall said without waiting for his input strode out of the Great Hall.

Harry with his ADHD was able to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him. Harry wasn't worried however. He knew that Dumbledore needed him too much to allow him to be expelled. Plus he hadn't exactly done anything wrong by asking for a practical demonstration from his Defence teacher.

Even if somehow Harry was expelled he'd simply attend Salem's Institute. Harry already knew a couple of the teachers like the Potions Professor was a daughter of Athena and there were several demigods in Salem Institute. The only reason so many demigods attended Hogwarts was it was where they were needed to keep others out of Dumbledore's hands and protect the world from the combined forces of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

They entered McGonagall's office that Harry was becoming far too familiar with. Harry wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore looking grave and disappointed happily sucking on a lemon drop. If it was any other student Harry doubted Dumbledore would give a damn but because he was the bloody Boy Who Lived he had to be here.

That wasn't quite true. If it were for those Dumbledore was sure would become Death Eaters i.e. the whole of Slytherin house he would be encouraging expulsion. Dumbledore didn't seem to understand that by discriminating against Slytherin he was pushing them into the welcoming arms of Voldemort. Harry was sure some could be saved if they were just given a chance like Snape who had so desperately wanted to belong after years of bullying at the hands of his father and the Marauders. That was why Harry planned to invite all those who were open to not becoming Death Eaters even if they were in Slytherin house and had parents that were Death Eaters. The mistakes of the father, or mother for that matter he thought thinking of Cat, should never be passed onto the child.

Also, Dumbledore made sure those who were in his precious Gryffindor house went unpunished. This would create loyalty between them so that the Gryffindors would almost always become part of his Order. It was only Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that Dumbledore didn't give a damn about.

'Professor Dumbledore,' Harry nodded his bright green eyes displaying no emotion concealing his absolute hated of the bumblebee.

'Harry,' Dumbledore nodded looking disappointed at the boy in front of him although Harry was sure it was an act to make Harry feel guilty.

'Please take a seat,' McGonagall said taking her own seat.

'Sure,' Harry sat.

'I am sure you know why you are here,' Professor McGonagall said disapproving.

'Because I refuse to be taught Defence by someone who doesn't know one end of his wand from the other,' Harry retorted. 'We need Defence and we're not learning anything from Lockhart! I saw Voldemort last term. He tried to kill me several times! And I'm not learning anything from Lockhart! You know I can't learn from books; ADHD and all.'

'Have you been thinking about what happened in June a lot?' asked McGonagall with a sympathetic look at Harry. That was McGonagall she had a golden heart.

Okay time to prove why he could have been in Slytherin. True he could have been any of the houses. He could play up the traumatised pre-teen having met his parents' murderer. He knew that McGonagall having a big heart would fall for it. Dumbledore would probably just ask Severus to keep an eye on him not realising who his loyalties belonged to – Harry and Lily – never Dumbles.

'Of course I have,' snapped Harry true he'd been worrying more over Kronos' newfound activity than a maniacal wizard with delusions of grandeur.

'I am sorry Harry,' McGonagall smiled sadly.

'It's okay,' Harry shrugged. 'I was thinking about the appalling Defence classes and wondered if we could start a club.'

'A club?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'Yeah Neville told me that his parents met at a revision club,' shrugged Harry.

'Indeed they did,' smiled McGonagall sadly.

'Yeah well I was thinking of doing that you know,' Harry shrugged.

'Is it going to be practical defence?' asked McGonagall sharply.

'Of course,' Harry said.

'Then you'll need teachers,' McGonagall said. 'Defensive spells can be dangerous.'

'I know,' Harry agreed. 'I was going to ask Professor Flitwick – he was a duelling champion back in the day,' Harry said.

'Good, good, I'll leave you two sort out the details,' Dumbledore said and left hoping that these children would be his next recruits especially if they were loyal to the Boy Who Lived.

'And Snape,' Harry added. 'He has experience and has combined Defence and Potions Mastery right.'

'Indeed,' McGonagall nodded.

'I think the Slytherins deserve a chance to learn too,' Harry said. 'Hopefully it would lessen the house rivalry. You'd think that whatever happened between the founders a thousand years ago would be ancient history rather than get worse as the days go on.'

'I agree,' smiled McGonagall.

She had always gotten on with Severus and was glad that he had repented on the mistake he had made when he was only sixteen. She always wondered if she had been harsher on the Marauders would the same thing have happened. She had just been glad that a boy from a Dark family was trying to escape his birth and a werewolf had found acceptance amongst her lions. It was why she was harsher on the Weasley twins. Maybe if she had punished them for their near persecution of Severus Snape then he wouldn't have turned to the Death Eaters for acceptance. Especially after Lily had cut ties with the young Slytherin.

'I don't think they would listen to me but Snape doesn't like me,' Harry said lying but knew that was what was expected of the two of them.

'I'll speak to Severus he's been complaining about the calibre of Defence teachers since he was your age,' McGonagall admitted knowing that as long as she didn't mention the name Potter Severus would be up for it.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled.

'I'll have it posted on the Common Room notice boards,' McGonagall assured him.

'Just don't let Lockhart know he'll insist on coming and passing on his so called skills to the next generation,' muttered Harry darkly.

McGonagall gave Harry a disapproving look at the insult to her colleague but didn't correct the twelve year old knowing he was right. She didn't like Lockhart any more than the next person but he was literally the only person to have applied this year. Before there was always a few but after one had died it wasn't surprising the interest in applying had dropped to idiots like Lockhart.

'I'm sorry about my reaction just I've done fencing – sword practice – since I was almost seven and I've just realised how important it is to use magic as defence. And Lockhart's "test" was basically a test on his likes and dislikes. The first question was what his favourite colour was,' Harry complained.

'Can I ask you to at least show manners in Lockhart's classes,' McGonagall told him.

'Do I have to go?' moaned Harry.

'Yes, Mister Potter Defence is a core subject,' McGonagall pointed out.

'That's-'Harry began.

'If you don't wish me to give you a detention could you please refrain from completing that sentence,' warned McGonagall.

'Yes Professor McGonagall,' muttered Harry mutinously.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**How will the DA meeting go?**

**What will the Slytherins say?**

**Will there be fights between the lions and the snakes?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 14: The Hidden Room**

**Harry finds a room to practice Animagi training in**

**Harry and his friends begin practicing becoming Animagi**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	14. The Hidden Room

**_Prince of Death:_**

**_Return of the Speaker's Heir_**

**_By: The Potters of the Future_**

**_and Winged Seer Wolf_**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 14**

**The Hidden Room**

Harry left McGonagall's office with a grin happy to have got off without being in any trouble. That was the good thing about being a demigod you were able to come up with excuses quickly due to all the trouble you were bound to get into on a day to day basis.

Harry found all of his friends sitting around the table in the Great Hall where Dumbledore was having a cheery conversation with Professor Sinistra and Snape was glowering at everyone else in the Great Hall. Harry was convinced he had Hades blood in him from somewhere.

'So what did McGonagall want?' asked Eve.

'To tell me off about defence,' shrugged Harry.

'Did you loose any points?' asked Hermione.

'Nope,' Harry grinned.

'Detention?' asked Hermione.

'Nope,' Harry grinned again.

'How did you get off?' asked Hermione.

'I just told them that I was worried about not being good at enough at Defence after what had happened with Voldemort last term,' Harry shrugged.

'Good one, Harry,' laughed George.

'I spoke to McGonagall about the Defence Association she thinks it's a good idea,' Harry said. 'She's going to talk to Snape and Flitwick and we'll find somewhere to practice. We can start meditating afterwards.'

'Cool,' Nathanael grinned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next weekend Harry, Neville and Nathanael were awoken by Eve and Hermione at gods knows what time in the morning. Harry groaned and attempted to burry his head back into the pillow when his blanket and pillow disappeared leaving Harry shivering in his pyjamas.

'What,' Harry glowered at Eve.

'Cat and the twins have Quidditch practice, wanna watch?' Eve said hyper.

'Have you had sugar?' asked Harry.

'Just a couple cans of coke,' shrugged Eve dancing about.

'I take it not sugar free,' muttered Harry darkly. 'Where did you even get coke at Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'I bought them at the airport,' Eve said bouncing up and down. 'Come on Quidditch pitch now.'

'I really hate Quidditch,' muttered Harry.

'No you hate flying,' Hermione smiled.

'Can we get dressed first?' asked Harry.

Hermione blushed slightly pulling the demigod out of the room. Harry shook his head at this point. How did she manage to buy coke at the airport Harry would never know but he could guess that Chiron didn't know about it.

Ten minutes later Harry, Neville and Nathanael were fully dressed in the common room. Neville was still bleary eyed. He really wasn't a morning person. Harry, however, was wide awake greeting Eve with a hug.

'Let's pick up breakfast first,' Harry grinned, 'I think Neville could do with some.'

Hermione smiled, 'I think we all could.'

So the group of five grabbed a couple of pieces of toast each and began walking down to the Quidditch Pitch. It was a cool crisp morning for September. Harry couldn't believe Wood had them out so early.

When they arrived at the Quidditch Pitch Harry saw that the team were just coming out of the changing rooms. Harry had heart from the twins and Cat about the horrors of Wood's prep-talks but they must have been in there for a good hour.

'What was Wood doing in there with them?' asked Nathanael.

Harry and Eve snickered at this gaining a couple of whacks around the head from Hermione who was sitting in between them. Harry just grinned at the bushy haired girl not upset in the slightest. Hermione shook her head in frustration.

'I always thought they were exaggerating Wood's prep-talks,' Harry shook his head. 'Glad I'm not on the team.'

'Apparently not,' Neville said looking as if he agreed with Hades' son.

'Makes me want to reconsider being on the team,' Nathanael said.

'By the time there's space Wood will be off the team,' Hermione said.

'You could take Wood's place I fifth year,' Harry said.

'I'm more of a chaser,' admitted Nathanael.

At that moment the entire Slytherin team made their appearance causing Harry to groan. This is just what they needed on the first training practice. Since when does any team start training this early? Never mind two teams. Wood might be a fanatic but Flint was not. He was clearly only here to cause trouble.

Harry got up wanting to be there when the fireworks hit off as they were bound to. The Gryffindor and Slytherin team on one field was always going to cause problems. There was a reason why Gryffindor and Slytherin matches were always the first of the year – to keep house rivalries to a minimum.

'Flint,' bellowed a furious Wood dismounting from his broom. 'This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!'

Harry shook his head. Slytherins rarely confronted people unless they were sure they could win. If Flint was attempting to take the Gryffindor practice time that meant he had something up his sleeve. A teacher's permission would go ahead of a Captain's request and Snape had to keep his position as a spy.

'Plenty of room for all of us, Wood,' Flint said snidely.

The rest of the team were gathering around Wood looking murderous none more so than Cat who had always hated Slytherins due to the fact her psychotic mother was one. The Slytherin's glowered back their tall bulky builds contrasting oddly with the slender muscles of the Gryffindor girls and the twins. Only Oliver showed any real muscles.

However, Harry could only see six team members. Terrence Higgs had graduated the year before and from what Harry had heard was working at the Daily Prophet in the sports column not having got into any of the teams he had tried out for. So who was the new seeker? Or were they planning a try out today?

'But I booked the pitch!' spat out Wood seething. 'I booked it!' sounding quite mad.

Harry winced as Flint smirked just as Harry had guessed Flint had a trick up his sleeve to get his practice session when by rights it should be the Gryffindors turn. Flint pulled a small roll of parchment confirming Harry's earlier thoughts about Snape.

'Ah,' Flint smirked. 'I've got a specially signed note from Professor Snape,' Flint said unrolling the parchment and reading it. '"I_ Professor S. Snape give the Slytherin team permission to practise today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new seeker."'_

That caught Harry's attention. So the Slytherin's had acquired a new seeker without so much as a tryout. Nor had Flying lessons begun so they couldn't have talent spotted anyone. Then how had they chosen the seeker unless it was someone with connections.

'You've got a new seeker?' asked Wood. 'Where?' he demanded it was always good to get a measure of the new team.

And from behind the six bulky upper years strode out fellow second year and arrogant git Draco Malfoy smirking around as though he had just been made Minister for Magic not bought his way onto the Slytherin team.

'How much is Lucius Malfoy paying you to let Draco onto the team?' asked Harry.

Draco Malfoy went pink at this not to Harry's surprise. Harry just rolled his eyes. If you were going to buy your way onto a team you were going to have to accept derogatory comments from the opposition. They'd see who was laughing at the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match.

'Who says father's paying them anything?' snapped Malfoy. 'I might have just got in on my own skills.'

'Without a tryout?' asked Harry.

'Says you who can't mount a broom without being stuck with lightening,' Draco said coolly.

'At least I don't try and bring my house down with me,' retorted Harry.

'Are those the new Nimbus 2001s?' asked Cat with envy clutching her Nimbus 2000 that she had bought out of the Lestrange vault.

'Funny you should mention that,' smirked Flint. 'Lord Malfoy donated them when he heard that Draco had become seeker.'

'That's what I thought,' muttered Harry darkly.

'So Harry was right,' Hermione said looking at the pure-blood with disgust. 'You had to buy your way in. Nobody in Gryffindor had to _buy_ there way in. _They _got in on pure talent!'

The Slytherins got very ugly looks at this. Draco's face got pinker. Well don't give if you can't take was all Harry could say. Then Draco said probably the worst thing that he could say considering he was surrounded by annoyed Gryffindors.

'No one asked your opinion you filthy little Mudblood,' Malfoy spat out.

Hermione didn't understand the comment but given her fellow Gryffindors and even some Slytherins reactions she could tell it was bad. And Mudblood implied dirty blood. She could only assume that it was the wizard equivalent of a racist comment. Then she saw the look on the son of Hades' face.

Harry stepped forward a dark look on his face, 'how dare you,' whispered the twelve year old boy.

Draco shivered and stepped back onto Marcus' toes. There was something in the atmosphere that was terrifying. The way Potter was glowering at him made him want to run and hide. He remembered the rumours about the confrontation between Potter and Lockhart and decided he didn't want to be in Lockhart's position.

'I am sure you have heard what I did to Lockhart,' Harry said coldly. 'If you don't want to know what my wand feels like,' Harry said pulling out his night black wand, 'then you better apologise to Hermione. Now!' he snapped.

'S-s-s-sorry G-g-g-granger,' Malfoy stuttered out.

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the Quidditch pitch before he did something he would really regret like causing a minor earthquake or summoning the un-dead to destroy Draco. Harry hated prejudice knowing what it was like to be feared because of what you were born.

'Coward,' Cat said pulling her hand back and punching her little cousin square in the face. 'If you ever say anything like that again you will know why I am the Lestrange heir!'

As the Gryffindors couldn't contest the Slytherin's right to practice they all trudged back up to the castle looking angry. Hermione, Eve, Cat, Nathanael, Neville, Fred and George split from the rest of the Quidditch team.

'So where do you think Harry has gone?' asked Hermione.

'Does Hogwarts have a graveyard?' asked Eve.

'Yes,' Hermione said. 'It was originally used for the Founders and their families and teachers who die teaching at Hogwarts have the choice to be buried there. There are wards around it though to stop students from disrespecting the dead.'

'Harry will be able to get through the wards,' Eve said without hesitation. 'And he could never disrespect the dead it's not in his nature.'

'Why do you think he's in a graveyard anyway?' asked Nathanael.

'It's his favourite place,' shrugged Eve.

'Of course it is,' Nathanael shook his head. 'Has he always been a Goth?' asked Nathanael.

'Yes,' Eve agreed.

'But seriously he'll come back when he wants,' Cat said. 'You shouldn't force him to come back.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry found his way back to the castle at midday mainly because he was hungry. He had been meditating in the Founder's Graveyard and lost track of the time as he often did in graveyards. Before he found out about his heritage he had spent hours in the graveyard with the groundskeeper who seemed to be the only person who didn't get the shivers with him.

Upon entering the Great Hall he met up with McGonagall who had told him that she had spoke to Flitwick and Snape who had unsurprisingly agreed to help get the Defence up to standard which had drastically fallen over the last fifty years. There was a reason that so few Aurors were taken on nowadays. Most of them came from overbroad as the Defence marks in Britain were so appallingly low.

There would be sign up sheets on the Common Room notice boards tomorrow. On Friday afternoons between two and four O'clock in the Great Hall would be devoted to the Defence Club. Harry now just needed to find a place that Harry's own group of friends could start practicing to become Animagi.

'Anywhere you can think of?' Harry asked Fred and George.

'It would need to be somewhere big enough to house seven animals that we don't know the sizes of yet,' Luna said.

They were in a small chamber on the third floor not far from the Charms classroom that according to Luna had once been a changing room for Ravenclaw's daughter. Harry did not doubt her knowledge. Eve had warded the room to stop any manipulative headmaster's from listening in on the conversation. It was just before curfew when that night.

'The Shrieking Shack?' asked George.

'Isn't that full of ghosts?' shivered Neville.

'What's wrong with ghosts?' demanded Harry glowering at Neville till the brunette shrunk back. Harry sighed, 'sorry Neville. I like ghosts. Anyway there's none in the Shrieking Shack.'

'Do I even want to know how know that?' Neville asked softly.

'No,' Cat said sharply.

'I'll ask about,' Harry said meaning he would speak to the dead and Severus.

They made plans with Luna to meet up after breakfast the next morning and left to go to their separate towers. After Harry had effectively terrified the two young Gryffindors the rest of the school left the odd daughter of Athena alone. They didn't like her but she had friends even if they were older than her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

That night Harry had a dream about a book that reeked of Black magic eating up souls. He woke up shivering looking outside Harry could see the thin rays of sunlight filtering through the windows. Harry decided that now would be a good time to speak to Snape.

Harry quickly dressed before he stepped into the shadows. Harry reappeared in Snape's bedroom where the man was buttoning up his black teaching robes. Snape jumped looking shocked at the pre-teen's appearance.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' he demanded.

'Sorry, do you want me to come back later?' Harry asked blushing slightly.

'No its fine,' Snape shrugged.

'You wouldn't happen to know where any large space big enough to contain seven animals is?' asked Harry.

'Do I want to know?' asked Snape.

Harry just grinned, 'that's for me to know and you not to know.'

Snape just shook his head, 'I'm afraid I do not. There are legends about a Come and Go Room but I've never had any concrete evidence that it exists.'

'The Come and Go Room?' asked Harry.

'They say that the room will change depending on what the user needs,' Snape said.

'Right,' Harry said. 'I'll talk to Rowena about it. It was her that placed the charms on the castle in the first place but over the a thousand years different teachers and students have added their magic and enchantments to Hogwarts so much that Hogwarts has become almost a sentient being.'

Harry shadow travelled once more to the Founders' Graveyard after picking up supplies from the kitchens. It was truly beautiful Harry thought in the misty half light of the morning. The tomb stones and statues standing in their otherworldly beauty as a connection to the dark and forgotten paths that most would only tread upon their demise.

Harry made his way to one of the largest, oldest and expensive tombstone. A large bird made of white marble with words in Old English. Harry knew this was Rowena's Tomb. Harry breathed in the musty smell that he associated with graves.

'It really is beautiful isn't it Morty,' Harry smiled.

The three headed dog was for once in unison like Harry it was a product of the Underworld so that only in places like this did it ever feel truly at home where their mother's mortality and their father's Underworld heritage met.

This wasn't a person Harry knew personally so raising Rowena Ravenclaw wasn't anywhere as easy as raising his mother or those he had met in the Underworld as Harry hadn't formed the connection between himself and the souls of the dead. Harry pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice pouring it over the grave.

'Let the dead taste again,' Harry murmured almost lovingly as the juice was absorbed by the earth. 'Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember.'

Harry then dropped a ham which he had asked the house elves for. It wasn't like anyone would miss it. The house elves always over cooked considering how small the school number was. It used to be bigger before they began denying local creatures' acceptance into Hogwarts. But the house elves still cooked as though they had larger numbers than the school currently did. That's something else Harry would change when he inherited his seats.

Harry then began the summoning in Ancient Greek that he had been taught many years ago by his mother and father. The smooth soil that had grown over the years since Rowena the first Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts had died refusing to leave her beloved school until she died defending the school from the early Christians that had once lived in Hogsmeade. Slytherin had slaughtered them when his long time friend was killed which had set the foundation for the belief of Slytherin's evil.

But soon as Harry had finished his incanting the carefully tended grass and soil beneath it began to bubble, the early morning mist turning into thick fog. Then out of a fog emerged the of shape young woman. Her face was naturally ghostly pale and her hair long and dark. Harry was sure in life it would have dark brown or black. She had small sharp, intelligent eyes that caught Harry's.

'Rowena Ravenclaw,' Harry called.

'Yes Master,' the woman intoned emotionlessly.

'Tell me a room where seven students can practice Animagi transformations of unknown shapes and sizes within the halls of Hogwarts where none of the teachers can find me,' Harry ordered.

'There are several rooms that were there when I taught all those years ago,' Rowena began softly reminiscing of those lost times. 'The Room of Requirement that I created for when Hogwarts was attacked by Non-Magicals or Magical Armies; it would create whatever the children needed as long as you remembered to stock pile food. The Room of Requirement will only appear when needed.'

'The Come and Go Room,' muttered Harry.

'It is found on the seventh floor and is done by walking past the invisible door three times thinking of what you need. If you don't want anyone else discovering you there; make sure to say that. Then there were my training rooms which only myself and my heirs could gain access to. I used that for teaching those gifted in Transfiguration how to become Animagi and how to use Transfiguration as a battle art,' Rowena continued.

'You can use Transfiguration in battle?' asked Harry.

'Of course,' laughed Rowena.

'I might call you again for help in that department,' Harry said thinking using transfiguration in battle would be very useful.

'Of course, master,' Rowena smiled. 'My Training Rooms are found on the first floor in the transfiguration department.'

'Is that the trick wall that looks like a wall?' asked Harry excitedly.

'You will be allowed access if you are with my descendent,' Rowena said.

'Too bad I don't know your heir,' muttered Harry.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The group met up again after breakfast as they had planned to do where Harry filled them in on the two places he had found. Harry just told them that he had been asking around but he was sure that the other three demigods and Hermione would know what he had meant.

'So Ravenclaw's training room is out,' Hermione said briskly, 'as none of us are descendents of Ravenclaw.'

'I am,' Luna said.

'What?' asked George and Cat in surprise.

'On my father's side,' Luna smiled.

'And it will only be accessible if we are with you?' asked Hermione excitedly.

'Or my father,' Luna smiled.

'It sounds more secure than the Room of Requirement,' Harry said.

Eve nodded, 'the Room of Requirement could be found by others if worded well enough and the Headmaster probably could find it as he is tied to the wards until he chooses to release them or dies whereas Ravenclaw's Room is blood bound so Dumbledore won't be able to gain access unless your father allows him to.'

'He won't,' Luna said for once not sounding as distant as she acted.

'So when do you want to go?' asked Hermione.

'Now,' grinned George.

'We have all day,' Hermione pointed out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will the teachers find out about the necromancy performed?**

**What will Dumbledore say?**

**Will Xeno be alerted as Lord Ravenclaw?**

**Will Dumbledore work out that there is a child of the Lord of the Dead around?**

**What will the children's forms be?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 15: Evidence of Necromancy**

**Hagrid finds evidence of necromancy in his upkeep of the grounds**

**The gang begin working on their forms**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	15. Evidence of Necromancy

**_Prince of Death:_**

**_Return of the Speaker's Heir_**

**_By: The Potters of the Future_**

**_and Winged Seer Wolf_**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Summary:**

**Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Impstar**

**Well McGonagall was the same in cannon like when Harry and Ron snuck off to visit Moaning Myrtle and ask her about how she died she fell for Harry's ability to look all sad about Hermione. McGonagall has a good heart and does worry about her students. Look how she reacts to Harry's "death" in the Deathly Hallows. My Harry is just better at playing on her emotions than he his in cannon. Anyway she is a true Gryffindor if with the intelligence of a Ravenclaw so wears her heart on her sleeves at times.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 15**

**Evidence of Necromancy**

Rubeus Hagrid was known to most as Hagrid after a nasty incident in his first year when that nasty good for nothing Riddle had started calling him Ruby. After a while Hagrid decided to refer to himself only by the last name. Refusing to answer to anything else even fifty years later when he had grown up an being called Ruby didn't upset him – he'd been called worse – he had still introduced himself as Hagrid having gotten used to thinking of himself simply as Hagrid.

He hadn't tended to the graveyard in a while which unlike most of the grounds was let run wild, apart from the front lawn and the paths students regularly used between the greenhouses and the Care of Magical Creatures field, was tended to carefully out of respect for their late colleagues.

Hagrid was keyed into the wards keeping the students out of the graveyard but when he entered his heart stopped. Someone had been here. Hagrid could only tell this because of the rough earth and missing grass surrounding Rowena's grave.

But how? Only someone really powerful could get past the wards that had been added to by generations of headmasters and mistresses. This was why Hogwarts was thought to be the safest place in the world as few would be able to get passed the wards without the heads permission.

Voldemort himself had only been able to get passed because Dumbledore had given permission to Quirrell who was ferrying him. The guilt at his helping Voldemort almost return was horrifying. If it hadn't been for Harry Voldemort might have returned.

Hagrid wasn't particularly close to Harry. No more than any of the other staff at least. He had been closer to his father as he was constantly trying to keep those boys away from the forbidden forest and had become friends with Lily during their Order days and through James. Hagrid supposed it was because Harry was very independent as you could tell by his reaction to Lockhart.

Hagrid shook his head approaching the broken grave site. Hagrid didn't know what had happened but realised he had to alert the headmaster about the events. The headmaster would probably be able to figure out what had happened here at Rowena Ravenclaw's burial site.

Hagrid trudged up the lawn and knocked on the Headmaster's door where he was quickly admitted by the old man. Hagrid was always filled with a sense of relief upon seeing the wrinkled face of Albus Dumbledore.

'Hagrid, my dear fellow, do come in. Would you like a lemon drop?' the headmaster asked.

'No time for that,' Hagrid said sharply. 'Rowena Ravenclaw's grave has been disturbed.'

Dumbledore was surprised. He hadn't felt anything so much as passing the wards never mind getting passed the wards. He had been thinking of how to convince Harry to return to the Dursleys at least for Christmas when Hagrid told him what his problem was.

At Lady Rowena's grave Dumbledore began murmuring under his breath quietly. His eyebrows shot into his hair when he found what had gone on earlier this morning. Someone had broken into the Founder's Graveyard to use necromancy. Since the spell had been ended then it was clear that whoever the necromancer was had came for information. What information a Light witch like Rowena had that a dark necromancer would need Dumbledore didn't need.

Dumbledore frowned. First he needed to talk to Severus about this. If there was a student using necromancy it was bound to be a Slytherin. Almost all dark witches and wizards came from Slytherin Dumbledore had found. Plus it was the house he had least influence in unless it was the Black girl. That would make it so much easier to part Potter from Black.

If Albus could prove that it was Cathryn Araminta Black even if it wasn't her then a boy who had lost his parents to dark magic would never associate with a dark witch. He may not be able to sentence her to Azkaban as she was a minor and a citizen of America who had different views on light and dark magic than Britain.

However, he could convince the Ministry of Magic to extradite her. It wouldn't be too hard the dark faction didn't like her because she was a bastard whilst the light faction didn't like her because she was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.

However, to do this he would need the current Head of the Ravenclaw House to press for an investigation as it was their ancestor's burial site that had been desecrated. It's why he got away with so much because as much as he broke the law he convinced those who could press for an investigation that it was for the Greater Good.

He had never bothered to recruit Xenophilius Lovegood. The man was too much of a crackpot to be of any use and his rag of a magazine was less than useless even if it was far more honest than the _Prophet_. If he had tried to get anything published in there he would have been laughed out of the Wizarding World.

He never really cared that the man was the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw but at this moment he needed the man. Surely even Xeno would care that his ancestor had been used in a Dark ritual of some kind. He wasn't connected to the man's Floo as he wasn't what would be called a friend or even an acquaintance so Albus was left to send the man an owl.

_Dear Lord Lovegood,_

_ It has come to my attention that the Founder's Graveyard has this morning been broken into. I am still not sure how. I am planning to contact a Wardmaster to have a look at the Wards. I am deeply sorry that this has befallen a family as archaic and noble as yours._

_As you know from our laws to press charges and begin an investigation it must be instigated by those affected. It would be beneficial for both you and I if you were to alert the ministry to what has happened?_

_Yours Sincerely_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

'Fawkes take this to Lord Xenophilius Lovegood of the Ravenclaw house,' Dumbledore instructed his familiar.

Dumbledore watched as Fawkes flew off before contacting Severus through the Floo. Dumbledore had to be careful not to directly accuse Severus' snakes because he knew that the man was not short of house pride. If Albus directly attacked his snakes it would make Snape refuse to look into it any further.

Although Dumbledore planned to set Cathryn Black up as the perpetrator he had no wish to let the true culprit out of his sites. Albus decided the best way to get Severus on his side was to make it look like he was looking through all the houses. That would make it easier to keep an eye on Black anyway if he spoke to Minerva as well as Severus.

So Albus contacted the other heads of houses. Within ten minutes his employees were in his office and Fawkes was back. Severus was quiet and alert. The Slytherin had never really trusted him; once a Slytherin always a Slytherin Albus supposed. Albus knew that it was only that they had a common goal in mind that made them on the same side.

'Albus what's wrong?' asked Minerva briskly.

'There has been a break in at the Founder's Graveyard,' explained Albus.

'How?' asked Minerva shocked.

'I'm not sure,' admitted Albus. 'However, I have found evidence of necromancy being performed.'

There were gasps from Filius, Pomona, and Minerva. Severus was silent and didn't react. That was the years of spying for you. He had become an expert at hiding his emotions even from Albus. But the Slytherin didn't seem to have any prior knowledge of this event.

Severus of course knew exactly it was who had been performing necromancy. There was only one person who could slip seamlessly through all manner of wards and leave little evidence behind of who had been. And also happened to be a Son of Hades; necromancy was in his blood.

Severus was going to have to speak to the boy about being more careful in the future i.e. not leaving evidence of his deeds behind. He would do it in the form of a detention later on today. Nobody would even be surprised that he was giving the "son" of James Potter a detention. It was expected of him.

'Who was it that necromancy was performed on?' asked Minerva.

'Rowena Ravenclaw,' replied Albus.

Severus could have groaned he had heard what Harry had said about Ravenclaw laying the foundations of the rooms here at Hogwarts. Severus suspected what Harry and his friends were going to be doing but as long as he didn't ask too many questions he remained deniable about what they were up to.

'I have to ask you to keep an eye on your students-'Albus began.

'Albus,' said a shocked Minerva McGonagall. 'You think a child could do this?' she demanded.

Severus could have smirked at this point. He was well aware that it was a student but not one of his like everyone would expect. No it was the Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry James Potter. Not that anyone would believe that the precious boy who lived could be a necromancer.

'It would have to be someone who was already in the premises,' Dumbledore said. 'Unless it was one of the staff it has to be one of the students.'

'Not necessarily,' Filius shook his head. 'If this person was powerful enough to be able to bypass the wards around the Graveyard then it means they could have bypassed the wards around the school.'

'There is no evidence of the wards being tampered with,' Dumbledore said.

'Then the only explanation is someone who has already access to the graveyard,' Filius said.

'So a teacher or a governor or an heir of the Founders,' Minerva said frowning.

'You won't be able to do anything without Lord Lovegood's permission,' Filius reminded Albus.

Albus nodded tiredly, 'I've already wrote to Xeno to explain the situation.'

'Good,' Minerva nodded.

'If that is all,' Severus swept out of the room.

Albus scowled not liking the fact that his plan to expel Cathryn Black had been backfired. Still he could change this when Xenophilius came and demanded an inquiry into how his ancestor had been raised.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Melinoe's son was working on replicating the Diadem of Ravenclaw when Fawkes burst into flame in his office. Xeno was well aware that Albus Dumbledore had forcibly bound a phoenix to himself. Xeno knew that phoenix's weren't meant to familiars. The only ones they were true familiars of were the rare children of Hephaestus that could control fire. The only reason that a phoenix would come down from their eyries is if a Fire Child had already been born either that or Dumbledore had invaded an eyrie and stolen a phoenix.

He petted the poor phoenix softly and fed it some of his bacon. Fawkes crowed softly before he flashed back to his master and here it was master not companion like most familiars were. Xeno took the letter that had been left frowning softly.

So someone had been using necromancy on his ancestor but for good or for ill. Xeno had no problems with necromancy; being a son of the Goddess of Ghosts meant that death was natural to him. Although he wasn't a powerful necromancer he did have a small amount of control over the dead. He couldn't bring up armies of the un-dead. However, he could summon spirits even Voldemort only got his powers to summon inferi due to the fact that Hades was his ancestor.

Xeno decided that it would first of all be prudent to speak to Luna to see if she had any insight onto who the necromancer was. It would have to be a descendent of Hades but due to Hades reputation few descendents would admit to being so.

Xeno apparated to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry gaining automatic admittance as he was both a school governor and the Head of Ravenclaw House. He asked the first spirit he found where he could find his daughter. To his surprise he found that she and her friends were in Ravenclaw's training rooms.

Quickly making his way to the Transfiguration department he walked through the door that acted as a wall to most of Hogwarts' populace. In the room he found that mats had already been laid and seven children were meditating or attempting to meditate as the case for some would be.

The girl who was a few years older than his precious Luna who had been twitching and fidgeting before her dark eyes sprang open looking at him in surprise. They obviously hadn't expected him to be here.

'I thought you two said only you or your father would be able to get in here,' complained the girl in an American accent that he recognised from his Camp Half Blood days.

'Daddy,' smiled Luna her grey eyes so like Athena's smiled.

The rest of the children began to shake themselves out of their various states of meditation. Some like the Weasley twins seemed very deep in meditation whilst others like the American girl seemed to be hardly meditating at all.

'Are you going to introduce me to your friends Luna?' asked Xeno.

'I'm Forge,' grinned one of the Weasley boys.

'And I'm Gred,' the other one intoned.

'Fred and George,' the bushy brunette girl rolled her eyes. 'I'm Hermione Granger Lord Lovegood,' she sounded nervous.

'Xeno, please, Lord Lovegood makes me sound so posh,' laughed Xeno.

The girl smiled looking relieved, 'thanks.'

'Neville Longbottom, L-Xeno, sir,' the familiar looking boy smiled shyly.

'Frank Longbottom's son?' asked Xeno. 'We were in the same year.'

The boy's eyes lit up looking like he wanted to ask questions but was too nervous to ask. That was probably his grandmother's doing. Augusta Longbottom even when he had been at school had been a formidable woman only tempered by her husband's gentle nature.

'And the hyperactive yank is Eve Knight,' laughed George.

'And this is Harry Potter who you really need to talk to,' Luna said pointing at the black haired, green eyed boy.

'I'm Cat,' another American girl with a slight English twinge added.

'And then you are?' Xeno asked of the blonde boy.

'Nathanael Evans,' Luna said cheerfully. 'The messanger's Great Grandson.'

'I thought so,' Harry said cheerfully.

'What?' asked Nathanael confused.

'Never mind,' Harry said. 'So what do we have to talk about?' asked Harry.

Xeno looked at the other children warily. He knew how loyal the Weasleys were to Dumbledore. The Potters were too but if Luna said he needed to speak to Harry Potter then he had to. Then he heard a whispered comment from the spectres that were always in the room. He knew who it was who had been doing necromancy and guessed that finding this forgotten room was why.

'We'll wait outside,' Hermione said guessing it was something to do with the three descendents of the death gods.

'So you're a son of Hades,' Xeno said.

'And you're a son of Melinoe,' replied Harry.

'Dumbledore called me to discuss an investigation into Rowena's tomb being involved in necromancy,' Xeno said.

'Ah,' Harry said. 'Sorry about that. I must have forgotten to clean up after myself.'

'I'll tell him I have no such wish for an investigation as I don't want the attention focussed on my daughter as it will be if becomes widely known that she is Ravenclaw' s Heir,' Xeno said. 'I have no problem with necromancy. I was just checking if it was used for good or for ill.'

'Of course, Xeno,' smiled Harry.

'I thought my daughter might have some insights into what was going on and naturally she did,' smiled Xeno.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was midday when Xeno turned up in the headmaster's office. Refusing his offer of veritserum laced lemon drops. Refused to have the matter investigated claiming he was much to busy with Crumple Horned Snack sightings in Sweden.

Albus was reminded why he never associated with Lovegood. He was completely and utterly insane. And his insanity is what had foiled Albus' carefully laid plans. It seemed for the time being Cathryn Black would stay.

And thanks to Filius none of the teachers even believed that it was a student responsible. True it probably was but he needed there to be suspicion on the students so when the time came he could easily expel Bellatrix Lestrange's bastard daughter.

Had they all forgotten what her mother was capable of? Just because she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was still a Black at heart! Look at what happened with Sirius Black and James Potter. But no they were judging her on Cathryn Black's own merits instead of that of her dark family.

He'd just have to contact a ward master to see if they could prove that the wards had been broken into. As it turned out the Wards hadn't been tampered with in the slightest meaning that as Minerva said it had to be a teacher or a governor.

The only Dark teacher was Severus and Albus had him under oath so it couldn't be him leaving it to be one of the governors. The Dark families that currently had people on the Board of Governors and not in Azkaban or underage were the Malfoys, and the Bulstrodes.

He couldn't accuse the Malfoys as Lucius would simply buy himself out of trouble and the Bulstrodes had never been convicted of being Death Eaters but they were constantly Slytherin so Albus was sure they must have dark deeds done in their name even if they seemed to support the light side. But without Xeno's support he could do nothing.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 16: House Unity**

**Snape talks to Harry**

**The first DA session occurs**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	16. House Unity

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

Sacchin

I think so.

Guest

Thanks glad you liked it. I'm glad you're keen on Harry/Thalia. I've had lots of complaints against them. Despite the fact that I had them voted upon. Sorry about the long absence my muse sort of died.

SeaBreeze2Ga

Seeing Malfoy punched is always fun. I've never thought that Lovegoods are as insane as they act. Otherwise they'd never have gotten into Ravenclaw. However, there is a fine line between genius and insanity.

Missy Selentiy

Dumbledore's fate won't be dished out until the end of fourth year although that could still change.

the dark euphie

I like Draco when he grows up a bit but at the moment he is only twelve years old and is a spoilt brat who thinks people should bow down to him because he is a Malfoy.

Dumbledore desperately wants to control Harry and fears that history is repeating itself with a Potter and a Black being friends once more. Dumbledore is very biased to Dark families and those of non-human origins even if he claims to be non-biassed.

Jenna Malfoy 20

Bianica and Nico have been brought back into the world but I'm not sure if they will be found next year or the year after. Hades probably won't publically claim them but Harry will explain who their father is and their relation to each other.

Impstar

Harry's used to being allowed to perform necromancy whenever he wants even if he's wary against doing so in front of people.

Sapphire-eyed-cat

I think its probably just going to be run mainly by the teachers until fifth year when it will be band by the Toad cough, cough Umbridge. But I don't think it will be called DWL. It doesn't have the same ring to it that the DA or the Order has.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 16**

**House Unity**

After Harry had explained to Cat, Eve and Hermione what had happened he endured Hermione's lecture on clearing up after he decided to go all son of Hades. Harry had never exactly been the tidies of people and that was hardly going to change now.

'I was excited alright,' Harry moaned.

'Well next time you get excited about whatever it is the dead have told you remember to re-grow the grass over the grave,' Hermione snapped back.

'All we need is for Dumbledore to find out what you are,' Cat said. 'Then he'll work out what the rest of us are!'

'Okay, okay, I'll clean up next time,' Harry said quickly. 'He didn't realise it was me anyway!'

At dinner he ran into Severus and got a detention the next day for doing so. Harry was sure that Professor Snape had purposefully positioned himself like that so that Harry had to run into him and it was a way to give Harry a detention meaning that Snape had heard about the necromancy and put two and two together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'See you later,' Harry said after a rushed dinner.

Harry made it down to the dungeons feeling a sense of warmth that he always did when underground. It wasn't like he was the very rare child of Hades who had powers of the rocks and metals under the ground but he was a child of the Underworld meaning he instinctively felt safer the closer he was to the Underworld.

Harry entered the Potions Master's Office where Snape was sitting behind the desk obviously waiting for him. Harry realised this was going to be a long talk from the man's serious expression on his black eyes that always reminded him of his father's.

'Professor,' Harry greeted.

'So did Rowena tell you about a place to train?' asked Severus.

'Yeah told me about where she used to teach transfiguration battle magic and Animagi transformations to those who showed aptitude in her subject,' explained Harry.

'It would have been easier to teach people how to become Animagi in those days,' murmured Severus. 'It wasn't until the fifteenth century that it became law to register after the current Minister of Magic's infant son was kidnapped by an Animagus in the shape of an owl.'

'I'll register with the Americans,' shrugged Harry. 'It's perfectly legal if I'm caught but I don't trust the British Ministry. The American Animagus registry is only open to members of Law Enforcement unlike here where there is a copy in the school library,' Harry shook his head.

'You should be careful,' frowned Snape. 'Between your bouts of anger and necromancy Dumbledore could get suspicious. He already suspects it's a student doing so luckily as the wards were undisturbed, shadow travel I'm guessing?'

'Err yeah,' Harry shrugged.

'As the wards are undisturbed it would mean someone who already had access an heir, a teacher, or a school governor,' Snape said.

'Any idea who he suspects?' asked Harry.

'Apart from a student, no,' admitted Snape.

'Well as Luna is the only blood heir that I know and he'd never be able to charge the heir of the woman that necromancy was used upon as a the culprit I'm not too worried,' Harry said.

'Indeed,' Snape said simply.

'I forgot necromancy was illegal here,' frowned Harry. 'In America as long as you have a license and permission from the family whose body or soul you are raising it is fine.'

'And do you?' asked Snape delicately.

'Officially no but unofficially as a child of a death god nobody would be able to stop me from raising the dead,' Harry said. 'Demigods are treated with a lot more respect in America.'

'Why do you come to Britain then?' asked Snape.

'We go where we're needed,' Harry shrugged, 'if it's our immortal parent who is our primary guardian. If not it's up to the mortal parent. Eve only came because she didn't want to be the only one out of our trio to go to Salem. As long as she keeps her grades up Ralph is fine with that.'

Snape nodded, 'good sit down and do your homework then.'

'This isn't really a detention is it?' asked Harry with a grin.

Snape didn't grace that question with an answer. Harry sat down to do the essay on Anthropoda to inanimate objects. It was a mercy really that he had Severus to help with the English. Usually that was Hermione's job which was why he and his friends didn't accidentally hand in essays in Ancient Greek which would be awkward to explain putting it mildly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That Friday the seven made it to the Great Hall along with most of the school. Harry had learnt from Snape that he was planning to charm the doors to not allow Lockhart into the Great Hall. Of course he would disguise his magical signature making it unrecognisable so that he wouldn't be caught.

Harry told this to Eve who looked simply overjoyed at the mention of her least favourite teacher being banned from the Defence Association. Harry felt this was probably prudent given the fact that Lockhart would be a danger to himself and everyone else if he was allowed to properly teacher.

From what Harry had been told about Lockhart's Defence classes from his friends they mainly were made up of long passages from his books and acting them out. Harry had refused to go to anymore classes after the disastrous first lesson and had ordered some old Defence books from Greece in Ancient Greek. Harry then got Eve to charm them to look like they were special ADHD English books.

A lot of his male classmates were thinking of doing the same. Hermione was horrified at the thought of dropping classes but was interested in a lot of the spells that Harry was learning. They had actually started writing in a notepad that had the spell written in English, Ancient Greek, the pronunciations of both, and any wand movements that were associated with the spell. It had begun circulating around Hogwarts demigod population and was self updating so when anyone owning the book added an input to the book everyone else got it too.

Their Animagus sessions weren't really going anywhere. True enough it had been less than a week but patience wasn't Harry's strong point. ADHD didn't help any with trying to meditate for hours on end. At least it gave Eve a reason to stop overdosing on sweets and fizzy juice which really was horrific for her ADHD as they needed to concentrate as much as was possible for demigods which wasn't very much true enough.

'What do you think we'll be learning?' asked Hermione eager as ever to increase her knowledge.

'Don't know,' admitted Harry. 'They both fought in the war so its not like they have no experience! It's just what they would be willing to teach kids that is the question!'

'With such diverse age ranges how are they going to teach us effectively?' asked Hermione.

'Probably split us up into groups,' suggested Harry thinking about how Chiron taught them battle skills, 'maybe fifth years to seventh years and first to fourth years.'

'That would make sense,' admitted Hermione.

'It would mean we'd all stay together,' Neville said happily.

'I doubt they'd split us up as we're all of a similar level if it comes to a magical duel,' Harry said. 'Sure if I had a sword I could murder you.'

'Harry!' laughed Hermione as Neville went pale. 'Stop scaring Neville.'

They shut up as Snape and Flitwick entered. The hall quietened down although there were a lot of groans from Harry's fellow Gryffindors especially Ron who had been telling anyone who would listen that Dumbledore was going to teach them. Ron had real fan boy issues going on between himself and Dumbles. The Slytherins, however, smirked hoping for favouritism that was sure to be shown by their Head of House. Harry heard muttering coming from some of the older students that Flitwick had been a duelling champion when he was young.

'There will be silence,' Snape began in his usual fashion. 'As there have been complaints about the incompetence of the previous and current teachers,' here he shot a glare at Harry, 'the Deputy Headmistress has decided that you dunderheads have to be given additional teaching by those who know the art. Now if you're not prepared to work hard then do us all a favour and clear off.'

Unsurprisingly nobody did. However, several other Gryffindors looked quite annoyed at the fact Severus Snape was going to be teaching them. In their opinion they saw enough of the potions' master without seeing any more of him.

'The group will be split into two,' squeaked Flitwick. 'Severus will be taking the fifth to seventh years and I'll be taking the first to fourth years.'

'Told you!' Harry laughed.

'Shut it,' Eve smacked the son of Hades lightly causing her friend to grin mischievously.

Flitwick demonstrated the _Expelliarmus _charm explaining that although it was used in Defence Against the Dark Arts it was classed as a charm and not a jinx or a hex. It was a simple charm that didn't require a lot of power although adding more power to the spell would cause a greater effect such as unconsciousness and even death if strong enough force was used. They were told to be careful not to use too much force. There were mats around the hall anyway so if too much force was used they'd not be flung into any hard surfaces.

'_Expelliarmus_,' Harry flicked his wand almost lazily at Cat who he was duelling.

This reminded him so much of the years that he had spent duelling with her growing up at Camp Half Blood. That was probably why the two of them looked so happy. Well they were demigods fighting was in their blood.

Cat scowled at the younger demigod clinging onto the wand with all her might just stopping it being removed forcibly. Then she grinned at her friend. Harry scowled at her but refused to give her a chance to get the upper hand.

'_Wingardium Leviosa,'_ Harry pointed at Cat's wand.

Okay it wasn't exactly in the rule books. Nor was it what they were supposed to be doing but he hated losing. He was sort of related to Ares for a reason after all. Cat's wand flew up into the air as Cat hadn't been expecting that move. She gaped as the wand hung in the air for a few seconds before Harry levitated it to him.

'Would you like your wand back Cathryn?' Harry asked sweetly.

Cat glowered. She hated her full name. It was just another thing that her mother had left her. Anything of Bellatrix Lestrange's Cat hated simply on principle even if it was something as ridiculous as her own name. Cat was the name she had chosen had it was something of her own that had absolutely nothing to do with her mother. And Harry knew that yet he deliberately taunted her. She stormed up to Harry and grabbed her wand off him.

Unfortunately Flitwick had seen their little demonstration and decided that they should be parted as they weren't following the rules. He knew that both children were powerful and didn't want a full duel to break out in the Great Hall until he made sure they knew the basics.

'Mister Potter I'd like you to pair up with Mister Finnigan and Miss Black,' Flitwick continued ignoring or not noticing Cat's scowl, 'with Mister Thomas.'

'_Expelliarmus,'_ Harry said casually.

Unsurprisingly the wand went sailing out of Seamus' hand. Harry waited whilst Seamus went a retrieved his wand. He returned looking mildly embarrassed at being so easily defeated by the other twelve year old.

'How did you get so good?' asked Seamus.

'I live in America,' explained Harry, 'the rules against underage magic aren't as strict as long as an adult magical being is around to fix any mistakes you might make then your allowed to perform magic in the summer.'

That was half true but the other fact was after Harry had come fact to face with Voldemort and then stopped a war of the gods and felt Kronos' presence all in the space of a few weeks. Harry had decided that it would be prudent to become a more proficient dueller if Voldemort hadn't consented to a sword fight Harry knew he'd never have been able to beat him so Harry had spent time talking various deceased wizards and witches. It was exhausting but he was a much better wizard now or so he thought.

'Lucky,' Seamus muttered enviously.

Harry shrugged, 'you should make sure that it is a quick jab with your wand rather than like most wizards and witches do flourish there wands. The quicker you jab the quicker the less time your opponent will have to combat your spell or clutch their wand.'

'_Expelliarmus,' _Seamus tried.

This time Seamus was able to successfully disarm Harry. True enough Harry wasn't exactly trying to defend himself. And he told Seamus that. Seamus called him a spoilt sport but Harry reminded him that in a real duel his opponent wouldn't have just stood there waiting for him to disarm him they would be casting spells quickly at the same speed.

'Okay then let's have a real duel,' Seamus suggested.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' warned Harry.

'Try me,' Seamus said.

'Your choice,' shrugged Harry.

'One, two, th-'Seamus began.

'_Ictus,' _Harry cursed.

Seamus was suddenly on the ground as though he was being beaten up. Harry quickly lifted the curse. Seamus was gasping on the floor gaping up at the black haired boy. Flitwick was once again coming round to see him.

'Mister Finnigan are you alright?' asked Flitwick.

'Fine,' gasped Seamus, 'rubbing his stomach. What was that?' he demanded.

'A Punching Curse,' Harry grinned. 'I told you I've been training over the summer.'

'I thought I told you and Miss Black to stick to the disarming charm,' Flitwick said.

'Both Seamus and I had done that,' shrugged Harry, 'and Seamus challenged me to a duel.'

'Is this true Mister Finnigan?' asked Flitwick.

'Yes, sir,' admitted Seamus.

'Not everyone has got the charm yet,' Flitwick said.

'But it's easy,' Harry complained.

By this time most people had achieved it so Flitwick got them started on a few more spells except the few who weren't able to do it who were brought into a small group for Flitwick to work with separately. Harry looked briefly over happy to see that none of his friends were in that class. He had been worried about Neville but it was really Neville's self confidence keeping him down. Spell casting was all about the right belief. If you believed it was possible to warp objects and people with magic then it would occur. If not you wouldn't be able to do so. There were some exceptions of course.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After dinner Ravenclaw's Room was once again occupied with seven students sitting on the mats meditating or attempting to at least. Harry closed his eyes and let his mind focus on the Underworld. Few people could see the beauty and tragedy in it. The sadness and the hope. The horror and wonder. The Fields of Punishment and Isles of the Blessed. But for Harry who lived and breathed death he could see the Underworld in all its sad beauty and desolation.

Harry felt he was chasing towards something but he couldn't catch up with whatever it was. It was fast and padding the ground softly. Harry couldn't see or touch but he just knew it was there. Harry kept running after the animal until….

'It's almost curfew,' Hermione said breaking his mediation.

'Hermione!' Harry yelled.

'What?' demanded Hermione shocked about being yelled at by her friend. 'Did you see something?' asked Hermione jealously.

It had been five days since they had started practicing and she hadn't so much of a whiff of what her animal form might be. She had been fine with that considering the same could be said for the other six. Now Harry seemed to have gotten close. She had always been the best in her class. She'd even moved up a year before coming to Hogwarts.

'No,' Harry said bitterly.

'But something happened?' asked Eve surprised she was the one that magic came naturally.

'I was following an animal I didn't see what it was but I know it was there when Hermione interrupted my meditation,' Harry moaned.

'Sorry,' Hermione muttered. 'What were you thinking about?' asked Hermione.

'Death,' Harry said vaguely.

'Oh,' Hermione understood.

Hermione had been trying to clear her mind of all distractions which was difficult considering that she always had more questions. She hadn't thought of meditating on the things that defined her most. She wouldn't even know where to start if that were the case. For Harry it was easy. He was Hades son he had an intricate connection with death that unnerved her slightly.

Eve had the same thought so next time she planned to focus solely on her magic; her connection with the magic that was all around them. How Eve felt when she was using magic seeing the magical lines before her very eyes.

Cat scowled she could have used the same trick if she knew who her father was. But her father had forgotten her. Sometimes she wondered if she had siblings at Camp who were all claimed but she had been rejected because of her mother. It wouldn't be the first time that people hated her because of her mother.

Luna just smiled at her friends knowing that they'd all get it. She had been doing much the same thing as Harry had been doing. She knew that it might seem creepy to some but to Harry it was natural.

'That's creepy,' Neville muttered.

Harry just grinned, 'thanks. Just focus on the thing that defines you.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Will Harry sneak out of Hogwarts with the Eve, Cat, Fred and George on Hogsmeade weekends?

**Which of the younger students will come with him?**

**What is Harry's Animagus form?**

**With Harry's advice will the others get it?**

**Who will become an Animagus first?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 17: Sneaking Out**

**Harry sneaks out with his older friends to Hogsmeade**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	17. Sneaking Out

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

Sk8ernv

Thanks Cat and Eve were originally supposed to be just random names of Harry's cabin mates but they rather took on a life of their own as you can see.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 17

Sneaking Out

Halloween came much to Harry's sadness as it would always be the day that Harry had lost his mother and stepfather. It was a Saturday which happened to be the first Hogsmeade weekend for third years and above. Eve had been going on about Honeydukes, Cat about the Hogsmeade branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the twins unsurprisingly about Zonkos Jokeshop.

Fred and George had even shown them the Marauders Map which would allow them to meet up at Honeydukes. Hermione flat out refused to come on principal and had roped Neville into staying with her. No amount of persuasion would allow her to change her mind. Nathanael, Harry and even Luna had decided to sneak out regardless.

'You know for a Ravenclaw you have a certain disregard of the rules,' George laughed.

Luna just smiled in her soft knowing way. She was very unlike Hermione who would break the rules when needed like in stopping Voldemort returning but not for fun like they were doing at the moment. Harry felt she needed to let loose now and again.

The past weeks had been enjoyable with Harry doing self study rather than attending Defence much to the teacher's annoyance. McGonagall had begun assigning him to detentions every night with Snape. She hadn't cottoned on to the fact that Snape was supporting him in his endeavour and teaching him advanced Defence instead of getting him to clean out cauldrons or whatever. It was a good thing that most people didn't realise that Harry and Snape didn't hate each other.

However, when several other students had followed Harry's example she had to start doing Saturday morning detention with many students. Not that it stopped them. It became so that whenever a Defence class was on you would find a group of students in the library with Defence books out. Or like Ron and the Weasley twins skiving in the Common Room. Hermione was the only one of their group who persisted in taking Defence although she admitted that she learnt more in self study than with Lockhart.

Lockhart's classes seemed to be made up of those who couldn't bear to drop out of classes like Hermione and a lot of the Ravenclaw house and love sick teenaged girls like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

The DA was going well with them moving onto actual duelling much to Harry's relief as he wasn't being reminded by Flitwick to only to the spell demonstrated anymore. Harry mainly stuck to duelling Cat and Eve who like him would fight brutally as long as they kept to Light and Neutral spells it was fine though they had been asked to tone it down a bit at points.

Animagi studies wasn't progressing much although most of them were getting closer to finding the animal that represented their personality. But considering that some people would never find their Animagi they felt it was progress.

But finding which animal they were was only part of the problem. They then had to learn how to transform into their animal which would mean researching the anatomical structures of their animals, their animals' lifestyle, diet and anything else associated with it.

Hermione's birthday had come and passed with the twins throwing a party for the book worm. Percy naturally told them off for stealing from the kitchens. Harry pointed out that the House Elves liked giving away food and a lot of the food went wasted anyway due to the shear volume of food made.

That was when Hermione Granger had found out about House Elves. It was only when Eve explained that they were creatures of magic if they weren't bound to a witch or wizard they would fade out of existence. Harry did say that there should be laws about how you treat a House Elf so that people like the Malfoys didn't have the right to abuse them or make them abuse themselves.

She had gotten books from most of her friends even the twins who gave her _the Art of Pranking by R.J. Lupin_. Funnily enough she had never opened that book. Harry often joked it was the only book that Hermione hadn't read. Nathanael gave her a book that he too had a copy of on becoming an Animagi which included the different animals and what they meant. Harry knowing that she was attempting to learn Ancient Greek gave her an Ancient Greek for Beginners book. Cat gave Hermione an advanced defence against the dark arts book and Eve gave her one on converting transfiguration into battle magic. Neville gave her the _Healer's Helpmate_ as Hermione wanted to become a healer as becoming a doctor was no longer an option.

Cat and the twins were feeling increasingly nervous at Quidditch as the twins had snuck into watch the Slytherins' fly on their new racing brooms. Harry was considering buying his friends new racing brooms for Christmas. His main vaults would fill up his trust vault if he ran out. But he wasn't sure if the twins would accept charity. Cat wouldn't accept as she had her own money. Not as much as Harry as she was the Heiress to only one Old Family but more than most people.

Nearly Headless Nick had invited Harry and Luna to his five-hundredth Death Day Party. Harry had told his friends what he was doing. Hermione wanted to come for the learning experience even after Harry had warned her that it was likely to be freezing and depressing but that hadn't dampened her spirits.

'See you at Honeydukes,' whispered George.

Harry grinned, 'see you.'

'You shouldn't be doing this,' hissed Hermione.

'You really have to learn to let your hair down,' George said.

He, Fred, Cat and Eve got up and left for Hogsmeade leaving the bushy haired second year hissing like a cat. Neville smiled weekly at the girl whilst the others finished their breakfast. After leaving enough time as they could the group of friends who had decided to sneak out did so.

They snuck down the secret passageway underneath the One Eyed Witch Statue. Fred, George, Cat and Eve were standing at the back of the shop debating whether acid pops or cockroach clusters were the best to prank their prat of an older brother.

'Having fun?' asked Harry amused.

'Yep,' grinned George.

'Harry,' laughed Eve hugging her friend.

'You let her buy sweets,' Harry said disbelieving.

'Only a picket of Sugar Mice,' grinned Eve.

'Do you know how much sugar is in those things?' asked Nathanael.

'Eve's mental on sugar,' laughed George.

'We know,' Cat and Harry intoned together. 'Lets have a look at the Shrieking Shack,' suggested Harry intending to burn of some of the sugar Eve had consumed.

Fred and George seemed quite happy to give them the tour of Hogsmeade. They finally made their way up to the Shrieking Shack which was definitely not haunted. Harry would have been able to feel it.

'Are you sure it's not haunted?' asked George.

'Yes,' Harry said assuredly.

'You know your weird, right?' asked Nathanael.

'You have no idea,' Harry said smirking slightly.

'With a smirk like that-'began George.

'You should be in Slytherin,' finished Fred.

'According to the hat I could be in any of the houses,' Harry said.

'What made the hat decide on Gryffindor?' asked Eve.

'I wanted to be with you lot of nutters,' Harry replied perfectly seriously.

'I don't they're insane,' Luna said dreamily.

'You wouldn't,' Harry said good naturedly.

They spent the rest of the Hogsmeade weekend walking around Hogsmeade with the younger students who weren't supposed to be there avoiding prefects especially Percy, the Head boy and girl. Both of them were demigods or anyone Harry knew and both were Ravenclaws so it was easy enough to escape under their radar as he looked old for his age.

Back up at the school Fred and George were chattering about the band of dancing skeletons Dumbledore had booked for the occasion. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. For a country that frowned on necromancy they had a very odd idea about what was respectful for the dead.

'I thought that necromancy was illegal in this country,' frowned Harry.

'He's not really booked a band of dancing skeleton,' laughed George.

'It's a rumour we set up,' laughed Fred.

'Of course you did,' Eve shook her head.

'Good,' Harry said sharply. 'Forcing the dead to dance would be hugely disrespectful.'

'Is it not illegal in America?' asked George.

'You need a license,' Cat said glancing sidelong at Harry.

'And permission from any living relatives,' added Eve. 'It's usually used in murder cases that there are no leads or evidence for because it's very expensive and there are only three necromancers on the Ministry's staff.'

'That's different,' George muttered.

'It's tightly regulated so you don't have any Zombie Apocalypse scares in the Muggle world,' Eve shrugged.

'Has that happened before?' asked George.

'Of course,' Eve shrugged.

Eve, Cat, and the twins parted with the two demigods hungry and eager to get to the Halloween feast that had promised to be spectacular. Luna and Harry were making their way down to the lower levels of the castle where the party would be held.

That was when a relieved Hermione ran up to them dressed in her black school skirt and a black shirt with her hair pulled back into a bun. It was obviously an attempt to look sombre like she was going to a funeral. It seemed she was still keen on going to Nick's Death Day Party.

'Are you two ready?' demanded Hermione.

'Yes,' the two demigods answered together.

Hermione glanced at Luna who unlike Hermione didn't look dressed for a funeral. Luna was dressed in her peach skirt, orange cardigan and brown shawl which had bells sown into so she jangled as she moved and had radishes as earrings. If Luna and Dumbledore were in a fashion contest together Harry didn't know who would loose.

'Nice shawl,' Hermione said awkwardly.

'Thank you Daddy made it,' Luna said brightly.

'Hermione it's not a funeral,' Harry said.

'Says you,' Hermione muttered.

'What?' asked Harry.

Harry looked down at his black converses that had skulls sewn onto the outside of each of them, his black skinny jeans, and his leather jacket with a skull on the back. Okay so maybe he was a little gothic but he wore this everyday that wasn't a school day.

'So I'm a goth,' Harry shrugged.

'Did you eat before you came?' asked Harry.

'Dinner hasn't started yet,' Hermione said as though it were obvious.

For a bright girl Hermione could sometimes lack common sense. The ghosts weren't going to serve food, they couldn't eat. Harry and Luna had picked up roast potatoes from the Three Broomsticks on the way home which they ate in the hankies.

'Ghosts don't eat,' Luna sang.

Hermione blushed slightly at her idiocy. In her defence unlike the rest of her friends she hadn't grown up in the magical world so things that were just common sense to them were not known to the bookworm.

Harry began sifting through his pockets for sweets that he had bought in Honeydukes making sure that his fringe covered his scar. He handed a bag of mixed varieties of magical sweets from the pick 'n' mix section to Hermione. Harry had been planning on saving the sweets for later.

'Here,' Harry said, 'you should eat it before you go in,' Harry warned. 'Not all ghosts will take kindly to food being eaten in front of them.'

'Why?' asked Hermione frowning.

'Just because they don't need food doesn't mean they don't miss the taste of a freshly cooked meal,' Harry said gently.

'Be sensitive about the fact they are dead,' Luna added. 'Some ghosts can be funny about that.'

'Especially if they die in a tragic way,' Harry said. 'Of course others like Nick are quite happy to answer questions on death.'

Hermione nodded looking confused. It was times like that she remembered that as normal as they looked (although that was contestable considering Luna liked to wear radishes as earrings) they both had death in their blood.

Once Hermione had finished eating the sweets and handed the bag back to Harry. Okay maybe Harry had overindulged on sweets but there were just so many types of sweets that Harry hadn't even heard of. Especially as there weren't many sweets in Camp Half Blood. And for good reason; all the Camp Half Blood needed was a hundred hyperactive demigods on a sugar high. Birthday cake caused many sleepless nights as it was.

The passageway in the dungeons which was at the opposite side of the school from the Potions' department was lined in candles that reminded Harry of the type his father favoured; jet black tapers although they burnt with bright blue flames instead of hellfire.

'I think Nick used my dad's decorator,' Harry said mock seriously causing the girls to giggle.

Hermione's slightly tanned skin took on a ghostly light whilst Harry and Luna's naturally pale skin that they'd both inherited from their deathly ancestors shone in the pale blue light.

Beside Harry Hermione shivered. It was then that Harry realised that Hermione was only in a shirt. Harry had warned her it would be cold but obviously Hermione had thought that considering it was in the heated castle then it would be warmth. Not considering that the volume of ghosts would bring the temperature right down.

'Here,' Harry said.

He slipped off his leather jacket handing it to the Muggle-born revealing his dark grey t-shirt depicting a grim reaper that reminded Harry a lot of Charon whose chained knuckles spelled GAME OVER in red writing. Harry didn't mind being only in a t-shirt as the cold never really bothered Harry thanks to Hades' ichors.

'Thanks, Harry,' Hermione smiled relieved pulling on the jacket. 'It's warm.'

Harry shrugged, 'it was a birthday present from Eve.'

'Definitely your style,' smiled Hermione.

'My styles not hard to guess,' Harry said, 'throw a couple of skulls and bones onto anything black and I'm happy.'

'What's that noise?' Hermione asked wincing.

Harry heard it too. He may be a child of the Underworld but he had a taste in music. And that was no music. It was the sound of chalk being scraped across a blackboard. And Harry couldn't stand it. If Harry who had been half brought up near to the Fields of Punishment it was no wonder that Hermione had her hands clamped across her ears and Luna had her radish earrings in her ears.

'I think I'm going to have to raise Mozart if this is what passes for music amongst the Hogwarts ghost,' Harry declared.

'You can do that?' asked Hermione getting used to the sound though still wincing.

'With a ritual,' shrugged Harry.

Turning to get away from the ear splitting racket that was the music of this sp called party the three students came across Nearly Headless Nick. Nick was standing in the doorway which had thick velvet drapes that if Harry had his way would be hung on the windows of the Hermes' cabin whether or not the Stoll brothers accepted that.

'My dear friends, my young prince, son of Hades, and the granddaughter of Melinoe, and Hermione welcome so pleased you could come,' Nick said unusually grave bowing to Harry, and taking his hat off to the ladies.

'I wouldn't miss the chance to commemorate your life and reminisce on your death,' Harry said bowing his head in respect to the many long years of the ghost's death.

Luna smiled softly placing a hand on Nick's shoulder which few living people could do. Touch ghosts wasn't exactly something that mortals had the ability to do. Hermione just nodded her head respectfully obviously not sure what to say or do trying not to be insensitive about her insatiable curiosity.

Harry felt that the sight was beautiful and beside him Luna smiled softly. Harry had never realised how many ghosts there were at Hogwarts as most of the ghosts haunted the places they died. Harry knew that Hogwarts was the most haunted building he had walked into but he hadn't realised just how large their population was.

'Wow,' breathed Harry.

'There are so many of them,' Luna smiled.

'It's sad,' Hermione sighed.

'I think we know where the "music" is coming from,' Harry said amused nodding to a corner of the room where about thirty musical saws were played by a ghostly orchestra. 'I should really introduce them to Mozart,' Harry repeated his earlier comment.

'Do you like Mozart?' asked Hermione.

'Not really but my musical tastes are a bit modern for this lot,' shrugged Harry. 'Dad likes him.'

'Hades likes Mozart,' Hermione repeated sounding as though she found this fact hilarious.

'Oh yeah he's always in the dining room,' Harry grinned.

'Oh no,' groaned Hermione.

'What?' asked Harry.

Hermione was looking at a depressed looking squat girl with glasses in robes that would have been Ravenclaw robes if they had not become translucent in death. Harry frowned she couldn't have been much older than they were.

'I don't want to talk to her,' moaned Hermione. 'She's been throwing tantrums and flooding her toilet.'

'Hermione,' frowned Harry. 'If she's a ghost what do you think that means?'

'She died young,' Luna said sadly.

'And now she has to watch lots of other young children grow up and start dating, and graduate. Something she'll never do,' Harry said sadly. 'Is it any wonder that she's depressed?'

'I guess I didn't think of it like that,' Hermione sounded guilty.

'Tragedy has never befallen your family,' was Harry's only answer.

Harry approached the girl looking at her sadly. The girl turned around with large pearly, distrustful eyes obviously expecting unkindness. Harry supposed there were a lot of children who laughed and teased her.

'Hello Myrtle,' Harry smiled. 'I'm Harry son of Hades, this is Luna granddaughter of Melinoe, and Hermione.'

'You're making fun of me,' Myrtle's eyes filled up with ghostly tears.

Harry shook his head, 'I would never disrespect such a tragic soul as yours. I'm here to let you know that if you want to talk I'll listen. And if you want to go on I can help you achieve that.'

'I don't think I want to go on,' Myrtle admitted. 'My classmates have children and grandchildren now. I see them from time to time,' she looked about to cry. 'And I'm dead.'

'Oh that poor girl,' Hermione said as Moaning Myrtle wailed.

'I told you this would be depressing,' Harry said grimly.

'And I hated her,' Hermione said.

'You didn't understand her,' corrected Harry.

Nearly Headless Nick had come to find his only living guests as they were the star guests he had always felt. He had heard the talk with Moaning Myrtle and felt pity for the girl who had been taken before her time and fear of Harry who could take his soul down to the Underworld on a whim.

'Enjoying yourselves?' asked Nick.

'It is a beautiful party,' Luna said not commenting on the music.

'Not a bad turn out,' Nick said looking around at the assorted ghosts. 'The Wailing Widow came all the way from Kent,' Nick said looking at the ghost of a woman in a veil who seemed to be having a contest with the orchestra at who was the loudest. 'I better warn the orchestra.'

'Thank the gods,' muttered Harry.

Then a hunting horn sounded causing the orchestra to stop playing much to the three living students' relief and all the ghosts except Nick to look around excitedly. Nick, however, looked incredibly bitter.

'What's happening?' asked Hermione confused.

'Party crashers,' Luna said.

Through the dungeon wall glided a dozen ghost horses which were each ridden by a horseman who were carrying their heads. Harry knew it was the Headless Horseman that Nick so desperately wanted to join but as his head was just attached to his body he didn't qualify. Harry just hoped that they weren't going to ruin Nick's party.

The horses began galloping and prancing around in the middle of the dance floor in moves that Harry had watched the other campers perform with the Pegasi back at camp with some envy.

The lead horseman finished his show by jumping off his horse and holding his head so that the crowd of ghosts could see him. He then squashed his head onto his neck so it perched precariously just waiting to fall off again.

'Nick! How are you? Head still hanging in their?' he said jokingly.

Harry hissed indignantly at the ghost's rudeness. This was Nick's party and the ghost was stealing the limelight and taunting Nick for what must have been a horrific death. If this man went on any longer Harry would remind him who was boss.

'That's not very funny,' Harry said coolly.

'Live uns',' the ghost said in mock surprise jumping causing his head to fall off again.

'That is so choreographed it looses all humour,' Harry said coldly. 'And I'll show you "live uns'" Patrick Delaney-Podmore!'

Harry strode up to the ghost and grabbed him by his muscular arm. The headless horseman gave a start in surprise obviously not expecting a living human being to be capable of this.

'What are you?' whispered the ghost.

'Hades' son,' Harry hissed causing Sir Patrick's eyes to widen in surprise. 'How dare you crash this party commemorating a death far more painful and humiliating than your own and then start taunting the host! Fair enough don't let him join the Headless Hunt – sorry Nick – he's not qualified but don't start taunting him for not being able to do so! Your death was quick and clean whilst Nick's death was long, drawn out, bloody, gruesome and far more humiliating than it had to be! Either stay and join the festivities or leave! If I hear you causing any more disruption I'll personally deliver you back to the Underworld. Do you understand?'

'Yes, my Prince,' Sir Patrick was quaking with fear.

Nick seemed to be very amused by his bully being taken down a few notches. The ghosts around him all seemed to be teetering nervously at the appearance of a son of Hades who could rid them of the semi-life they were living. There were those who would enter Elysium but most would end up in Asphodel and some like the Bloody Barron would end up in Punishment.

'So let's get this speech underway,' Harry said.

Nick's speech was long winded and he could understand why the Headless Horseman wanted to play a game of Head Hockey but really you'd think a few centuries you'd have learnt some manners. True the Big Three still argued about who was mummy's favourite and they were a few millennia old.

By the end the three students were very tired and as the festivities began to get more and more ludicrous Harry felt it was time to leave. He made his way up to Nick to explain that.

'Wonderful speech, Nick,' Harry smiled.

'Thank you, young Prince,' smiled Nick.

'Call me Harry for the last time,' Harry rolled his eyes. 'We would love to stay but we have curfew.'

'I understand,' chortled Nick. 'Don't want the three of you getting detention because of me.'

'Thank you, Nick,' Harry said.

'No thank you for standing up for me,' Nick said.

Harry shrugged, 'sorry I can't make you headless.'

'Goodnight Harry,' Nick said.

The three children began making their way out of the dungeons. Once they were far enough away from the ghostly festivities and there was some colour back on Hermione's face she handed Harry his jacket back.

'Thanks,' Hermione said. 'Surely he realised its-' Hermione looked at her watch, '-another hour till curfew.'

'The dead don't judge time like we do,' Luna said cryptically.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Will Harry still be caught in the wrong place and wrong time?

Will they hide in the shadow?

Will Harry still be accused of being the Heir of Slytherin?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 18: Attack**

**Mrs Norris is attacked**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	18. Attack

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

These concepts, characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

theHuntress101

Look how he reacted to the Marauders and even Harry when they almost killed a Slytherin whether it was an accident in Harry's case or not they should have been at least suspended. Probably worse in Sirius' case considering he knew what could have happened when he sent Snape down to face a werewolf on the full moon. At least when Harry slashed Draco it was an accident but should have still been punished more than a detention. If the opposite had happened with a Slytherin I'm sure they would have been expelled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 18

**Attack**

Harry, Hermione and Luna were walking towards the tower after having been given food from the elves that were ecstatic to serve them. Hermione could see that they were happy even if she still didn't approve of the slavery she was becoming to come round to the idea that it was the best option. The three students were in a deserted corridor on the second floor that had once been home to the vampire quarters before prejudice came as such that vampires were no longer invited to Hogwarts.

There was something shining red on the wall in front of them. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised it as foot high words that had been painted onto the wall. Harry had been in enough battles and dangerous situations where he had come off injured to recognise blood when he saw it.

'That's blood,' Harry said.

Hermione and Luna didn't question it. Hermione being a Muggle-born hadn't attracted monsters and Luna having a trained demigod as a father who could construct wards around their properties keeping monsters out hadn't been in many dangerous situations as Harry. That was all about to change now they were the Boy Who Lived's friends.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED_

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_

'What does it mean?' asked Harry.

Harry had never heard of a Chamber of Secrets. Binns preferred to stick to facts rather than hearsay and legends. And the Chamber of Secrets had fallen into obscurity and myth. Buts myths had a habit of being true Harry had found. He was after all a wizard and the son of the Lord of the Dead. If that wasn't myth Harry didn't know what was!

'There was a legend of Slytherin's secret chamber in Hogwarts a History,' frowned Hermione. 'I never paid much attention to it as it was just a story.'

Then Harry saw something that made his stomach drop. Mrs Norris, Flich's cat, was stiff as her eyes wide and staring. Someone had hung her by her tail from the torch bracket. Harry was sickened. He didn't like Filch or his cat but to do that to anything was sickening.

Harry approached the cat attempting to determine if she was dead or not. Hermione frowned wondering what her friend was doing then she saw what had attracted the son of Hades' attention.

'Is she dead?' asked Hermione in a horrified whisper.

'She's an animal,' Harry said harshly. 'She doesn't have an immortal soul so it's harder to tell that with humans but I don't feel death in the air.'

Hermione under any other circumstances would have questioned Harry's powers that he didn't speak about much. But right now she was concerned about Mrs Norris. Hermione had always had a soft spot for cats but her parents had never let her have one because they said they were too busy to care for one with running a private dentistry practice. They didn't trust her to be responsible enough to take care of one. Hermione had always resented that her parents still saw her as a baby. But Hermione hoped that now she was a teenager they might change their mind about pets.

That was when Harry heard the sound of dozens of foot steps on the stairs and the chatter of happy, well fed people. Meaning only one thing the Feast had ended. The three of them did not want to be caught here. Otherwise they'd be suspected of harming Filch.

Harry grabbed the two girls dragging them over to an alcove where he covered them in shadows hoping to conceal them from the rest of the school. That was when the masses of students burst in through the hall.

'Be quiet,' hissed Harry. 'We don't want to be caught red handed!'

The chatter died as soon as they saw the grisly sight left behind. Harry could spot his other friends staring at Mrs Norris. It was then that Draco Malfoy pushed his way forward his pale face unusually flushed and his grey eyes glittering in excitement.

'Enemies of the Heir beware!' the Malfoy heir quoted gleefully. 'You'll be next Mudbloods!' he declared glowering at little Colin Creevey.

That was when Harry noticed Argus Filch making his way through the crowd obviously trying to find out what was causing the hold up. Harry knew things were just going to get a lot worse now. Harry just hoped that it would be Malfoy who took the fall considering he was standing in the middle of the corridor looking jubilant.

'What's going on here?' What's going on?' the voice of the Hogwarts caretaker came through the crowds.

Everyone turned to stare at Filch. Some Harry noticed looked at him pityingly whilst others that this was karma for how he treated them. Then Filch saw the state of his cat. The caretaker fell back clutching his face in horror at the state of his pet. Harry felt a lot of pity for the man. Mrs Norris was probably the closest thing Filch had to a friend as sad as that was.

'Mrs Norris! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?' he shrieked.

Harry could here the agony in the poor man's voice. Harry didn't like the man but he could still feel sorry for his pain. Harry didn't know what he'd do if it was Morty. It was then that Filch's popping eyes fell on the youngest Malfoy who was still smirking. Draco Malfoy clearly didn't have a pet.

'_You_!' Filch's voice came out in a angry hiss sounding much like his cat. 'You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-'

Filch was interrupted by the sound of the Heads of Houses, the Headmaster and for some reason Lockhart. Harry wondered what had brought them here. Then Harry guessed that one of the Prefects probably Percy Weasley had done the sensible thing and alerted the teachers. Lockhart would have come along to "show off" his oh so impressive skills and knowledge of the Dark Arts at an attack. He was probably trying to regain his reputation that Harry had seriously damaged.

Snape's eyes looked from Draco Malfoy who had lost his smirk when Filch looked about to strangle him to the distraught face of Argus Filch to Mrs Norris still hanging by the torch bracket.

'Enough,' Snape stepped forward silencing Filch with a glare from those coal black eyes. 'Filch Mister Malfoy has been at the Feast for the past hour. He had no time to hurt your cat!'

Albus frowned looking suspiciously at Malfoy but he couldn't contest the truth in Snape's statement, 'come with me, Argus. Students will return to their Common Rooms.'

Dumbledore swept passed Malfoy and the alcove where the attendants of the Death Day Party were. He detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket as the students began making their way to the Common Rooms. Percy unsurprisingly was acting as though it was his responsibility to shepard the students to the common room even though the two seventh year prefects were doing the same.

'My office is nearest, Headmaster,' Lockhart said eagerly. 'Just upstairs, feel free.'

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. He pulled the girls into the back of the crowd where he released the shadow's hold of them so that it could look like they'd been there all the time.

'Go back to the common rooms I'm going to see what happened to Mrs Norris,' Harry murmured in their ears.

Harry silent as the grave (and Harry would know what silent as the grave meant) followed the teachers and Filch towards Lockhart's office. Harry felt a brief flash of amusement as several of the Lockhart's in the portraits and photographs dashed inside their frames with their hair in rollers. Lockhart really was as self absorbed idiot as Eve had originally thought.

The amusement vanished when the real Lockhart lit the candles illuminating Filch's tear stained face. He really loved that cat. Harry stepped in making sure to steer clear of any light. Just because he was covered in shadows didn't mean he no longer had a shadow. That would be an awkward talent to explain. Dumbledore did think he was part vampire; didn't vampires have some minor degree of talent with shadows. Not anywhere near as good as Harry's but good enough to slip past unnoticed.

Dumbledore began to examine Mrs Norris on Lockhart's desk tapping his wand several times frowning. This made Harry worried as much as he hated Dumbledore he respected that the man was a powerful wizard with a lot of experience who had fought against two dark lords. If Dumbledore couldn't find out what had happened to the cat then either it was either not caused by a human or it was a wizard of a higher calibre than Dumbledore.

Lockhart was talking nonsense about being able to save her if he had been there and curses he had seen before while dancing around the room. The insensitive berk if he had been there he would have probably screamed like a girl and fainted Harry thought savagely. Harry wished he had been there then whatever or whoever did this might have killed him. That was a very satisfying thought.

Harry stuck his foot out as Lockhart came too near to where he was hiding causing the man to go flying. Why was it when Harry and Lockhart were together Lockhart always ended up on the floor?

'Gilderoy are you alright?' asked Filius who had once been his house head.

'Fine, must have tripped,' frowned Lockhart. 'Adrenaline you know,' Lockhart picked up looking embarrassed and quieted down whilst Harry had to hold in snickers.

Snape, however, was looking where Harry was standing giving Harry a piercing look. He had obviously guessed that Harry being Harry wouldn't have just left things be. He had inherited his mother's inquisitive nature and thanks to his father had many talents that allowed him to sate his curiosity. Snape felt that this was probably a bad thing. But he then turned back to Mrs Norris as though he hadn't noticed a thing.

'She's not dead, Argus,' Dumbledore finally straightened up.

Harry almost left out a sigh of relief but kept it in not wanting people to know he was hidden there. Yes he hadn't felt any death in the corridor but if the cat had been moved from where she had been attacked then it was possible that she was dead. Reading death in animals or creatures was always difficult.

Filch let out a sob of relief from where he was sitting looking like the world had ended but brightened slightly. He had a massive flowery hankie that Sprout who was sitting next to him trying to comfort the man had lent him.

Lockhart who had been oddly silent and abashed since he tripped started in surprise. For once Harry didn't blame him looking at Mrs Norris all stiff as a board and frozen it looked like she'd gone into an early rigor mortis.

'Not dead?' choked Filch as Sprout patted him somewhat awkwardly on the back. 'But why she,' Filch paused as he shook, 'all stiff and frozen?' he asked.

Harry wanted to hear the answer to this as well considering that whatever had done this hadn't been caught. It may be a cat this time but next time it could be someone or something else.

'She has been Petrified,' Dumbledore said in solemn tone.

Harry's eyes widened at this fact. Harry himself had only heard of one such thing that could petrify people. A drakon! Drakon's were huge snake like creatures that had many different types of venom, and had hard skin, and could paralyse you with a glare although demigods had some defence as the ichors in the blood allowed time to get away but if they continued to staring at it they would still be paralysed killed. They were older than even the dragons and could live for millennia without going to Tartarus.

'But how I cannot say…' Dumbledore sighed.

Surely Dumbledore had heard of Drakons they weren't common but when they were seen they caused havoc even Muggles had stories about giant snakes even if they were classed just as stories.

'We will be able to cure her, Argus,' Dumbledore was quick to reassure the distraught man. 'Professor Sprout has a healthy batch of Mandrakes.'

'We've been breeding them since the forties,' Sprout agreed.

'Since the Chamber was last opened,' sighed Dumbledore.

This caught Harry's attention. The chamber had been opened before in the forties. Was it the same person? That would lead to it being a teacher. Or was it the last opener's child or grandchild? Or someone unrelated at all?

'We have the best stock of Mandrakes in Europe,' Sprout said proudly. 'They are bought by parties all over the world. She will recover.'

'Then it is decided Severus will be able to make up a Mandrake Restorative Draught when the latest batch when the Mandrakes are fully grown,' Dumbledore said.

'Are there any mature ones?' asked Filch hopefully.

'We sold all but the seedlings in August,' admitted Sprout regretfully. 'There was a _Torpesco _virus epidemic in Norway. The Norwegian Ministry bought out our mature stock.'

The teachers spoke for a bit longer of what could have caused the petrifaction but funnily enough they didn't even consider a Drakon. Eventually the teachers left to prepare the lessons for the next day although Harry suspected Lockhart was going to prepare his hair for the next day. Harry walked silently along with Snape.

'Boo,' Harry spoke suddenly.

Snape just glowered at the space where he heard the voice coming from. Harry, however, didn't step out of the shadows until they came to Snape's office. Snape took his seat behind his desk.

'If I didn't know you weren't James Potter's son I'd say you were exactly like him,' Snape said coldly.

'It comes from growing up with children of Hermes,' Harry said cheerfully although his eyes dulled at remembering Luke.

'What happened?' asked Snape. 'With the children of Hermes,' Snape clarified.

'Luke Castellan, who was a friend of mine and a son of Hermes, betrayed us to Kronos and almost started a war of the Gods,' Harry sighed.

Severus winced at this, 'I take it that was the strange weather patterns.'

'Dad blamed Poseidon, Zeus differed from blaming Poseidon and Dad, and Poseidon was angry at being blamed,' Harry explained.

'Blamed for what?' asked Snape.

'Stealing the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness,' Harry replied. 'Have you heard of any curse that could do that to Mrs Norris?'

'There are many curses that could petrify people but they require a lot of power and the wards would have registered them being used as they are all illegal,' Snape said.

'What would have happened then?' asked Harry.

'The castle would have gone into siege mode,' Snape said grimly.

'What if it was a creature?' asked Harry.

Snape frowned, 'that could have done it.'

As a part of his Potions Mastery Snape had to have a basic knowledge of most magical creatures as different parts of them can be used in different potions. The only creature he could think of were basilisks that fit with the petrifaction but they weren't Native to the British Isles preferring warmer climates.

'Basilisks,' suggested Snape.

Harry nodded, 'it could be a basilisk. They do have the power to cause death at a single glance but how would she have survived?' asked Harry.

Snape nodded conceding the point, 'what do you think it is?'

'A drakon,' Harry said simply.

'A drakon?' asked Snape.

'Drakons are giant serpents that are several millennia older than the oldest species of dragons,' Harry began. 'Their scales are hard and plate like and can be used for armour if you remove it from the Drakon that make them very hard to kill. They can cause paralysis like Mrs Norris although ichor makes it hard for the paralysis to hold for long meaning that demigods won't be killed outright. They are largely venomous and a couple subspecies can breathe fire which is why it is believed that they are related to dragons.'

'Is this what you learn at camp?' asked Snape.

'Demigods are always battling monsters,' Harry replied. 'It pays to be prepared. It would be better if it was a basilisk as the largest basilisk is only the length of a man's arm.'

Snape frowned, 'I thought that basilisks could be up to fifty feet in length.'

'I think your getting confused between basilisks and Drakons,' Harry said smiling slightly amused. 'Trust me it's Chiron who trains us and he's been battling monsters for millennia. It wouldn't be the first time British wizards had mucked things up. Basilisks are small snake like creatures that are no longer than the length of a man's arm. They have white spikes around their necks that can expand on their will and can breathe fire. Their scales a poisonous so much as touch can kill you. They can kill you with a single glance. On the plus side they are easier to kill than Drakons as they don't have the armour that Drakons have. It must be a weapon forced by the gods like my sword or their acid would cause it to disintegrate.'

'Have you ever heard of basilisk's gaze only petrifying the victim?' asked Snape.

'Never,' Harry admitted. 'But there's a first for everything. Tell me about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets.'

'It was said that before Salazar Slytherin left after a disagreement with the other founders on the merits of blood purity-'began Snape.

'But that makes no sense Slytherin was a child of two demigods why would he care about blood purity,' Harry interrupted.

'Were all the founders demigods?' asked Snape.

'Yes, they were,' Harry agreed.

'They why did they fight?' asked Snape.

'I have no idea,' admitted Harry.

Then an idea flashed through his mind. He had already spoken to Ravenclaw. It would be Slytherin that he could get the answers from about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry would bet that Voldemort would be furious that Harry was speaking to his ancestor.

'How about we have a chat with Slytherin,' suggested Harry.

Snape was thrilled at that idea. To find out about Salazar Slytherin from Salazar himself that was a once in lifetime opportunity. The Dark Lord would have killed for a chance to do. True enough he killed for pleasure.

Snape nodded, 'okay.'

'Alright then,' Harry grinned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I couldn't resist tripping Lockhart up**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Is the monster a basilisk or a drakon?**

**Will Harry successfully raise Slytherin?**

**Why is there a creature in Hogwarts?**

**What was the real reason for the Founders fall out?**

**Will Harry find out about the Chamber of Secrets?**

**What will the gang to do about the Basilisk?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 19: Slytherin's Story**

**Harry raises Slytherin **

**Harry finds out where the Chamber of Secrets is**

**Snape meets Slytherin**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	19. Slytherin's Story

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,**

**characters and places belong to**

**J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian**

**Dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers**

**and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I**

**get to this point.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia**

**(This will happen in Book 3)**

**(All others are in the air at this point.)**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Reviews**

**Crusader of Darkness**

I had considered Nathanael revealing the fact he is a Parselmouth to the world and being accused of being Slytherin's Heir but I'm not sure how canon I'm going to make the story. I am sure when he remembers who he is and that he is a Parselmouth Nathanael won't be very happy. I'm not sure if I'll have them discover that Nathanael is a Parselmouth in there own group or whether the whole school will find out.

**dixonhpboosh**

I never considered that Harry would be able to manipulate his own shadow. Thank you for that I'll remember that for next time. I think Wizards think that Drakons are adult Basilisks.

**WhiteElfElder**

I think Snape will be more than effective at recognising the wards and as they won't be going through the wards I think that they'll be okay. I think I'll have the Drakon go after the demigods first despite its orders as that is its instincts.

**Vixen Uchiha**

The Basilisk is what wizards call both Drakons and Basilisks not recognising the difference. I had briefly considered making him Roman which explained why the Founders fought and Hades stopped Harry raising Slytherin as he didn't want his son knowing about his Roman counterpart as Greeks knowing about Romans and vice versa is always bad. I wouldn't make Slytherin immortal.

**Slytherin Studios**

I don't think it will be anyone's familiar but I agree it suits being a Drakon more than a basilisk. Anyway Harry already has a familiar. I had considered allowing McGonagall to know at some point but I think she's too blindly loyal to the old goat to keep the secret of Harry's parentage from him. I think they'll find the chamber and the last living Heir although not realise who the Heir grows to be. Apart from Mrs O'Leary and Tyson demigods tend to kill monsters.

**Guest**

Remember that it was a thousand years ago so the story has been changed over the years from the truth. Plus history is written by the victors. As Slytherin is the looser then the other founders will be the ones who wrote the account of what happened.

**Penny is wise**

No Hades removed the Horcrux from Harry when he was still a child so Harry is no longer a Horcrux.

**sapphire-eyed cat**

That is actually a good idea for an Animagus of Harry but I've already got an idea for Harry's Animagus form that I like. Plus I want Harry's form to be different from known Animagi. I am tending towards either Nathanael or Eve as being the first to achieve their Animagus forms. But remember it will take a while for them to achieve so. After all it took the Marauders years to become Animagi so the idea that you can become an Animagi in a few months isn't very realistic.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter** 19**

**Slytherin's Story**

Harry took Snape's hand and focussed on the shadows. He was getting a lot better at carrying others when he was shadow travelling but he was by no means an expert. It took a lot of banged trees with Eve and Cat to be able to shadow travel with guests at all. Harry was surprised that Eve and Cat continued to help him practise by the fifth concussion Harry was surprised they still let him practise.

Harry had to wonder what the other campers thought of his two female friends' repeated injuries. Annabeth had been looking calculating as she saw their injuries. Harry was sure that she had guessed by now. Next time he saw her Harry thought he'd have to tell her but was wary to as she'd likely tell Percy. It wasn't that Harry didn't like Percy it was just that he was accepted as a Son of Poseidon but Harry knew how children of the Underworld were regarded by demigods. He was jealous of Percy's easy acceptance into camp and the fact that in Hogwarts Harry despite being one of the youngest was the unelected leader of their group.

Thankfully it wasn't a large distance to the graveyard meaning that Harry was able to travel to the graveyard with Snape without much problem. If Snape hadn't been there it would have been easy.

They arrived at the graveyard Snape a bit shaky. Harry supposed it could be a bit disorientating at first but you got used to the feeling after a while. Harry let Snape get his bearings before he walked to the first grave he saw.

_Professor Aisling Barker_

_1852 – 1931_

_Professor of Potions_

_Wise Professor and Loving Mother_

_She Will Be Missed_

'The grave that is used doesn't actually have to be the grave of the deceased,' Harry explained, 'it just has to a grave. A graveyard is the closest to the Underworld you can get whilst still being in the Land of the Living. It bolsters my powers so that I can pull people I have not the connection from knowing her soul before in life or death. I need somewhere where death prevails. It could be a battle field or a place that has seen slaughter but most people choose graveyards. It's more peaceful and you aren't likely to come across any restless or vengeful spirits that were killed violently. It's painfully easy if it is the grave of the one you're summoning. If you're just creating Zombies to do your bidding then you don't need to do the ritual. I'd advise you stand back just in case.'

Severus was more than happy to do so. Harry spoke with a knowledge and wisdom of death that quite frankly scared Severus. He'd seen the Dark Lord reanimating corpses but he didn't think the Dark Lord would risk summoning the dead. Probably because he knew that by obtaining immortality he had royally angered the Lord of the Dead.

Harry pulled out the ham sandwich Harry had stuffed his pocket with before leaving the kitchen not having the heart to say no to the House-Elves. It would do as the sacrifice needed but then he realised that he had nothing to drink.

'Professor you wouldn't have anything to drink?' asked Harry. 'Water would do but its not preferable.'

Severus feeling slightly embarrassed that his habits were being shown pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Halloween even after becoming closer to Lily's son was always a difficult day for Severus. He was forced as a Professor and Head of House to attend the Hogwarts feast which was a joke in itself. Celebrating the day is one and only friend had been murdered! He'd usually end up drinking by the fire trying to forget.

The boy was looking at Severus with something close to understanding. Severus sometimes cursed Lily for passing on her intelligence to her only son. He could see through Severus. Harry, however, didn't say anything about his teacher carrying a bottle of drink around with him.

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said.

Severus watched as Harry poured his whiskey into the grave of his predecessor. Severus wondered if they were relatives of the creator of the Broomstick creator. It wasn't long until Severus heard Harry's voice that sounded eerily enchanting almost hypnotic.

'Let the dead taste again,' Harry murmured the words of the ritual almost lovingly, his voice decidedly creepy and Severus had been in the Dark Lord's presence at the height of his powers. 'Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember.'

With the final words the boy dropped a half eaten sandwich into the grave. Severus watched as the sandwich followed the whiskey and was absorbed by the earth. Harry's Avada Kedavra curse green eyes were the brightest thing you could see in the dark of the graveyard. Severus could only see thanks to the light of the moon.

Harry began incanting in Ancient Greek. Severus had done Ancient Runes in school so he could recognise the Ancient Greek alphabet and some words but he couldn't understand one word of spoken Ancient Greek.

Soon Harry had finished incanting the earth began to bubble and boil and Severus understood why Harry had ordered him back. Then thick black fog began to condense where the graveyard had been.

There in front Severus Snape was the ghost or spirit of the man who had founded his noble house. There was Salazar Slytherin. Severus would never regret the day he had sworn himself to Harry in the infirmary. Slytherin had long curly white hair and very dark piercing eyes that were reminiscent of Severus' own. He must have been very old when he died.

'Master,' Slytherin bowed to the Son of Hades.

'What can you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?' asked Harry.

'I am unaware of a Chamber of that name in my time,' Slytherin responded.

'Your chamber where you kept some sort of monster,' Harry tried.

'Morrigan,' grinned Salazar. 'Godric, Rowena, Helga and I had been alerted to a monster attack on an old family that died out in the attack. Godric fought in it as only he could lured it into the Chamber,' Salazar smiled slightly. 'Rowena was able to trap it in the Chamber using her Warding skills. I was able to control it. It was Helga's idea when she realised that it was following my bidding to use it to guard the castle keeping away monsters and Mortals alike.

'After I was eloped with Garnett Gryffindor-'continued Slytherin.

'Gryffindor,' came the shocked sound from Snape.

'Is that why you fell out with Gryffindor?' asked Harry sounding amused.

'Yes it was,' agreed Slytherin. 'At this time Godric's eldest three daughters had married into the Potter, Longbottom and Weasley families and his fourth daughter joining the Hunters.

'After his wife's death he brought his fifth youngest daughter Garnett named for her red hair that she inherited from her mother who was just sixteen and supposed to meeting the Heir to the Bones line and her future husband. I fell in love with her on sight.

Godric didn't want me marrying his daughter and breaking the betrothal agreement. We had a duel over her to prove my worth. Naturally I could not best a Son of Ares. That night Garnett came to me and we eloped.

'Godric was quite rightfully furious. He never forgave me until he called Garnett, myself, and our infant son to him where he told us he was happy that she was happy even if he had wished for her to married to someone of his choosing.

'I was cast out of Hogwarts. Rowena had already died but I had got my vengeance for the Lady's death. Helga agreed with Godric as she was a great believer of honour and honesty. As I had run off with my old friend's daughter she didn't see the honour in that.

'Just before I left I sealed the Chamber as it had no one to control it. When the time came I passed the charge of the control of the Drakon I called Morrigan to my only son, Salathiel,' Slytherin explained.

'Thank you,' Harry said. 'Can you tell where the Chamber entrance is so we can destroy it before it attacks anyone?'

'The entrance is through my private office which you reach through the Head of Slytherin's Office,' Slytherin told him.

'How?' asked Harry.

'There is a secret passage way through the painting of the serpent on the wall,' Slytherin said as though this was obvious. 'You have to speak _Morrigan_ in Parselmouth to get through.

'It can also be reached by my son's entrance that he made being unable to access the Head of Slytherin Office as my successor, Aifric Brown, was in residence. He made it in the first floor girl's bathroom.'

'I'm not going to ask what your son was doing in a girls' bathroom,' Harry said sounding amused.

'To access it all you say is open in Parselmouth and then stairs or you'll have to slide down through the piping,' Slytherin continued. 'The Chamber is hidden deep under the lake.'

'Where does the idea you hate Muggles and Muggle-borns come from?' asked Harry.

Slytherin blinked, 'I have never heard this rumour. I did indeed distrust Muggles. In our time they were condemning us to death for the power we wielded. I had no problems with Muggle-borns. I did disagree on the other founder's insistence of sending the children home in the summer. Most of the children would end up burnt at the stakes by their own parents and lead the Muggles to our sanctuary whether to attempt to escape the flames or after being tortured. I did slaughter the Muggles who killed Rowena. Helga didn't approve but Godric was right there with me.'

'Thank you, Salazar Slytherin,' Harry said politely dismissing the spirit. 'That was useful,' Harry said smiling slightly.

'We don't have a Parselmouth,' reminded Snape.

Harry smiled slightly, 'descendents of Hermes are Parselmouths,' Harry explained. 'I suspect that Nathanael's great grandfather was Hermes. He has the looks and I know that Uncle Marcus' father's father left before he was born. I'd have to test that theory.'

'How?' asked Snape.

'Find a snake and see if he can understand it,' Harry replied. 'If he can he'll help. If not well we can always shadow travel in.'

'Now the only question left is the person opening the Chamber of Secrets is. It doesn't need to be Slytherin's heir,' pointed out Harry, 'just anyone related to Hermes. Finding out who the perpetuator is out of all Hermes' descendents will be impossible as Hermes as a lot of children and then his children go on to have children. There's probably more Parselmouths than is realised. Only few people are stupid enough to announce it to the world with Parselmouth's bad reputation in this country. Its more likely to be an Heir as the he passed the knowledge down to his son. It is likely that Salathiel did the same thing to his children. But its probably become legend.'

'I can guess,' Snape said darkly. 'The Dark Lord prided himself on being a Parselmouth.'

'Of course he did,' muttered Harry darkly.

'And claimed several times to be the Heir of Slytherin,' finished Snape.

Harry didn't look scared at this information instead he looked angry. At what Severus couldn't say but at what Severus couldn't say. Merlin knew that the boy's temper was something to be reckoned with.

'Dobby implied something that it wasn't Voldemort but if his expression was anything to go by it is connected with him,' Harry said frowning.

'Dobby?' asked Severus cogs turning in his brain. 'How are the Malfoys involved in this?'

'I don't know,' frowned Harry, 'I've been keeping a close eye on Draco but apart from his usual arrogance I've not picked up anything. I don't think its Draco. If it was he wouldn't have made his support for the attacks known. Whoever is doing this was smart enough to do it when everyone was at the feast so when they were coming down the corridor the whole school would see the warning. I don't think Draco has that forethought to do so under someone else's orders maybe. It would have to be a powerful someone though as Malfoy thinks he's better than everyone.'

Severus nodded, 'If I know Lucius he never gets his hands dirty. He gets someone else to do it for him or hides behind the robes of the Dark Lord. If Malfoy is involved he'll either be working through someone whether knowing or unknowing – out of the three Unforgivables the Imperius was always his favourite – or working in support of the Dark Lord.'

Harry nodded, 'we don't know what happened to Voldemort after our battle. I just know he fled the room as a formless spirit. He could have gone to the Malfoys but it is unlikely given the fact that Voldemort doesn't beg. To ask for help would be out of character. He would rather spend a decade as a shapeless spirit in agonising pain plotting vengeance on me and Dumbledore than go and ask one of those Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban for help.'

'So what are you going to do now?' asked Snape.

'Test my theory about Nathanael,' replied Harry. 'It does mean that he'll have to be read in as it will take all the demigods in residence to even hope to defeat a Drakon. Why the founders didn't kill it when they had a chance I'll never know.'

Severus privately agreed with Harry using a monster for protection was all fine and good until the controlling family decided to use the monster for their own gain. It would have been simpler just to turn the beast to dust at the offset.

'I could find out who has the Slytherin bloodline but as we know Voldemort fits the category it would be pointless as if Slytherin knew of his Slytherin's bad press and we all know how he feels about Muggle-borns the he'd likely claim Heirship. Voldemort is good at claiming nobility. And he would use the Drakon to destroy any Muggle-borns. I wonder if he can use Parselmouth in his formless state.'

'The Dark Lord does seem the most likely candidate,' agreed Snape.

'I should clean up,' Harry said.

'Let me,' Snape suggested.

As brilliant at necromancy as the boy undoubtedly this was something Severus could do. He began duplicating the grass on the grave next to Professor Barker's grave. Then he planted the excess grass over the grave to replace the grass that had been bubbled away. Severus couldn't spot any difference between the grass on Professor Barker's grave and her neighbours.

This done Harry took Snape's hand a Shadow Travelled them back to his Office. Harry left to go and find Nathanael. Hopefully the blonde boy would still be in his bed. He stuck to the shadows and entered the Common Room where he found Cat, Eve and Hermione waiting for him.

'You took your time,' Hermione said. 'Is Mrs Norris dead?'

'No,' Harry said, 'just petrified.'

'How?' asked Eve.

'A Drakon,' Harry replied.

Hermione had never read of a Drakon in any of the books she had read so was understandably confused when both demigod girls paled. Whatever the Drakon was it was bad.

'What's a Drakon?' asked Hermione.

'Giant serpents,' explained Eve.

'We have to get all the demigods at school together for a war council,' Harry said.

'War council?' squeaked Hermione.

'A Drakon is one of the worst creatures imaginable,' Eve said.

'Their scales are armour like,' Harry explained. 'Making getting weapons through the armour almost impossible. They cause paralysis which is how Mrs Norris was paralysed although the ichors in our blood provides some form of protection so it will only stop us for a few minutes which is still enough time to eat us true enough. They are venomous.'

'Some even breathe fire,' Eve said grimly.

Hermione paled, 'and there's one loose in the school?'

'Yeah,' Harry said grimly, 'which is why we need all of the demigods in the school to help us.'

'On the plus side we have five children of Athena including Luna who will come up with a plan,' Cat said.

'Shame we don't have any children of Ares,' Eve moaned.

'We'll have to make do,' Harry said determined.

'I'm coming,' Hermione said bravely despite how scared she was.

'No,' Harry said sharply. 'Hermione I told you it is only the ichors in our blood that protects us from the petrifaction of the Drakon's gaze although you have some ichors. It is not enough to protect you.'

'Harry's right,' Eve added.

'Just this once Hermione, let us defend the school alone,' Harry said.

'Alright, Harry, just try to come back alive,' Hermione begged.

'No promises,' Harry said hard.

'Any idea how to get into the Chamber?' asked Eve.

'There are two entrances,' Harry replied, 'one in Snape's office and the other in the first floor girl's bathroom. Both entrances you need to be able to speak Parseltongue to open.'

'Isn't that a Dark art?' asked Hermione.

'Remember what I said about Dark magic not necessarily being a bad thing,' Harry reminded the girl. 'Anyway all descendents Hermes are Parelmouths. There will be quite a few who just don't admit to being Parselmouths because of their bad reputation.'

'Still we don't know who is a Parselmouth,' Eve said.

Harry smiled, 'you remember that Luna called Nathanael the Messenger's Great Grandson.'

'Hermes is the Messenger,' Hermione said.

'Precisely,' Harry grinned, 'tomorrow we can test him.'

'I can conjure a snake,' grinned Eve.

Harry nodded, 'we'll have to fill him out on who were are and make him vow not to tell or reveal anything. Its mainly as even Legimens can't obtain knowledge made under vows. Then we'll have to gather the rest of the demigods for the War Council.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Will Nathanael be a Parselmouth?**

**What will the demigods plan be?**

**Will any of the demigods die bringing down the Drakon?**

**What will the Heir's next move be with his monster gone?**

**Will the demigods find out who Harry's father is?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 20: War Council**

**Harry tests Nathanael to see if he is a demigod**

**The school's demigod meets up to discuss what to do with the Drakon running amok**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	20. War Council

_**Prince of Death:**_

_**Return of the Speaker's Heir**_

_**By: The Potters of the Future**_

_**and Winged Seer Wolf**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

theHuntress101

I think that Harry will be forced into a position where going all Prince of Death is the only way to save his friends. The Horcrux was removed by Hades when Harry was about seven so he is no longer a Parselmouth. I think it will be someone's death that encourages Harry to show his powers.

Dixonhpboosh

I hadn't considered that but you are right. I will try and think of a way to remedy that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 20

**War Council**

The next day Harry woke early. He knew without thinking that he would be the first up. He shook the blonde boy awake. Nathanael asked his mother for five more minutes. Harry shook him again. Harry saw clouded green eyes staring up at him.

'Harry,' yawned Nathanael. 'What time is it?'

'Seven,' Harry said cheerfully.

'Seven!' Nathanael groaned. 'Merlin, Harry, its Sunday what are you doing up so early?'

'We've got something to talk to you about,' Harry said grimly. 'Come on get dressed I'll get the girls up.'

'Should I wake Neville?' asked Nathanael.

'No,' Harry said sharply.

'You do realise that you can't get in the girls dorms,' reminded Nathanael.

Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously in a very Dumbledore-Esq fashion, 'I have my ways.'

Nathanael shook his head at his gothic cousin who Nathanael was convinced that he and his friends were completely and utterly insane. Maybe he'd had too much of the sweets they'd got at Hogsmeade yesterday. This was why you should never let ADHD children in a sweet shop.

Meanwhile Harry had summoned three skeletons to wake his friends up; one for Cat and Eve who shared a dormitory, another for Hermione and a final for Luna who would be in the Ravenclaw Dorms.

Not long after his two demigod, Gryffindor friends and one Muggle-born witch came out. Cat and Eve were looking slightly amused whilst Hermione was looking somewhere between annoyed and disturbed.

'Harry,' Hermione strode over to the boy decked out in black. 'You couldn't have just asked one of the girls already up to wake us up! You just had to send a zombie to wake us up!'

'It got you up didn't it,' Harry said grinning.

'Do you know how creepy it is to be woken up by an animated corpse?' demanded Hermione.

Harry blinked, 'I always got woken up by dad's skeletons.'

'Harry, that was when you were in the Land of the Dead,' Eve deadpanned.

'Oh,' Harry said.

'Your just lucky nobody was an early riser,' warned Eve.

'I ordered them only to appear if you were alone or everyone else was asleep otherwise they were to return to me,' Harry replied.

'Good,' Eve said. 'We don't need any more necromancy incidents.'

'Luna's going to meet us at the training room,' Harry said.

At this point Nathanael appeared so the three girls and two boys were able to head off to the training room that they had been using for Animagi practice. Harry had found that it helped a lot with control of his magic and ADHD as he was learning how to concentrate.

'If we are going to do Animagi practice why didn't we ask Neville and the twins to come?' asked Nathanael.

'We're not doing Animagi practice,' Harry said.

The four girls and two boys entered the training room. Harry nodded at Eve who conjured a grass snake. It was non-venomous and rarely bit people even when under threat preferring to flee. It was a common snake to keep as a pet to have as it responded well to handling by humans by wrapping itself around a finger.

Nathanael yelped. Harry couldn't really blame him. It wasn't everyday that someone quite literally threw a snake at you. The demigods and Hermione waited to see what Nathanael would say or do. Harry was pleased when he heard a hissed command coming from Nathanael and the snake became docile.

Nathanael's eyes widened, 'how? I'm a Parselmouth!' horror flitted across his face. 'I'm a Dark wizard.'

'One Dark magic isn't necessarily bad its just an affinity. You can kill with Light or Dark magic. You can heal with Dark and Light magic. It has no baring on the person themselves. There are good Dark wizards like myself and there are bad Light wizards like Morgan Le Fay,' Harry said angrily. 'Two Parselmouth is mainly neutral with a slight leaning on Dark. All it means is that you are a descendent of Hermes. I suspect that your Great Grandfather who ran off after our Great Grandmother was pregnant with your grandfather was Hermes.'

'So this is what all this was about?' asked Nathanael. 'Testing to see if I was a Parselmouth, why?'

'We need a Parselmouth,' Cat said.

'Okay why?' asked Nathanael.

'That we cannot tell you without a vow to never reveal it intentionally or unintentionally,' Harry said. 'It can either be on your magic or your life.'

'Magic,' Nathanael said.

'Good,' Harry said, 'Eve would you be willing to be the bonder.'

Eve being a daughter of Hecate would make the bond more powerful. This is what they had done with Hermione after she had stumbled onto the knowledge of what they were. Snape it was less worrisome. After he himself had vowed Harry felt no need to go further as the man was already an Occlumens and his time spying meant that he could easily monitor what he was saying. Add in his affection for Lily Evans Harry knew he would never let anything slip.

Nathanael grasped hands with Harry it was then that Nathanael noticed how cold his cousin's hands were. He wondered if the other boy was ill. Eve drew her wand moving closer to the two cousins whilst the other three girls moved back careful not to get in the way. Eve placed the tip of her wand on the pale linked hands of Nathanael and Harry.

'Will you Nathanael Marcus Evans swear on your magic to never reveal by anything you may say, do, or write what is today spoken of in this room to anyone without prior knowledge unless given specific permission by myself, Harry James Potter, Cathryn Araminta Black, or Eve Elizabeth Knight?' Harry asked.

'I will,' said Nathanael.

Eve's wand emitted a brilliant flame of orange which wrapped around the two cousins. The vow had begun but Harry wasn't done. He didn't want it to be revealed because he hadn't been precise enough.

'Will you Nathanael Marcus Evans swear on your magic to never reveal anything that may occur in connection with secrets about to be revealed to you to anyone without prior knowledge unless given specific permission by myself, Harry James Potter, Cathryn Araminta Black, or Eve Elizabeth Knight?' Harry asked.

'I will,' said Nathanael.

Another flame of orange emitted from the tip of Eve's wand. Then it was gone the vow had been completed. They were able to speak clearly without the fear that Dumbledore would read the mind of Nathanael and obtain the knowledge.

'Okay so what's going on?' asked Nathanael.

'You know I said your grandfather was a son of Hermes?' asked Harry.

'Yes,' Nathanael agreed.

'We are also demigods,' Eve grinned.

'Really?' asked Nathanael in shock. 'All five of you?'

'Not me,' Hermione said, 'just a Muggle-born.'

'So who are your parents?' asked Nathanael.

Cat scowled, 'no idea my father has never felt the need to Claim me.'

'Oh,' Nathanael said and there was an awkward pause that predictably Eve broke.

'Hecate,' grinned Eve.

'No wonder you're so powerful,' laughed Nathanael.

'Athena,' Luna said dreamily.

'And her grandmother is Melinoe,' Harry grinned.

'And you?' asked Nathanael.

Harry smirked, 'oh I'm the scary one.'

'You're not scary,' Nathanael was quick to reassure his cousin.

'I walk in the forgotten and forbidden paths of dead where mortals fear to tread. I have the ability to raise armies of the dead with ease. The dead heed my call. I am the son of Hades,' Harry said with a dark look. Then he grinned, 'I am definitely scary.'

'Your mad,' Nathanael deadpanned.

'Probably,' agreed Harry.

'So what do you need me for?' asked Nathanael.

'There's a Drakon – giant snake that petrifies people,' Harry was getting sick and tired of explaining what a Drakon was. 'It lives in Slytherin's chamber,' Harry explained. 'We need it opened as there are no children of Hermes we need a descendent of Hermes.'

'Me,' Nathanael said.

'You,' agreed Harry.

'We are going to be calling a war council of the demigods in Hogwarts where we will draw up a strategy,' Harry said.

Later that day the nineteen demigods currently attending Hogwarts along with Hermione Granger and Nathanael Evans met up in the Room of Requirement. The training room was fine for training but for a war council it was impractical. The Room of Requirement would bring whatever you would need.

'So what is this about?' asked Raziel Bellomi a son of Athena.

'There is a Drakon inhabiting the castle,' Harry said seriously.

'Is that what attacked Mrs Norris?' asked Raziel.

'Yes,' Hermione agreed.

'From the facts I have managed to gather the Heir of Slytherin is controlling the Drakon which was originally kept to protect the students by driving away the majority of the monsters,' Harry said.

'What will happen if we remove the Drakon?' asked Raziel.

Harry frowned, 'I shouldn't think it would do anything as it stopped being used as a guard when Slytherin sealed the Chamber when he was cast out by Gryffindor.'

'How did you find this out?' asked Ivan Collins son of Demeter suspiciously.

'I have my ways,' Harry's eyes sparkled.

'How we found out wasn't important,' pointed out Hermione.

Angela Masters nodded, 'we have to deal with it before the Heir of Slytherin attacks anyone.'

Harry nodded, 'there are two entrances that need a Parselmouth to open it. One is in Snape's office and the other in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I suspect her death had something to do with the Drakon. It's too big of a coincidence for it not to be.'

'There are no children of Hermes here,' pointed out Sophie Fray daughter of Aphrodite.

'Nathanael here great grandfather is Hermes,' explained Harry.

'Oh,' Sophie blushed.

'Who are going to be fighting?' asked Richard Edwards, son of Athena, a calculative look in his eyes.

Harry could already see the children of Athena going through battle plans and knowledge of Drakons. Harry guessed that the lack of maps on the Chamber of Secrets was going to be a source of frustration for them.

'Everyone but Hermione and Nathanael,' Harry said. 'Nathanael is there to open the door and nothing else. Neither of them has our resistance to the Drakon nor have been trained in sword craft.'

'And Lovegood?' asked Summers sharply.

Harry really hated that son of Demeter. He knew that Life and Death children getting on was impossible but he could at least be polite. Luna seemed to feel the same because she was for once not looking dreamy.

'Is a daughter of Athena and granddaughter of Melinoe,' Harry said coolly. 'Whose father has trained her all her life! If you want proof she can fight I'll prove it to you! Luna,' Harry nodded to his friend.

Luna drew the sword that Harry knew she kept. It looked like a charm bracelet that she kept on her arm which Harry guessed were Rowena's transfiguration abilities coming into play. It was the same celestial bronze as the rest of their blades apart from Harry. On the hilt t had the same sapphires on the hilt that were on the charms bracelet and Rowena Ravenclaw inscribed.

Harry pulled out his own wand-sword out it quickly turned into his long, black, curved stygian iron sword that was topped with a bone handle. Harry heard gasps from some around him. He remembered that few had seen him fight with his proper sword.

Harry was the one to aim the first blow at the slender girl's heart. Luna's response was just as quick. The lithe eleven year old jumped out of the way and was quick to return the favour aiming her delicate sword for Harry's neck. Harry was quick to parry the blow which Luna returned.

The girl and the boy continued fighting some more but when Harry looked like he was aiming for Luna's chest once more he turned at last minute to knock her sword out of her hand. The two of them stood for a second before Luna bowed to him.

'Good fight, Harry Potter,' Luna said.

'Good fight, Luna Lovegood,' Harry responded.

'Our sister's in,' Raziel declared. 'The first thing I think we should is speak to Moaning Myrtle. Luna you should do that you'll have a better way with ghosts than the rest of us.'

'Of course, brother,' Luna replied dreamily.

'I'll go with her,' Hermione suggested.

Hermione only really wanted to go so she got the feeling she was doing something to help. All her brains and knowledge would do nothing to fight a giant snake. It was completely up to the demigods this time. They were right that she would only hold them back when trying to keep her out of harms way. At least Nathanael was essential for opening the Chamber.

Hermione and Luna made their way up to the first floor where the Heir's threatening message seemed to make their quest sink in. Filch was seen to be attempting to wipe the blood off but with no success.

Filch watched them suspiciously as though he suspected them of being the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione would have dearly love to point out that she was a Muggle-born so was hardly likely to be attacking other Muggleborns even if this was the initiative of the Heir of Slytherin. Considering it was likely to be You Know Who Hermione would guess so.

'Myrtle,' smiled Luna in her usual soft, far away look.

'What do you want?' huffed the ghost.

'How did you come to die?' asked Luna.

To Hermione's immense surprise the young ghost was suddenly cheery. It was a tad creepy. If it had been just over a year ago Hermione was sure it would be creepy but after spending a year with a son of Hades she'd become used to creepiness. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to talk about death.

'Oh it was horrible,' Myrtle said cheery.

The ghost came as close to grinning as the constantly moping girl physically could. Well okay not physically as she was a ghost and didn't have a physically body. Metaphysically? She pondered what word she was looking for but decided it didn't really matter.

'It happened right in here,' Myrtle said pointing around the bathroom not revealing any new information. 'I died right in this cubicle,' she flew into the cubicle that she often inhabited. 'I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses.'

Luna and Hermione understood that well. Luna had often been teased because of her oddity and Hermione had often been teased because of her geekiness, bushy brown hair and overly large front teeth.

'The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been,' Myrtle told them and they both knew what that language was. 'Anyway what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking.'

If Harry and Snape were right about their suspicions then the "boy" was a young Voldemort. Hermione shuddered at the idea of going to school with a young Voldemort but supposed all psychopaths went to school somewhere with no one realising what they were until it was too late.

'So I unlocked the door to tell him to go and use his own toilet and then I died!' Myrtle had puffed up her chest.

'Did you see anything?' asked Hermione desperately.

'I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes,' Myrtle told them. 'The next thing I remember I was floating away. And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Oliver Hornby!'

Luna had a feeling it was more to do with the violent nature of her death and the fact that her murdered had got away free than the fact that she wanted revenge for her school yard bully. She wasn't sure, however, she knew about ghosts but death was more Harry's area of expertise.

'Oh she was sorry she ever laughed at my glasses,' cackled Myrtle.

'Where exactly did you see those eyes?' asked Hermione.

'Somewhere over there,' Myrtle pointed at the sink in front of her toilet.

Hermione and Luna raced to the sink. It didn't take a lot of searching for Luna to spot a tiny, engraved carving of a sink with ruby read eyes glaring at her in warning for what was down there. Hermione knew without a shred of doubt that this was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

'That taps never worked,' Myrtle said cheerfully.

'The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets,' Hermione whispered. 'Come on we have to tell the others.'

'Thanks Myrtle,' Luna smiled. 'And don't tell anyone what we did today,' Luna said for once sounding authoritative.

Myrtle nodded in submission as the Muggleborn and the demigod rushed out trekking up the several floors to the Room of Requirement to tell their friends that they knew where exactly the entrance was. It would save searching the bathroom for it even if it didn't give them any leads on the layout of the Chamber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**What will the plan be?**

**Will Harry's father be discovered?**

**Will everyone come out alive?**

**Will Nathanael and Hermione follow them?**

**Will anyone notice them missing?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 21: We're Off to See a Drakon**

**The Demigods battle the Drakon**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	21. We're Off to Fight a Drakon

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter** 21**

**We're Off to Fight a Drakon**

The assortment of demigods, Nathanael and Hermione left for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at dinner finding that it would be best to all go to the corridor when Filch was having dinner.

They were sure that by now their friends would have noticed their absence but Harry was sure that he'd put across his distaste of Dumbledore to not tell the teachers. Harry had told Hermione and Nathanael to go to the table afterwards and make sure nobody spoke of their absence and to make an excuse if the teachers were aware. It was a Sunday anyway. Hopefully Snape would stop the teachers from investigating the matter.

The nineteen demigods, the witch and the wizard crowded into the small bathroom. Harry thought that if Moaning Myrtle wasn't dead she would have had a heart attack. Harry doubted that there had ever been as many people in her bathroom as there were now especially as she scared most girls off.

'They're not girls,' she said indignantly.

'I know,' Luna said softly.

'We're going to find vengeance for your murder,' Harry spoke up.

'Yes, master,' bowed the ghost.

Harry was sure by now that most of the demigods had begun figuring out who he was. After all it wasn't hard when he fought with a Stygian Iron sword and was referred to as Master by the dead.

'Nathanael,' Harry said. 'Ask the snake to open and then ask for stairs.'

Nathanael appeared to be concentrating hard on the ornate snake carved into the tap. Harry was relieved when he heard hissing emit from the boy's mouth. Suddenly there was a groaning and the sink began to move until it sank right out of sight.

Nathanael hissed again and the pipe began to move as it moulded itself into a thick staircase. Harry could tell that it hadn't been walked often so was in quite good shape. Harry was sure that this was the work of Rowena Ravenclaw.

'Thanks, guys,' Harry said. 'Go to the Great Hall and make our excuses.'

'Don't die,' whispered Hermione.

Harry just nodded and took his place at the front of the demigods with Cat on his right and Eve on his left. Nathanael was behind them with Eve and Cat charged with protecting him until he was no longer needed or the fight begun. They didn't have the time or the numbers to protect Nathanael when fighting a Drakon. Harry might have been one of the youngest demigods but he had natural leadership qualities that came from being a child of the Big Three.

They walked passed a snake skin which had to be at least twenty foot long. This didn't inspire confidence in any of gathered demigods. If it was twenty foot long when it last shred the skin; gods only knew how long it was going to be now.

It was only when they got to a second door with twin snakes tangled around each other were they thankful that they had had the forethought to bring Nathanael along with them. The son and daughter of Hephaestus set about looking at the mechanisms needed.

'I think we need Nathanael,' Alan Miller said shaking his head. 'I've never seen a lock like this.'

Nathanael began quickly hissing at the door which swung open with a creek. Harry took a careful preliminary look around the inner chamber of the Chamber of Secrets. Seeing nothing he nodded at the others to go on ahead.

'Nathanael stay behind us,' Harry ordered the boy. 'You haven't been trained nor do you have a sword. If you try and help; you'll only cause a distraction as we try to keep you out of danger.'

They were standing in a very long dimly lit chamber. Looking up Harry could see the outline of a pale moon far above them which was the only light source. There were pillars containing carving of snakes and warnings in Ancient Greek. It was only at the end of the Chamber where Harry could see a statue of a man who Harry guessed must be Slytherin.

'_Lumos_,' Harry cast.

Harry could see torch brackets along the wall. The torch brackets were quickly lit making the Chamber brighter so that they could see better in the dim light. Harry looked around for a place that was tactically advantageous to keep Nathanael.

'If you here anything move shut your eyes and run. Toni, Storm, Ace, Angela, Flora arrange yourselves behind the pillars and draw your arrows. If you see the creature shoot,' Harry ordered.

'Remember the eyes are its weak spot and most dangerous weapon,' Raziel added. 'Take out the eyes.'

'As well as the fact that shooting through the eyes will put an arrow through the beast's brain,' Harry added. Nathanael you should do that too. Try and blind it but don't engage it in a fight if you don't have to. A wand will be no match for a Drakon; their scales are highly magic resistant. Okay so anyone guess where the beast's layer is.'

'I'd say in the statue,' Alan Miller, son of Hephaestus guessed. 'There's no other place here big enough to hide a twenty foot Drakon.'

'The rest of us should circle the creature. Keep it distracted so that it can't respond to one of us without being attacked by another one of us. Try and stab it in the gaps between the scales where its armour is at its weakest or remove a scale with your wands then stab it. Nathanael,' Harry said. 'Ask it to open and then duck behind the statue. Keep your wand draw.'

'And try to blind it, got it,' Nathanael nodded.

Nathanael hissed at the statue once again. Then following Harry's instructions dodged behind the statue with his mahogany wand drawn and a hard look on his face. His hand didn't shake which made Harry proud of his cousin.

'Swords and wands drawn,' Harry called.

Harry needn't have spoken. All the demigods had their swords, daggers, or bows as well as their wands drawn. Harry had his sword-wand out and was standing in one of the shadowy areas. The shadows had always increased his strength and he knew that it was best to play to his strengths which was why he didn't bother to have the children of Apollo attempt to fight the beasts with their swords. Arrows were always going their weapon of choice.

Harry watched as Slytherin's mouth began opening showing a large black pit where a long, poisonous green snake fell out. Then twenty things began to happen at once; flashes of light from wands, arrows rained down upon the beast and swords struck.

Harry slammed the sword into the beast but it was hard to get an opening. Eve managed to magically pull off a scale enraging the Drakon. The Drakon snarled flinging the girl back where she lay temporarily paralyzed on the floor.

Beside her Summers leapt on the beast hoping to get his sword into the gap that Eve had left behind. He almost did it too but the Drakon had noticed the presence of a demigod.

It snarled blowing a flame of fire at the demigod effectively incinerating the thirteen year old boy. Harry felt his soul enter his father's domain. There was a howl of rage and pain and grief from Linda Button, Summers' half sister, as she too realised her brother had died. Harry was sure if there had been any plants they would be strangling the monster.

This just got better and better. There were few Drakons that could breathe fire and they just happened to come across one that could. Who said demigods had it lucky. Okay nobody said that demigods had it lucky. A demigods' life was always a tragedy.

Button began to attack the Drakon with all the force she could muster but without the tactical awareness that one needed to survive. It was unsurprised that the Drakon snarled.

Harry watched with horror, still trying landing hits on the Drakon with his sword, as the Drakon pierced Button's arm. The sixteen year old gasped. Harry could see the poison flooding through her veins.

The Drakon with it's mouth open was clearly about to eat the dying girl. Everyone else was too busy with the rest of the Drakon, as it had the ability move causing many to go crashing into the wall, to be able to help. At least those who were still able to fight and weren't unconscious or had looked into the drakon's eyes were. The children of Apollo that were left standing and Nathanael were trying to distract it.

Seeing the injured, dying and dead demigods Harry was suddenly filled with an insatiable rage to hurt, to kill, to torture the monster that had put his friends and allies that way. Harry's fatal flaw had always been his temper. But it was nothing like this.

Harry shadow travelled in front of the dying girl. At the same time something happened that would turn the tide of the battle. Nathanael had used the Conjuctivitis charm on the Drakon effectively blinding it.

'STOP!' hollered Harry.

But the enraged, blind Drakon continued using it's massive girth to send demigods flying. It then spat fire at Harry. Harry heard a scream from Nathanael but didn't move. Instead he brought up one of the black walls from the Underworld.

'I said stop,' Harry said angrily.

Harry's hell fire green eyes practically glowed as he spoke in an icy cold voice that put shivers in the spine of all the demigods present. Suddenly they found themselves having to clutch onto anything they could as the ground started shaking.

Suddenly an army of the dead burst up from the floors of the Chamber of Secrets. The many skeletons of the animals that the Drakon had consumed in his time in the Chamber of Secrets and a hoard of skeleton warriors rushing to their prince's aid as Harry's anger reached a new peak.

'No more,' whispered Harry, 'you won't hurt anyone else!'

The skeleton army of dead soldiers, rodents and many other animals began to attack the Drakon. The dead soldiers with their rusted spears, muskets, swords and whatever other weaponry they happened to have. The animals that had been killed by the foul beast showing what it was like to be bitten.

All the while the Drakon howled and snarled it's long fangs. The Drakon attempted to move its attackers by breathing fire at them and pulling them of with his deadly poisonous fangs.

But to the Drakon's increased fury all that happened was the roasted skeletons continued the way they were attacking the Drakon as though they hadn't been barbequed. The ones flung off the Drakon just stood up and made their way back to the Drakon.

At this point the paralysed demigods had begun healing. Not wanting or needing to get near the Drakon and its deadly attackers they continued to shoot arrows and spells at it. Storm had moved to Button's side and was using all his magic and healing powers as a son of Apollo to extract the poison from the girl.

Harry looked for the idea place to be able to stab the Drakon. He then looked at the statue. Glad for all those years that they had been forced to climb the wall or fall in the lava pit.

Harry placed his sword in his scabbard grasping the stone robes of the statue of Slytherin. Harry began to climb up high and higher. Trying not to be embarrassed at exactly where he was holding.

It wasn't until he was standing on top of the head of Slytherin (and Harry didn't mean Severus Snape) was Harry able to stand face to face with the Drakon. Harry just had to be careful that he didn't end up being bitten by those razor sharp fangs that glistened with liquid poison.

The Drakon's eyes had scabby inflammations formed over them from where Nathanael's curse had stopped the Drakon for paralysing any more people. Harry was sure that Nathanael's mother would be proud.

Harry drew his deadly black sword and plunged it through the roof of the Drakon's open most. He quickly withdrew both and hand and sword before he could end up like Button. He had no wish to kill the Drakon just to be poisoned in the process. Whoever managed to do that was pretty thick if they forgot even a dead Drakon can do harm.

There was a screech as the Drakon writhed for a second before the Drakon vanished into a cloud of dust. It rained down on the injured and non-injured demigods down below. Harry looked down trying to spot his friends relieved to see the three of them were at least still standing.

Harry began his descent down to the floor. Harry knew that he would have to answer questions about his father now. But his first concern was the sixteen year old daughter of Demeter who lay dying on the floor.

Harry rushed to Button's side where Storm was singing softly trying to draw out the poison. Harry knew that she was too far gone. It was too late. As much as he and the children of Demeter didn't get on a Hogwarts without the children of the Earth was going to be a sad place.

'Linda,' Harry said softly.

'You killed it,' smiled the girl.

Linda Button's usual fair skin was deathly pale as she lay dying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Her brown eyes filled with pain and acceptance. She knew she was dying Harry knew and she'd accepted it. Her long usually bright chestnut hair hung limp around her pale face.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered.

He should have been quicker. He should have revealed his birth from the right off. If he had used his necromancy maybe neither son nor daughter of Demeter would be dead or dying.

To Harry's surprise the dying girl smiled slightly. Button took his hand. It must have cost her an inordinate amount of energy to do so. It was probably the kindest gesture that a child of Demeter had ever given any child of a death god.

'Not…' Button coughed, '…your fault,' Button breathed out. 'You saved them,' smiled Button. 'I just wish…'Button trailed off to gasp for breath, '…I could see earth… one last time.'

Harry nodded, 'let me show you.'

He locked eyes with Storm who nodded agreeing that in her last moments of life she should be as comfortable as possible. Harry gathered the dying girl in his arms and shadow travelled them outside. It was a cold day in the start of November but they were outside. Harry had taken them to the little sand back under the willow tree by the lake.

'So beautiful,' whispered Button. 'I'm tired.'

'My father rewards hero,' Harry told her softly. 'You'll go straight to Elysium; you and your brother.'

'Thank you, son of Hades,' whispered Button. 'Tell my sib-'

That was as far as the girl got. Harry could see her brown eyes become emotionless and glassy. Harry didn't need to see or hear to know she was dead. He had felt her soul leave the living planes and enter his father's territory.

Harry murmured a quiet prayer to his father placing a sack of galleons in the girl's hands knowing that she would need them to pay for her safe passage. He didn't want to move her so soon after death fearing it would be disrespectful but knew they had to arrange a story for Dumbledore's sake.

Harry felt sick at this point knowing they were going to have to lie about their fallen comrade's tragic deaths. They were also going to have to get into contact with Camp. Knowing Chiron he'd already know.

Harry looked around at the curling grasses and trees. The leavers were on the ground early. Winter had come early it seemed. Harry knew that this was Demeter's way of showing her grief.

'I'm sorry,' Harry spoke to Demeter. 'I shouldn't have hesitated.'

For a second Harry felt a presence and the smell of strawberries around him but two seconds later and it was gone. Harry picked the girl up once again. The girl was still slightly warmer than him but it wouldn't be for much longer.

Harry arrived back in the Chamber with the dead body of Linda Button in his arms. Harry noticed that they had moved Summers away from the scene fight. Placing a cloth that someone had conjured over him.

Harry laid Button down beside her brother. He barely noticed as Eve conjured a pale green cloth with plants and lions sewn for her house and her mother. There was a silence that Harry broke.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

Harry looked at Storm and Raziel who were Summers' closest friends. Both of them were third year Gryffindors in the same years as Cat and Eve. The same year as Summers' had been. Harry then looked over to Richard Edwards who had been inseparable from Button. He had tears in his eyes making Harry wonder if things had been different would they have progressed from more than just friends.

'It wasn't your fault,' Raziel said quietly.

Harry shook his head knowing he was wrong. He should have fought like he could from the start. He didn't know why he hadn't? He hadn't thought it would be necessary. If it hadn't been for the unexpected surprise of the Drakon being fire breathing their plan would have worked.

'If the Drakon hadn't been able to breathe fire our plan would have gone without a hitch,' Raziel said.

'You allowed Linda to die in the place she loved,' Richard said softly.

Suddenly he found himself simultaneously embraced by Cat and Eve. They didn't say anything just let him hold them gaining comfort off his best friends. There were no questions on what to do next even though Harry knew they would have to speak about them.

'We should go up by Snape's Office,' Harry said. 'He'll be able to treat us.'

Harry looked around from Raziel who looked like he had been battered in the middle of a blaze. He had a black eye and a broken noise and was bruised all over from where he had been knocked over. He had obviously been caught by some of the Drakon's fire as he was severely burned. Cat too looked completely battered so Harry could guess she'd been knocked around by the Drakon. Storm seemed to breathing difficulty from where he had taken the blow from the Drakon whilst protecting Button. Harry had been clambering up Slytherin's knee at the time. Sophie seemed to have hurt his leg and was limping. Illina Prinsen's robes had blood on them whether it was the Drakon's or her own Harry didn't know. Sean Ambrose, was cradling one hand in his other.

Still Harry, Nathanael, Luna, Eve all the children of Apollo apart from Storm, the two children of Hephaestus, two of Athena's children had managed to scrape through relatively unharmed.

'Does he know?' asked Raziel sharply his voice rough with grief.

Harry nodded, 'found out after the Flying incident last year. He's sworn not to tell anyone.'

Harry picked up Button once again carrying the girl in Harry's opinion he had gotten killed. The healthy helped the injured as they made their way up to Snape's office. Nathanael gaining them access.

Severus had been in his office marking the second year Potions essays from this week. Then suddenly his office was invaded by a group of sword wielding injured children. Spotting Harry Potter Severus realised they must have fought the Drakon.

'Professor,' Harry spoke sounding older than usual and carrying what appeared to be a dead student. 'The Drakon's dead but there were injuries and…' he trailed off pain clouding his eyes so very scarily like his mother.

Severus nodded, 'okay those not injured stand back. Those injured,' here Severus conjured soft seats, 'take a seat.'

Severus started off with a third year boy who seemed to have been through the wars covered with bruises, burns and sporting a broken nose. Severus watched as Harry and a sixth year placed the two child sized bodies on two stretchers hastily conjured by Edwards.

It wasn't easy going through these quiet children who were so unlike the obnoxious brats that Severus usually loathed teaching. They all had a quiet sad acceptance about them. They knew this was liable to happen but hated it anyway.

Severus finished off the last girl off and then turned around to the assembled demigods who were standing in a respectful pose looking towards the dead students. Severus sighed having no idea what had happened.

'Can someone tell me what happened,' Severus requested.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What will Chiron say?

What will the teachers think when they discover two missing students?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 22: Death's Domain**

**The demigods lay their dead to rest**

**The demigods contact Chiron**

**McGonagall discovers she's missing two students**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	22. Death's Domain

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 22**

**Death's Domain**

'Can someone tell me what happened,' Severus requested.

He'd never before been in this situation where a child under his care had died. Never mind two children. And their comrades had watched. He knew the look on their eyes. He had seen it many times on Aurors he had faced in battle. These children weren't children. They were warriors paying their final respects to their fallen comrades.

Trying to clean up this mess wasn't going to be easy Severus knew nor trying to keep the other teachers away from the truth. Severus knew that this was going to be a very long night.

'We went down to fight the Drakon,' Harry said, 'we had planned to attack it at it's week points. The Children of Apollo were shooting arrows through its eyes and we were to stab it through the gaps in its scales. But it turned out that it breathe's fire and it incinerated every arrow. Then it burnt Ivan Summers,' there was respectful pause. 'And Linda Button, Ivan's half sister, in grief and rage attacked it head on. It tried to eat her but I got angry and summoned an army of the dead to attack it whilst I climbed up a giant statue of Slytherin and stabbed it through the neck. Linda was died of the poison,' Harry choked up.

That seemed to be the general atmosphere of the room. Everyone was distraught at the two children's death even if they were holding it well and it was prepared for. Severus guessed that there would be a ceremony for their fallen comrades.

'Is there any sort of ceremony or ritual… ?' Severus trailed off.

'We make a Burial Shroud for them and then burn the shroud after we have made a speech about our friend,' Harry said softly.

'Do it,' Snape said.

There were looks of shock from all the demigods apart from Nathanael. Severus Snape didn't know it but he'd just won himself huge respect from the demigods in Hogwarts. The effect of Snape worrying about respecting the dead first and everyone else later would only be seen in the fullness of time.

'Not yet,' Harry said sharply. 'We have to alert Chiron and their siblings…'Harry trailed off, 'they'll want to know. I don't have any siblings but if the same happened to Cat I'd want to know.'

'Harry's right,' agreed Raziel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the invisible portion of Long Island that housed Camp Half Blood it was mid afternoon. Chiron was helping Silena with the Pegasi. Chiron had a bad feeling all day. This bad feeling was proven to be accurate when the demigods from Hogwarts appeared via Iris Message.

Chiron quickly glanced over the children noticing there were two extra children. One of the children he did not know looked like a daughter of Athena with her grey eyes and blonde hair. She had facial features similar to that of Xeno Lovegood. The other had the upturned eyebrows of the children of Hermes.

Chiron then noticed that the two children of Demeter were missing. That along with the sad acceptance on the demigods faces was enough to tell them that either Ivan and Linda were seriously injured or they were dead. Chiron had noticed that winter seemed to have come early outside of camp which would be explainable if two of the Goddess of Seasons' children were hurt.

'I think we should get Demeter's Cabin here,' Harry spoke.

'I'll do it,' Silena said softly.

'Thank you, Silena,' Chiron nodded.

Chiron didn't need to ask any questions knowing that they were better to be saved until the two boys who were currently the only demigods staying at Camp. There would be more during the Christmas holidays and a lot more during the summer. Children of Demeter often went home as they weren't as often attacked as others like the Big Three, Athena and Ares.

The two black haired boys came around the corner. Chiron knew that they had been doing running with the nymphs. That explained why they both looked so sweaty. They spotted sight of the Iris message.

'Hey guys,' laughed Medad. 'Where are Linda and Ivan?'

Harry's flinch was enough to prove to Chiron that something had happened to the two demigods. Chiron felt the familiar heart ache that always accompanied the news or sight of one of his many charges passing as they almost always did eventually.

'Why don't you tell us what happened,' Chiron suggested.

'There was an attack on our caretaker's cat telling us that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened,' Harry began. 'On discovering that the Chamber of Secrets had been related in someway to Slytherin I summoned him.'

'You're a necromancer?' asked Medad in surprise.

'Go on, Harry,' Chiron said.

By the willingness to reveal that he was a necromancer Chiron guessed that Harry had been forced to reveal that he was a son of Hades. At least the other demigods surrounding him didn't seem to be treating him any differently though that could be the grief affecting them.

'Slytherin told me he and the other founders had trapped a Drakon down there in wards that could only be opened by snake language,' Harry said. 'The attacker may claim to be an heir but he may or may not be. Hermes is my cousin's,' Harry pointed to the snow white haired boy beside him confirming his suspicions about his heritage, 'great grandfather so he was able to open the chamber. Once in the Chamber I ordered Nathanael to stay behind. He's not trained nor does he have a sword.'

'I quite agree,' Chiron interrupted, 'an untrained person in battle is more a hindrance than a help.'

'I ordered the children of Apollo to shoot it in the eyes which were its weak spots as well as direct access to the creature's brain,' Harry continued.

'Good strategy,' Chiron nodded.

'Yeah, well I had five children of Athena to help me,' Harry replied with a smile. 'The rest of us were to distract it by hacking away at its scales and stabbing it where we could. Our plan would have worked if it hadn't been fire breathing.'

'It kept incinerating our arrows,' added Storm.

'Ivan attempted to take it down and was burnt to the crisp,' Harry added. 'Linda attempted to avenge her brother and was bitten. At this time most of us were either down or trying and failing to keep the Drakon under control. I saw it about to eat Linda and I got angry.'

There were snorts at this. Chiron knew that anger was Harry's fatal flaw so when he got angry he would often get lost in the bloodlust. Chiron was sure this anger was enough to make him reveal his status as son of Hades regardless of the consequences.

'That puts it mildly,' muttered Richard.

'The whole ground shook,' added Raziel. 'I'm sure the whole of Hogwarts felt it.'

'Well I certainly did,' added Snape.

'Professor Snape I thank you for looking after my charges,' Chiron thanked the teacher.

'They are my charges during the school year,' Snape shook it off.

'I'm sure others who knew of their heritage wouldn't take that into consideration,' Chiron commented.

'Indeed,' agreed Snape.

'Then the floor erupted with the dead,' Raziel added in. 'They immediately began attacking the Drakon allowing Nathanael to blind the Drakon. Harry then began clambering up Slytherin's statue where he stuck is sword through the roof of the Drakon's mouth and it turned to dust.'

'Linda said she wanted to see the earth one more time before she died,' Richard said thickly. 'So Shadow Travelled her there before bringing her body back to us.'

Both Medad and Hamlin's eyes were exceptionally moist at the tale of their sister's final parting. Chiron looked at them sadly but he couldn't spot any further injuries on the surviving demigods. There clothes were ripped and bloody leaving the only conclusion to be reached that Snape had healed them.

'We've conjured their shrouds,' Harry said, 'and were about to pay our final respects but I couldn't bare to do so without their siblings.'

'Thank you, Harry,' Medad choked out.

'I think you should go outside for this,' suggested Chiron. 'IM us from there.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once outside by the lake that Linda had taken her final breaths they IMed Chiron, Medad and Hamlin. Snape had covered them all in disillusionment charms. Apart from Harry who was happy to cover himself in shadows.

They spoke of Summers first as he was younger and had died first. Harry didn't like the boy in life but he could respect him in death. Raziel was the one who spoke about him as he was the one closest to Summers.

'I first met Ivan in first year I had no idea I was a Demigod. At the end of last year it was Raziel when my father finally revealed why my mother had left I went through a shock at what I was,' Raziel said. 'Everything was so new and strange but then I saw my school friend. Ivan had been there for three years longer than me. We were practicing sword craft with…'he trailed off as he was about to say Luke, 'Percy,' Raziel settled on but they all knew who he meant. 'He was more than happy to explain things to me and we've never been closer. Ivan had a knack of putting his foot in it and came across as rude and cruel but if you were his friend you could always know that you could count on him.'

Raziel lit the Burial Shroud on the pyre that they had constructed for Ivan. There was a respectful silence that all the Demigods held. The guilt was gnawing at Harry's stomach. No matter what anyone said Harry knew it was his fault that both children of Demeter had died.

Richards Edwards had been chosen to speak for Linda. They had both arrived at Camp Half Blood as children and become close friends quite quickly. Harry imagined it was like Harry, Cat, Eve and Annabeth's relationship.

'Linda was the kindest soul you could ever meet more comfortable around plants than she was around people where she would begin stuttering and go red. But hand her a sword and she'd wipe the floor with me,' smiled Richard sadly. 'I had been there for almost a year when Linda came shy and nervous. When our mothers decided that we should go to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbledore and look out for other demigods I was ecstatic that I would have my best friend with me when having to be in a country that persecutes our kind. Linda was just glad that she had someone to do the talking as we all know that Linda couldn't lie to save herself; she'd go red and stutter worse than Quirrell. Last year when she got an Outstanding in Herbology and Professor Sprout gave offered to take her on as an Apprentice I've never seen Linda so excited. She's been enjoying herself so much this year. Right now she should be helping Sprout prepare for tomorrows first years but instead she gave her life for us.'

It seemed Richard couldn't go on. He too lit the fire. There was silence until Linda Button was no more than dust on the wind. The demigods returned to the Room of Requirement for a toast to their fallen comrades.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore knew that the Basilisk was once again on the loose controlled by Lord Voldemort. He knew that the Weasley girl had come carrying a Dark artefact and was by this point completely in Voldemort's thrall.

He knew but did nothing to protect his students. Albus hadn't known that the Chamber was going to be once again opened but now that it was it gave Albus the perfect opportunity to test Harry Potter. If once more a child died he would of course head down to the Chamber and slay Slytherin's snake.

Soon as he had finished speaking to the teachers about what had happened he returned to his office. Quickly placing a glamour over himself to make himself look like a young man Albus had went to Diagon Alley.

Albus found himself in Knockturn Alley where he bought a Black Market blade made out of the finest goblin made silver that had been enchanted so that it would slay even a magical beast of this calibre. He was never at Gellert's level of duelling but Filius had instructed him well enough so that he could bring down the Basilisk.

That was when he felt the wards alert him to the fact that someone in his castle had died. The wards fed him their names; two Gryffindors a sixth year and a third year. Linda Amica Button who Pomona was constantly singing her praises of even Severus said she was adequate at Potions. In Severus' books that was a massive compliment. Albus had no say in his employees apprentices as they weren't his students nor where they on his payroll. Then there was the third Ivan Laurence Summers who also had a green thumb.

He realised that he was going to have to call Minerva and Pomona up to speak about their charges untimely deaths. But first he would have to deal with the Basilisk. If the monster was just petrifying people, and cats Albus mentally added. Then there was no harm done.

But if it had moved onto murder then he could be booted out of the school for not protecting his students. He knew that Lucius would be more than happy to do so and more. But if he claimed to have been investigating the Chamber once more and remembered that Myrtle Mallard who had been a Muggle-born girl who died in the last opening of the Chamber and was now known as Moaning Myrtle.

She had given him enough evidence that lead him to the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. He had then killed the beast that had hurt too many of their children and murdered three of their students. He would be once again be regarded as the hero of their nation. This idea appealed to Albus' pride.

But quite suddenly the castle shook. Albus found himself clutching to his desk attempting to not be caught in the earthquake. Since when did they have earthquakes in Scotland? There was nothing natural about this earthquake. What was Voldemort up to now?

Soon the earthquake had stopped making Albus breathe a sigh of relief. Albus began fixing his office up to how it had used to be and casting a diagnostic spell to see what had caused the earthquake but found no evidence of any Dark, Light or Neutral magic being involved in the earthquake. Albus frowned trying to figure out what in the name of Merlin was going on here.

Then a shred of fear settled in his heart. What if Hades had come to collect? After he'd attempted to steal his ex's power Hades had appeared making it quite clear he wasn't welcome in Hades territory ever. The only reason why Hades hadn't killed him was because Gellert had begged him not to. If Gellert had passed away in his Underworld home and prison that Hades had kept him ever since the god stepped in to stop his son after he had tried to reverse the laws of Death. Then there was nothing protecting Albus anymore.

Suddenly entering the Underground Chamber that was too close to Hades domain seemed a very bad idea. Ever since that day he'd felt claustrophobic whenever he was underground. He knew it was Hades way of warning him to stay away.

The earthquake reminded Albus irreversibly of Hades. The way the ground had swallowed up Gellert before he could begin duelling the man who had once been his lover. Albus may have claimed that it had been him who had vanquished (which was simply a nice way of putting murdered) Gellert. But he always knew who it really was and that Gellert wasn't really dead.

Albus needed to re-think his plan for getting rid of the Basilisk. Either he could leave it there and be got rid of as the Headmaster or he could let someone else take the credit for ridding the school of the basilisk or he could risk the underground chambers of Slytherin. Albus shuddered again. Hades was the one person he feared. He wasn't going anywhere near his domain.

But who could he get to slay the basilisk who wouldn't go in for the glory. Not Gilderoy that was for certain. Minerva and Filius would question why he wasn't helping out. The others teachers were no duellists.

That left Severus. Severus wouldn't take credit as it would loose is position as a spy and he had sworn himself to Albus' services. Or at least that's what Albus thought. Albus always forgot that the true vow was made to Lily's son and that's who Severus Snape's loyalty belonged to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Severus had just arrived back from the cremation of two of his students. Severus had planned to have a long drink of whiskey before trying to get to sleep without seeing the injured and dead children before him. But they weren't children. Life had never allowed them to be so because of the ichors in their bloodstream.

Then Severus had arrived seeing a note for him that had clearly been left by that damn bird. Dumbledore must have somehow realised that two of his Gryffindors had died. Either that or he wondered why his precious Boy Who Lived had been missing all day.

Dumbledore wouldn't be happy if Severus kept him waiting – the manipulative old fool. Severus sighed realising that he would have to come immediately if he were going to try and work out what Dumbledore was up to this time. Severus swept out of his office and up to the Headmaster's Office.

'Headmaster,' Severus greeted Severus.

'I am afraid to say that two students have died. How that is so I am not sure,' the Headmaster told him.

Severus gritted his teeth remembering the two children covered in green burial shrouds and the smell of burning flesh in the air as they were cremated. The fact that Dumbledore could be so casual about their tragic losses disgusted him. Severus chose not to say anything scared that if he did he'd let something slip.

'I have acquired a sword and have realised what the monster is and where the Chamber lies,' Dumbledore said.

Severus had to pull on his Occlumency shields there. That bastard had known all a long and had a plan just in case a child died again. Severus had never been so angry. He didn't know if it would have saved the boy and the girl that were now nothing more than ashes but it might have. It might have saved Harry from the unbearable guilt that Severus had seen reflected in Lily's emerald green eyes.

'And you didn't think to destroy the beast before a child, never mind two children, were murdered,' Severus snarled.

'Remember your vow,' Dumbledore said coolly.

Severus wanted to smirk at the old man. Didn't he remember that he had sworn to protect Harry Potter? But he knew that if he did that Dumbledore would force him to swear loyalty onto the old man. He would rather die than be loyal to a man who let his charges be murdered for what Severus honestly didn't know.

'Why did you only know choose to reveal this knowledge?' demanded Severus.

'I felt this would be a perfect chance to test Harry,' Dumbledore said.

Severus once more pulled up his walls. How dare he play with a twelve year old boy's life! He wasn't one of the gods to do with mortals as he pleased. Even the gods had laws about what they could and couldn't Dumbledore had none.

'Wasn't that what you did last year?' Severus asked coolly.

'Severus, the boy will have to defeat Voldemort,' Dumbledore said ignoring Snape's flinch, 'or die trying. The more experience he gets the better position we will be in when Voldemort returns.'

'Well your "test",' Severus sneered, 'has just cost two children their lives. Who died?'

'Mr Ivan Summers and Miss Linda Button,' Dumbledore replied.

'What do you want me to do?' demanded Severus.

'Slay the Basilisk,' Dumbledore said, 'you enter the chamber by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There's a sink with a snake carved onto it. It will open by Parselmouth. I am sure that a simple _Serpensortia_ spell.'

'And you can't do this why?' demanded Snape.

Dumbledore smiled that manipulative, placating smile that he used when he wanted to seem harmless, 'Severus I am an old man. I'm afraid these old bones can't take battling basilisks.'

Severus was handed a goblin made blade which seemed to be more ornamental that practical. At least in comparison with the swords that Hogwarts' demigods owned. He bid Dumbledore goodbye knowing he had to at least visit the Chamber.

'Severus,' Minerva called.

'Minerva,' greeted Severus.

'What happened?' asked the Gryffindor witch.

'Maybe we should take this to your office,' suggested Severus.

Severus gave Minerva a sum up of everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office. By the end of it Minerva was shaking in both fury and grief. Severus was well aware of the fact that Minerva cared about her lions even if she was a harsh taskmaster. But being in charge of the school's rowdiest house she had to be strict with her charges to keep control.

'I can't believe him!' Minerva burst out. 'Placing our students in danger! And the reason is just as ludicrous! To pit a twelve year old child against a thousand year old Basilisk! Right first things first we summon the Aurors. They are after all the ones trained to deal with threats. Second we summon the Board of Governors for an emergency meeting to tell them how the Headmaster has been purposely placing the students at risk.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What will the Aurors discover?

Will Minerva find out about the demigods in her castle?

Will Dumbledore be arrested?

Will Dumbledore be removed as school Headmaster?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 23: The Chamber's Revelations**

**The Aurors arrive at the Chamber of Secrets to find out that the Basilisk has already been slain**

**The School Governors are summoned**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	23. The Chamber's Revelations

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

WhiteElfElder

Dumbledore is definitely going to get his comeuppance. The governors being in Lucius' pocket aren't going to help Dumbledore anyway. Hopefully with all the staffing issues and transference of wards Harry will be able to slip to the Underworld for a father to son chat.

Slytherin Studios

If McGonagall were to find out she would be sworn to secrecy. I thought that he would be removed as the Headmaster by Malfoy but will buy his way out of prison.

RedRangerBelt

Minerva has realised that Dumbledore is not a saint at all. He has endangered her students for the last time. Dumbledore is going to be furious that Dumbledore's manipulations have lead to two of his allies' deaths. The other demigods know that Harry is a son of Hades.

theHuntress101

I know that the aurors will discover the blood and the ripped off scales of the Drakon. As well as the blood from the demigods which will reveal that demigods are in the castle but they will not be able to find out who are the demigods. I have been thinking that in light of McGonagall being on the side of the children that they trust her enough to tell her that. Either that or when the demigod blood is discovered Minerva will figure out that Harry is a demigod and confront Snape who makes her swear never to reveal the truth to anyone. I feel that with how corrupt the Ministry is Dumbledore will be easily able to buy himself out of Azkaban. However, with Lucius controlling the Board of Governors he will use this situation to oust Dumbledore as the Headmaster. Dumbledore will probably end up in the Department of Education so he will still be pulling strings at Hogwarts. If Minerva becomes Headmistress I will have to find a suitable replacement for her as the Transfiguration teacher. I will consider which of the remaining teachers would be best suited to Gryffindor. How about Sybil Trelawney Head of Gryffindor House? How long would it be until Harry kills her?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 23**

**The Chamber's Revelations**

Amelia was at her home which was always quiet when Susan was at school. Amelia wondered how the girl was getting on at Hogwarts. Amelia was very pleased with Susan's first year report. She was making friends and passing all her subjects. At this stage that was the most important thing. In time she could improve her grades. If the teachers improved that was.

Suddenly Minerva's head appeared in the fire. Amelia felt her gut twist in worry. It always did when Susan was involved. Amelia couldn't loose the last of her family. Amelia was just pleased that Susan had been under her care when the Death Eaters attacked her brother and his wife.

'Susan,' Amelia began.

'Susan's fine,' Minerva assured her, 'but could you come through.'

'Of course,' agreed Amelia.

Amelia stepped through the emerald green flames into the Deputy Headmistresses office. Amelia knew that Minerva had briefly worked for the DMLE before she returned to Hogwarts to apprentice under Dumbledore.

She saw Snape in the room. She had been there when he was tried under Vertiserum and had always respected the man. She knew he had made a terrible choice when he was young but she had never resented him for that fact. He had been barely sixteen when he joined the Death Eaters. He had been a severely abused child who was looking for somewhere to belong. Soon as he realised what the Death Eaters really were he switched sides.

'So what's going on?' asked Amelia.

Fifteen minutes later the Head of the DMLE left Hogwarts fuming. The Headmaster had been setting up a mere child against a basilisk; a child that was six months younger than her own Susan. She shuddered at the fact that her niece was in the same building as a basilisk, a basilisk being controlled by Voldemort.

And last year they had been taught by a Voldemort possessed teacher. She'd get Dumbledore for this if it was the last thing she did. Twice in two years Voldemort had been allowed to attack their students. But what bothered her more was that they had been near her niece. She had heard about the explosion in the fourth floor but had been informed it had been a magical accident and not Voldemort attempting to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone.

To tackle a basilisk she'd need at least a squad of Aurors, maybe two. That meant twenty to forty Aurors. Amelia travelled straight to her Office in the Ministry of Magic in order to gather the people that she would need if they were to bring down this Basilisk. She didn't bother to let Fudge know what was happening. That man was so corrupt that it would be out all over Britain before anything else could be said.

'Scrimgeour,' Amelia snapped.

'Ma'am,' Scrimgeour asked in surprise.

'There's a thousand year old basilisk loose in Hogwarts,' Amelia said. 'I need the two best squads of Aurors kitted up now.'

'Yes Ma'am,' Scrimgeour said. 'Should we have anyone from creatures?'

'Have a quick word with Diggory see if he has any information on how to deal with a basilisk,' ordered Amelia

'Yes, Ma'am,' agreed Scrimgeour.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twenty minutes later the Aurors were prepared and ready to go to Hogwarts. They had the Deputy Headmistress' permission and were going to destroy the beast that had killed three students with or without Dumbledore's permission.

McGonagall and Snape greeted them at the gates. Amelia had already briefed the two squads of Aurors so they knew what they were facing. Amelia had no idea how big the monster would be considering it's age. There was a reason that even the Darkest of wizards didn't use Basilisks because controlling them was nigh on impossible.

Using Dumbledore's method they summoned a snake which managed to open the Chamber of Secrets for them. It was good that shrunken down broomsticks were part of an Auror's equipment because Amelia had no intention of sliding down the tube.

At the bottom of the tunnel Megalos, the second squad's resident charms expert, placed a charm around them so that any non-human movement would be registered. It wouldn't help detect the one controlling the Basilisk but it would give them warning to look away or shut their eyes if the Basilisk appeared.

'Wands out,' Amelia said unknowingly repeating a twelve year old demigod's words.

The Aurors obeyed without a question. There was a tense silence as all the aurors and the Head of the DMLE entered battle mode. They reached the sight of a massive snake skin which could only have been shed by the monster that they were here to kill.

Even Amelia who had fought in the First War found herself having to calm her nerves. She reminded herself that somewhere above her Susan was sleeping. She had to defeat it. Amelia couldn't loose her last remaining family.

They soon reached another door. Judging by the snakes entwined on the door Amelia guessed that it was another Parselmouth protected door. After a snake was summoned – and banished – the door was opened.

The sight that greeted the aurors stopped them all still. It was obvious that someone had gotten here before them. There were scales littering the floor that had obviously been torn, sliced, cursed and Merlin knows what else off the Basilisk. The water had pooled with blood. Amelia guessed that it was the Basilisk. Or at least she hoped it was. It could be those poor children who had fallen prey to the foul beast. Amelia had planned to arrange a search for their bodies after defeating the monster that had killed them. But she knew that chances were they would disappear when they turned the beast to ash as the most likely cause of death was digestion.

There were scores of skeletons both human and non-human cluttered about the floor. They would have to be identified. How did a Basilisk manage to kill so many without anyone being report missing?

'Squad two I want you to gather evidence of what happened here,' Amelia ordered. 'Rufus you're in charge.'

'Gawain you take squad one and search the castle from top to bottom. If there is any chance that we can return the victims' bodies to the family I want them found.'

Amelia was instead going to find out what in the name of Merlin Dumbledore had been doing and arrange meetings the Board of Governors and the Minister. Dumbledore had allowed two of their children to die he couldn't be allowed to continue as Headmaster. Amelia was aware that Dumbledore would probably pay off the Wizagamot so that he didn't end up in Azkaban for negligence resulting in two children's deaths at the least or at the worst manslaughter. But at least parents would begin to loose their undying faith in him.

The two squads did as the Head of the DMLE instructed whilst Amelia demanded access to the Headmaster's Office. Dumbledore looked up obviously expecting Snape but was surprised to see Amelia standing there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albus had been waiting for Minerva to turn up. He had already sent Pomona holding a flowery hankie to her face away after informing her that her apprentice had died. But Minerva hadn't turned up. Instead Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had arrived looking furiously at him.

Albus realised straight away that this couldn't be a coincidence. There were two reasons she could be here. Firstly, her ward Susan Bones had informed her of the attack on Mrs Norris and the writing on the wall. Secondly, Severus had contacted her about the Basilisk. Albus couldn't see that happening. Severus was still regarded as a Death Eater by most so wouldn't involve Law Enforcement if he had any choice and was under Albus' complete control.

'Lady Bones,' Albus smiled politely. 'What could I do for you?'

'Cut the small talk, Albus,' snapped Bones. 'I and forty Aurors including the Head and Deputy of the Auror department have just raided the Chamber of Secrets.'

If Albus hadn't been such a good actor he would have paled. Instead he decided to play the naïve Headmaster. Albus was aware that to a woman as sharp as Amelia Susan Bones it wouldn't work but there was always hope.

'You had heard about the prank that was played on Saturday,' Albus smiled softly. 'It was insensitive, of course, owing to poor Myrtle,' Albus sighed sorrowfully. 'But just a joke taken in the spirit of Halloween and the first Hogsmeade weekend.'

'And was it a joke that cost two students their lives?' demanded Bones.

There were only two people that Albus had told that about. That meant that it was either Snape or Sprout who could have informed the Ministry. Snape could easily be discredited thanks to his past and Sprout who had spent her second year of Hogwarts petrified could easily be classes as being paranoid. It would take a while to earn Pomona's trust back but it would be better than the alternative.

'If Severus has been speaking to you maybe you should recall that his past leaves his testimony to be somewhat questionable,' Albus said quietly.

'I was there at Snape's trial too,' retorted Bones. 'He would never have joined the Death Eaters if you had done you job and kept a child out of a violent home. Never mind the years of physical and emotional bullying that you turned a blind eye to.'

'Amelia,' Dumbledore began.

'It's Madam Bones if we're working in official capacities or Lady Bones any other time, Headmaster,' Bones told him. 'We are not friends please remember that.'

'Madam Bones,' Albus nodded.

'So are you going to tell me why you didn't inform the Ministry that Lord Voldemort was threatening to destroy his enemies,' Bones said. 'Never mind the parents and guardians have a right to know of any threats to their children especially the international students. If something had happened to an international student this could result in an international crisis.'

'Linda Button is American by birth and residency, and Ivan Summers is a resident of America,' Albus said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amelia dearly wished she could close her eyes and show weakness but unfortunately that wasn't possible. If things weren't bad enough they now had to involve the Americans. The Anglo-American Wizarding relations were strained enough without having two American residents murdered on British soil due to the negligence of the headmaster. They would have to make an example of the man if they weren't going to cause a war that they couldn't win. American's Wizarding population being so much larger than theirs.

'I hope your proud of yourself you have singlehandedly caused an international crisis,' Amelia hissed.

'Surely you exaggerate,' Dumbledore had the cheek to say.

'Two American residents have been murdered on our soil whilst under our protection,' hissed Amelia incensed. 'Our relations with America are bad enough after Bagnold had the lack of common sense to be derogative over the fact that the Minister of Magic is half water nymph.'

'There's a new Minister,' Dumbledore pointed out.

'Who called their Minister a Half Breed Yank,' snapped Amelia. 'I am going to the Ministry to arrange a diplomatic meeting with Olhouser.'

Amelia was furious as she stormed out where she ran into Robards who noticed her towering mood. Unlike most Aurors who tended to avoid her when she was like this Robards had always had no fear of her. Amelia sort of liked that.

'What happened, Amy?' Robards asked with a roguish smile that Amelia would never admit to being fond of.

'It turns out that the two victims were American residents,' Amelia confided in the dark haired Deputy.

Robards widened his eyes and swore loudly earning a reproving look and a reminder of his manners at this. They after all had a face to represent to the public. That meant no swearing. There was a reason that Robards had never made it to the Head despite being charming – not that Amelia thought of him as charming – but he wasn't politically motivated. Amelia was just glad he wasn't a boot licker like Scrimgeour. Robards didn't care what people thought of him as long as he got the job done. Amelia could respect him for that.

Amelia left the Auror to continue the search in the higher levels of the castle as she went to wake Fudge. It wasn't as though he'd ever willingly stay later than he had to. Fudge was after all incompetent but the one thing he was good at was the ability to judge crowds.

Amelia left via McGonagall's office which had been vacated. Amelia guessed that the teachers' were busy informing the governors of the death of two students due to Headmaster's negligence. If there was one good thing about having Lucius Malfoy the ex-Death Eater who bought his way out of prison as the Head of the School Governors then it was the fact he had been trying to get Dumbledore kicked out for decades.

Back in her own office Amelia flung Floo powder into the hearth and stuck her head in. Calling out the Minister's home address she found herself face to face with one of his house elves. Amelia told him to call his master.

Not long after the Minister for Magic came rushing in wiping sleep from his eyes dressed in an emerald green dressing gown over striped pyjamas. Fudge looked disgruntled to be removed from his beauty sleep.

'Madam Bones what is the meaning of this?' he demanded. 'Do you have any idea of what time it is?'

'I am aware of the time Minister,' Amelia said dryly. 'I am more concerned that a Basilisk has murdered two American internationals at Hogwarts and endangered countless of other students.'

Fudge paled and swore. He may be an idiot but even a fool could see what would happen if they didn't properly investigate and punish those responsible for the murders. As much as Amelia hated to admit it things would have been simpler if British students had been killed. There would be an investigation but they wouldn't have to deal with cross-country politics.

'Let me get dressed,' Fudge said.

Amelia pulled her head out of the fire and half an hour later she was explaining to Fudge what had happened. Amelia of course left out the important details that she didn't want the Prophet getting a hold of.

'All this could have been avoided if Dumbledore contacted us from the start,' Fudge said incensed. 'I'm now likely to loose my job over this.'

'We need to contact the Americans get a meeting sorted out and Dumbledore has to punished,' Amelia said.

'Punish Albus Dumbledore – preposterous – I'd be out of office in a week,' Fudge stammered.

'Not if you play it carefully,' Amelia said. 'Contact the _Prophet_ let them know that Dumbledore knowingly left a Basilisk to roam a school full of students where he had received threatening messages against the students but didn't contact the DMLE or even send word to the parents and guardians of the school.'

Fudge nodded, 'make Dumbledore a scapegoat.'

'Precisely,' Amelia agreed. 'Parents and siblings will want Dumbledore removed as Headmaster. The Americans will be pleased we're taking such prompt action. But please be polite to Minister Olhouser this situation is delicate enough as it is without causing anymore tensions.'

'Madam Bones,' blustered Fudge.

'You and Crouch set up a meeting with the Americans,' Amelia told him. 'Get Umbridge to call a Press Conference as early as possible we need to look like we're doing our jobs. The Board of Governors are already convening. I'm going to see if the Unspeakables have any idea on what happened in the Chamber.'

By this time the evidence of the happenings in the Chamber of Secrets had already been bagged up and sent to the Unspeakables for evaluation. Amelia knew that for the blood tests at least they would be able to see what types of blood were there.

'Unspeakable Croaker,' greeted Amelia.

'Madam Bones,' nodded Croaker.

'Preliminary tests,' demanded Amelia.

Croaker led Amelia over to the blood that was currently been separated into multiple test tubes by another Unspeakable. Amelia was aware that this meant there was blood from multiple persons or creatures.

'There seems to be blood from multiple beings,' Croaker said. 'We are working on separating the blood before testing who and what was involved in the fight.'

'Is there any chance that someone worked out what was happening and summoned their own attack force to take down the beast?' Amelia asked.

'It seems possible except from the wards preventing anyone knew from gaining access,' replied Croaker. 'The only way that could be possible if they were already inside the school.'

'Boss,' a young man who couldn't have been older than his twenty five spoke up with a Russian accent.

'Bogomolov, have you found something?' demanded Croaker.

Both Amelia and Croaker rushed to the young man's side. Amelia noticed that he was working with some sort of crystal that made the small sample of blood he was holding under the crystal enlarge. Amelia noticed that the blood was sparkling slightly. She'd never seen anything like this before. She heard an intake of breath coming from Croaker. The Unspeakable obviously knew what it was.

'Is that what I think it is?' demanded Croaker.

'Yes, Boss,' nodded the young Russian.

'Keep this between ourselves we don't need any thieves trying to steal the blood,' Croaker ordered. 'I want you to personally run all the blood samples yourself.'

'Yes, Boss,' agreed Bogomolov.

'I remember the last time something like this got out,' Croaker said, 'we can't risk a repeat of 1981.'

'Croaker,' Amelia said becoming more and more confused.

Croaker seemed to remember that Amelia was still there. Amelia tried her best to wear her patient face but in reality was extremely annoyed with the fact that information was being withheld from her.

'We need to talk my office,' Croaker said. 'I want everyone to hand the samples of blood to Bogomolov once all the blood from one person has been obtained.'

'Yes, sir,' dutiful Unspeakable said.

Amelia followed Croaker into his office which was much smaller than Amelia's. Amelia noticed that this one actually looked like it was underground with no windows just black tiles sparking in the artificial light.

'What I am about to tell you must be kept a secret between the three of us,' Croaker said urgently. 'The last time that it got out it lead to Voldemort's downfall.'

'But that's good isn't it?' asked Amelia.

'It also lead to my employees death,' Croaker smiled sadly.

'Okay I swear on my magic that I will not reveal any of what Unspeakable Croaker is about to tell me,' Amelia said and a flash of gold lit up the room.

'Demigod blood,' Croaker said.

'Demigods,' Amelia whispered, 'but there hasn't been one seen in Britain since 1924.'

'Since we classed Demigods as creatures and allowed blood rituals to become legal,' agreed Croaker. 'At this time the current Head of the Unspeakables created an enchantment that would reveal all Demigods and their immortal parent born in the British Isles upon birth and all demigods that entered the British Isles. It was done so that we could protect them from a distance. After Rookwood informed Voldemort of a demigod's birth I decided to have it destroyed. If there can be one spy who craves demigods for their powers there can be more.'

'What do you believe was the demigod involvement?' asked Amelia.

'Demigods are trained warriors,' Croaker said. 'If they found out that there was a Basilisk loose in the halls of Hogwarts they would have done everything in their power to destroy it. I believe that Mr Summers and Miss Button were demigods and got killed in the fight. Their bodies would have been removed by their fellows and their Funeral Rites prepared and their bodies cremated as all warriors are.'

Amelia nodded, 'I guess there is no point in finding their bodies. I imagine the demigods will have informed their families?'

Croaker nodded, 'indeed.'

'What am I going to tell people about their deaths and the Basilisk's defeat?' Amelia groaned.

'The half truth,' Croaker suggested. 'That Button and Summers somehow found the Chamber of Secrets. They tried to kill it themselves. They did manage to destroy it but were eaten in the fight.'

'Any idea who the skeletons are?' asked Amelia.

'Not victims,' Croaker said. 'Before the list was destroyed I saw that a child of Hades had been born. I am sure we will find that the skeletons have evidence of necromancy on them. Tell the public that the Heir has been using necromancy.'

'I shall have to investigate the Heir,' Amelia said. 'Just because the Basilisk is gone doesn't mean that the Heir is going to stop trying to wipe the schools Muggle-Borns out.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Will Amelia figure out who the son of Hades is?**

**Will Amelia find out who the Heir is?**

**Will Dumbledore be booted out as Headmaster?**

**Will Dumbledore be made an example of?**

**What titles will Dumbledore be left with?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 24: Manipulations of Bad Faith**

**The School Governors meet up**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	24. Manipulations of Bad Faith

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 24**

**Manipulations of Bad Faith**

The Hogwarts Board of Governors was made up of the four heirs to the founders (or someone that would act in the name of underage members) and eight Ministry elected Governors. Usually they were Lords and Ladies of the Wizagamot but that wasn't a necessity. It was just who usually managed to convince their friends and allies to vote for them. As well as having the money to bribe votes off others.

Currently there were ten elected members as the Heir of Slytherin was a convicted criminal and the heir to the Gryffindor line was underage. Although Dumbledore had illegally claimed magical guardianship over Harry Potter because he worked at the school he was unable to actively become a governor. It was a by law that had been in place since the fourteenth century when the current Lord Gryffindor had been the Defence teacher. The Lord Gryffindor had begun misusing his power as governor to stop himself from being fired due to endangering his students with the Monsters he brought in to teach them how to fight. It wasn't until a fatality that the Ministry was forced to make it illegal for a governor to work in the school. So if you were a governor you had to choose either to give up your position as governor or not work in Hogwarts.

The twelve governors found themselves in the Staff Room which doubled as their meeting place. Unbeknownst to any of them a small portrait of a healer who had single handily stopped a Dragon Pox epidemic was watching and would report everything said to the Headmaster.

There were a lot of sleepy and annoyed faces, at having been dragged out of their beds for an emergency meeting, in the room although that would change when they found out what could have happened. After all, all the governors had children of relatives in Hogwarts who could have been harmed.

It was McGonagall who began speaking as she was the one with the better reputation amongst many of the governors. Obviously there was Lucius and Amycus who had been Death Eaters at the same time as Severus. As well as Hailey Goyle whose husband had been a Death Eater at the same time as Severus but had chosen to become a governor as well as get involved with many different charities. Her husband was happy to leave her to it as long as she didn't get involved in his cause.

'I will be happy to offer Pensieve memories if needed,' Severus offered.

Lucius had paled when he realised what he had done. He had set loose a Basilisk on a school of children – a school that contained his son and heir. The Basilisk had killed two children. Ivan Summers' parents were Pure-Bloods even if his mother had left when he was a baby and he was born out of wedlock and hadn't been seen since. There were suspicions about her being involved in the war one way or another. She wasn't the only one whose body was never found. The American girl he wasn't sure about. The Americans had weird notions about blood purity inviting children to join the Wizarding world as young as seven years old even if schooling didn't start until twelve.

He knew this was caused by him and the Weasley girl was still holding the very object that would incriminate him beyond belief. Lucius had, however, covered all of his tracks. They wouldn't be able to pin anything on him even if they suspected him. The worst that could happen would be he had to "donate" to the Ministry to get them to look the other way.

Anyway it seemed one of his plans had come to pass. Dumbledore was going to take the fall for this. And quite rightfully too considering he hadn't moved to destroy the Basilisk until after two children under his care had been murdered.

'I think that would be best, Professor Snape,' nodded Augusta Longbottom.

The twelve governors entered Severus' memories as Dumbledore casually commented on two children's deaths. There were lots of angry looks at this which Lucius understood as Dumbledore had casually referred to two children's deaths without being concerned. It looked like Dumbledore's days as Headmaster were finally over.

'I believe a man who does not care for our children whether they live or die should not be in charge of our young,' Lady Goyle said.

There were murmurs of agreement even from those who had always been Light like Augusta Longbottom, Amos Diggory, Muriel Prewett and Malcolm McGonagall. Lucius had to hide a smirk as he watched the unshakable faith that the Light had in Dumbledore crumble.

Lucius was shocked when Dumbledore admitted to have known where the Chamber of Secrets was all along. Lucius had to hide another smirk knowing that the man had spelled his own grave. He looked around him as more angry looks appeared on the faces of his colleagues.

'How long did he know where the Chamber was and what was in the Chamber?' demanded Longbottom.

'I believe that the Headmaster was always aware,' McGonagall spoke out.

'And he left it in a school of children?' demanded Longbottom. 'Why?'

'I believe that shall be revealed,' McGonagall said crisply.

Lucius wanted the answer to that question as much as the Longbottom witch. It didn't seem to be a very Light thing to do especially as it would have give Dumbledore more fame if he had saved the school from the Dark creatures.

They all watched with shock (and many of them horror) as Dumbledore revealed to be testing a twelve year old child. To Lucius it made perfect sense considering what that boy was prophesised to be.

'This was set up to force a twelve year old child to fight a Basilisk?' demanded Lady MacDougal.

Lucius knew that the stupid woman was born Dark but had never sided with the Death Eaters not believing in the proper place Mudbloods, Muggle scum, and filthy creatures. Lucius also knew that she had twin daughters in Draco's year so the idea that a twelve year could be used like this by the headmaster would be repugnant to her.

'Indeed,' Minerva said thin lipped.

'Why?' asked Lady MacDougal.

'That is neither here no there,' Augusta told the younger woman.

Lucius realised that the old woman must know at least know something of the prophecy. It wasn't surprising really considering that her son was a possible candidate for the prophecy. It had always disturbed Lucius seeing the two prophecy boys so close to one another.

Lucius realised that something had happened last year when Severus brought it up. Severus hadn't mentioned anything and the Ministry hadn't been informed. Lucius would have to have a word with Severus later.

'What happened last year?' asked Lady MacDougal.

'That will be dependent on the Ministry's release of the information,' McGonagall said crisply. 'We are not at liberty to discuss that.'

The rest of the conversation was followed and soon the memories stopped playing. Looking around Lucius could see that Dumbledore was going down. Lucius' plan was coming to fruition. First, Dumbledore would leave. Secondly, he would prove that it was Weasley's daughter who had caused all the trouble. Just because the Dark Lord's basilisk was destroyed didn't mean the Dark Lord's diary which was by now controlling the Weasley girl had gone. The Dark Lord was nothing if not crafty. He would find another way to wipe the Mudblood's out of the school. Then Lucius would come in and make it look like he had found out that the stupid girl was responsible. Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection law would be binned without another thought.

'What happened to the Basilisk?' asked Lady MacDougal.

'The Aurors have been summoned,' McGonagall replied.

'Professors,' Lucius said silkily. 'If you would leave us so that we can deliberate on the consequences of the Headmaster's inactions.'

'Of course,' nodded Minerva.

Lucius gave Severus a deliberate look which Severus nodded. They would have a word with each other later about anything that Severus had "forgot" to mention. Lucius knew that Severus like him was a Slytherin he would only reveal things if it would benefit him in the long run.

After the two teachers had left there was deliberation over what to do about the Headmaster. For once, they were all in agreement with each other. Dumbledore had left their children in danger when he could have done something to help.

'So it is decided,' Lucius said once again holding in a smirk, 'Albus Dumbledore has been removed as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry due to criminal negligence which is currently being investigated. Any objections?'

Lucius left the question hanging there but nobody raised any complaints. Lucius supposed that was expected considering the Wizarding World's stance on children. The Wizarding community was small enough as it was without placing children in danger.

'The next thing to be decided is who should replaced ex-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts,' Longbottom spoke. 'I put forward Minerva McGonagall who already has experience as Deputy Head and brought the matter of negligence to out attention.'

'I second that notion,' Malcolm McGonagall agreed.

'Of course you do,' Lucius said drily. 'It's not like your recommending your older sister.'

'Then who do you put forward?' demanded McGonagall.

'Severus Snape,' Lucius said.

'With his past?' Amos asked sceptically.

'He has been proven innocent,' Lucius reminded the Hufflepuff.

'I put forward Filius Flitwick,' Lovegood said.

'Seconded,' Lady McDougal added.

'Any other candidates?' asked Lady Goyle.

Nobody answered. This meant they had three candidates. Technically it could split up into a three way tie with four votes for each. Amycus, Goyle's wife and himself would vote for Severus. McGonagall, Diggory, Longbottom and Prewett would vote for McGonagall. Xeno and Lady McDougal would vote for Flitwick.

It was Smith, Sharp and Patil who would be the deciding votes. Smith and Patil would likely not vote for Severus having heard of what he was like as a teacher from their children so even if Sharp voted for Severus he still wouldn't be Headmaster.

Flitwick wouldn't be a bad second option. He had never gotten involved in the war because he felt that neither side offered good options for part creatures like Flitwick. Lucius didn't like having a creature as the Headmaster but at he wasn't Dumbledore's apprentice.

Smith and Sharp would likely vote for Flitwick both being neutral. He didn't know much about the Patil family as they hadn't moved from India until 1982 just missing the end of the war. They probably wouldn't have moved to wartime Britain. He did have a daughter in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw so he could go either way.

'Minerva McGonagall,' Diggory began the voting.

'Filius Flitwick,' Lovegood continued.

'Severus Snape,' drawled Lucius.

'Minerva McGonagall,' Longbottom voted.

'Minerva McGonagall,' Prewett too voted.

'Minerva McGonagall,' McGonagall to no one's surprise voted.

'Severus Snape,' Sharp voted to everyone's surprise.

'Flitwick,' Smith added.

'Filius Flitwick,' voted Lady MacDougal.

'Severus Snape,' Amycus voted.

'Severus Snape,' Lady Goyle voted.

Severus and Minerva were tied with four votes. It was only Patil left to cast the final vote. If he voted for Flitwick then there would be another vote between McGonagall and Snape. If he voted for Severus or McGonagall they would be the new Headmaster of Headmistress.

'Minerva McGonagall,' Patil said.

Lucius was disappointed but at least Severus with the second most amount of votes would be Deputy Headmaster. McGonagall was an old woman. It wasn't unlikely that she would retire in a few years.

'Minerva McGonagall is the new Headmistress and Severus Snape is the new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' announced Lucius.

'A new Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher have to be appointed,' McGonagall added.

'The only Gryffindor currently on staff is Silvanus Kettleburn and Rubeus Hagrid but as he didn't complete his schooling then Kettleburn should be appointed as the Gryffindor Head of House unless she turns it down,' Longbottom informed them. 'Are there any Transfiguration applications?'

'Cenric Glazier,' Lady MacDougal ruffled her papers. 'An ex-Auror who retired last year as he had no wish to be forced into a desk position just because he wasn't at his peak age for fighting anymore. He has a joint Mastery in Transfiguration and the Art of Defence from Beauxbatons. He has been an Auror for seventy odd years and has taught Transfiguration Battle Magic at the Auror Training Academy for the last decade. He is also a Gryffindor so if Kettleburn turns down the position he could take up the appointment of House Head.'

'Is that the only candidate?' asked Lucius.

'Yes, Lord Malfoy,' agreed Lady McDougal.

'He seems qualified enough,' Lucius put in.

'So it's decided ex-Auror Glazier is the next transfiguration professor,' Lady Goyle said.

None of the Death Eaters (or their wives) was happy that an ex-Auror was around. Howevere, at least if their children were once more threatened. They would have someone knowledgeable and experienced in Defence to keep their children safe.

'A representative from the Board and the Headmistress should be there for Glazier's interview,' suggested Lady Goyle suggested.

'As the Spokesperson of the Board of the Governor,' Lucius said softly, 'I believe I should be the one who accompanies Headmistress McGonagall to the interview.'

A few of the Light seemed sceptical but decided that it wasn't worth the fight especially as McGonagall would be there anyway. As Malcolm McGonagall pointed out his big sister had never let anyone make her mind up for her in his memory. Becoming Headmistress was likely to make her worse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Minerva was waiting in her office for the verdict. She didn't bother trying to go to sleep tonight not with so many things on her mind. If Dumbledore was fired she wondered who would end up being the new Headmaster. She suspected it would be Filius or herself although the Pure-Bloods would hold is part goblin status against him.

That was when she heard the knocking at her door. She guessed that the verdict had been passed. Calling enter she was unsurprised – if a bit angry – to see Malfoy entering her office. He had been a slimy little cretin even as a child. Lucius was very unlike Severus who Minerva had often tried to mother and attempted to get Horace and Albus to remove him from a volatile situation with no success.

'Lord Malfoy,' Minerva said politely.

'The Board of Governors has come to a decision regarding Headmaster Dumbledore's position as Headmaster,' Malfoy said coolly. 'We have deemed his negligence unsatisfactory and removed him as Headmaster. The Board of Governors had voted yourself in as new Headmistress by a narrow margin. Should you take it?'

'Of course I will,' Minerva said. 'May I ask who the Deputy is?'

'Severus Snape,' smirked Lucius.

Minerva nodded, 'that seems fair.'

'I'm glad you think so,' Lucius smirked some more.

'Have you made any choices on the appointment of a new Transfiguration?' asked Minerva.

'Cenric Glazier,' Lucius replied.

Minerva knew that the Headmaster of mistress had the power to put forward who they felt should be a teacher and refuse to hire if they had a concrete reason for not hiring. But Minerva was happy with that choice.

Glazier had been in the DMLE when she had been there before she had managed to get an Apprenticeship under the famous Albus Dumbledore. She had never been particularly close to her mother but when her mother had found out she had been absolutely thrilled, if slightly jealous, for her daughter.

'And the new Head of Gryffindor House?' asked Minerva.

'Kettleburn,' Lucius replied.

Minerva nodded, 'I take it you want me to inform him. I will also owl Glazier for an interview time. Until then I will continue teaching Transfiguration.'

'I will leave you to pack,' Lucius said drily.

'Naturally,' Minerva said softly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Next morning Minerva stood up from her position in the Head's table which had caused no small amount of rumours. Minerva felt that it was better to tell them the truth from now. It would be better that they hear it from her rather than the Prophet.

'Last night it came to our attention that third year Ivan Summers and sixth year Linda Button from Gryffindor have been tragically murdered by Slytherin's monster,' Minerva said. 'There will be a remembrance assembly held on Saturday morning in the Great Hall at ten o'clock for all those who wish to attend.'

Whispers began almost immediately at this announcement. Minerva held up her hand for silence and the students once more fell silent. Minerva noticed a few of her – Silvanus' – lions' hunch over with an unspoken grief at this statement.

'Professor Dumbledore since revealed that he was aware of the existence, location and creature of the Chamber of Secrets,' Minerva continued.

There were gasps of shock, disbelief, outrage and horror from all around. Minerva noticed several of the children of the Order who had grown up learning from their parents about the great and wise Albus Dumbledore look up at her in horror.

'Professor Snape and I sent word to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,' Minerva continued. 'The Basilisk is now dead.'

Minerva had seen the scales and vials of blood being carried out of the castle so had just assumed that the Aurors had slain the Basilisk. It wouldn't be revealed until later that the Aurors had done no such thing.

'The School Board of Governors has felt that due to the criminal negligence that Professor Dumbledore has displayed he is not fit to be the Headmaster. The Board appointed myself as Headmistress and Professor Snape as Deputy Headmaster,' Minerva enjoyed the looks of horror upon the Gryffindors faces at this revelation. 'Silvanus Kettleburn will be the Head of Gryffindor House so if any Gryffindors have problems please come to him and not me. A new transfiguration teacher is due to be interviewed over the upcoming weeks until then I will continue to teach transfiguration so as not to allow you to fall behind. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match will be rescheduled to the following Saturday.'

In all the gossip nobody noticed the odd look of fury and red gleam of malice in the quiet, first year Gryffindor's eyes. Tom wasn't an idiot he knew that going to the Chamber now would mark him as the Heir of Slytherin. They would probably use Veritserum on her and find out about her memory gaps that even the stupid girl was beginning to notice. It wouldn't be long until he was found out and expunged.

Still there was more than one way to wipe out the filthy Mud-bloods and blood traitors and half breeds. He would have to think and re-plan his ambitions. And that was just until he was joined enough to her soul that he could use her life force to bring himself back to life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**What will Tom's plan be?**

**What will Glazier be like?**

**Will Amelia find out who is the son of Hades?**

**What will the press say?**

**What will the Americans say?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 25: A Beetle brings down a Bumblebee**

**The Ministry calls a press conference**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	25. A Beetle brings down a Bumblebee

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

kikaduna

Harry and Hades will have a talk in the next few chapters. I wonder if Demeter and Hades should show up for a surprise visit to Dumbledore. Maybe curse him instead of just killing him. Make it so everyone will know what he is. I see what you mean that a martyr's death isn't a fitting death for Dumbledore. I think the Americans will push for a punishment because they don't like Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore will pay people off in Britain when he is extradited back to UK so that his punishment is lessened. The Basilisk doesn't care about the blood status that it kills. The basilisk just wants food and anyone who happens to look at it will die as a result. I doubt Lucius realised that it was a basilisk that he was setting loose. All he knew was that the diary would rid Hogwarts of Muggleborns

RedRangerBelt

Of course the parents are going to be furious with Dumbledore. Who wouldn't be angry with Dumbledore for allowing a Basilisk to run around unchecked? Who wouldn't be? It will at least hold the Ministry in a positive light for the time being. The demigods know that Harry is a son of Hades now. Whether anymore of the teaching staff or Harry's friends find out probably not for a while. Dumbledore has no idea what forces he's messing with playing with the life of Harry Potter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 25**

**A Beetle brings down a Bumblebee**

Rita had heard from her boss that the Ministry was calling a press conference in the atrium of the Ministry. Rita hadn't been informed of what was going to be discussed, nobody had. Rita had done some scouting in beetle form and found out that Dumbledore had been removed as Headmaster for criminal negligence and that a meeting with the British Minister of Magic had been called. But that was all.

Armed with her quick quotes quill and notepad Rita was in the front row of press mainly from the Daily Prophet and their sister publication the Evening Prophet. There were also a few from the smaller newspapers. Rita had also seen Xenophilius Lovegood of all people at the back of the crowd.

The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came in holding his lime green bowler hat. The man had worse dress sense than Albus Dumbledore. Rita had in her early days of writing for Witch Weekly before she was scooped up by the Daily Prophet at the tender age of nineteen wrote an article about eccentric wizards who held powerful positions in the ministry and wizagamot.

The Minister of Magic was followed by Amelia Bones. Amelia Bones was as always dressed in crisp black robes. Amelia Bones in wartime had always come across as the calm in the storm. She would have been a shoe in for the title of the Minister or Magic had she not loved her job in the DMLE.

Finally there was Bartemius Crouch the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. So whatever had happened wasn't just British involvement Rita realised. If she could scoop this it could be the biggest story to hit the papers in years.

'I am pleased to welcome you all to the Ministry of Magic,' Fudge began, 'I am just sorry that it has to be in such appalling situation.'

'What happened?' Rita asked. 'You keep alluding to an appalling situation but you have yet to release any details.'

'I'll let my colleague and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement field that question,' Fudge said. 'Madam Bones.'

'Last night Professors Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape contacted me,' Bones said. 'They informed us that Dumbledore had informed them that the wards had let him know that two of their students had been killed in the castle. A few days ago they had found threatening messages from the Heir of Slytherin and the caretaker's cat ended up petrified informing us that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. The last time that the Chamber had been opened around fifty years ago a Muggle-born girl ended up dead. She still haunts the school. Dumbledore dismissed this as a simple prank to the rest of his staff. He planned to have Professor Snape head down to the Chamber and slay the Basilisk.'

'Are you saying he knew where the Chamber was located?' asked Rita.

'Indeed,' Madam Bones agreed.

'What happened to Professor Dumbledore?' asked another one of her colleagues.

'The School Governors called an emergency meeting,' Fudge replied, 'Dumbledore has been removed as Headmaster to criminal negligence. Professor Minerva McGonagall has been appointed as his successor with Professor Severus Snape the new Deputy Headmaster and Silvanus Kettleburn as the new Head of Gryffindor. Interviews for the new Transfiguration Professor are currently taking place.'

'What happened to the Basilisk?' asked Xeno Lovegood.

'Two squads of Aurors were deployed to deal with the beast,' Madam Bones replied. 'The beast has been slain.'

'Have the children's bodies been found?' asked Rita.

'I am saddened to say they have not been found,' Madam Bones admitted. 'Human blood and skeletons have been found in the Chamber. We believe that the children were taken by the Basilisk which has been proven to be carnivorous.'

'Are you saying the children were eaten by the beast?' demanded Rita, 'due to the Headmaster's inaction.'

'Yes,' Fudge said, 'Dumbledore's titles as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump have been temporarily suspended until after his trial. Lady Bones will be his temporary replacement until the trial or a new Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump are voted in.'

'What is Mr Crouch's involvement?' asked Rita.

'Both of the children were American residents,' Crouch said.

'What do the Americans say about the children's deaths?' asked Rita.

'They are sending a delegation over to make sure that the one's responsible for the deaths are punished,' Crouch said. 'A meeting will take place at two o'clock.'

'Who is the Heir of Slytherin?' asked Rita.

'I'm sorry we cannot release that information,' Madam Bones said, 'it could tip the Heir off and force him to act. Currently he will be rethinking as his main weapon has been destroyed. This will give us time to find and stop the Heir before it is too late.'

'Don't you know?' asked Rita delicately.

'I am perfectly well aware of who the Heir is Ms. Skeeter,' Madam Bones levelled her with a dark blue eyed stare.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amelia, Fudge and Crouch were walking down the corridor the press conference over. Fudge was relieved. A lot of the questions had condemned Dumbledore for his inaction. Hopefully Fudge would be able to convince the Prophet to lean heavily on the fact that his aurors had got to Hogwarts within the hour of being informed.

'Why didn't you inform the press of who is responsible?' blustered Fudge. 'You do know, don't you?'

Amelia levelled him with a cool look, 'of course I do but I don't want to cause mass panic.'

'There will be more panic if we look like we don't know who the Heir is,' Fudge retorted.

'So you want to announce that Lord Voldemort is attacking their students,' replied Amelia.

'What?' demanded Fudge.

'The Heir of Slytherin is Lord Voldemort,' Amelia replied.

'He can't be,' whispered Fudge. 'He was destroyed eleven years ago by the Boy Who Lived.'

'Destroyed maybe but not killed,' Crouch interrupted. 'I was at many Death Eater trials,' Crouch said, 'they all claimed that their Lord,' Crouch sneered, 'had conquered death. Many of them were desperate to find their Lord,' Crouch sneered again, 'and return him to his former glory.'

'Why hasn't anything been announced?' demanded Fudge.

'Two reasons,' Crouch said. 'One we don't want the masses to panic at the threat of the return of You Know Who. Two not all Death Eaters have been imprisoned. If they were to find out that their Master wasn't gone it is possible that they might attempt to resurrect him.'

Fudge was pale at this point but seemed to nod in agreement with Crouch's assessment. Nobody noticed a small beetle fly off at this news. Rita wouldn't care who it hurt so long as she got her juicy story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At two o'clock the British and American Minister for Magic met up in Fudge's office. Fudge had made sure to remove his desk. Otherwise it looked like he was in charge. Instead he set up two armchairs and a small coffee table of refreshments.

The two Ministers for Magic couldn't look more different. There was portly Fudge with curly grey hair and mitchmatched clothes who spoke in clipped sentences. As a leader he was a rather unimpressive sight.

Then there was Antwan Olhouser. The half nymph man looked to be in his mid forties. He had his dark brown hair brushed neatly to either side of his head. His silver eyes sparkled in a pale, slightly pointed, face. Instead of the multicoloured ensemble that Fudge wore Olhouser wore a navy blue suit and tie over a white silk tie. He carried a matching cloak with a silver clasp.

'Minister Fudge,' greeted the American in a tight New York accent.

'Minister Olhouser,' nodded Fudge. 'Take a seat. Would you like tea?'

'I am more concerned with the state of affairs that allow our children to be killed in your school than tea,' Olhouser said tightly.

Fudge nodded, 'you should know that the Dumbledore has been removed from Hogwarts and is currently awaiting trial.'

'I sincerely hope you don't let your Wizagamot be bought by Dumbledore,' Olhouser said softly.

'We all have problems with bribery and corruption,' Fudge attempted to laugh it off.

'If you wish to work in Politics in America you have to swear on your magic to never take bribes or bend the law as it suits you,' Olhouser said softly.

Fudge flushed, 'right let's get down to business.'

'I think that's best,' agreed Olhouser.

'We acted to get there as soon as we had heard from the teachers about the attack,' Fudge said defensive.

'It was too late to save the children,' pointed out Olhouser.

'We are doing everything in our power to catch the one responsible,' Fudge said.

'You didn't catch him a decade ago or even after the first girl's murder instead you expelled an innocent twelve year old boy just because he happened to be a Half Giant,' snapped Olhouser.

'We are going to rectify that,' Fudge said.

Indeed Madam Bones had already sent out a notice declaring Rubeus Hagrid innocent of all crimes and allowing him to obtain a new wand and if he chose to return to school. This seemed to please Olhouser.

'Good,' Olhouser said. 'I believe you thought that the Petrifactions were done by an acromatula fifty years ago despite the fact that Acromatula will poison and eat their victims. Not petrify.'

Fudge was getting annoyed with the American. At that point he was still at school. How was he supposed to be responsible for something that happened fifty years ago? He pointed that out and was reminded that their laws persecuted those who were not pure-bloods.

Fudge wanted to argue back but knew that the situation was tense as it was. He couldn't make it worse. He nodded agreeing with him but saying he personally couldn't change the law as the Wizagamot would never agree with him.

Finally the American Minister for Magic and he had come up with an agreement which would see Dumbledore handed into American custody and held for trial there. If he was found guilty he would be extradited back to Britain for his punishment as he was still a British citizen even if his crimes were against Americans.

He was ordered to keep Olhouser informed of any leads on what Voldemort was up to. He said he couldn't pull the American students due to it being their parents' decisions on what school they went to but he did want one of his people here to keep up with the progress of the case.

A man called Auror Knight who had his only daughter in Hogwarts would be coming within the next few days. Fudge couldn't dispute these terms however much he might want to. At least there wasn't going to be a full out war.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Antwan had been about to leave for the hotel in Diagon Alley that he had booked himself into. He already knew what had really happened. Chiron had sent word from Camp Half Blood knowing that he would soon get involved due to the fact that they were citizens of America.

He knew things like this happened all the time with demigods but the wards that were constructed around the school should keep monsters out. Then there was the fact that the Headmaster knew where and what was in the castle but had done nothing to deal with the problem for fifty years was even more disgusting to Antwan.

But from what Antwan had heard and seen from Dumbledore at the International Confederation of Wizards that wasn't surprising. Dumbledore was convinced that he knew better than everyone else. He didn't seem to see the disgust that the rest of the world held for him. Yet the Europeans loved him because he had defeated one Dark Lord.

'Minister Olhouser,' a woman with hard dark blue eyes and soft brown curls came. 'I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was wondering if I could have a word in private?'

'Of course, Madam Bones lead the way,' Antwan nodded.

'That would be best,' admitted Madam Bones, 'we don't want prying eyes and sensitive ears listening in.'

'Indeed we do not,' agreed Antwan with a laugh.

The two made their way up to Amelia's office where Amelia invited the American to sit down. She took out the file that she and Croaker had compiled. It was the true file not the one that she had given to Fudge. Amelia's office was warded against Animagi, listening and looking spells.

'This is the true report only myself, the Head Unspeakable and a Russian Unspeakable know the truth about what happened down there,' Amelia said. 'Officially Summers and Button were kidnapped by the Heir to feed the Basilisk. They attempted to fight the Basilisk and brought it down but were eaten in the struggle. The Basilisk died of its wounds. The Heir has since been using necromancy as a second option.'

'But that's not the truth,' stated Antwan.

'They were demigods,' Madam Bones stated.

'And what makes you say that?' asked Antwan.

'We have found multiple blood samples all but two are made up of half Ichors,' Madam Bones explained. 'One has enough Ichors to make him a wizard and the other is the Basilisk. I know enough about demigods to know that if they had found out about the Basilisk that they would have felt it their duty to kill it. I can only guess that Summers and Button were killed in the fight and their bodies taken by their friends to cremate and perform their funeral rites. You, of course, know how badly British wizards view those of non human origins I felt it best to keep this quiet.'

'Thank you,' Antwan said.

'I know that the masses of skeletons I found down there was a child of Hades' contribution to the fight,' Madam Bones said. 'Necromancy is heavily illegalised in Britain. If the wider Wizarding World were to find out about the fact that demigods were currently in residence they would be hunted for their blood.'

'And legally,' added Antwan.

'That is something we have to look into,' Bones admitted, 'the laws that have been changed since Dumbledore came to power.'

Antwan smiled, 'you would make a good Minister of Magic.'

'Haven't the patience for politics,' admitted Bones.

'Just keep that Minister of yours in line,' suggested Antwan.

Madam Bones didn't reply, 'I have removed all the evidence and placed it in your hands. Officially as you are presiding over Dumbledore's trial you have need of the evidence. Unofficially I don't want the blood or the information falling into the wrong hands which it is bound to do.'

Antwan left feeling a lot happier with the British Ministry. If Amelia were to attempt to become Minister for Magic Antwan felt that the British Ministry might finally come up to international Wizarding standards.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_The Fall of the Hero_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A name that inspires confidence and safety. Albus Dumbledore the hero who vanquished Gellert Grindelwald (for account of the war with Grindelwald see page three) and kept the forces of Darkness at bay for almost a decade of war (for account of the war with Voldemort see page four). Albus Dumbledore is our nation's hero (for a full account of the history of Professor Dumbledore see page two)._

_Or is he?_

_The last few days have it has seen it found out that Dumbledore isn't as heroic as he makes himself out to be. Dumbledore knew that a basilisk (for a description of a Basilisk and account of the beast's bloody history see page five) was living in the Chamber of Secrets._

_The Chamber of Secrets the legendary Chamber that Salazar Slytherin was said to have left behind when he was forced from the school due to his bigoted policies regarding Muggle and Muggleborns. It is said that one day that the Heir would return to finish Salazar Slytherin's "noble work". For more information on The History of Chamber of Secrets and the Founding of Hogwarts see pages six and seven._

_Then fifty years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened when Albus Dumbledore was the young Transfiguration Professor. It ended with the tragic death of Myrtle Mallard whom all who have attended Hogwarts over the last fifty years know best as Moaning Myrtle the ghost who to this day haunts the toilet that she had been murdered in._

_Fifty years ago twelve year old Rubeus Hagrid was expelled and his wand snapped for opening the Chamber of Secrets and releasing the monster. The monster in question was an acromantula. It has to be question why Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of the day didn't question how an acromatula which is known for poisoning it's victims before consuming them unconscious was said to be the monster petrifying students. For more information on the opening of the Chamber fifty years ago and Acromatula see pages eight and nine._

_One must wonder why nobody at the time thought to question the girl who had been murdered by the monster. Surely she had seen something to clue us in on what could possibly be doing this? But nobody thought to. After all they had caught the perpetuator and the monster._

_But now it as come to light that Dumbledore did question Myrtle. This means that he knew all along that Rubeus Hagrid was innocent of the crimes that he was convicted of. Why then did he not say anything to help an orphaned child who had found himself backed into a corner by adults who should have known better?_

_This reporter does not know but she has found out disturbing information regarding who the real villain was. Not and innocent twelve year old child but He Who Must Not Be Named. This reporter speculates that You Know Who must have done this whilst he was still at school under his birth name that has never been released. Was this his first murder? Or were there more?_

_The creature lay dormant until a few nights ago the caretaker Argus Filch's cat was found petrified. Was this an attack on Filch himself who is a known Squib who despite his lack of magic attempts to fit into magical society to the best of his abilities. You Know Who Left one message in bright red blood._

_**Enemies of the Heir Beware**_

_Yet still Dumbledore our hero didn't contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (the DMLE), the school governors or the parents. Despite that many of the children who attend Hogwarts are Muggleborns or the children of witches and wizards who fought bravely against the Death Eaters. Any of these children could be counted as Enemies._

_Why? You may ask? Why does our nation's hero let our children be threatened by a beast as deadly and dangerous as a basilisk? The answer is simple a test! What kind of sick test could possibly be devised using a basilisk?_

_The answer is Harry Potter! That's right dear readers. Albus Dumbledore was setting up a twelve year old child to do battle with a thousand year old basilisk. Why? You may ask. Dumbledore plans for Harry Potter to defeat You Know Who. But instead of training him to fight he manipulates a child into defending the school whilst he watches from the background. Why does Dumbledore expect Harry Potter to do the impossible for a second time when even he was unable to defeat You Know Who in the War. For more details on the life of Harry Potter see page ten._

_For ten years since Lily and James Potter's deaths Harry Potter went missing with only Dumbledore's assurances that he was safe. But giving what we know about Dumbledore's manipulations of a twelve year old child one has to wonder how "safe" Harry Potter was. For more on Dumbledore's unhealthy relationship with Harry Potter see page eleven._

_And now it turns out that this isn't the first time that Dumbledore has seen fit to meddle with Harry Potter's life. We of course know about Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel's deaths in August when their elixir ran out (for more information of the legendary philosopher's stone and list of their creators see page twelve). What we don't know is what lead up to it!_

_The Flamels realising that You Know Who was after the stone as the elixir would allow him to recreate his body and return to full power. Nicholas Flamel trusted his old friend and apprentice with his most precious possession in order to protect it from You Know Who._

_But did Dumbledore place it in a safe place where no one would be able to find it? No! He hid it in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why? Once again to test Harry Potter; to see if an eleven year old boy could match up to the strength of the Dark Lord._

_You Know Who not resisting the lure of rebirth came to school possessing the current Defence professor, Quirnius Quirrell. Surely the wards alerted Dumbledore to such a Dark art as possession when Quirrell crossed the threshold of the wards?_

_Harry Potter performed admirably taking on You Know Who himself and casting the Dark One out of the castle. You Know Who destroyed the stone when he realised he couldn't lay his hands on it. I have interviewed many of Harry Potter's friends like one Ronald Weasley fellow year mate and Gryffindor._

'_**Yeah, Harry, went down there and faced You Know Who. I would have done the same but he didn't tell me about it until after the event,' Ron says.**_

_Last year You Know Who caused an explosion to cause a distraction landing many students in the hospital wing and this year two students have died due to You Know Who's Basilisk. Linda Button American citizen and Ivan Summers both said to be prodigy's of Herbology by Pomona Sprout. Button managed to obtain an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout this year._

'_**She could have gone on to do so many wonderful things,' Professor Sprout says. 'She was bright, intelligent and had a passion for Herbology. She should be helping me with my first years but i-instead s-s-she's…' Professor Sprout could not go on.**_

_It was only then that Dumbledore was forced to act. Did he send for Aurors? No he asked his Potions Professor to slay a basilisk. Professor Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House and newly appointed Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts spoke to Professor Minerva McGonagall newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. They decided the best course of action was to contact Madam Bones, Head of the DMLE who with two squads of aurors arrived to defeat the Basilisk. Only to find it was already dead. Madam Bones has this to say._

'_**From the evidence that we have found it would seem that the Heir of Slytherin kidnapped these two bright young children as a meal for the Basilisk. The two brave children refused to go out fighting. The basilisk died of it's injuries after finishing consuming the children.'**_

_We must honour the bravery and horror that these two young Gryffindors showed. Truly they are an example to what the House of Gryffindor should be._

_Dumbledore is now in the custody of the American Ministry due to the fact his negligence took the life of two American residents. He will be extradited back to Britain following his trial on the twenty fifth of this month. For more about the American Ministry and Anglo-American relations see page thirteen._

_An American Auror – Auror Ralph Knight – has been commissioned to keep an eye on the DMLE's search for You Know Who. Ralph Knight when asked about taking this job admitted that he had legitimate concern for catching You Know Who as his thirteen year old daughter Eve Elizabeth Knight currently attended Hogwarts in her third year._

_Dumbledore has already been dismissed as Hogwarts Headmaster by an emergency School Board of Governor meeting the night that it came out that Summers and Button had been killed. As said before Professor McGonagall has replaced him and Professor Snape replaced her. Hogwarts is conducting interviews for the new Transfiguration Professor. If anyone is interest they should contact the Board of Governors._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What will the Americans convict Dumbledore to?**

**Will we meet Eve's father?**

**Who will be the new Transfiguration teacher?**

**What will be Riddle's next move?**

**What will be Hades and Demeter's reactions to the man responsible for hurting their children?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 26: Godly Visitors**

**Dumbledore gets visitors from the gods he should never have ticked off.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	26. Godly Visitors

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

FireKing500

Croaker knows that Harry is the son of Hades but is wary about telling people because Croaker is under the belief that Hades acted in defence of his lover and child destroying Voldemort. I hadn't thought of how much McGonagall does for the Headmaster. I think that Harry might work in the Death Chamber when he was older. It's not like he doesn't know anything about Death. He could become Croaker's apprentice beforehand.

WhiteElfElder

I know that Croaker knows that Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived is the Son of Hades. He was scared of letting it know because of what happened to Voldemort after he attacked Harry. Croaker is under the belief that Hades acted in defence of his lover and child destroying Voldemort. I think that Harry might work in the Death Chamber when he was older. It's not like he doesn't know anything about Death.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 26**

**Godly Visitors**

Albus' life seemed to be going from bad to worse. First Severus and Minerva had involved the Ministry in the running of his school. Second he had been sacked as Headmaster and the Ministry had handed him over to the Americans.

At least they treated prisoners better here than they did in Britain. In Britain if he had been sent to prison he would have been all but fed to the Dementors. Albus shivered at that idea. But if they convicted him here he would end up in Azkaban anyway.

He sat down on the small bed that he had been left with. The whole prison was awash with anti-magic wards so using unlicensed magic was physically impossible for even him. He had been portkeyed over with two American Aurors in Magic Blocking Cuffs.

They fed him at least - three meals a day. In Azkaban they would be lucky to have one. And it was a wonder most Azkaban inmates ended up dying. But the Americans were a big fan of human rights so it wasn't any wonder that they allowed him meals.

Albus sighed wondering how things had gone so wrong. He had left the Basilisk because he knew that without a Parselmouth it was harmless. He had then when Voldemort returned in the form a Horcrux left the Basilisk because Harry had to realise that it wasn't just wizards and Voldemort he had to worry about. Of course when the time came he would follow him into the Chamber and make sure that the basilisk was destroyed and Harry didn't die. Harry was the only one who could destroy Voldemort. He needed him alive.

The two Gryffindors deaths were a tragedy of course but if Harry Potter wasn't trained enough then far more would die. Surely they would realise he had done what he had done for the Greater Good. It wasn't just Britain that would fall either. Of course, Voldemort would first conquer Britain before moving onto the rest of the world.

But all the Americans could see was their two children's deaths. Summers wasn't even born in America. His father still lived in Glasgow so it wasn't like he was really an American. His mother might be American Albus supposed. He didn't know much about the woman who had abandoned her son when he was only a month old.

That was when he felt a cold presence. He briefly wondered if the Americans had brought over a Dementor to purposely torture him but that was impossible. Americans refused to ally themselves with creatures like Dementors.

Anyway it was different. It was like something was walking over his grave…. Dumbledore paled when he realised who was here. Hades had come to collect! Dumbledore called for help for one of the prison guards who came running.

'What do you want?' demanded the old silver haired man growled.

'I feel cold-'began Dumbledore.

'Well you should have thought of that before you let those two children die,' growled the guard. 'Next time don't call unless you have hyperthermia.'

At least the guard had come. If he had been in Azkaban he would have prayed to not have a guard come as the only guards there were the foul Dementors. The cold presence was still there in the cell. Hades was waiting for something.

Suddenly it was accompanied by the smell of strawberries and freshly mown fields. It was as though Life and Death were both in the small cell, for once agreeing with one another. How had the Lord of the Dead roped a Life god or goddess into helping him get revenge on the Albus?

Then he saw him the god he had hoped to never see again after he had made it quite clear that if he ever hurt one of his again he was going to destroy him. Hades still had the same long, silky black hair matching those intense black eyes that he'd given his son, and ghostly pale skin set over high, gaunt cheekbones. Hades still had the souls of the Dead sewn into his robes that were blacker than the darkest part of the night.

'HELP!' Albus called.

'Don't bother crying for help,' smirked Hades. 'No noise will get out of the cell. I could torture you until dinner time and nobody would here.'

'You can't do that!' Albus said.

'Oh why can't I, mortal?' asked Hades with a smirk.

'The Americans are great believers in human rights,' Albus tried.

'Unlike some people,' Hades eyes glittered with malice. 'It is lucky that I am not American.'

Albus paled, 'they'll find out.'

'Perhaps,' smirked Hades, 'but by then it will be too late. I am a god they cannot punish me.'

'They'll hate you,' Albus tried.

'Like they hate you, mortal,' Hades suggested. 'I am the most hated and feared god. I care little for what mortals think of me.'

A woman with long, wavy hair has black as Hades' hair was and warm deep brown eyes. She wore a golden dress that made you think of the summer sun hitting the cornfields around the Burrow. Straw was braided into her hair. There was sternness about her eyes that reminded Albus of many of the annoyed mothers that Albus had spoken with about their children's behaviour. She brought with her the scent of corn fields, barley and strawberries.

'Have you finished torturing the mortal?' asked the woman.

'Demeter,' Hades scowled. 'What are you doing here?'

'He's responsible for my children's deaths,' Demeter reasoned. 'I wonder what Albus Dumbledore would look like as hay.'

'I'm sure my Thestrals would love to munch on him,' was Hades reply. 'But thanks to him my sons are suffering from insanity, grief and guilt.'

'Sons?' asked Albus.

'Shut up mortal,' snapped Hades.

Albus felt the strangest sensation and felt himself shrink and part into billions of tinier pieces. The sensation of splitting up was agonising. He attempted to scream but had no mouth. He wanted to look up to the god and goddess who had done this but found he had no eyes to look.

Then he was on his knees on the cold, stone, cell floor gasping for breath. Albus pulled large amounts of air into the lungs that he had just painfully re-grown. He felt his muscles shaking like he had just been held under the Cruciatus Curse.

He finally gained enough control to glance up at the god and goddess. Hades had raised an eyebrow at his mother law. Demeter was smirking in a very satisfied way as she observed the great Albus Dumbledore on his hands and knees.

'I think I'll take a leaf out of my brother's book,' smirked Demeter. 'Every night between the hours of one and five you will become wheat. Be careful you don't end up being made into cereal.'

Demeter disappeared. Albus knew enough about gods to turn away before she disappeared. The inside of his eyelids burnt but it was nothing to what was about to come. By the time that Hades had left Albus was left shaking on the floor every single cell on his body on fire. And people thought that being tortured by Voldemort was bad. He had nothing on Hades.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back at Hogwarts the news about Dumbledore's arrest and impending trial was almost all anyone spoke about. There were those like Ron Weasley who insisted on trying to protect Dumbledore's destroyed reputation. There were others like Malfoy who smirked at the fact that the Light leader's reputation was destroyed. Most people were shocked and disgusted by what Dumbledore had done and felt that Dumbledore had got his just desserts. Dumbledore's name had become a curse to may people because a lot of students felt betrayed by the man and the fact that he had placed them all in danger to test Harry.

Harry had got some grief at the start but because Harry had been looking so depressed and pitiful recently they quickly shut up. Well everyone but Malfoy and Ronald that was. Most assumed that Harry felt more betrayed than most due to the fact that people assumed that he was his mentor. Everyone knew that Albus Dumbledore was his magical guardian so thought they must have met up at some point before the start of first year. No one knew the real reason for Harry's depression.

Harry's school work had become worse. His ADHD and dyslexia was never the best but now Hermione had to remind him on all of his essays to remember to write in English and not Greek. Luckily she knew the translation spell so it wasn't too hard for her to turn his good Greek sentences into the English that the teachers wanted.

The only ones who didn't think that Harry was depressed because of Dumbledore's betrayal were his closest friends. They all knew that Harry's relationship with Dumbledore was built on distrust and lies. Harry had made it quite clear to them time and again how much he hated the man.

Fred, George and Neville who had heard Harry's many anti-Dumbledore speeches had been trying to get him to speak up about what else he knew of Dumbledore's manipulations. Harry had point blank refused to answer.

Fred and George didn't seem to know who to worry the most about Ginny or Harry. Both of them seemed to be acting as depressed as the other. Though they had stopped pretending to be the Basilisk to cheer Ginny up when Harry had looked like he wanted to murder them.

It was then that Eve had explained that they had all gone to the same school in America. True they didn't like each other but they were a constant. It didn't help that Harry felt guilty and blamed himself for their deaths.

The twins supposed that was because of Dumbledore's sick plan to test Harry with a Basilisk. That idea disgusted them. The twins had never planned to break into a jail but if they could do that now just to destroy the old man that had hurt their friend so much they would.

Cat, Eve, Nathanael, Luna and Hermione who knew the real reason for his depression had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault that Summers and Linda had been killed. Luna pointed out that when the fates decreed it was your time then it was your time. Nothing anyone did or said could change the will of the fates. In general Harry knew this but he still wondered what would have happened if he hadn't held back at the beginning.

The other demigods in the school had taken turns trying to break him out of his spiral of depression with little to no success. The only ones who appeared to understand Harry's mood were those closest to their fallen allies. They didn't hold their friends' deaths against Harry nor were they upset about him being a child of the Underworld.

Harry spent many days in the _Founder's Graveyard_ as it was where he always felt most at home. It was the closest to happy he managed to feel at the moment. He had always felt happiest around the dead even when he had been the school loner.

Harry had spent more and more time working on his Animagus purely because it gave him something else to think of. But when his mind was such a mess the chance of him discovering what animal he was wasn't very likely.

One night when he was once again in the graveyard with his legs crossed meditating. Or at least attempting to meditate but mostly thinking on what he could do differently if he could go back and repeat the battle all over again.

'It wasn't your fault,' a warm voice spoke behind him.

Harry spun around and to his surprise saw his step-grandmother or was it his aunt. Technically it could be both. Family relationships were so complicated when it came to his godly side. Harry knew he better be polite to the woman as gods and goddesses were always temperamental to put it mildly.

'This is slightly depressing,' Demeter told him.

Demeter must have done something because suddenly golden corn began to spurt out of the graves. Harry grimaced at what he saw as the desecrating of the graves. Demeter didn't seem to notice Harry's un-amused look.

'I have to thank you for avenging my children,' Demeter said softly.

'Don't thank me,' Harry shook his head. 'If I hadn't been so concerned about hiding my parentage I could have stopped it before they died.'

'Do you think my children are weak?' demanded Demeter angrily.

'No,' Harry said shocked.

'Do you think they are incapable of looking after themselves?' demanded Demeter.

'Of course not,' Harry retorted.

'Then why do you believe that you and you alone are solely responsible for their deaths?' asked Demeter softly.

'Because I had the power to help and I did nothing,' Harry said softly.

'You were taken surprise by the fire,' Demeter replied, 'and Linda reacted out of grief and anger without thinking. You did everything in your power. I am one of the eldest gods. I have had many children and many die in tragic ways. It hurts and I hate the people responsible but you gave Linda a beautiful final breath. I thank you for that. Go to the Underworld visit your father, visit my children. Look away.'

Harry complied and felt the god burst into pure light behind his head. He thought on what she said and decided to take the goddess' advice. After all if Demeter was giving a child of Hades advice then she had to mean it.

Harry noticed that the golden fields of corn had disappeared with Demeter. Harry suspected it must just be a consequence of being Demeter. Like Hades brought death Demeter brought life. Harry wondered what would happen if they appeared in the same place. Would life or death win?

Harry ran into the nearest shadow which wasn't hard considering he was in a darkened graveyard. It lead Harry directly to dining room in Hades' palace. Hades and Persephone were sitting down at the black marble table eating.

'Harry,' nodded Hades.

'What are you doing here?' demanded Persephone, 'shouldn't you be at school?'

'Persephone,' warned Hades.

'You know I really do think I like your mother better than you,' Harry retorted his anger getting the better of him as usual.

'Why you,' snarled Persephone.

'Harry, Persephone,' Hades snapped.

Though Persephone and Harry continued glaring at each other Persephone did sit down. Neither of them looked happy but at least Persephone wasn't going to start turning Harry into trees and Harry causing earthquakes.

'Let's take a walk,' Hades told his son.

Both father and son were quiet as they walked down the Underworldian paths that lead to Elysium. Harry found himself in a newly erected traditional thatched farm house that you would see in the English countryside side by side a wooden farmhouse that had been painted white.

'Harry,' Linda Button's voice called.

'Linda,' Harry whispered.

'Stop beating yourself up about us,' Linda said. 'We're demigods: we fight and we die.'

It's how it's been for thousands of years it's not going to change just for you,' Summers added coming out of the thatched farmhouse. 'We don't even like each other. At least for Linda you can say that she died in your arms.'

'Oh shut up Ivan,' snapped Linda.

'Make me,' retorted Ivan.

Harry laughed. It was the first time he had laughed since they had died. That was a good sign right. It meant he was healing. He would never be afraid to show his powers again. He had these powers and he would use them to protect people to the best of his abilities.

'Thanks, Dad,' Harry smiled.

'No problem,' Hades said.

There was an awkward pause where both father and son seemed to want to say something to thank the other but neither had the words to say it. They both stayed silent but they didn't need the words to express what they felt.

'You should go,' Hades said, 'McGonagall will be wondering where you are.'

'You heard about that?' asked Harry with a grimace.

'Harry,' Hades said, 'everyone's heard about that.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Harry walked back up the tower just as McGonagall and Kettleburn were about to enter. They turned to see him standing there. McGonagall was looking very thin lipped and Kettleburn was looking worried.

'Just where have you been?' demanded McGonagall.

'Taking a walk,' Harry said.

'You dropped off the wards,' McGonagall said. 'After…'she trailed off. 'Ten points off Gryffindor for being out after curfew.'

'Sorry, Professor,' Harry said. 'I had a lot to think about.'

'Silvanus,' nodded McGonagall.

McGonagall stormed off. With Dumbledore gone Harry had forgotten that McGonagall would be the one now tied into the ward so his disappearance from the grounds would be taken notice off and McGonagall wasn't negligent.

'So you're our new Head of House?' asked Harry.

'I am,' agreed Kettleburn. 'I do hope that this won't become a common theme for you.'

'I'll do my best,' Harry said with a grin.

'Make sure that you do,' nodded Kettleburn. 'I think I need to have a word with you and your Housemates.'

'Why?' asked Harry surprised.

'This has been quite the upheaval for you,' sighed Kettleburn, 'the loss of your housemates, the betrayal of the Headmaster and the loss of your old Head of House.'

'McGonagall's still here we can still go to her if we need help,' pointed out Harry.

'Still many of you younger students and the ones who haven't chosen Care of Magical Creatures have never met me,' Kettleburn told them.

'I hope you don't mind if I tell you I have no plan in taking Care,' Harry said. 'Animals hate me.'

'Come now I've seen you with that Cerberus of yours,' Kettleburn said. 'You're a natural with beasts.'

'I'm really not,' Harry replied.

'Your loss,' shrugged Kettleburn.

The two of them stepped through the portrait hole to greet the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry wondered if Kettleburn would be more hands on than McGonagall who just left them to it unless you needed her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What will Kettleburn be like as the Head of House?**

**Will people discover what happened to Dumbledore?**

**What will the result of Dumbledore's trial be?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 27: New Teachers**

**Kettleburn speaks to the Gryffindors**

**The new transfiguration teacher arrives**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	27. New Teachers

_Prince of Death:_

_Return of the Speaker's Heir_

_By: The Potters of the Future_

_and Winged Seer Wolf_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. These concepts,

characters and places belong to

J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordian

Dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers

and reviewer's who helped Winged Seer Wolf and I

get to this point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Harry/Thalia

(This will happen in Book 3)

(All others are in the air at this point.)

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Summary:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power. Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews

RedRangerBelt

I hope you liked Dumbledore's punishment from Demeter and Hades but Demeter's punishment was permanent. And he hasn't even been sentenced by the Americans. Demeter and Hades have the biggest bone to pick with Hades currently considering he got Demeter's children killed and has been manipulating Hades' son and driven another son mad. I can't see the other gods interfering at the moment. Dumbledore should think twice before manipulating demigods even if he doesn't know they are demigods. I haven't actually got a confrontation with Ron yet because Harry was feeling so grief stricken and guilty at the time the article came out.

Slytherin Studios

Amelia won't find out the truth just yet about Harry although if she speaks to Susan she might work it out. Dumbledore will still be involved in the story but just not as the Headmaster. Dumbledore is going to make an example of so that the relations between Britain and America don't escalate any further. I think the British will do this because they have a pathological fear of was born out of the First Wizarding War. This is the main reason why no one wanted to believe Voldemort was back in the Order of the Phoenix. I don't think Dumbledore will even be able to use his Lordship.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 27**

**New Teachers**

Harry joined his friends on the sofa. He gave them a small smile which must have terrified them because they jumped out of their skin. Harry supposed he hadn't been smiling at all over these last few days.

'Hi,' Harry said softly.

'Where have you been?' hissed Hermione.

'Walking,' Harry replied.

'You look happier,' Nathanael commented.

'Not that would be hard,' laughed Fred.

Eve hit the red head, 'Fred,' she hissed.

'You do look better,' Cat said.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled.

'What does Kettleburn want?' asked Fred.

'To introduce himself as the Head of Gryffindor,' Harry replied.

At this point Kettleburn cleared his throat, 'is everyone down?'

'Percy's revising in his dorm,' George rolled his eyes.

'Could everyone make sure that everyone is down here,' Kettleburn instructed.

People began moving about calling their friends and siblings down. Five minutes later the whole of Gryffindor was crowded into the Common Room. Harry was glad he had managed to get a seat before the rest of Gryffindor had come down from their dorms.

'Introductions, first, I think,' Kettleburn began. 'I am Silvanus Kettleburn Care of Magical Creatures Professor and now Head of Gryffindor. Some of you will know me from Care of Magical Creatures but some of you younger ones have not yet had to make your decisions. And some of you older students for some reason didn't deign my subject worthy enough for you.'

There was an awkward pause from some of the upper years. But from the twinkling in Kettleburn's soft green eyes Harry could tell he was joking. The Gryffindors who had taken Care laughed at this point.

'I am sorry that I have become your Head of House due to such terrible events,' Kettleburn continued looking sombre. 'If anyone would like to talk about anything, anything at all,' he looked at Raziel, Storm and Richard who everyone knew had been friends with the victims, 'do not hesitate to come to my Office which has not been moved since Professor McGonagall occupied it. Though of course I've got rid of the litter tray,' he grinned.

Hermione looked scandalised but the twins and Nathanael sniggered at Kettleburn's joke. Harry could see why Fred and George liked Care so much. Kettleburn acted like the twins all grown up. Still that wouldn't make Harry take Care. He was hated by all animals not associated with death.

'All that I ask is that you not be caught out of the tower after curfew,' Kettleburn said.

Harry snorted at this. He received odd looks from a lot of the Gryffindors. Harry guessed that they had not yet learnt the subtly of what Kettleburn hadn't said. He had just asked them not be caught. He hadn't said anything about them being out of the tower after curfew.

'What?' hissed Hermione.

'Seriously though I do not want you out of the tower after curfew or alone. Make sure to take someone with you at all time. There has already been two of our number killed. I beg you don't make it anymore. If you see anyone acting suspiciously of any house please come to me whatever you say to me will be held in strict confidence,' Kettleburn said. 'Just because the basilisk has been slain doesn't mean the perpetrator has been caught. I am sure you all read in the Prophet of who the Heir of Slytherin is. I am sure a lot of you have known those who were murdered in the last war.'

His eyes moved to Harry, to Neville and the twins. Harry knew they were related to Gideon and Fabian whom he had met a few times whilst visiting his mother in the Underworld. There were a few others who he looked at.

'If I hear of anyone breaking the curfew I shall revoke all privileges whether that be Hogsmeade weekends or Quidditch, place you in a month of detention, remove a hundred points and contact your parents. The same has been said about all the other houses,' Kettleburn continued.

'What about Slytherin?' demanded Ron in a snide voice. 'I doubt You Know Who's going to attack his own followers.'

'Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters,' Kettleburn said softly. 'And Slytherins who refused to join You Know Who were murdered just as much as Gryffindors. The same can be said that there have been Death Eaters from our own house as well as every one of the other houses. I will not stand for any house prejudice or any other kind of bullying. If I find out that there is any bullying you will be scrubbing cauldrons for a week with Professor Snape is that clear Mr Weasley.'

'Yes,' scowled Ron.

'I like being a fair teacher but I will not stand for hurting others or endangering yourself or others around you especially when there is a mass murderer present,' Kettleburn said softly. 'Now on Saturday there will be the remembrance assembly for Miss Button and Mister Summers. It is not mandatory but if you decide to attend I want you to be on your best behaviour and turn up in full school uniform. If there is any disrespect then you will be serving a detention. So if there's any doubt about your ability to present yourself with decorum don't attend. And there will be no late admittance so if you sleep in tough! Understood?'

'Yes, sir,' nodded the rest.

'Professor Cenric Glazier is starting on Monday so be on your best behaviour. You want to make a good first impression,' Kettleburn added. 'Is there anything else anyone would like to ask or announce?'

There was a silence and Kettleburn waited a few minutes to check that nobody had anything they wanted to add before continuing with what he had to say. It seemed Harry was right with his assessment that Kettleburn was more actively involved with the Gryffindors that McGonagall had been.

'I expect everyone to be in the common room at 3 o'clock on Saturday afternoons as I will give announcements that day,' Kettleburn added. 'If anyone else has any other announcements they wish the House to be informed of please let me know before Friday afternoon. Goodnight, remember it is a school day tomorrow.'

Kettleburn turned and left after that. Harry felt that Kettleburn wouldn't be a bad Head of House. He was stern enough to keep the rowdiest Gryffindor in line which seemed to be a necessity for all Gryffindor Heads. Considering what some of the Gryffindors were like that was a good thing. But at the same – unlike McGonagall – he wanted to be their friend and be involved in more than their education. He obviously cared about their safety as any teacher dealing with dangerous magical creatures would have to do.

'He seems a good teacher,' Hermione said tentatively.

'He does,' agreed Harry.

'Kettleburn's okay,' Cat said, 'as long as you treat everyone with respect and don't place yourself or others in danger in harms way he's your friend. But if you are reckless or needlessly cruel then he makes it clear that you won't be joining in on practical lessons until you have proven to him that you are mature enough to handle them.'

'That seems fair,' Hermione said.

'He is fair and kind,' Cat admitted. 'I actually thought he was a Hufflepuff.'

'Gryffindor's can be as loyal as any Hufflepuff,' Neville said defensively.

'There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs,' agreed Eve. 'Bones was a Hufflepuff.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Saturday arrived and a sombre mood settled on the castle. This was after all the day that they were asked to commemorate their fallen housemates. The entire Gryffindor house had decided for once to show a unified front. After all it was a sad occasion when one of their own was taken from in the castle where it was supposed to be safe.

They walked into the Great Hall at ten o'clock exactly a solid mass of black their red and gold crests and ties glinting in the early morning sunlight that the enchanted ceiling shone. It was strange that such a sad occasion could take place on such a beautiful day.

McGonagall stood at the Head's podium which now was no longer the gaudy golden bird that magically came to life. Instead it was a solid polished oak podium that had a badger carved into the top left, a lion carved into the top right, an eagle carved into the bottom left, a snake carved into the bottom right, and a dragon carved into the centre of the podium. It looked old. Was it used in the Founder's time?

'I am glad to see that school unity hasn't been forgotten in these dark times,' Minerva spoke from the front.

Indeed there were students from each of the four houses. The house tables had been abandoned although people were still sitting in house groups it was harder to separate one from another. Harry felt this to be a good thing. Harry felt that people forgot that yes they were split into different houses but they were all still Hogwarts students. This was why in Salem and most other schools around the globe there were no houses. Students were split into year groupings with one or two teachers presiding over the whole year depending on how big the year grouping was.

'There was a time many years ago when the brave Gryffindors, the loyal Hufflepuffs, the ambitious Slytherins and wise Ravenclaws all got on and put their own attributes beyond house colours. I wish for us to return to those days,' McGonagall began.

'Two of our number have been cruelly taken from us,' McGonagall looked to the mass of Gryffindors assembled. 'We are here to celebrate their life and to remember their deaths in the hopes that a tragedy like this will never befall one of our own again.'

'Linda Amica Button, American transfer student and Herbology Apprentice,' McGonagall spoke. 'I am sure that many of young first years will remember her for help and teaching that she imparted upon you. Linda Button despite her severe dyslexia and ADHD proved to us if you put your mind to it you could do it. Linda's passion for Herbology was only surpassed by her willingness to help those who struggled in her year. I was not surprised when Professor Sprout took her on as an apprentice as soon as the exam results proved that Miss Button had obtained an Outstanding in both Herbology and Potions which we know are overlapping in many areas. Linda had so many dreams of what she would do when she completed her Mastery at age of nineteen. She wanted to travel and see the world documenting the magical plants that had yet to be discovered or were unknown in their natural environment.'

'Sadly Linda's dreams will never come to pass,' sighed McGonagall heavily. 'But we shall always remember the bright, rambunctious girl who never got to see her dreams become reality. Remember to always do everything possible to fulfil those dreams as we never know when the end will come.'

'Ivan Lucas Summers young Glaswegian boy who spent most of his summers in America,' McGonagall continued. 'Ivan Summers had insatiable curiosity and said what he thought. He wasn't frightened of speaking his mind despite what others may say. Ivan had just begun exploring his choices of what he could do. At the tender age of thirteen Ivan had already begun to show an aptitude for Herbology. He and Linda often met to discuss the most recent discoveries in the world of Herbology. He and his father were very close as growing up with only one member of your family around will do to you. I am positive that if he had survived he would have lived to do great things.'

'We will remember them,' McGonagall finished.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The second Gryffindors didn't have Transfiguration until first period Tuesday morning. Luna, Eve and Cat had already had their first Transfiguration lessons yesterday. All of them agreed that he was a good Professor even if a tough as brass. They warned the twins and Nathanael in particular that Glazier was a no nonsense kind of guy. If he felt you were misbehaving or not listening to his instructions he would have you doing written work for the rest of the period. Harry felt that was going to be hell with his ADHD.

That day the Gryffindors and Slytherins who shared the transfiguration classes arrived early. Everyone was very excited to see the new transfiguration teacher. After all transfiguration had had the same Professor for almost half a century since McGonagall came to teach as a young woman. Most of the students who had parents who had been to Hogwarts parents had been taught by the same woman.

The wizard who was their new Transfiguration teacher was a man who looked to be in his sixties or seventies but considering that wizards tended to age slower than non-magical humans even squibs would usually reach a century. His hair was mainly grey-black hair was receding so far you could see the shiny top of his black head. The man's serious dark brown eyes were set under thick black eyebrows.

Harry, Nathanael, Hermione and Neville found a desk at the front of the classroom. It appeared that Glazier had changed the set up of the classroom. Unlike McGonagall who had them in sets of two Glazier had them arrange in tables that would allow them to sit in groups of fives. Apart from group of six which Harry assumed must be due to the fact that there were twenty six people in their class. The four of them were joined by Toni Smith.

'First things first I am Cenric Glazier, ex-Auror and current join Defence and Transfiguration. I am here to teach you Transfiguration. We shall be following the Curriculum that the Ministry of Magic has set down for you. However, if you work hard and get the work done beyond schedule I am happy to teach you the introduction to Transfiguration Battle Magics.'

Harry sat forward he had been very interested in Transfiguration Battle magic ever since Ravenclaw mentioned it. He had been to busy fighting Drakons and mastering Animagi studies to raise Ravenclaw again to get her to teach him.

'You shall not be sitting in these groupings,' Glazier looked around, 'you are here to learn, not have fun so whatever differences you have outside of classes put it aside or you will not be doing practicals. First off the register: Lavender Brown.'

Glazier continued the register until the very last student (Blaise Zabini). Glazier began to sort out the class as he wished them to be. He had tried to make sure there was a double O student at each table but as there were only four of them in the class that was impossible.

So Harry's table had one extra double E student to compensate. Harry was placed with Slytherins Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe who struggled with the practical side of it. Probably due to inbreeding Harry thought. Harry who was one of the better students at practical work was supposed to help them whilst they who understood the theory were supposed to help him. Harry doubted that would work somehow as Harry's theory suffered purely due to his dyslexia and ADHD whilst Parkinson and Crabbe could try all they wanted but their magical levels would always remain low. Then there were the three double E Gryffindors; Fay Dunbar who wanted to be an Auror, Seamus Finnigan from his dorm, and Lara Runcorn whose father worked high up in the Ministry.

Nathanael was on the table behind him along with Goyle, Malfoy (maybe he'd find out if he knew anything about what Voldemort was up to), two of giggling girls in Gryffindor Emma Vane and Lavender Brown. Glazier hadn't known what to do with Nathanael initially as he hadn't sat any tests with Hogwarts and as grades aren't officially marked until OWL year then he had no idea where he was level wise. He just put him in the group which had the least struggling students.

Hermione and Neville were in a group with three Slytherins; Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Harry hadn't had many interactions with those three. From what he had seen Nott was a quiet, studious boy who spent most of his time in his library. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis seemed to be the Slytherin version of Lavender and Parvati.

Glazier summoned twenty six cages of school owls that must be for the practical lesson today. Obviously they didn't use the students pet or familiar owls due to what could go wrong with inept transfiguration. They didn't want parents complaining about students destroying their pets in class although it might make them try harder if they had the fear of loosing their beloved owls if they did something wrong. Also, not everyone – like Harry – had owls as pets.

'The second year curriculum is consists of Animate to Inanimate Transfiguration,' Glazier said. 'The board tests the ability to transform creatures. Not the words and wand movement that are used. The theory exams are focussed on the Transfiguration principles, definitions of what spells do, and descriptions of how to do the spell correctly where either of the two methods are accepted as correct. The differences between the two methods aren't taught until NEWT level.'

Hermione put up her hand at this point. Harry presumed it was because she like everyone else had never heard of a second method. They were just taught to memorise Latin incantations and wand movements. Thanks to the time the gods spent in Rome Harry could memorise Latin pretty well. Not as well as Ancient Greek but easy enough to learn it.

'Granger,' Glazier said nodding to her.

'Two types of methods?' asked Hermione. 'Professor McGonagall hasn't mentioned a second type.'

Glazier nodded, 'the second type is not usually taught until NEWT level as not all people can master it. But if you can master the second type it is much easier to learn than the first type. The type that you have learnt is the first type that everyone can master to different degrees depending on their magical strength and ability to remember incantations and wand movements. It is focussed on a prescribed list of wand movement and incantations that will direct your innate magic into transfiguring objects and animals. The second type takes a lot more mental strength and concentration which not all people have especially as children. However, from what I have seen from my days training young Aurors is that if you train younger magical cores and minds it will come easier than forcing a magical core that has already learnt to respond to incantations and wand movements.

'Magic is all about intent,' Glazier continued. 'It's why those with self confidence issues often will end up doing worse than somebody who doesn't have self confidence issues but who have the same amount of magic.'

Harry saw Hermione give Neville a pointed look. It was really his grandmother's fault for constantly comparing him to his father. Harry was sure Neville could succeed in whatever it was he wanted to do if he just believed in himself a little more.

'It is possible for most branches of magic to be performed this way although depending on the amount of magic needed to power the spell it may need incantations,' Glazier continued. 'It is why most successful Killing Curses and Patronus are always incanted even by the most powerful wizard. Whereas, spells like the Expelliarmus charm or Wingardium Leviosa can be easily done by most without incantation or wand movement because they are using the forces that are already their rather than relying on your inner magic.

'Transfiguration is the same,' Glazier continued. 'To successfully perform silent transfiguration you have to believe that it can be done. True transfiguring an owl into an elephant would be unrealistic without using an incantation because the magical force and concentration needed would be too great to cross without an incantation to lower the power needed for the spell.

'However, today we will be transforming your owls into pillows,' Glazier said. 'I would like you to all at least attempt to do so without words or wand movements. Of course you will still be using your wand as a channel to your magical core. Only those who have through long hours of meditation found their magical core are able to perform wandless magic and even then it will depend on your magical strength.

'The best was is to look at the owl's feathers. Remember that pillows are often filled with feathers even if not owl feathers. Imagine your magic curling around the owl transforming the owl into a pillow. Once you have mastered the basics learning to imagine added details is easier.

'If you are unable do it that way don't worry about it. The enchantment is _Noctua Pulvinus_. It doesn't matter how you get it right you will be marked correct either way although wordless spells are of better use in battle situations,' added Glazier. 'Help out those who struggle in the group. Well get started. If you get finished early we might be able to do something more useful than turning owls into pillows.'

Harry had been given a spotted wood owl. The owl's large black eyes were staring unblinkingly at Harry out of a pale brown face. As soon as it approached Harry it began screeching and flapping it's grey brown feathers.

Harry scowled at the stupid creature's behaviour. There was a reason that he was never going to do Care of Magical Creatures. Animals hated him! True he hated them right back. But that was what it was.

Harry realised that the class he turned to stare at him. Owls – especially animals raised by magic – were trained to react well to wizards apart from to their owner's rivals. But Harry's owl was attacking Harry with its steel coloured claws.

Harry brought up his elder wand in retaliation. Deciding it was better not to destroy the poor owl with his accidental magic. Harry's accidental magic had always been explosive and destructive until he had arrived at Camp and had learnt to control it to some extent.

Harry focused on remembering his cushion from Privet Drive. He remembered the softness that he had spent many times falling asleep on. Harry had seen it at a Market Stall that Aunt Petunia had taken him and Dudley to when looking for cheap antiques. Harry had seen it and wanted it. Aunt Petunia had shook her head and happily bought it for him. Uncle Vernon and Dudley had talked about "freaky" get ups.

Harry widened is eyes when he realised that the owl had stopped screeching. In it's place was a plump, black pillow with a large skull in the middle surrounded by a black background containing dancing skeleton. Of course, the real one was square shaped while this one was oval shaped but still for the first time he had used this method and spell it was pretty good. Harry was rather pleased with himself. It seemed that he found this method easier than memorising spells.

'Potter,' barked out Glazier. 'Good job. Five points to Gryffindor.'

Glazier would go around helping the struggling groups and individuals. By the end of the day Harry had managed to help Crabbe, Parkinson and Seamus who managed to do the transformation with the incantation. Apparently Parkison had always had a problem with the more practical aspects to magic. Fay Dunbar and Lara Runcorn managed it easy enough and helped Harry help the Slytherins and Seamus.

Harry spoke with Hermione, Neville and Nathanael after class. Hermione found it easier to use spells. That didn't surprise Harry. Hermione was good at memorising things and probably felt that the incantation method was more ordered for her well ordered mind. Neville, however, was able to when using only wand movements transform his owl into a pillow even if it still hooted a bit. Transfiguration wasn't Neville's best subject. Nathanael was able to easily do wordless transformations but Nathanael was a natural at Transfiguration.

The four of them continued to speak about the new transfiguration professor as they walked to their Charms class.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What will be the result of Dumbledore's trial?**

**Will Dobby return?**

**Will Gryffindor or Slytherin win the first Quidditch match?**

**Will they still make the Polyjuice Potion?**

**Will Ron and Harry have a confrontation about their supposed friendship?**

**Will Nathanael be revealed as a Pareslmouth?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 28: Dark Conclusions**

**Cat plays against Slytherin**

**Dobby leads Harry to dark conclusions**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


End file.
